


Lionhearted!Marauders Era: Year 1 - The Moon Ascendant

by Animegirl300



Series: Lionheart!Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter Lives, James/Lily/Remus/Sirius, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lionheart!Verse, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders Polyship, Marauders Raise Harry, Marauders' Era, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, No character bashing, Polyamorous Pack, Polyshipping, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Lives, Romantic Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Romance, Team as Family, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 133,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl300/pseuds/Animegirl300
Summary: Year One of the Marauders Era:"Remus grinned at the ceiling, unable to help the growing bubble of happiness in his chest as he dizzily pulled himself up from the cellar floor. It was finally happening. He was going to Hogwarts!"Lionheart!Verse: Fix-fic & CanonDivergence - Family/Friendship/RomanceThe Potters survive Voldemort's attack on Harry when Wormtail has a change of heart, and discovers the love and bravery that was always inside him. Harry is then raised in the loving home of his Marauder family, but with the fall out of the First Wizarding War, their journey is only beginning.Slowburn Sirus/Remus x James/Lily. Eventual Polyship.





	1. Summer of 1971 - Letters, Hope, and Shopping for Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfiction! This is the first part of a fanverse I'm creating called Lionheart!Verse, following the Marauders through their school years, the first Order of the Phoenix, Raising Harry, Harry's school years, and the conclusion of the war with Voldemort.
> 
> Themes: Canon-divergence, Fix-fiction, (Almost) Everyone Lives, NO Character bashing, Slowburn Romantic Development, and Necessary but believable character changes.
> 
> The pairings are: James/Lily x Sirius/Remus, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, with a little bit of Tonks just running around. Slow burn for most of them, and perhaps some suggestive themes in later years, but honestly mostly fluff.
> 
> All will be posted here and on FanFiction.net under XxAnimegirl300xX, and there will be some story notes at the bottom for those curious!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

♔ Lionhearted: Marauders Era: Year 1 - The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

     Sunlight danced across the cellar floor, filtering gently through the wooden boards that covered the lone window, before stopping just near the light-brown hair of a young boy who laid loosely curled on his side.

His breathing was short and pained as the last of his fitful dreams gave way to the banishing force of daybreak, and Remus twitched and groaned as he fully became himself again. He flinched, blinking open a bright yellow eye before squeezing it shut again then bracing himself for the oncoming pain as he tucked into a ball he let his head drop back against the floor. The smooth, cool stone felt incredible against his hot and stinging cheek.

Still heavy with exhaustion and the gnawing remains of last night’s transformation, he laid quietly while it washed over him; the crooks in his neck and the sharp burn of cuts and scratches over his back and shoulders.

Tiredly he worried about the stinging on his face as his eyes squeezed harder against the growing light, hoping it wasn’t scared. It was bad enough having marks all over the rest of his body where they could easily be hidden, but how was he supposed to explain the ones on his face to his future classmates?

_Classmates…_

A sudden spark of joy brought Remus lifting from the ground, and he grinned even as he looked around at the scratched stone walls, bolted and chained door, and his single torn blanket lying nearby in shreds. He was unable to help the growing bubble of happiness and excitement blooming in his chest as he scooted himself across the increasingly uncomfortable ground, and managed to lean against the closest wall to smile dizzily at the ceiling.

Remus was _actually_ going to have classmates.

He was _actually_ going to go to school!

_He was actually going to Hogwarts!_

 

He’d been dreaming of it for as long as he could remember; He could just imagine the castle with its towers and spires, just see himself walking down the corridors with friends...

_Friends!_

He’d never had friends before, he thought shyly as he reached out for his blanket with a shaky hand, and pulled it up to his chin.

It was hard to make friends when you were constantly moving from muggle village to muggle town, avoiding uncomfortable questions from neighbors about being constantly littered with bruises, and scratches, or broken limbs, or sometimes seeing strange lights in the windows.

The Lupin family wasn’t a normal family after all.

His father was a wizard, and while his mother was a muggle and couldn’t do magic, Remus was a wizard too. But even though his family was magical, Remus couldn’t stay near other wizard families either, because Remus had a secret that was even more abnormal even by magical standards, a secret that nobody else could know.

Remus was a werewolf, and that, was a very dangerous thing to be. Not only because of what he could do to others, but also what people like the Ministry of Magic could do to him.

So they had to keep their distance from other wizard towns; Too many other magical families would be able to recognize the signs. And while keeping the secret that he was a magical child would have been hard enough, with the added risk of letting slip about his ‘condition’, Remus was not allowed to play with other children.

But now, now that he was going to school, he finally had the chance to change that. He finally had the chance to have playmates, to have friends for the first time!

 

His family had been so worried that he couldn’t be allowed to go and had almost given up hope on Hogwarts.

His parents told him that the risk of escaping and hurting someone had been steadily growing as he got older, and his transformed self was just getting stronger and stronger, enough to crush wood and shatter windows which is exactly what he’d done a few months ago. And as he became more and more violent, and more and more destructive on full moons, their hopes that he could one day go to school with other children had been dwindling before he’d even received his Hogwarts letter.

They'd begun dreading the day that it would come, knowing that it would mean sending back their reply and admitting defeat, or failure. Failure to give their only son a future, failure to prevent the path of becoming like other werewolves they’d heard of, living on the dregs of society, unable to coexist with Wizarding Kind. He’d felt guilty, and still felt guilty of putting them through that. Of the sacrifices and crushed dreams they had made to keep him.

They’d hadn’t given up without a fight either; they’d tried everything, anything they could get their hands on, hoping to find a cure, or a way to properly restrain him. How many potions had they trialed and spells had they tested? But so far nothing was working, and the danger he posed to others was becoming too great. How could they send him to be with other children if they couldn’t even control him now?

They’d just about given in to that despair.

 

But then, to their surprise, Albus Dumbledore had come.

Growing up, Lyall Lupin had told his son all about Dumbledore; how while he was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was such an incredibly powerful warlock that he’d single handedly beaten Grindelwald, the Darkest Wizard in history, in an amazing duel. In Remus’ mind he’d imagined an imposing figure, someone emanating power.

What he had not expected was the kindly man who appeared on their doorstep one night, blue eyes sparkling behind a pair of spectacles, and frightening his mother and father. At first they’d tried to make him go away, fearful of what any wizard would do if they found him, but moments later they’d all found themselves in front of the living room fireplace, Remus shyly snacking on conjured crumpets and being challenged to a game of Gobstones.

 

He’d sat quietly, in awe, as the wizard began to explain why he was there.

Dumbledore had learned of what had happened to Remus.

But instead of coming to get rid of him, as Remus half expected, the Headmaster explained that he saw no reason why Remus could not still come to school.

Instead, Dumbledore said, he’d made some arrangements, arrangements that he would be happy to show Remus on the first day of school when he arrived to Hogwarts, assuring his parents that he would have every available security and protection.

Stunned and overwhelmed with gratitude even after the old wizard bid them adieu, the family’s state of shock continued the whole week leading up to his eleventh birthday, the day before now.

The entire week Remus alternated between excitement and worry, wary that it was all too good to be true. Hadn’t he already experienced his share of disappointments? The headmaster had never seen his transformation before. What if they decided that he was still too dangerous after all? He found his parents talking in hushed voices several times only for them to stop once he entered the room, and he knew that they must have been arguing the matter themselves.

But they must have came to an agreement, because yesterday morning at the very tail end of breakfast, which Remus had only half-eaten and was pushing across his plate absently, his father set his cup of tea next to his finished plate and said in a mild voice, “I suppose we’ll have to start planning your trip to Diagon Alley.”

Remus must have been deep in thought and almost missed it, because his father had an expectant look on his face, a face so much like his own but for the age lines and brown eyes. Where Remus’ normally were green like his mother’s, with the approaching full moon they were tinting towards amber which they would stay for at least the day after.

Lyall cleared his throat, ignoring his wife’s amused looks and barely contained excitement, and he reached over to squeeze her hand. They’d so precious little to be amused about for such a long time, that even at his expense he couldn’t take that little bit away from her.

“After all,” he said slowly as his son went to eat another piece of egg, “Once your Hogwarts letter comes there will be quite a bit of shopping to do.”

 

At that Remus paused, his grip loosening around his fork, and his mouth opening and closing like a fish while he processed what his father was saying. For a moment Lyall thought he’d broken the poor boy, but then Remus came to grips with himself, lowering his fork, his eyes wide on his very young face.

“Do... do you mean…?”

Hope Lupin placed her hand on her son’s, squeezing supportively as their child looked between them, and when her husband gave a silent nod Remus jumped out of his chair, knocking it over with a clatter as he ran around the table to wrap his father in a tight embrace. Lyall cradled his shaking shoulders patting him comfortingly between beaming towards his wife while she smiled tearily.

None of them had realized just how much they needed this.

 

   .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .

 

Remus must have dozed off because he awoke again when he heard his father at the cellar door tapping his wand. The enchanted chains drew away from the metal plated wood, and he drew himself up cheerfully as Lyall came down with a new blanket and his carefully packed healing kit.

“ ‘lo Dad,” he greeted weakly, still grinning as his father paused in surprise.

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed as he approached, eyebrows still high on his face as he got Remus covered and began retrieving dittany from his case, tutting in surprise as he looked over his shoulders and face.

“Why, you haven’t been in such good shape since you were seven,” he told him, and it was true. Most full moons these days ended with fractured limbs from ramming himself against the walls and wounds on his arms from biting himself since he couldn’t bite anyone else. That this one had only left him with scratches was a miracle.

“I think I was happy,” Remus admitted shyly and Lyall beamed, finishing with the aide kit and reaching to help him up.

“Yes well, I think you’ll be even happier after we get you dressed and ready for breakfast, lad. Come now, your mother made your favorites.”

 

That morning onward the house was alight with a happiness they hadn’t experienced in seven years. There were several more full moons to come until school started, but with their spirits renewed optimism the family was determined to make the most of the coming months.

They set to work, Remus diligently continuing his assignments from his father; reading up on a great number of magical creatures like Grindylows and Hinkypunks, and some of the basics of potion ingredients and their properties. Lyall Lupin had been a world-renowned authority on non-human spirits like boggarts and poltergeists, and an expert on magical creatures and he was set on imparting all his wisdom to his only son.

His mother in turn dedicated herself to helping him keep up with his writing and arithmetic. Being a Muggle, she’d tried to let him use a typewriter, the one left over from her old insurance-office secretary job, but Lyall insisted that he needed to stick to quills and parchment.

“He’ll need to be used to it when school starts.” He said sternly. His mother thought it was silly, Wizards still using feather pens and inkwells, and Remus secretly wondered if he could get away with bringing the machine to school anyway.

He otherwise ate up anything else even remotely related to magic and the wizarding world, and he couldn’t wait to get his wand so he could start using magic. His mother would tease, both delighted and envious as his father did cleaning spells for her around the house, “Now, don’t you start acting like your father, showing off all that fancy spellwork when you get it.”

 

For all that he was learning though, there was one subject his father remained tight-lipped on; other beings that shared his affliction.

He knew that it was a sore subject for them all, having to deal with it every month and the trouble it caused. But he still couldn’t help being curious, of wanting to know more.

He had so many questions. Was the transformation just as bad for other werewolves? What caused them, and him, to become so violent and want to bite only other humans? Did most of them stay together in packs like regular wolves? He knew that there was work on trying to find a cure for lycanthropy as he’d been made to try many different potential remedies, but what new developments were being made? Finally he was desperate to know more about the werewolf that had bitten him.

 

Curious and sympathetic, he wanted to know what happened to the one that had burst into his window that fateful night, a week after his fifth birthday. Whatever had become of them? Was the poor soul still out there, living burdened with the guilt of what he’d done? He could only imagine the torment they could be going through.

But with all these questions he had few ways to find the answers. His father had a study that he kept locked with all kinds of charms and spells, and with all the research he was doing to find a cure for his son, surely he had to have many tomes about everything dealing with his condition. But this was one subject that his usually mild-mannered and gentle father was sensitive and short about, so he didn’t dare question him about it just yet.

He let it slide. All of it, he supposed, would have to wait until Hogwarts.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

His letter came mid July.

He’d been sitting doing homework, legs dangling from his chair at the kitchen table when is parents called him to the living room. When he entered they were sitting side by side on the couch, hands intertwined, a large barn owl perched on the mantle pecking at an owl treat, and there on the little coffee table in front of them, was a thick parchment envelope labeled

 

_Mr. R. Lupin,_

_Huttenback Cottage,_

_Cookham, Berkshire_

 

He stepped forward reverently, and with shakey fingers turned it over in his hands to take in the Hogwarts crest embossed over the scarlet Hogwarts seal, which he thumbed nervously. After all those months of excitement and waiting, now that the letter was finally here in his hand, it felt strangely unreal. He glanced around almost to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, the owl ruffling impatiently as his mum gestured in encouragement, and he ripped it open, unfolding the letter carefully.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

A delirious smile split onto his face, and his parents let out a breath they hadn’t known they’d been holding. His dad got up to cuffed him on the shoulder.  “Lets get to getting that reply, hmm?” he said cheerfully, a pep in his step as he held out an arm for the owl to perch itself and made his way to his study. Remus went to sink down in the place next to his mother, passing her the letter shakily.

“I can see what all the hubbubs about. Witchcraft and Wizardry...” she murmured looking over the letter greedily before wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss firmly to his forehead.  “ _Fy nghariad bach_ , my dear boy. I’m so happy for you!”  
“I still can’t believe I’m going,” he admitted quietly, excitement and doubt and worry coming over him in waves.

She seemed to know what he really meant because she took his face in her hands and met his eyes, her thumbs stroking at his cheeks to trace March’s scars. “Oh darling, you deserve this just as much as anybody! You’re going to make a brilliant wizard” she whispered gently.

“Do you think it’ll be okay? With my… ‘condition’?” he murmured, just in case, so dad wouldn’t hear, and she looked into his wide earnest eyes that were their normal green, no hint of amber at all.

“It will. You heard the headmaster. They’ll keep you safe, luv.”

Of course it wasn’t himself he was thinking of, but then his mother was pressing a kiss to his forehead once more and hopping up to look after dinner, leaving him to go over his supplies list. Somehow he was feeling just a bit better.

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

The Lupins chose the second weekend of August to give Remus time to recover from the last full moon before the start of semester, and so there would be time in the rest of the month to familiarize himself with his books.

They went to London the muggle way, Hope chattering to a nice old lady on the train and Remus ignoring the odd glance from other passengers at the scars on his face. Nothing could ruin his good mood or his excitement, and he held his breath as they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron. Lyall waved towards the toothless barman as he led his wife, the notice-me-not charms keeping her from focusing her eyes on the place, by the hand and to the courtyard where they stopped at a brick wall.

Lyall had drawn his wand and he tapped the wall three times. The bricks came to life, wriggling out the way as an archway appeared and Remus and Hope both breathed sharply. He’d never imagined it would look so amazing, with all the shops and stalls, but mostly the crowd of wizards and witches. Aside from his dad, he’d never seen so many of his own kind before, and he was amazed as he took in their robes and pointed hats, and the many kinds of animals.

“I never get used to that,” His mum was saying. It’d been years since dad had brought her. It was dizzying for him, so he could only imagined what it was like for her, and he squeezed his mother’s hand, catching her attention. She beamed back at him then hooked her elbow around her husband’s arm as Lyall dug into his pocket for the supply list.

“Ready?” he asked distractedly, “We’ll gather your books last and start by getting your robes, but first, Gringotts.” Even he was full of quiet energy, and he led the way to the large snowy-white building that towered over everything else.

 

They’d gone inside, past the engraved warning of the silver doors to the marble room full of goblin tellers. His father teased that there were dragons guarding the vaults while they waited in line behind a family of four in rich black robes.

The two boys, one only just older than the other, looked very much like their father; all long black hair, grey eyes, and the same proud, very handsome looks. The mother, a blonde woman, was looking down her nose at the crowd and muttering under her breath. “See what this place has resorted to? Catering to these filthy blood traitors and mudbl---”

“Mother!” the older boy interjected, looking around angrily, and the woman scowled, turning to hiss into her husband’s ear. The younger brother looked apprehensive, but said nothing as his brother turned away, looking mutinous when he accidently met Remus’ gaze.

Remus realized with a flush he’d been staring, and the other boy’s striking face had also turned red, looking away haughtily before his parents began to move to the next teller, and he stalked after them.

 

While Remus had been amazed at his first time in the bank with it’s goblins, and dragons, and the wild cart ride through the passageways, he was rather less excited when they stepped into Madam Malkin's for his robes.

There was already another family there when they entered, a nice old couple who immediately engaged his parents in conversation, and a lean, bespectacled boy with messy black hair who was almost finished being fitted. He grinned broadly as Madam Malkin set Remus up on a different footstool and started taking his measurements.

“Hello there!” he said, taking Remus off guard. “Are you going to Hogwarts too?”

“O-oh, yes, hullo,” he replied stupidly. But the other boy seemed not to care.

“That’s great!” the boy said eagerly, “I can’t wait! Dad’s been telling me all about it! Only, I wish we could play Quidditch in first year, I’ve been practicing since I was little and I think I’d be able to make the team if they’d let me. How about you, do you play?” the boy chattered on brightly.

Remus who didn’t even own a broom and only vaguely knew of the Tornadoes team shook his head, ears reddening. His dad thought it was too risky with all muggle villages they’ve lived. “No, I don’t fly.” he admitted awkwardly.

“Oh, well that’s okay! They teach flying first year. Hey! Maybe if--”

Before he’d finished the witch was done with his robes and the boy was being shooed along for another customer. With a wave and a large smile he called back, “See you at Hogwarts!” before he was whisked away.

 

As his own robes were being finished Remus was glowing; he’d had his very first conversation with a schoolmate, and it hadn’t gone so bad! It wasn’t until they were buying his cauldron and potion materials that he realized that they’d forgotten to even exchange names.

By this time the shopping district was getting crowded and it was starting to get overwhelming for him. There was a strange buzz in the air that was keeping his hair on end. While they walked, Lyall decided against getting an owl, explaining that there were school owls for the general student body to use. But he indulged Remus in letting he and Hope ogle the newest broom in the display of Quality Quidditch Supplies, taking that moment to dip into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. When he came back it was with a small package that he suspiciously hid inside his cloak, be pointing out that the next stop was the one that they had all been waiting for.

 

The wand shop, Ollivanders’, was narrow and shabby with peeling letters and a pale purple cushion holding a wand in the dusty window, and they stepped inside, a bell ringing within. They offered Hope the single spindly chair, and Remus looked around at the thousands of narrow, neatly piled boxes eagerly. The tingle of Magic in the air, just as outside, was putting his hairs on end, when a soft “Good afternoon” came and an elderly man appeared, his wide pale eyes reminding him uncomfortably of the moon. He shivered as his mother and father gave a greeting. Lyall must have been expecting it as he looked unconcerned, but Hope had jumped in her seat.

“Hullo,” Remus said self consciously.

Ollivander gazed from him to his father. “Lyall Lupin, how nice to see you and your family today. Let me see… yours is Chestnut and Unicorn hair, 10 inches, rather firm, isn’t it? Yes, a great wand for tamers of magical creatures.” He’d said this in a strange way that made Lyall shift uncomfortably, and Ollivander turned back to Remus with a knowing smile.

“Well young man, let us see.” He pulled out a tape measurer and instructed him to hold out his arm. As he was measured the old man began moving towards the shelves and taking down boxes while talking. “Every Ollivander wand is unique with a powerful magical substance at it’s core. We use dragon heartstring, phoenix tail feather and unicorn hair here, you see, and as no two animals are quite the same, neither are any two wands. Using another wizard's wand is never going to get as good results. The wand chooses the wizard young Mr. Lupin, remember that.” He said, tapping his nose with his finger before coming back over with boxes in hand and sending the tape measurer away.

 

“Right, lets try this one; maple and phoenix feather. Just give it a wave”

The first wand was a dud, as were the next few, and Remus was beginning to feel foolish as the boxes began to pile while his mother and father watched. Finally Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand, “Cypress and Unicorn hair, Ten inches, pliable,” that immediately felt warm in his hand.

Wide eyed, he gave the wand a swish and a stream of sparks began to shoot out, bouncing off the walls. His mum cheered and father clapped as Ollivander congratulated him.

“Bravo! Very good! Mr. Lupin,” Ollivander said as he led the family to the counter while he rolled the wand in it’s paper. “Now, you take care of that wand,” the old Wandmaker said, his large pale eyes unblinking as Lyall and Hope waited for Remus at the door. Quietly he bent down to whisper conspiratorially, “Cypress wands are a rare sort. They're very nobel, but also...” and the next thing he said made Remus go cold; “That’s a self-sacrificing wand, Mr. Lupin. I’ve not known of any wizard with a wand like that, who has not died a hero’s death.”

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Remus stuttered out a thank you before hurrying to the door. He turned back as they made their leave to go, but when he did Ollivander has disappeared back into the shop again.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

After the trip to Diagon Alley Remus counted down the days to the start of term by cracking open his books early, anxious to get started. Despite his mum’s attempts at comfort, he had no doubt that the other magical children would be far ahead of him by now, and Remus didn't want to be left behind. Now that he had a chance at an education, he owed it Dumbledore and his father and mother to work hard and not squander it. It also helped that he was trying not to think too much of Ollivander’s words. He’d spent the ride home ruminating to himself while trying to look enthused for his parents and their excitement. _A hero’s death._ That seemed a bit unlikely considering his circumstances.

The first book he picked up was the book that he’d been both most expectant but also wary of-- _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. He looked around warily as if his parents would burst in at any moment and see him, even though it was late at night and he was alone in his room. This, he though, would be the tool to help answer his questions.

He’d put it off for a day or two; The title seemed promising, but he still has an inescapable feeling of dread. If the Wizarding world was not welcoming to Werewolves, to say the least, then what could he expect their books to say about it?

He’d known throughout his life that werewolves weren't welcomed, even before the night he’d been bitten; through bedtime stories and lessons from his dad even if he couldn’t quite remember the details. Just the way they made him feel before he even became one; terrified, like staring down a nightmare. Now that he was, he couldn't blame them, not when he himself faced the brunt of the werewolf’s curse, and suffered for the misery it brought everyone around him.

But he also felt that he had to know. Eventually unable to stifle his curiosity he cracked open to page one and skimmed;

_“ ---bizarre magical animals ensured his rapid promotion. Although almost solely responsible for the creation of the Werewolf Register in 1947---”_

His heart jumped in his throat as he looked at the word; it was different seeing the word written on paper, rather than spoken in whispers by his mum and dad. _Werewolf._ It even _looked_ monstrous. He gathered a breath and went on, noting that he knew no such thing as a registry. He couldn’t be registered with all the secrecy of his family, and he wondered why. He skimmed through the forward and intro before he came to the page “What is a Beast?” and there in the center were the words that made his heart lurch and a pit form in his stomach.

_“---Werewolves spend most of their time as humans (whether wizard or Muggle). Once a month, however, they transform into savage, four-legged beasts of murderous intent and no human conscience.---”_

As though scalded he shoved _Fantastic Beasts_ across the room and he buried himself deep into his bed.

_Savage._

_Murderous._

_Four-legged beasts._

_A monster is what it was saying._

It was enough to make him ill.

 

He avoided _Fantastic Beasts_ after that, instead moving on to the next most important book, A Standard Book of Spells. He was anxious about trying anything too destructive, more for his parents peace of mind, and after flipping through the book for a suitably harmless one he opted to start working on the wand-lighting charm and it’s brother _Nox_. During the first week he blinded himself at least seven times; His mother worried if they would have to get him glasses for school. It took him several tries of getting it to fill the room without going too bright and then it took him a while to figure out how to put it out without also turning off everything in the house.

When he felt pleased enough with that, he then went on to locking and unlocking charms, thinking that those would come in handy since his mum had started coming to his room to see what he was up to with all the lights under the door. Once he accidently locked her in the bathroom, and she gave him a rue smile once he finally managed to free her. “What was I thinking marrying a wizard.” she teased when Lyall got home, winking while Remus looked sheepish. But that stayed their new private joke, after Hope refused to rat him out to his father .

Gladly he was able to make it up to her by trying to learn a mending charm within the last few weeks before school. Unfortunately, this was after preforming a levitating charm that went wrong. He seemed to be having a problem with force; how to use the right amount at the correct time, and was still working on this all the way up to before the big day.

Both he and his mother were full of nervous energy the day before he would be leaving. She didn’t make him do homework, and his trunk was all packed. Instead she had him stay with her in the kitchen making sweets; Between biscuits, Buckeye balls, caramels, sponge candy, brittle, and an array of truffles, they could have opened their own sweets shop.

“They’re for sharing with your friends,” she explained as she loaded their goodies into a pair of large storage tins, setting some aside for her husband for later, “And of course... Just...just in case... you start feeling homesick,” she said, her voice wavering and he watched in alarm as her eyes began tearing over.

Immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist as she sniffled. He hated seeing her crying, and it always seemed he was the reason for it. This really would be the first time being away from each other.

“I’ll miss you,” he said thickly earning a peck over his head. This wouldn’t the first time going it alone—How many nights had he spent in the cellar by himself within the throes of his transformation?—But it would be the first time ever being so far away from her, not having her there outside the door before the full moon to tell him he would be alright, or there to fix him up in the morning.

“I’ll miss you too luv.  It just won’t be the same without you leaving your things around the house, or spilling ink all over my carpets,” she said with a playful squeeze. They smiled at each other tearily at that, but the worry didn’t go away, and before he could help it, “What if they don’t like me?” he blurted in a strangled voice, his heart clenching anxiously.

“Oh darling, Of course they will! How could they not? They’re going to love you. You’re going to go to school, and make friends, and when you do you will write to tell me all about them, and I’ll write back ‘I told you so’ and by the end of the year you’ll hardly want to come back,” she told him happily, the tension in his shoulders loosening before she released him with a pat on the head. “You’re a good, strong boy Remus. You’ll get through this. I promise.”

That night after Lyall came home they bombarded him with sweets, and he indulged them only after sternly telling his son not to make having snack before dinner a habit while he was away, and then he pulled out the same small package he’d hidden in his robes at Diagon Alley, passing it to him over dinner.

Remus ripped open the paper and his mouth dropped in awe.

It was a bronze astrolabe; all the planets and stars were moving in real time, and it shone with magic, the glowing sphere that was the moon, counting down the lunar cycle.  
“It should help,” his father coughed nervously, “with planning. And it won’t be as suspicious as a lunar chart so you can keep it with you---” He didn’t get to finish as Remus rushed over to get him into a hug.

“I’m going to miss you too dad.” he said softly. “Thank you.”

That night he sat in his bed admiring his gift as he traced the zodiac with his fingers, and even though the moon was gradually getting fuller he could feel nothing but excitement for what the next day would bring.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Walburga Black strode down the hall towards the library in a huff, her black and silver robes billowing as she found her husband where she’d expected him to be, on the sofa in front of the fire, his handsome nose stuck in a book. He looked up as she entered, taking in her scowl and closing it with a slow snap to give her his undivided attention.

“My dearest. What’s the matter?” he called in greeting over the fire’s crackle.

“That boy is getting out of hand!” she hissed, crossing over from the doorway. “Defending rabble! I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Doesn’t he know we’re at war? That if we don’t stomp out those mudbloods and squibs that everything Wizarding kind has worked for will fall? He is a Black and he’s acting like… like.. a Blood Traitor!”.

“Ah. Then your tête-à-tête didn’t go well I take it.” Orion said with a sigh, shoving the tome _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ across the table. He’d known it wouldn’t. Talking didn’t get anywhere with a boy as stubborn as Sirius. Walburga was much too soft on him, he thought. A whipping with a wand; That’s the proper way to take unruly children to task, he believed. It was how his own parents had done it and they had made him into a smashing success. But Walburga refused, and he’d promised her that he would give her the reigns over childrearing, even before their child was born.

She gave an angry growl, flipping her blonde tendrils over her shoulder before gracefully sitting beside him. “Hardly! I had him sent up to his room without supper, for all the good that it did me. I had hoped his attitude would be softened by a hungry stomach, but when I went to make sure he’d learned his lesson he wouldn’t even listen to a word! He does it all just to spite me, I just know it! He can’t possibly be daft enough to side with that filth! Look at what they’ve done to us; having us hiding like rats as they steal our magic and turn our people into squibs!”

Orion took her hand soothingly as he let her rant. Best to let her vent then bottle it in he thought. Walburga’s anger was like a storm, one could only wait for it to pass.

“Kreacher!” He snapped.

The house elf appeared with a crack, bowing low to it’s masters. “Yes, my master? How can this humble else serve it’s most noble of Blacks?” it said in a low voice.

“Fetch your mistress some tea for settling her nerves,” he ordered cooly.

With another bow the elf popped away, and he turned his attention once more to his wife who was rubbing her temples irritably.

“Now dear, there’s no use upsetting yourself so. Tomorrow Sirius will be at Hogwarts, sorted in with all the other children in Slytherin. Perhaps here he is rebellious because he is bored and knows it goads you, but once he’s with the others they will take him under their wing, lead him to the right path again. And he will also get to see for himself the inferior mudbloods at work, stumbling about the castle and ripe to be taught their place. They will be good practice for him.”

As he talked, Kreacher returned, bowing and holding up the tray of tea silently before disappearing once more.

“Yes. You’re right. Once he is within Slytherin house… All will be well after that.” She took a sip and sighed, the tea and his words calming her down.

“Indeed. I look forward to the day that Sirius forgoes his little... mutiny. Come dearest, we will need our rest for bringing him to King's Cross tomorrow.” He gave a face of disgust. “It was bad enough being amongst the stench of muggles in Diagon Alley. I so look forward to the day that the Dark Lord rids us of those parasites.”

He stood, holding out his hand as she finished her tea cup and rose to meet him, Kreacher there in an instant to clean up behind them.

They disappeared into their bedroom, the lights of the hall snuffing out as Kreacher cleaned. Once he was alone he went to muttering under his breath about his poor mistress, beset by her no good son before finishing to return to the kitchen.

He’d just popped in when he turned and gave a fright; he wasn’t alone.

 

Regulus Black, his face softer and hair shorter than his brother’s, froze from his place in front of the ice box, surprise and panic on his face for a moment before he realized that it was just the elf. He had his arms laden with food, and a sheepish smile.

“Master Regulus!” the elf exclaimed, “What are you doing in this, Kreacher's unworthy domain!? You should be resting, oh yes. Not up at this ungodly hour!”

“ ‘llo Kreacher,” the younger Black said smiling innocently around a piece of bread. “I’m just getting… a snack!”

Kreacher wasn’t fooled for one moment. The kindhearted, naive little boy was obviously trying to sneak food up to his no good, rotten, older brother!

“Master Sirius put you up to this, didn’t he! Of all the rotten tricks! I’ll tell my mistress, oh yes, and that boy will finally get a whipping as he deserves!”

Kreacher was just about to leave when Regulus grabbed his arm.

“Wait Kreacher, please! Sirius didn’t tell me anything,” he pleaded, “I just thought that since he’s going to Hogwarts tomorrow…” His voice wavered and shifted uncomfortably, and Kreacher paused to give him a sympathetic look. As much as Kreacher hated the eldest Black child, he understood at Sirius Black meant everything to Master Regulus.

“Master Regulus is too kind to the likes of Master Sirius,” he muttered, but his voice softened. “But Kreacher understands, oh yes. He will be missing his companion. Fine, Kreacher will not tell.” No matter that the older brother would certainly deserve it, Kreacher thought unkindly.

“Thank you Kreacher!” Regulus said, and with that he hurried up the stairs, careful to dodge the troll leg in the foyer and taking the next few flights of stairs quickly and quietly before he arrived to his older brother’s bedroom door.

Balancing the food in his arms Regulus tapped their secret knock softly. There was a moment that he thought his Sirius had fallen asleep, but then the door cracked opened and Regulus hurried inside.

“What are you doing up?” Sirius asked sulkily while Regulus dumped the food on the bed and turned to face him. His older brother’s voice was thick and his eyes pink, and there were red welts on his arm, half-hidden by his pajama sleeves. Evidence of a stinging hex. But his expression was calm. Guilty Regulus turned and grabbed the plate of chicken, holding it out like a peace offering.

“I brought you some dinner,” he said brightly, then added in his most convincing innocent voice, “and I couldn’t sleep.”

Sirius straightened in concern, as Regulus knew he would.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Sirius asked as he crossed over to the bed, flopping down and patting at a free spot.

 _Yeah. I dreamed my big brother was going away_ , Regulus thought sadly, but Sirius had taken the bait and Regulus took the other spot happily, making up a nightmare that would pacify his brother as he tucked in. He nodded patiently as Sirius said something comforting and took the opportunity to look around. He wasn’t often allowed in here.

Sirius had his trunk open but most of his things were packed aside from his copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ , that was lying open next to his pillow and turned to the page on the Curse of the Boogies.

“Getting a head start on studying?” Regulus asked, earning a grin.

“Hardly! Just looking for some good curses and jinxes. Never know when you might need them” he said darkly, and Regulus couldn’t blame him. Slytherins weren’t known to be friendly, and Sirius had a knack for making enemies easily. Their family gatherings saw to that.

“It’s too bad I don’t have anyone to practice on.” Sirius continued, finishing his roll, then added mischievously “Unless I practiced on Kreacher.”

Regulus groaned. “Don’t. He isn’t all that bad. Do you know, he caught me sneaking food up for you and still let me go?”

“Hmph.” Sirius replied unhappily. “He only did it because it was you. You’re the good one. And he’s still a little bastard,” he muttered.

Sighing as Regulus crossed his arms unhappily, Sirius looked from the food to his brother, and gave him a tight smile.

“You didn’t really have a nightmare, did you?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Regulus said offhandedly, crunching on an apple.

Sirius grinned but said nothing as they finished off their contraband.

By tomorrow morning he would be on the train to Hogwarts, and he should have been excited. But while there was nothing more that he looked forward to than getting out of this terrible house, with it’s terrible house elf, and his terrible father and his terrible hag of a mother, he also wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to Hogwarts either.

He would be miserable surrounded by all the other pureblood snobs with their blood mania, having to kiss up to people like stinking Lucius Malfoy if he didn’t want to get shoved into the privies or pushed off a staircase or something.

 

He sighed, rubbing the welts on his wrist. But at least anywhere was better than here.

Reglus seemed to read his mind.

“Well, I’m sure Narcissa will look after you at least,” making Sirius bark a laugh. Their older cousin would sooner throw him off a bridge. But, at least Regulus was on his side. That’s what mattered. They sat up, talking about Hogwarts and what it would be like until Regulus began yawning and Sirius made him go to bed.

“No use staying up for my account” he chidded as Regulus went to the doorway. “Plus I’m sure you need your beauty sleep” he said teasingly, making his brother bristle.

“Next time I’m not bringing you anything!” He said grumpily, and they laughed, but soon they grew quiet, looking at their feet awkwardly.

“I’m going to miss you,” Regulus admitted.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you too.” And Sirius meant it.

“You’ll write to me though, won’t you?”

“Of course! I’ll write every week.”

Regulus shifted on his feet. “We’ll be okay won’t we? With you off at school? Things won’t change will they?”

“Of course not! You’re my kid brother!” Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

“And You promise you won’t forget about me?”

“I promise. Cross my heart and hope not to get murdered by a hippogryph.”

Regulus smiled and nodded, seeming appeased. “At least we’ll be together next year” he said cheerfully and Sirius smiled.

“Yeah, at least there’s next year... Alright, now go to bed! I don’t want mother blaming me when we can’t get you up in the morning.” He gave his brother a final clap on the shoulder and shooed him away, but when he went to bed he couldn’t sleep.

Soon Sirius would be going to Hogwarts, miles away from his parents.

None of them realized just how much they needed that.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 


	2. First Day of Term 1971 - Journey on the Hogwarts Express

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Remus was a ball of nerves as he stood with his parents on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, his eyes sweeping over the crowd and soaking it all in.

There it was; the Hogwarts Express in all it’s scarlet glory, one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen in his life.

It’s smoke was drifting over the crowd of witches and wizards as they shuffled about, pushing carts laden with trunks and cages. There were cats winding around their legs, and owls perched on shoulders as the throng moved towards the train doors. He could see the first few carriages already packed with people, some hanging out of windows to talk to their families and others fighting over seats.

His mother was just as in awe. She’d squealed in delight as they went through the barrier, and was now holding her husband’s elbow and asking questions while looking about in amazement. He couldn’t blame her though; he’d also thought his dad was pulling his leg when he told them they had to run through the brick wall on the other side.

They’d come a bit early so they could find Remus a good place to sit, but being here at long last he felt stuck in place as he looked at all the other families seeing their children off.

Nearby a chubby boy was staring down at his feet, looking like he was about to cry as a woman who looked like his mother, albeit a bit older, was wagging her finger at him. Further away he could see the back of a redheaded girl having an argument with her blonde horse-faced sister while their muggle parents looked around happily. A smiling girl with tan skin and curly brown hair in ponytail ran past him, _“Marlene! Don’t run on the platform!”_ a woman calling after her.  

On the other side, a family of three was saying goodbye to a black-skinned girl who also looked to be his age. There were some older students as well; one blond teenager already in his robes, a bright badge with a P displayed on his chest, was looking down his nose as he glided towards the steam engine, not noticing as a pair of red-headed twins made funny faces at him as he past by.

The crowd here, just as in Diagon Alley was overwhelming and he turned back to his mum and dad pleadingly, not sure if he wanted to give his goodbyes or ask them to take him back home. His father had pulled out his pocket watch though and he nodded, before giving Remus a one-armed embrace.

“This is it.” He said as he pulled back, his eyes roaming over his son’s face. “Your first day of school.”

Hope untangled herself from her husband to wrap Remus into a hug.

“Don’t forget,” she murmured “You’re to write me every week and so help me, if you don’t I’m going to send you one of those ‘howls’ your father told me about.”

He broke away smiling, but she still kept his hand in her grasp, and his face warmed up self consciously from the crowd scurrying around them.

“Howlers mum. Don’t worry. I’ll write you as soon as I can.”

Lyall smiled down at him.

“We’re so proud of you son. I know you’re going to love Hogwarts.”

Remus nodded, and with a wave of emotion he grabbed them both around the waist.

“I love you,” he murmured to them both, a little embarrassed to find himself fighting to keep his eyes dry as he pulled away again.

“We love you too, darling.” Hope said patting his shoulder encouragingly.

Lyall took a check of his pocket watch as a cover for composing himself, and said “Ten thirty. Come, we’d better get you on the train.”

 

Inside the Express Remus rolled his trunk down the corridor towards the back where the number of people were thinner, and keeping his head down, scanned around for a non-crowded compartment. There was one filled with a group of giggling girls that he strode past quickly, then another with a crew that were sitting like statues and talking in quiet voices, among them a teenage girl with silvery-blonde hair looking like she’d smelled something foul.

Finally he found a compartment with a single other person. It was the red-headed girl; and to his dismay her back was still turned to the door and she was hunched into the corner crying. He glanced back at the other compartments nervously, to leave, but she must have heard him at the door because she glanced back at him and his stomach clenched anxiously.

“Oh, I-uh... sorry!” he said flushing and he stepped back towards the door. “I’ll just uh--”

“N-no. Don’t m-mind me.” The girl wiped her vivid green eyes hurriedly, “T-there’s plenty of r-room.”

“Are you sure--” he’d started to say nervously, but then the girl sobbed and buried her face in her arms again, curling into the seat miserably. Flush-faced, and wishing he could leave without being rude, Remus tentatively pulled in his trunk and chose the seat as close to the door as possible before looking to the window. He found his mother and father standing a little bit back from the crowd and waved.

Hope saw him first and she elbowed his dad, who smiled and waved back when she pointed him out, before she blew him a kiss and his ears turned red. Soon the train whistle was blowing, a final warning, and the last batch of students were boarding the train.

The red-headed girl was still sniffling to herself and ignoring him, which he was immensely grateful for, since he was unsure how to handle crying strangers, and he dug into his trunk to retrieve his copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ flipping to his last place on the passage about the Founders.

He had just gotten to the history of Helga Hufflepuff when the compartment door slid open, and Remus was startled as in strode someone he recognized; it was the boy who he’d been caught staring at in the bank. He was so surprised that he fumbled his book, capturing the boy’s full attention.

“Oh.” The boy stood in the doorway with his trunk, his grey eyes staring in surprise for a long moment. Remus tensed, wondering if it was the scars on his face, before finally the other boy coughed and, flipped his long black hair to the side elegantly, pointed to the opposite seat. “Is that seat taken?”

“Oh, um, no?” Remus said unsurely as he glanced towards the redhead girl. The boy followed his gaze, eyebrow raising, but he didn’t comment as he put his trunk away and took the seat across from him.

As Remus had done, the boy looked out to the crowd, and following his gaze Remus could see the same handsome, haughty couple from before; they were standing a bit away from the other parents and looking angrily around. In front of them was the younger son who’d been looking desperately for his brother, his face splitting into a grin as he found him and waved. The older boy smiled back softly and gave a small wave before turning, Remus having just enough time to avert his gaze to his book as the other boy went back to his seat.  
“Is she okay?” he asked, looking at the redhead dubiously, and Remus gave a sheepish shrug.

There was silence under the commotion of the crowd outside and students still looking for places in the corridor. After a few moments the boy coughed once more.

“I’ve seen you somewhere before” he drawled “At Gringotts, wasn’t it?”

Remus gave an apologetic look and nodded politely. “Yes. That was me.”

The boy nodded, and seemed to fight with himself before continuing.

“I apologize,” he said slowly making Remus’ eyebrows rose, “for anything you may have heard my mother saying. She’s a miserable old hag,” he said scowling before his face cleared and he looked at Remus curiously. “Your mother, she _was_ a muggle wasn’t she?”

“You could tell? How?” Remus said in surprise.

The boy nodded.

“Her clothes. I suppose, she could have been a witch, but her muggle clothing was different... erm…” Remus blinked as the other boy struggled to find the word he wanted, then he found himself laughing as it dawned on him. His own father had trouble figuring out muggle clothing sometimes; he and his mother had to monitor him to make sure he didn’t wear anything super embarrassing that would scare the neighbors.

“Coordination comes to mind," he said dryly, then amended, "A-at least, if that's what you mean."

“Yeah! That’s it!” the boy snapped his fingers, brightening. “They didn’t look weird like when wizards try doing it.”

Remus brightened as for the second time in his life he was actually finding himself having a conversation, and it seemed that it was going well; or at least the other boy had relaxed from his previous formality.

 

Still, it was to his complete bemusement that the topic was muggle attire of all things- His own wardrobe consisted almost exclusively of extra large jumpers.

 _“You grow so fast! You’ll be needing new ones before the year’s out at this rate!”_ His mother had explain when _that_ started, but now they were about the only things that felt comfortable, with all that extra material to cover the silvery web of scars that marred arms and hands. Still, he tried to explain as best as he could the state of the muggle fashion industry. 

“It’s not too complicated. Most people just wear a shirt and pants unless they have something important to do.”

“But then why does everyone looks so weird in those muggle photobooks?” the boy asked incredulously.

“That's just fashion magazines. Those are really just for models and celebrities... I think.” He shrugged, looking apologetic, “It’s confusing for muggles too sometimes.”

The boy had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment and was just about to ask something else when the door to their compartment was thrust open with a loud clatter, and both jumped to turn towards the new arrival. With a delighted flutter Remus recognized the messy haired boy from Madam Malkin's. He was slightly breathless, and his hair even more ruffled than before, and he looked as though he’d been running.

“Is this compartment full?--- Hey wait! I know you! You’re the boy from the robes shop!” The boy said, hazel eyes brightening behind his skewed glasses, jabbing a finger to point at him.

“Hullo!” Remus said, withdrawing into his chair slightly at the force of his greeting, but gesturing all the same that the seat next to him was free. The boy beamed a dimpled grin, and one to the boy across from them cheerfully as he clattered in with his trunk.

“Sorry 'bout that, I forgot to exchange names back then because mum and dad were in a hurry to get everything done and--Oh! Hold on!” The boy clambered to open the window, waving at the same old couple from the robes shop on the platform. “I made it!” he shouted to them, which must have startled the red headed girl in the corner as she gave him a quick glare over her arms before sinking into them again. The boy’s parent’s waved back and mouthed words of affection.

“That’s okay, I erm, only just realized I forgot to ask your name too,” Remus said apologetically to the long haired boy across from him while the newcomer lugged his trunk next to Remus’ and plopped into the seat beside him.

“No worries,” the boy said good-naturedly, “It’s Sirius.” He didn't offer his surname.

“I’m James Potter,” the messy haired boy said, boldly sticking out his hand. 

Sirius raised an elegant brow as he took it. “You mean like the potioners? The ones who did Sleekeasy’s?”

“The one and the same!" James replied, crossing his arms proudly, practically glowing. "My dad's the one who invented it!” 

“I can see why,” Sirius said with a cheeky glance to his hair, but James seemed to take it as a compliment as he puffed up and dragged his fingers through it.

“It runs in the family,” he said, turning to Remus who jolted as both Sirius and James looked at him expectantly.

“It’s Remus, Remus Lupin,” he said with a little smile.

“Nice to meet you properly then Remy,” James proclaimed.

Remus spluttered and even Sirius laughed, but when he settled down he felt an odd warmth in his chest; He’d never had a nickname before, much less someone to use it!

The Hogwarts express was giving it’s last whistle, and everyone was giving their last goodbyes to their parents, or in Sirius’ case, his sibling. Even the red-headed girl looked up long enough to wave at her family, but when the horse-face girl turned away without so much as a glance, she went back to bury herself in her arms again. The train gave a lurch and the wheels started to turn.

James was yelling out the window after his mum and dad, while Remus mouthed ‘bye’ to his teary eyed mother and smiling father, and Sirius waved to his brother while Orion and Walburga Black stood soberly by.

As the train left the platform and thus his family behind, Remus thumbed the binding of the book in his hands. This was it. He was leaving them, and was on his way to Hogwarts, and though he was buoyed by the excitement, and that he was getting along with the other boys who had started up a discussion about Quidditch, _“What do you mean ‘You’re still holding hope for the Cannons?!”_ the absence of his mum and dad was like an ache in his chest.

He’d just pressed a hand to it, when the compartment door slid open again. It was the chubby boy that he’d seen getting scolded by his mother earlier. He had a teary face and he was frantically asking if they’d seen his pet rat. Sirius and James only paused long enough to shake their heads before continuing their now spirited debate about the merits of team loyalty before Remus took pity and told him kindly that it was sure to turn up by the time they got to Hogwarts.

The boy brightened a bit before he went, then Remus found himself getting roped into the Quidditch discussion even when he tried to explain that he didn’t know much about the teams, and trying not to pick sides.

 

The Hogwarts express was clattering through the countryside when the compartment door slid open once more, but this time the newcomer was a lot less pleasant.

It was a boy who was already changed into his school robes, with black beady eyes, swallow skin and hooked nose, and his hair was black and long, but not neatly kept like Sirius’; it was greasy and parted curtains around his face. He hardly spared then even a glance; instead he only had eyes for the red-headed girl still hunched in the corner, her face pressed against the windowpane. Before they said a word the boy stalked forward and marched to sit down opposite her.

The boys were talking about first year subjects and what they were most looking forward to, only vaguely aware of the other conversation.

The two in the corner were arguing because they’d done something to the girl’s sister, and the redhead was giving the boy a look of deep dislike before he said something that made her half-smile as she mopped her eyes.

“You’d better be in Slytherin,” the boy was saying, and _that_ got James' attention.

 

“Slytherin?” He said looking around as the compartment went quiet.

“Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” he directed to Sirius who was lounging in his seat. 

“My whole family have been in Slytherin,” Sirius said unsmiling and avoiding their gaze.

“Blimey,” James said, “And I thought you seemed all right!”

Sirius grinned.

“Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you’ve got a choice?”

“‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad!” James said enthusiastically, lifting an invisible sword.

The unpleasant boy in the corner made a small disparaging noise and James turned on him, Remus watching the exchange with growing unease.

“Got a problem with that?” James said challengingly.

 “No," the hook-nosed boy said, although his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you’d rather be brawny than brainy--”

“And where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” Sirius interjected, sitting up. From the look on his face, he was disliking the greasy-haired boy less and less by the second. 

James roared with laughter, as the girl sat up, flushing, and looked around from James to Sirius in dislike.

“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment.”

“Oooooooo….”

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice, and as the boy passed James tried to trip him.

“See ya, Snivellus,” one of them called as the compartment door slammed, and it took a few minutes for the two to calm down from laughing before they quickly devolved into degrading the two unmissed individuals, giggling about the boy’s hair and his nose, although Remus didn’t find it all that much funny.

 

“I mean can you believe him? ‘If you’d rather be brawny than brainy’” James said crossly and Remus got the impression that his pride had been hurt.

“Forget about him,” Sirius advised with a wave. “If he wants to join old rotten Slytherin…” He trailed off looking discomforted before turning to Remus.

“How about you ‘Remy’?” he said with a cheeky grin, almost opposite the way he’d said ‘Snivellus’ and Remus felt the warmness in his chest grow. “What house do you want to join?”

Remus thought it over a moment before answering;

His father had been in Ravenclaw and he thought he wouldn’t mind being in there. He liked books and learning about creatures and different types of magic, but he didn’t think he was the type. Hufflepuff also sounded nice; they were the house of loyalty and hard work, and he could be impartial, he thought wryly, at least compared to the other two who were still sniping about that Severus boy.

He dismissed Gryffindor offhand however. There was hardly anything brave about him at all and furthermore he had a more pressing worry as he considered Slytherin.

From the way James and Sirius explained it, _that_ was the house of Dark Wizards. Considering what he was, the monster that lurked underneath even as he smiled politely and shared his sweets with his compartment mates halfway through the journey, he shivered as it started to make more sense; Being a monster, maybe he really was just as bad as the dark wizards of Slytherin?

He was roused out this thought by James and Sirius chattering about the tin of muggle sweets Remus had brought.

“But why are they called Buckeye balls?” Sirius had asked, “There’re no eyeballs in them are there?”

“Is that what wizarding candy is like? You eat eyeballs and such?” Remus asked with some trepidation. Would they make him eat eyeballs at Hogwarts?

Sirius who’d gone back to lounging in his seat after trying some of the chocolate bark, sat up looking aghast.

“Of course not! What, do you mean you’ve never had wizarding candy before?”

Remus’s ears colored over. He'd never even really considered that the foods would be were much different; His family wasn't the type to spend much on sweets, and it wasn't often that they ventured into the wizarding world either because of his condition. Still, he was shaken to learn how much he was missing out on due to his isolation.

“I can’t believe this!” Sirius had said looking at him in shock, and James was looking similarly outraged on his behalf, and as though summoned the trolley witch appeared at the compartment door. “Hullo dears, anything off the cart?”

“We’ll take the lot!” James and Sirius both shouted, and soon they had a large pile of the strangest assortment of treats Remus had ever seen, and were taking turns getting him to try some of everything.

There were all kinds of candy; sugar quills and liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties and ice mice, and Remus didn’t think any of them would be able to eat dinner later if they kept up like this. He picked up a Chocolate Frog box curiously.

“Be careful, they jump!” Sirius said just as he’d torn open the container, and out popped an actual frog made of chocolate, which James caught in an impressive dive.

“Nice reflexes Potter,” Sirius said. That made James seem to puff up twice his size, although the long haired boy didn’t seem to notice as he’d just eaten one of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.

“Ewww! Olive flavour!" Sirius said with a pained face, quickly searching for something drown the taste out with. "I hate olives.”

“Why do you hate _olives_?” James asked looking amused, and Sirius’ nose scrunched up in distaste.

“Family gatherings," he said darkly, "Every year we get together for Christmas and have these large boring party so that all the purebloods can get together and see who can out-sneer one another, and the only thing they ever seem to serve are these little olives stuffed with all sorts of nasty things! Once they had them stuffed with pixie eggs. It was disgusting.”

“Really? That’s weird. My family’s pureblood and we’ve never been to something like that.” James said.

“Oh, _I’m sorry_ ," Sirius said heatedly and in the poshest tone he could muster. "What I truly meant was all the-' _Oh, we’re just the most_ purest _of pure blood families, let's sit and talk about how much better we are than those ‘muggleborns' for a few hours,_ -pureblood families,” He said, imitating his mother’s scornful tones, but his voice was lacking humor and James and Remus both exchanged looks of concern.

“You’re a Potter. To my family your lot are as good as ‘blood traitors.” He said crossing his arms and looking away miserably.

“Oohhh, I see now,” James sniffed, looking a little nervous. “So then which family do you belong to?”

“The Blacks. _Toujours Pur_.” Sirius said mockingly. 

James gaped at him and Remus himself didn’t know what to say. He'd no idea of the topic before, but he was gathering that somehow it was a big deal.

“Oh. Well. It’s okay mate. You don’t seem too bad at least.” James offered, recovering with an apologetic grin which Sirius returned.

“Thanks.”

After an awkward pause Remus coughed, sheepishly. “Um, pardon, but what exactly are ‘blood traitors’ and ‘purebloods’? What exactly makes someone a pureblood?”

"Well” Sirius started slowly, “Wizards have been around for a long time, right? So there are some wizarding families that have been well, _wizards_ , since well... forever. My family goes all the way back to the Middle Ages for example. At the same time there are other wizarding families that have muggles in them, and then there are wizards whose parents are both muggles. Either way some of the old wizarding families like to think that just because they can trace back their family tree long enough that they’re more ‘magical’-whatever that means.”

“Yeah, some families are really big into that stuff. My family’s been around since the middle ages too, but because Potter is a muggle name my family's 'pure enough',” said James, but then he shrugged. “Not that we care. We’re blood traitors and proud!” He exclaimed, much to Sirius’ amusement.

“Course, we all shouldn't care; Most wizards are half bloods anyway! That means their wizard parents married muggles, like yours,” Sirius said to Remus, “‘Lupin’s’ a wizarding name, and your mother’s a muggle, so that makes you a half-blood. But some halfbloods like to pretend they’re purebloods sometimes even though it’s impossible to have so many,” he said with a snort. “There aren’t enough pureblood wizards to ‘keep the lineage clean’. There are some families who’ve resorted to marrying their cousins though. Just about every pureblood is a cousin of the ‘Most Ancient and Noble house of Black’,” He said with a shudder and all of them looked a little sick at the thought.

“And what about the ones you said only have muggle parents? What happens to them?” Remus asked worriedly.

Sirius gave a dark look. “Nothing good if the blood-maniacs get their way.” He opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it as if he thought better of it.

“Hmph! I wish any of them would bully a muggleborn in front of me,” James said boldly “I’’ll teach _them_ what for!”

Sirius and Remus shared amused looks. James was only a _little_ bigger than Remus was, although not nearly as skinny, but there was also something a little impressive about him as he sat, chest jutting out bravely.

“Well, feel free to hex my cousins for me then. What I wouldn't pay to see Narcissa hit by a fingernail growing jinx...” Sirius said dreamily as he imagined it.

 

The rest of the train ride passed without with growing excitement as they grew closer to their destination. There was tension in the air as a Prefect came around, thankfully not that blond teenager from the platform, but a round faced girl with black hair who told them to change to their robes. Remus ducked out to the washroom for some privacy and looked into the mirror after getting into his uniform.

Staring at his own reflection he thought he almost looked like a normal student, if only for the scratches across his face. He brought his hand up to trace the one over his cheek self consciously, and also studied his eyes which were just starting to tinge yellow with the full moon only four days away. He could only hope that everyone at school wouldn’t think too much of it. With the start of semester nobody would have enough time to recognize his eyes changing or think of his scars that much, and he vowed that he would do everything he could to let no other hints to his true nature come out either.

After their conversation about something as small as magical lineage and having muggle parents, he could only imagine what people would think if anyone ever figured out what he was. He was reminded of his text book. _Savage. Murderous. Monster._ What would people like his compartment-mates think if they knew? He imagined James’ giving him a look of horror, or Sirius’ handsome face contorted with hatred.

He didn’t think he could handle it; if people as nice as them turned on him, as they were sure to do if they knew. He gripped the sink unhappily.

He supposed it was good that it was only for the train ride. Once they got to Hogwarts he was sure they would be separated, and although it might be a little sad that he couldn’t pursuit a friendship with them, or with anyone for that matter, and feeling foolish for coming to like them when he knew he had to keep his cover, he was grateful for the small comfort that distance would protect him.

He wondered what he would tell his mother. She’d been so excited for him, that he would have the chance to make friends. But if he were to let his guard down he would be back to being the source of all their worry, their burden again... And that was something that he couldn’t let happen.

He nodded resolutely to his reflection and gathered his things.

He went back to the compartment nervously; James and Sirius had begun a game of exploding snap and were cackling madly as their card tower collapsed in a cloud of soot, dirtying their rich dark robes-Sirius’ had a patch of the Black family coat of arms that he mentioned he would try to blast off once they got to school-and tried to seem focused on reading _Hogwarts: A History._

 

Soon a voice was echoing through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, and it will be taken to the school separately.”

Remus squirmed with growing anticipation as the Hogwarts Express finally arrived to the Hogsmeade Station, in the midst of Sirius and James hurrying to gather their things at the last minute before they all joined the throng in the corridor of people pushing their way to the door, and out into the cold night air on the tiny dark platform.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a voice called, “First year students over here!” It was a tiny, hunched old man holding the lantern, and beside him the biggest man Remus had ever seen; he was gigantic, with a huge tangled beard, and shaggy mane of hair.

“Come along first years, follow us,” The older man croaked, and they followed the pair down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path cut between rows of thick trees. There was light whispering of excitement as the students followed the old man and the giant around a bend and then there was a loud “Ooooh” as the path opened suddenly to the edge of a great black lake.

Next to him Remus heard James exclaim ‘Wicked!’ and he thought it was an understatement.

 

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was, finally, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle sparkled beautifully with its many turrets and towers against the starry sky. Remus’ chest constricting, he followed the other students as they were pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. He, Sirius, and James were joined by the same chubby boy who’d been searching for his rat, who he explain had found it with the trolley witch, before their guardians yelled “FORWARD” and the fleet of boats all moved off, gliding across the smooth-as-glass lake. There was excited chattering as everyone stared up at the great castle overhead, towering over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

They had to dunk as they passed under it, Sirius flipping his hair back when they sat back up to James and Remus’ laughter, and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hide an opening in the cliff face, where they were carried along a dark tunnel that burrowed underneath the castle, until they finally reached an underground harbor where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

They made their way up a passageway in the rock, following the bobbing lamp until they came out onto smooth, damp grass and then up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

The old man nodded to the giant, who knocked a dustbin sized fist three times on the castle door and it door swung open. A tall, stern faced witch with black hair tied into a tight bun and wearing emerald green robes came out and stood in front of them.

“The first years, Professor McGonagall,” the old, slightly hunched man said.

“Thank you Ogg, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

 

She pulled the wide doors open to display the entrance hall with it’s stone walls lit with flaming torches, high ceiling, and magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

They followed the witch across the stone floors, and as they passed they could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right, probably the rest of the school already inside, before being led to a small empty antechamber off the hall.

They crowded in and stood close together, peering around nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts”, Professor McGonagall said. “The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony as, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.”

Sirius beside him snorted at this, probably thinking of Slytherin. 

“You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it’s own noble history” Sirius snorted once more, making James beside him hide a laugh, but the witch seemed not to notice “and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will be taking place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest preparing yourselves while you are waiting,” She said eyeing the soot on Jame and Sirius’ robes. “I will return once we are ready for you, please wait quietly.”

As she left of course the first years all began to whisper to each other excitedly.

“Do you know how they do the sorting ceremony?” James asked, “Do you think it’s some sort of test?”

Sirius shook his head, his face very pale but resigned. Remus felt a rush of sympathy for him, but he was also nervous for himself. _Please, just not Slytherin!_

Professor McGonagall returned shortly, and directed them to form a line before she began to lead them out of the antechamber, back across the hallway, and through the open pair of double doors into the Great Hall, and Remus looked in awe and beside him even James and Sirius gasped.

He’d read in _Hogwarts: A History_ about the magical ceiling but he never could have imagined how beautiful it was, a velvety black and dotted with stars, looking like it opened up to the heavens. Below the hall was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting, color coordinated by red, green, blue, and yellow.

At the very front of the Great Hall was another table where the teachers were all sitting, and he gazed at Professor Dumbledore who sat at the very center, smiling and eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, with a cheered jolt. The tables were laden with golden glittering plates and goblets, and Remus was a bit startled to see the silvery forms of ghosts sitting among the hundreds of faces staring at them in the flickering candlelight. He’d learned about them from his father of course, but he’d never actually seen one before.

 

The students were led to the very front of the grand hall, between the teacher’s table and the students tables, and Professor McGonagall had a four-legged stool which she placed in front of the first years, and then to his confusion she placed down a pointed wizard's hat that was frayed and dirty.

Everyone stared at the hat silently, and then the hat came to life, twitching before a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing!

He followed as the hat boasted of being able to see inside their minds, and then of the four houses;

Gryffindor: "Where dwell the brave at heart," the hat echoed, and to his amusement Remus saw James puffing up at that.

Hufflepuff: "Where lives the hardworking and loyal,

Ravenclaw: "For the wise and witty," and finally,

Slytherin: "Where cunning and ambition thrived."

 

The room burst into a applause and Remus was again overtaken with nerves as it became clear what they would have to do, and he wished that they could try the hat on without all those people watching.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

“When I call your name please step forward and sit on the stool, I  will place the hate on your head for you to be sorted.” She said.

“Aubrey, Bertram!” A boy came forward pushing his glasses up his nose and sat down, the large hat went over his head as Professor McGonagall lowered it. After a moment’s pause--

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat shouted.

The table second from the left clapped and some stood to shakes hands as Bertram joined them.

The next, Thibaut Avery became the first Slytherin, followed by Barlos Laurelie as the first Hufflepuff, and then the fourth name was Sirius Black.

Sirius gave them both a sad parting look, but he strode forward with his head held high. Remus glumly realized that this was it, and tried not to feel too sad that once Sirius was in Slytherin then the boy would have new people to mingle with, and probably wouldn't give them a second thought again. James looked even more put out, so soon after having him as an ally.

Sirius sat on the stool gracefully, rather similarly to the statuesque group from the train, and stared straight ahead. As McGonagall lowered the hat, students around the Slytherin table exchanged smirks. Remus figured that  many at the table would already recognize their fellow pureblood. The blond perfect was already looking expectant, as was the silvery-haired girl who sat beside him. However, the hat had barely touched Sirius’ head before it shouted--

“GRYFFINDOR!!” to a great many people’s surprise.

Sirius if anyone looked the most confused of them all. “What?” he said, wide-eyed and mouth open in shock as the red table cheered, and the Slytherin table went into varying degrees of surprise and outrage. The silvery-haired girl, if possible looked even paler as she watched him.

“Gryffindor, Mr. Black” Professor McGonagall said tersely. “The leftmost table if you please.” He got up a little shakily, and finally James recovered, shouting “Yes!!” from across the room.

Sirius shrugged at him as he walked to the Gryffindor table, a mix of apologetic and bemused, and was still a bit pale as he got handshakes from the Gryffindor Prefect, a round faced teen with a large smile, and then a greeting from the Gryffindor Ghost.

 

Remus was happy for him, he thought as the Carrow twins were both placed into Slytherin, although now he had to worry more for himself as they got through the D’s, and Lily Evans, the red-headed girl from the train was called.

She walked forward on trembling legs and sat on the rickety stool before Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barley a second after it touched her dark red hair, the hat cried, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Nearby Remus heard the unpleasant boy from earlier groan as Lily took off the hat, handing it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried towards the cheering Gryffindors. She gave the boy a sad little smile as she went, before she reached the table. Remus saw Sirius move up the bench to make room for her, but she took one look at him and seemed to recognize him from the train before folding her arms and firmly turning her back on him.

 

The roll continued and soon they were very close to his own; Rabastan Lestrange was being placed in Slytherin. Remus felt his hands sweating nervously as Pandora Lovegood was called, and then it was his own turn.

“Lupin, Remus!” Professor McGonagall called, and he approached the stool and sat, trying to keep the panic in his chest at bay.

He saw the whole room’s eyes on him before the hat was dropped on his head and then he only saw black:

 _“Ah, how interesting. I’ve never had one of your kind before,"_ The hat's voice was saying within his head, but before Remus could even bring up his worries; _"Now, now, don't go jumping to conclusions; I can see why you wouldn't be a Ravenclaw. No, I have something else in mind. There's bravery in there, even if perhaps buried in some places. And brashness too. Yes! I can see it; That would make you a-"_

 _“You mean you won’t put me in Slytherin?”_  Remus back thought in astonishment, and the hat laughed.

He didn’t know how to feel about being laughed at by a hat.

_“HA! You, in Slytherin? Oh no, no! Not the house for you at all: Much too self-sacrificing. And I dare say heroic if you’re nudged in the right direction. No, the best place for you is---_

GRYFFINDOR!!!!”

Remus’ eyes popped open as the hat was lifted from his head. His heart was in his throat as he stood, and he broke out into a grin as he looked to Gryffindor table and saw Sirius smiling there. His ears reddened as he passed James who was whooping enthusiastically, and he made it to Gryffindor table where his new housemates were clapping. Sirius was patting the seat next to him encouragingly; Lily was looking almost cheerful to have someone else between them.

“I can’t believe it! We both ended up in Gryffindor!” Sirius exclaimed as the round-faced Perfect, Frank Longbottom shook Remus' hand. “I had you pegged for Ravenclaw!”

Remus bit in a laugh and he joined in the applause as three girls, Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadows, and Marlene McKinnon, were placed into Gryffindor too. Everything felt both giddy and unreal. He was really here, and while he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw like his father, now that he was a Gryffindor he couldn't help but be excited. He couldn’t wait to write all of this home. The three girls had taken places nearby, the dark skinned girl, Dorcas, across the table, Mary MacDonald, and Marlene McKinnon, who he also recognized from the station, sitting on each side of Lily before they all started a conversation that quickly devolved into giggling, though the redhead would still steal glances towards Severus the Slytherin hopeful.

The chubby boy from the train was also sorted to Gryffindor; Remus was greeting him as he sat across the table next to Dorcas, before the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, accidentally slid through the poor boy, giving him the chills.

Sirius was on the edge of his seat as James Potter’s name was called, and both of them looked on in anticipation; The hat wasn’t even an inch from James' head when quickly it yelled “GRYFFINDOR!” as though it’d been scalded, and he and Sirius both laughed when James jumped out the stool, nearly knocking it over, ran over to the table, and launched himself onto the pair of them, grabbing them both round the neck happily.

 

“You sly dogs!" He said when he released them, "You made me think you’d be in Slytherin, and what happened to Ravenclaw?!” He yelled accusingly over the drone of voices and cheers from the rest of the table; Doris Purkiss had been just put into Gryffindor as well. He took the seat next to Remus.

“I didn’t know!” Sirius explained, his face flush with happiness, a rather far cry and improvement from how he'd been on the train; all tense and formal.

They settled down a bit as the sorting continued with only a dozen students remaining, and both James and Sirius gave scathing looks as Severus Snape was called.

“Shame. He should have been put in Hufflepuff. Would have served him right,” Sirius remarked as Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall to where the Slytherins were cheering him, rolling his eyes when the boy sat next to the Slytherin Prefect who patted him on the back.

“Ha! They’d probably get tired of him and beg to kick Him out.” James said, earning a glare two people down from Lily Evans.

The Sorting Ceremony finally drew to a close when a gorgeous dark skinned girl, Stefania Zabini was also sorted into the Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, and took the sorting hat away.

At the head table next to a walrus-looking man with a large mustache, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, smiling around at them all and holding out his arms in welcome.

“Welcome, everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we tuck in to what is sure to be a wonderful feast, I have only a few announcements! The first; I would like for us all to welcome our newest member of staff, Professor Dalicia Lenormand taking the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” There was a polite applause. “Second, All first-years should be made aware, that the forest on the castle grounds is out of bounds for all pupils! That includes some of our older classmen,” he said, his eyes twinkling as he glanced towards the red-headed Gryffindor twins.

“Mr. Filch would also like for it to be known, that a swift and harsh punishment befalls anyone caught after curfew without express written permission from one of our professors. Quidditch trials will be held second week of term, and those interested should seek out Madam Erinyes. Finally, and this is also very important; We have recently acquired a donation of a most wondrous, but also incredibly dangerous addition to the Hogwarts grounds. The Whomping Willow is a tree that can swing it’s branches with all the force of a Nimbus 1080, and anyone who does not wish to be horribly maimed would do well to avoid getting within reaching distance at all costs. Give it a wide berth if you please, if keeping your limbs is within your desires. Now, with all these tedious but necessary announcements, it is time to eat! Tuck in!”

 

He sat down and the golden plates and goblets were joined with golden platters filled with so much food, that Remus felt his mouth water. There was everything from roast beef to potatoes and Yorkshire pudding, and he joined everyone in filling his plate and talking cheerfully among his housemates.

“Keep those olives away from me, Potter,” Sirius said to James warningly as the messy haired boy laughed and put the plate back mischievously. But Remus thought he was actually in too good a mood to care, because soon he was back to smiling as he continued eating his pork chops with the most grace Remus had ever seen anyone eat anything.

James on the other hand was wolfing down his food, although when he finished one thing he would end it by dabbing his mouth good manneredly. It still didn’t keep Lily from giving him disgusted looks past Mary and Marlene.

“I’m so excited! I could hardly believe it when McGonagall showed up and gave me my letter,” Mary was saying to Lily, her lighter red hair braided over her shoulder.

“A friend of mine's mum is a witch, so that’s how I knew beforehand,” Lily explained, “There he is over there,” she said turning to point out Snape at the opposite side of the Great Hall where he was sitting next to Simon Mulciber, who’d looked creepy even under the sorting hat, but looked even moreso under the floating candles.

The rest of dinner past, and soon the dinner plates were being replaced by desserts; blocks of every flavor of ice cream, pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts anything you could think of.

Remus helped himself to a chocolate eclair as James was studying the table curiously.

“I wonder how they get everything to vanish and appear like that?” He was saying out loud over his treacle tart.

“That’s a secret dear boy!” Nearly Headless Nick told him with a wink. “Only the kitchen workers know how it’s done.”

“It’s house-elves isn’t it?” Sirius said, making Nearly Headless Nick splutter, his head moving precariously on his neck. “We have one at home, the rotten old thing. He’s always trying to make things I don’t like.”

“House elves? Really?! I’ve never seen one before. How many are there? Where do they sleep? Can we visit them? What happens if---” James started rambling before Nearly Headless Nick snapped “No, no, stop with the questions, it’s supposed to be a secret!” before excusing himself and gliding away.

“I bet that means he doesn’t really know,” Sirius said cheekily.

“Or doesn’t want us to find out,” Remus offered. He’d also never seen a house elf before and wondered if they were anything like how Muggle elves were, although he supposed probably not.

James was still chattering about it as dessert winded down, “I bet we could find them in the kitchens. Does anybody know where that is?”

“They’re just house elves, Potter, they really aren’t that exciting,” Sirius tried saying, but now James seemed to be invested in the idea of their discovery.

“But imagine if we found them and nobody else knew about it. We could get treats whenever we want! And think of the adventure!” James said to them conspiratorially, and Remus could almost see Sirius becoming beguiled by the suggestion of adventure. A few hours in and already James Potter was causing mischief, Remus thought to himself as he finished his eclair, and soon dessert disappeared and Dumbledore was standing up once more to bid them goodnight.

Everyone stood, and Remus made to follow the other Gryffindors being led by Longbottom, but was stopped as Professor McGonagall swept up to him from the staff table.

“Mr. Lupin, if I may borrow you a moment.”

Remus gulped as James and Sirius exchanged concerned looks, wondering if he’d done something wrong already as he waved to them politely and followed her.

Maybe this was it, he thought with a sinking feeling, as Professor McGonagall led him to a small rather dark room off to the side of the staff table. It had a large fireplace and three high-back chairs, one of which she instructed him to sit in, before she left him there to stew in his own thoughts. Maybe they really have figured out that he couldn’t be a Hogwarts student after all. Maybe they were going to kick him out right now, but at least were trying to do so kindly. He played with his sleeve as he began to feel numb. He should have known. It had been too good to be true. What would he say to his parents when he was sent back to them? Or maybe they wouldn’t send him back at all he thought with a growing sense of fear.

 

Maybe this was all ploy to get him away from his parents so that they could get him alone, and now that they’d found a werewolf they were going to send him to the Ministry to be tried and sent to Azkaban, or maybe, he was beginning to panic, even to be exterminated.

He stood from the chair, his panic growing.

He would have to leave, leave before they could take him. Then… then what? He wouldn’t be able to go back to his family; they might already be arrested for harboring a werewolf. Maybe that’s the reason they had been hiding him away for all those years, because they knew this would happen if anyone found out what he was. He looked towards the door and wondered if he could sneak out without them noticing. Sneak out and down the hall, then down the stairs and across the courtyard towards the boats, and he could row across the lake and get down to Hogsmeade--

 

He was only halfway through his plan of action when the door opened and in entered Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a woman wearing a nurse's uniform, and in his panic he wondered if they were going to euthanize him right here and now. He stared at them warily, standing in front of the fireplace defensively, even as Dumbledore approached smiling, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

“Hello Mr. Lupin, and welcome, at last!”

Some of his feelings must have shown on his face because Dumbledore looked concerned.

“Why my dear boy, is something the matter? I trust the train ride and feast weren’t _that_ bad.”

A little confused but then sure they were trying to catch him off guard, Remus shook his head and Dumbledore met his eyes with a piercing look. He found he couldn’t look away, and Remus wondered if he the man could read minds, because then Dumbledore was looking around the room a bit critically.

“I suppose it  _wasn’t_ the best way to do this, pulling you to the side almost immediately. I suppose it’s only natural to have such a reaction considering your past-- My apologies Mr. Lupin, I assure you, we are not here to tell you we are sending you way again.”

Behind him the nurse tutted and gave him a pitying look which caused Remus to go beet red and look at his fingers shamefully. The first thought of trouble and he’d panicked. _What was that the hat has said about jumping to conclusions?_ But when he looked up again, Professor Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling somehow brighter with amusement.

“Now, I do believe I mentioned in our visit over the summer that I would take the first opportunity to show you the preparations we have made for your arrival, which _is_ the reason for our meeting. First, please let me introduce the school matron, Madam Pomfrey.” He said, bowing his hand towards the witch in nurses robes. Remus bowed his head politely in greeting, and she smiled.

“She will be in charge of your care while you are here. She is a fully trained healer, and one of the best the wizarding world has to offer. Why, I myself had to be tended to once after an unfortunate run in with a---”

“Ahem!” Professor McGonagall cut him off pointedly, and Remus felt amusement overcoming his latent wariness.

“Oh yes, my apologies. I almost got off track. And this,” he said bowing his other hand to Professor McGonagall who was looking at him over her spectacles sternly, “As I’m sure you are already aware, is Professor McGonagall, your head of house. Aside from teaching transfiguration here at Hogwarts, she is most capable and dependable. If you need anything, anything at all, you need only to see her.”

“Yes, Mr. Lupin,” McGonagall continued tersely. “Everyone here at Hogwarts would love to see you do well here. Please come to me if you need any assistance along the way; we are here to help you after all.”

Remus nodded, and Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

“Splendid! And now, the first order of business is to show you to the arrangements. Poppy, Minerva, I would be pleased to show Mr. Lupin through the grounds, if you wish to meet us in the hospital wing once we are finished. We shan't be too long.”

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey nodded and left, and Professor Dumbledore led him out the antechamber and through the now conspicuously empty Great Hall. The night sky was still visible in the ceiling, but without the crowd of students it was almost foreign. They made their way through the Entrance Hall, and down the stone steps before setting off into the Hogwarts grounds, away from the castle.

 

As they walked, Professor Dumbledore asked him about the journey and how he had enjoyed the feast, and whether Misters Black and Potter were soon to be causing trouble, the last of these questions throwing him for a loop as Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile.

“Of course, it is in the nature of house elves to want to remain unobtrusive. They see it as the mark of good work when nobody has to think about it. And while I am sure they would not mind serving any student who asks them of their services, I would hope that no student makes a habit of taking advantage of their generosity.”

 

Remus nodded solemnly as they passed the groundskeeper's hut where the giant man was tending to a tiny garden out front. He waved as they past by.

“Ev’nin’ Professor Dumbledore, sir!” He said waving a dust-bin sized hand.

“Ah, Hagrid! A wonderful night for growing night-blooming plants is it not?” And the giant man gave a chuckle. “Yes sir, Mister Dumbledore! Tho’ght I might give er a try.”

“Splendid! Do let me know if you are successful. Oh! Introductions! Hagrid, this is Mister Lupin, the new student who will be making use of the place we had you and Ogg set up. Mr. Lupin, this is Hagrid, he is the apprentice groundskeeper that will be replacing Ogg in a few years time.”

“So this is the tyke… Hello there lad,” Hagrid said giving him an understanding look that made him feel self conscious as returned the greeting. After saying goodbye, and Dumbledore leading him further into the grounds towards a strange looking tree with a very thick knotted trunk and branches, he looked up at the headmaster.

“Does everyone know about…” He trailed off.

“No, only those that need to be aware, my dear boy,” Dumbledore said before chuckling as Remus looked back over his shoulder dubiously. “Now, now, I promise you, if there is anyone around here that might best understand your situation, it would be Hagrid. He volunteered you know, for helping to set this up.”

Aside from the rush of gratitude he felt towards Hagrid now, Remus wondered over what Dumbledore meant for a moment, before he realized the only way that Hagrid  _could_ relate to him was if he was also some sort of magical creature.

“He’s a giant,” Remus he said, only realizing a bit late that he’d said it out loud.

“Hmm, well, that is a story for Hagrid to tell. I’m sure you understand.”

Remus nodded and vowed not to say anything else about it; but he knew that he liked Hagrid already as they got within thirty feet of the strange tree, and Dumbledore held up a hand for them to stop.

 

“We have arrived, to the very first part of the school's’ protective measures of you Mr. Lupin. I’m sure you remember my mentioning the Whomping Willow at the feast.

Remus nodded, and he gave the tree an appraising, nervous look. Right now it looked harmless, if not a bit gnarled, but Dumbledore had mentioned loss of limb if one got too close.

The older wizard had taken out his wand, and was now flicking it towards a nearby rock the size of a small boulder.

“Now, watch this Mr. Lupin,” he said, although he already had all of Remus' attention, as Dumbledore floated the rock slowly closer to the tree.

It managed another ten feet with plant being completely still, but then all of a sudden the tree came to life, creaking as it began to swing it’s branches violently in all directions, crashing them into the ground and knocking through the air before the rock Dumbledore was levitating was slapped down then crushed into the ground for good measure. Remus stood back apprehensively as Dumbledore gave a chuckle.

“As you can see, this marvelous tree is very capable of keeping people at bay. The only thing that will stop this magnificent defense mechanism is,” he said as he turned and flicked his wand at a nearby stick, “if you know where to prod it.” He levitated the stick, and in a quick movement jutted it across and deftly hit a large knob towards the base of the willow’s trunk, and the limbs that had started waving about froze.

“Nice shot,” he said, impressed, and Dumbledore laughed as he led the way towards the tree, and Remus followed behind, looking at the branches apprehensively, but they didn’t so much as move. At the base of the tree the headmaster stopped, lit his wand, and pointed towards what appeared to be a hole half-hidden by the large gnarled roots.

 

“Please follow me,” the wizard said as he made his way down the earthy steps that had been carved into the hole’s side, pausing to give them some light as Remus climbed down and found himself standing in a narrow tunnel before the headmaster set off, leading the way down. It was rather long, but looking through to the other side from where they approached, he could see a faint glow of light from around a bend, and soon they came out of another hole and had reached what seemed to be a large cellar room. There was an open flight of stairs that Dumbledore led him through, and soon they were both standing within what appeared to be a large living room.

It was a house, he realized looking around, a house with large boarded up windows and still furnished. There was a hallway to the left, and judging by the stairwell that it led to there was at least one other floor. It would have been a very nice house if it weren’t for the boards, he thought as he looked at Dumbledore who was also looking around pleasantly before catching his eye.

“We wanted of course, to make sure that you would be as comfortable as possible here. I know it’s not much but--”

“N-not much?” Remus said looking at the headmaster incredulously. “This is…” He couldn’t find a word that he felt could encompass his feeling of gratitude or match the gravity of the gesture. He shook his head suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. He felt himself shaking and was even more grateful when Dumbledore looked away to let him him compose himself, eyes twinkling when Remus finally managed it. “Are… are you sure it’s okay?” he asked quietly, feeling foolish.

“Yes. It is absolutely okay.” Dumbledore said gently with a smile, and Remus nodded before straightening up.

“Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.” He said hoping he could get across how much he meant it. He thought he did because Dumbledore beamed and then began to turn his lit wand towards the cellar again.

 

“I would give you a tour, but I daresay you must be tired after all of today’s festivities, and I would loathe to keep you from precious sleep any longer than I must." Remus nodded. He was exhausted, and there would be plenty of time to explore later, he realized with triumph as they went through the tunnel and came back out under the Whomping Willow once more, prodding the knot as they left.

They crossed the grounds, passing Hagrid again, who he waved back to enthusiastically, before making it to the entrance hall, and took several stairways up. Overhead he heard rumbling and was in awe as a staircase moved over them, connecting a new pair of corridors.

Finally they made it to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were sitting in the nurse’s office having tea. Madam Pomfrey took him through the hospital wing to familiarize him while she explained that on the day of the full moon he would come to meet her here, and that she would be in charge of escorting him to the Whomping Willow’s tunnel. The morning after when she would tend to him once he was transformed back, then bring him back here to heal and to rest after the night’s ordeal.

He thought he was putting rather much on the kindly healer, but she only sniffed when he thanked her, and smiled, turning to McGonagall to hand over her charge.

 

He said goodnight, and was then led away by his head of house, up and up through the castle. When they hit a spiral staircase he realized that they were in one of Hogwart’s towers, and finally McGonagall stopped in front of a large portrait of a very fat woman, turning to him.

“I apologize for giving you a fright, Mr. Lupin,” she said, her tone no-nonsense as ever, but with a bit more feeling. “I promise, that I mean it when I say that all of us at Hogwarts want to see you enjoy these next seven years here. Now, off to bed with you. I daresay your dormmates will be wondering where you are.”

She turned to the portrait, and said the password ‘Gratia’ and the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a large circular entrance to a large room. A magnificent fireplace was the main source of light as the golden chandeliers were out, and it was filled with large squishy chairs scattered around the room, both surrounding the fire and stuffed into a corner near one of the large windows next to a bookshelf, and around large a table in the corner.

It was empty and Remus wondered exactly how late it was. There were tapestries and portraits all around, and across the room were two doors, and McGonagall pointed him to the one on the right. “You will find your dorm on the first floor up from the stairs. There will be a plaque with your we well as your roommate's names on it, and you will find your belongings ready for you at the foot of your bed.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Professor,” he said as he crossed the room, feeling his exhaustion now more than ever.

“Goodnight Mr. Lupin.”

 

As McGonagall had said, he found his dormitory on the next floor of the stair, marked with a plaque of his, Sirius’, James’, and Peter’s names which woke him up a bit.

Tiredly he remembered that he was supposed to be keeping a distance, but the surprise and joy of being in the same house together despite all other odds was overpowering his sense of reason. He smiled and slowly turned the knob, peaking his head into the room.

There were four, four-poster beds that were set in a circle around the room, each of their trunks sitting at a foot of one. He’d thought that his roommates would be asleep by now, but he wasn’t entirely surprised to find the opposite; only a few hours in and the dorm already looked like a hurricane had come through. James' stuff was already scattered around the floor.

Peter was curled in bed already, although he was awake and looking happily at the tiny cage on his nightstand; his run-away rat had been found after all. He smiled and waved at Remus as he entered. James was laying across his, feet dangling off the edge as he held a magazine with moving figures shooting across the cover on brooms, and Sirius was sitting up in his bed, a quill in his hand and parchment on his lap. They both had looked up as he opened the door, and now James was rolling over on his stomach, a grin on his face as he shouted across the room.

“There you are, Remy! Where were you? Siri and I were worried, weren’t we, Siri?”

“I’m not answering to that,” Sirius said throwing a balled up piece of parchment at him succinctly, although the look on his face was still cheerful. “Alright Remus?”

“Oh, yea thanks, I'm fine,” He said as he crossed the room to the last available four-poster, the one between Sirius’ and the door, opening his trunk and neatly packing his clothes into a drawer before gathering his night things.

  
“So, where were you? Did you get in trouble? Did you get into a fight?” James was asking while looking excited.

Remus nodded with mock solemnity. “Oh yes, I’m just a magnet for trouble, I'm afraid. Had to have a meeting with the headmaster and everything.” He said, which, to be fair, was actually the truth, once he thought about it, and that made him grin even more when James made a face at him. Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes with amusement and continued with whatever he was writing.

“What happened after the feast?” Remus asked to change the subject as he felt around for his toothbrush.

“Nothing much, we just came up with Frank who told us the password to the Fat Lady, and we got to know some of the other Gryffindors. The Prewett twins are pretty cool” James said cheerfully, going back to his magazine.

“How about you Peter,” Remus asked kindly, taking pity on the boy who’d not uttered half a sentence the entire night. He seemed surprised but happy to be asked.

“I still can’t believe I got in; everyone thought I was a squib!” 

Sirius looked up as he balled up another piece of parchment. “How’d you show them you were magical? Did you blow something up?”

“Or levitate off the ground?” asked James.

“Or make something disappear?” Sirius asked interestedly.

Peter flushed, his voice a bit breathless from all the attention. “W-well, I-I guess I accidently summoned a cake that my mum had been saving for company. I didn’t know that’s what it was for at the time, I just thought I’d made it appear.”

He turned if possibly pinker when Sirius and James roared with laughter, pleased to find himself on the in with them, and Remus used that as cover to duck into the washroom.

When he’d come back James was recounting to Peter the tales of his various displays of accidental magic, and Sirius was back to writing, his tongue sticking out while he frowned in concentration. Remus collapsed on his bed, and drew the curtains around except for the one that allowed him to look out over the dormitory and on the scene of his roommates laughing at the end of one of James’ stories. The sight warmed him all over and he yawned, getting comfortable in his new bed. Sirius gave him a sympathetic look.

“What’re you writing?” Remus asked curiously.

“A letter to my brother, I can’t wait to tell him that I got into Gryffindor! My parents are going to have a Hippogryph!” Sirius said with a smile that lit over his entire face,

Remus smiled back and remembered that he had his own letter to write as the room got fuzzy. How was he going to word it again?

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_ was all he got before he fell right to sleep against the low hum of his roommates voices and the scratching of Sirius’s quill.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I established Remus' character a bit better without making him too wimpy.  
> While these chapters are very Remus-centric I plan to get more into all the other character's point of views too which should be fun!
> 
> Peter especially I hope to give the most development to his background because I’m establishing how he gets to the point after the war where he does his face heel turn that inspired this series in the first place.
> 
> As for character appearances, I got most descriptions from the Harry Potter wikia where they actually have pictures of Marlene and Dorcas, and the Fabian Twins, and I got Mary's description based on her last name.
> 
> There were also a bunch of characters who have last names related to other canon characters; you can think of them as related, some of them even parents of Harry's generation. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment of Lionhearted!  
> I love reading comments so please feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. First Day of Classes 1971 - Walburga Gets A Fright

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

“Good morning dearest.” Orion greeted from his place at the head of the dining room table, a newspaper perched on his lap and a cup of morning tea on his finger as his wife strode into the room.

A place was set for all three of the family, and Kreacher was filling their plates with breakfast and fussing about Regulus who was sitting politely at the table but otherwise leaving his food untouched, a melancholy look on his face. Walburga raised a brow at him but said nothing as she took her seat, Kreacher pulling it out and pushing it in for her, and she took up her utensils gracefully.

Orion Black was in a good, if not cheerful mood.

Sirius was away at Hogwarts, not here, sulking about the house, asking blasphemous questions, trying his best to get a rise out of his mother, and thus the house was blessedly quiet, more quiet and peaceful than it had been in years.

More importantly he imagined that his first born was now waking in the Slytherin common room, already settled and poised for the mentorship of his fellow housemates. Soon they would be reaping the fruits of their labors. Soon Sirius would be coming back to them, a polished, well disciplined heir to the Black household, ready to commit himself to the family’s cause.

He flipped to the next page with politely contained glee.

“Dear, did your niece ever contact you about what we asked?”

“Oh yes, Narcissa agreed full heartedly to watch out for our son, and in fact she most graciously offered to put in a good word for him to Lucius as well, bless her. It does my heart good to see how well brought up my nieces are. Sirius will be well looked after in Slytherin house. As a matter of fact, I am expecting a letter from her today with an update on to how he’s settling in.”

As she said this, Kreacher popped away from where he’d been trying to tempt their youngest son with scones, and he appeared with a crack once more with a owl perched on his elbow, and a letter in his hand.

“To you from Miss Narcissa, my mistress.” Kreacher croaked, bowing lowly as he held it for her, and she plucked it from his hand primly.

“Ah, speak of the sun and it will shine! Excellent. My dear niece moves quickly.”

She opened the neatly folded letter, and Orion was looking down at his paper when suddenly there was a terrible scream.

 

He and Regulus jumped from their chairs; Walburga had gripped the table, her eyes bulging as the scream died in her agape mouth, and before Orion or Kreacher could reach her she fell over her chair to floor, fainting.

“MISTRESS!!” Kreacher wailed as he grabbed a handkerchief and started fanning her where she laid on the floor, and Orion pushed him out the way roughly, sinking to his knees at her side, before holding her up and flicking his wand at her chest with a hasty “Reneverate.”

Immediately Walburga twitched back awake, to his relief, but she looked close to fainting again, her skin pale and eyes still bulging as she stared off into the distance.

 

“Dearest, what’s wrong!? What’s happened?!” He asked, and she looked at him with wide desperate eyes, before pointing a shaking hand towards the letter she’d been reading; it had floated in front of the fireplace glowing ominously on the ground in the light.

“Sirius… house... wrong… _it’s_ _all wrong_!!”

“What?”

But he couldn’t get much more out of her then as with a sob she fainted once more, and he ordered Kreacher to bring her to her room. He stood and looked towards Regulus who was standing there staring at his mother with a look of horror his very pale face. He was shaking, not that he could blame the boy. For someone like his wife to be reduced to this... Whatever was in that letter, it would have to be something terrible.

“Regulus, quickly, pass that to me. Let me see what it says!”

That snapped his son out of it; he hurried to grab the letter and bring it to him as Kreacher apparated Walburga away. Regulus stood there still staring at the space she’d been as Orion grasped the letter and braced himself before reading their niece's rushed but swooping script. Then his heart sank.

 

_Dear Aunt Walburga,_

_I regret to inform you that your beloved son and my cousin Sirius Black, heir to the Black household, has failed to gain the prestigious membership of Slytherin, the house of our ancestors, and it is with heavy heart that I must tell you that he has been judged in front of the whole school by the sorting hat, and was placed most unfortunately and troublingly into that hateful house of Blood Traitors--Gryffindor._

_I offer my sincere condolences, and await your instructions of how to handle this breach in our family’s good name and reputation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Black_

 

Orion stood there for a long time reading it over and over again, feeling very faint himself. _Sweet Merlin, What have we done?_

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

The first morning waking up in the Gryffindor dormitory was one of the most liberating feelings Remus could have ever imagined.

He’d fallen asleep with one of the hangings open and could see the room awash in gentle early morning sunlight. He was the first one up, judging by James and Peter’s snoring, and he felt warm and happy to be there, and even fonder of the messy haired boy as he stepped over loose articles of clothing and miscellaneous stuff to get the washroom before the others could wake.

They were still fast asleep in their beds when he’d finished, which left him in a strange position. Did he wait around for them to rouse, or take this opportunity to go off on his own? Deciding to take the moment to get some extra studying in, he grabbed his charms textbook and his wand, placing his astrolabe in his pocket gently, before heading down the spiral staircase to the common room.

It was almost empty except for the redheaded girl from the train who’d looked up as he came down but then glared at him a little before going back to her own book and parchment. He shrugged and went to sit in the squashy corner chair near the bookshelf and window, flipping his textbook to the levitation charm page. After Dumbledore’s demonstration last night he was determined to learn the charm properly so he could prod the Whomping Willow all by himself.

He looked over the moving picture in the book and practiced the motion a few more times before he chose one of the books on the coffee table, and with a swish and flick of his wand he firmly said “Wingardium Leviosa!”

Unfortunately he must have made a mistake with the amount of force because the book shot into the air with bang, hit the ceiling, and came crashing down on the stone floor noisily, scattering pages around. It startled Lily, earning him a hateful look before she jumped out her chair and stomped to the portal, leaving. Red faced, he decided to try the charm on something smaller instead.

The bang had apparently woken up some of the students too; he could begin to hear the drone of chatter coming from the spiral stairs.

After a while the first of the students started trickling in, already dressed for the first day of classes and talking amongst themselves happily. He practiced for a while longer, a lot less confidently, and managed to get the quill he was trying to lift to wobble in the air weakly before finally James and Sirius arrived, Peter trailing behind them as though not fully sure if he was allowed.

“Hey Remus, we wondered where you’d gone off to.” James said cheerily as they approached. Sirius raised a brow at the ruined tome.

“Getting a head start are we?”

“Just practicing,” he said evasively before the the three of them, plus kind-of-Peter who he smiled at encouragingly to join them, but who remained a few paces behind, made their way through the portrait and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The hall was filled with just as much excitement as last night, and as they took their seats they had their choice of all kinds of breakfast foods, from flapjacks to scones, to oatmeal, and bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns.

Remus ate his fill as he sat with his new friends-a concept he was still coming to grips with-and soon the hall was buzzing with excitement once again as the other students began to trickle into the Great Hall. James was penning a letter to his parents proudly about being just like his dad, and Peter was packing a little napkin of food to give to his rat, Whiskers back upstairs. He was reaching over for a piece of sausage when he looked up and pointed out to Sirius the blonde girl at the Slytherin table who was giving him hostile, disapproving looks as she sat next to the stoic Slytherin Prefect.

Sirius glanced up at her and then quickly turned away with a shudder.

“That’s just Narcissa. My cousin.” He said calmly although he was frowning.

He hadn’t missed the other ugly looks he was getting from the Slytherin table. The Wilkes, McNairs, Averys, Greengrasses, Rowles, and Lestranges were all part of the group of purebloods he would meet at the family gatherings, and although he was still immensely happy to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, the glow of his triumph was fading and he was beginning to worry about the repercussions of what had happened.

“You know… I think I'm ready to go send my brother that letter,” he said quietly to the others, who nodded as Professor McGonagall came sweeping into the Great Hall with the student’s schedules, before setting off quickly towards the owlery. 

They had just gotten to the tower that housed the owlery when they ran into a familiar unpleasant pair.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering, she’s just a muggle!” said the voice of Severus Snape from further up the stairs.

“Because she’s my sister!” Lily Evans snapped at him as she appeared, coming down first before she caught them out the corner of her eye and the two paused on the stairwell glaring angry at the four.

“What are _you_ doing here!?” she demanded, green eyes flashing as she drew herself up, and Severus behind her roved his beady black eyes over them dangerously.

 

“Why, hullo _Evans_ ,” James said, grinning as he waved his own letter in his hand before turning to Sirius “You know 'Rius, I just forgot. What were we here at the owlery for with our mail again?” he said scratching his head dumbly with the hand still holding the letter, making Lily flush both angrily and with embarrassment. “I think it was something to with sending something… but I can’t remember.”

Sirius met his eye dourly. “Why is it that your nicknames are getting worse and worse?” James just laughed, and Sirius turned towards the two who were still blocking the way. “If you _must_ know about my private affairs _Evans_ , I’ve got mail to send. So if you’d kindly stop hogging the stairs and move out the way…”

 

He made a walking gesture with his fingers and both Lily and Snape stomped past them; the boy’s eyes trailed them, glinting dangerously. But neither James nor Sirius were intimidated. Sirius adopted a haughty look that reminded Remus so much of what he’d seen of his father that he had to hold in a laugh, and James stuck out his tongue and made faces at their backs as they left. Peter for his part was looking equal parts frightened and in awe, and they finally set up to the owlery to get their business done.

“You can give it to mine, Sirius,” James offered pointing to his bold and sturdy looking Eagle Owl that floated down to perch on his shoulder, eyeing them proudly. “Foucault could use the exercise.”

They handed him the letters and soon the owl gave a hoot and was launching itself into the air, and they left to go back to the dorm to get their textbooks, gripeing along the way.

“I mean, ‘What are _you_ doing here!’ in the _bloody public owlery_?” James was saying, mocking Lily’s voice and fuming. “I mean, who do they think they are!? Classes haven’t even started yet and they’re already being a pain in the arse!”

Sirius just nodded, looking melancholy again, but it didn’t last very long as soon he and James were bickering over James’ inability to come up with a good nickname for him.

“I’m telling you, one day I’m going to find one for you and it’s going to stick.”

“Maybe you will, but for now you are to leave my name alone. Save it for people like Snivellus.”

“Spoilsport. How about you Remy, come up with any good nicknames for Sirius yet? ”

“I’m staying out of this.” Remus said wisely, avoiding Sirius’ impish gaze.

“Oh, you're one to talk! Your name literally means wolf-wolf.”

Remus was so shocked that he actually froze, and the other three got a few paces before they noticed and looked back at him. He shook himself to hide it.

 

“Um.. does it really?” he asked faintly not meeting either of their eyes.

“Well yeah; Remus is one of the twin blokes that got raised by a wolf, and Lupin is like, latin, for wolf or something. But don't worry about it;" Sirius said, "At least it’s better than most of the names in my family. Mine isn’t so bad, but then my mum’s name is ‘Walburga’. No wonder she’s turned out so cross.”

Remus said nothing as Sirius continued his ranting, digesting this. He’d asked his mother about his name before, once when he was seven. She’d told him that they’d gotten a Naming Seer because that was one of Lyall's family's traditions, but otherwise didn’t elaborate. Well, now he supposed he knew why.

His mood was altered for the rest of the time it took for the quartet to reach the dorm and grab their textbooks then make their way down to the Transfiguration classroom for their first class with the Ravenclaws. Thankfully they didn’t seem to notice, or if they did they chalked it up to embarrassment and didn’t mention it as they gathered into the classroom and found seats, James and Sirius on leftmost side and second row from the back with Remus then Peter next to them.

Immediately the two started goofing off while Remus pulled out his textbook and examined the first chapter, his quill and parchment ready near his arm. They were playing hangman under the table with Peter as they waited for everyone else to file in, and for Professor McGonagall to appear.

At the desk in front of the classroom sitting on a stool next to the chalkboard was a tabby cat, looking around at them critically and swinging its tail back and forth.

A few minutes before class was due to start people began chattering to each other.

“I wonder where the professor is. Doesn’t seem the type to be late to class.” Sirius was saying as James was eyeing the next word, his tongue out in concentration. ‘Sherbert’ Remus guessed after taking a quick glance, when the clock chimed the hour and in a blur of movement the tabby cat jumped from the stool and before she even reached the ground Professor McGonagall appeared!

 

“Wicked!” James and Sirius exclaimed as she strode forward to address the class.

“Quite right Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Now put that parchment away.” S he said sternly as they scrambled to get out their books, and she turned to address the room.

“Welcome first years to my class. In here you will be learning the foundations of Transfiguration, some of the most complex and dangerous magic that you will ever be learning at Hogwarts. Due to the nature of transfiguration I have these words for you,” she said look at them over her spectacles sternly, especially towards Sirius and James who were trying their best to look innocent. “Anyone caught messing around in my class will leave and not come back. That is my only warning.”

 

The class began with much excitement, but then it ended with much less enthusiasm. After the Professor displayed her skills by changing her desk into a pig they had all been excited to start, but then she gave them a lot of complicated notes on the transfiguration alphabet and formulas, and then they were all given matches and were tasked with trying to turn them into needles. To Remus’ and if it was any consolation, also Sirius’ frustration, James of all people was the one to make the most progress after getting his silver and pointy and Professor McGonagall even gave him the first house points, to the jealousy of some of the Ravenclaws.

“It’s all in the wrist,” James told them confidently as they left, laughing then Sirius aimed to hit him.

Next class was Charms with the Hufflepuffs, and Remus was very happy when he was the only one who managed to lift their feather on the first try. Unfortunately he’d also sent it further into the air than he’d meant to and lost somewhere, but Professor Flitwick didn’t seem to mind, and gave him five points.

 

The next class was Herbology, their second class with the Puffs, and they all trailed down to the greenhouse to meet Professor Sprout who spent the first class showing them the different plants and fungi and their uses.

At lunch time Sirius proclaimed his excitement for Defense Against The Dark Arts.

“I’ve been reading the book for jinxes to use against my cousins.” He explained calmly, trying to ignore the dirty looks he was getting from Slytherin table again. “If they mess with me I’ll be ready for them.”

After lunch they headed towards the defense classroom, but somehow ended up on the completely other side of the castle due to the moving staircases, and thus were five minutes late for Professor Lenormand’s lecture. Glady she was more preoccupied with going over the foundations and history of the Darks Arts to notice.

 

After Defense they had History which was, to everyone's disappointment, the most boring class they could have ever imagined. Professor Binns was a ghost, which should have been exciting, but all he did was float at the front of the classroom, droning on his welcome to the subject, and soon James, and Peter had fallen asleep, and Sirius was doodling on his textbook.

 

Finally it was their last class of the day; Potions.

Sirius and James had groaned loudly when they looked and saw they were sharing with the Slytherins, and they filed into the dungeon potions room, moving to sit as absolutely far away from the other house as possible. Upon arrival Snape had left his little group of Mulciber, Avery, and Wilkes to join with Lily, which unfortunately meant he was closer to them than _any_ of them wanted.

At the front of the classroom was a large cauldron with a pale, lightly bubbling potion inside that was giving off a soft mist but was otherwise unimpressive. A few students glanced at it curiously before going on to chatter with their neighbors. Remus quickly buried his head in his textbook, trying to ignore the silent war going over his head of James and Sirius throwing dirty looks, which were equally thrown by Evans and Snape, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief when their Professor, a very rotund man with a gigantic mustache like a walrus bounced his way in to the front of the class.

 

“Welcome first years!” He said, opening his arms wide at them. “I am Professor Slughorn, you potions teacher! I must say I’m looking very forward to this class. I even believe that I see a few familiar faces!” he said as he greeted a couple Slytherin students, Rabastan Lestrange, and Laurine Greengrass. “Now, before we begin, why don’t we start with a little roll call!”

The class shifted in their seats as Slughorn took out a roll of parchment and cleared his throat. “Thibaut Avery! Yes, yes, already in my house, which is not surprising at all my dear boy. Why I know your father already, yes, he was a member of my Slug Club!” he said looking chuffed as can be. But then he looked to the next name and his eyes went straight to Sirius who tried to keep on an impassive expression.

“Why, _Sirius Black_! I still can’t believe it! You can’t imagine my surprise! Heir to one of the oldest wizarding families, almost every one Slytherin. Now, why aren't you in my house young man?” he asked, teasingly stern.

“It didn’t seem the best fit, sir.” Sirius answer cooly, and a couple Slytherins in the corner sniggered. Slughorn himself chortled.

“Well now, nothing wrong with something different I suppose. Still, you’ll simply _have_ to join my Slug Club. With someone of your connections I won’t stand to have you slip away.”

 

He wagged one of his pudgy fingers at him, then moved along to the next name, stopping almost every other one to comment or ask about some connection to some famous person.

“Remus Lupin,” The man potions master called, and he wasn’t ready when Slughorn continued say, “I knew your father as well, dear boy! Ravenclaw of course, but still a splendid student! World-renowned expert on magical creatures if I recall.”

“Yes sir.” Remus nodded, his cheeks reddening furiously as a couple Slytherins sniggered. Slughorn continued with the list and Remus stared down at his textbook.

The professor didn’t comment much more on family connections for a while after this, until he came to James, and then the man practically bounced in place as he did.

 

 “ _James Potter_! Another student who got away! But I’m not surprised, not surprised at all! Your father was a Gryffindor as well. Good man, Fleamont; a contemporary of mine as a matter of fact. He always sends greeting cards around the holidays. And such a great potioner too! Why just look at the success of Sleekeazy’s! I’m expecting a lot from you, dear boy!”

“Thank you sir,” James said very proudly, earning a playful elbow to the rib from Sirius, and seats away Snape looked mutinous.

It had changed to a hopeful look when Slughorn called his name, but whatever hope Snape had gotten of recognition was dashed as the old professor moved on with no comment at all, and then he looked really murderous, his little fists clenched at the sides of his textbook as he sent a glare to James.

“Probably wanted an invite to the ‘ _Slug Club’_ , the git.” Sirius whispered to Potter when he noticed, and the two were fighting to stay in their seats from snickering by the time Slughorn finally finished with Zabani, and rolled up his parchment with a flourish.

“So many fresh faces, so many new connection to make,” He said as he bounced to the front of the cauldron that had now started to simmer. It’s surface had smoothed over like glass under it’s mist.

“Now! Now that we’ve gotten that sorted out, it’s time to get to what you’re _really_ here for; Potions!” The class started to stir with attention again, and Remus sat up in his seat with his quill ready as the professor started writing on the board.

“Yes, potions! One of the most complex types of magic to be sure, but also one with the most possibility! Just the tiniest change to a potion's composition can cause the biggest, and thus the most dangerous results. For example,” he said as he finished his writing, a list of ingredients, “Who here can tell me what this potion is?” He said pointing to the cauldron, and looking around, although he didn’t seem to truly expect them to know. “Come, come, don’t be shy! Yes, you up to the left, what was your name?”

Snape turned red under his raised hand. “Severus Snape, sir. And it’s Oblivisci, the memory loss potion,” he said a little pompously.

“Excellent! Why yes, dear boy, that is correct! And could you please share what were the telling details?”

Snape sat up straighter, looking very pleased as he listed off the features, and James and Sirius shared looks, trying hard not to laugh when they were so close to Slughorn’s line of sight.

“The smooth glass-like surface, and white mist sir.” he said primly, and Slughorn gave a chuckle.

“Correct again! 5 points to Slytherin! Now, as Mr. Snape has said, this is the Forgetfulness Potion, also known as Oblivisci, and it’s purpose as I’m sure you can surmise are of course, memory loss for it’s drinker. Now, can anyone tell me why someone would want to use it?”

James elbowed Sirius lightly before whispering,  _“Watch this,”_ and raised his hand.

Immediately Slughorn pointed him out. “Yes, Mister Potter?” He said, as Sirius tried not to snicker and Snape looked angry once more that he’d remembered James’ name.

“For people who’ve gone through traumatic events, sir. The kind that Mind Healers can’t help with.”

“Yes, Mister Potter, exactly! Take 10 points to Gryffindor!” Slughorn said before continuing on with the lesson, the Slytherins and Lily looking mad as hornets.

“This Potion is going to be your final exam for year, which is why I thought to show it to you before we get started. Hopefully by the end, you all will have a well enough grasp on the ingredients and the process of potion making to be able to brew it for yourself.”

For the rest of the class Slughorn had them take notes of the the ingredient list on the board with the assignment of looking them up and explaining their properties before finally class was ended and the group began to gather their things.

James was verbally going over the scene for them again, as they left the dungeons, much to their amusement.

“And did you see that slimey git’s face when he gave me ten points?” James was saying with glee as they got to the landing halfway to the entrance hall.

“Yes Potter, we were sitting right next to you.” Sirius grouched although he was looking just as smug too.

“I know, but that was probably the most satisfying feeling I’ve ever had--”

Just as he was saying it the four stopped as they found their way blocked by none other than Severus Snape and what was quickly becoming his crew; Mulciber looking creepy as ever, and Avery who was about as bad, each with their wands at their sides.

“Why if it isn't Snivellus. We were just talking about you,” James said with a broad smirk, although his hand was tightly gripping his own. Sirius stepped beside him, his wand also out in a warning.

Remus watched the scene with concern, grabbing his wand himself which thrummed with anticipation. He didn't agree with the others about antagonizing the Slytherin, no matter how unpleasant he was, but while Remus realized that _he_ didn't actually know how any combat spells, he had no doubt that Snape, Mulciber, or Avery  _did_ , and if those spells started flying he wasn’t going to let James and Sirius face them alone, two against three. At the very least, if he blinded them with Lumos, that could give them the chance to flee.

He looked around for Peter, hoping he was safe, and saw him standing far back looking very scared and apprehensive. 

“I bet you liked that, Potter,” Snape spat, “You just love showing off!”

“Showing off?” James said, giving a fake gasp. "I don't need to show off," he said boastingly and Sirius beside him rolled his eyes.

“Right, well then, since you just can't seem to help yourself, we’ll just have to make sure you there's nothing left to show at all;--” He opened his mouth wand raised, to cast something when a voice boomed from behind:

“What’s going on here?!” Startled, the seven all looked up, dropping their wands to their sides as Professor Slughorn was making his way up the stairs, slightly huffy from the exertion.

James was the first to recover.

“Oh, nothing Professor, my friends and I were just waiting to ask you about your Slug Club. Snape here was just leaving.” James said with a sneer, and Snape’s face blotched over but he turned on his heel, Mulciber and Avery moving to follow him.

Slughorn beamed at oppurtunity to recruit, and so the four were stuck listening to the man boast about all the activities and visits he had planned for most of their free hour, until finally he let them go, giving them all the next meeting date.

“Now don’t you boys forget,” he said wagging his finger as he went away.

“Geez, why’d you have to tell him that, Potter? I don’t want to go to stinking Slug Club!” Sirius whined when Slughorn was out of earshot.

“Well I didn’t hear you coming up with any other ideas.” James replied defensively “And we didn’t want to get caught fighting on the first day did we? Think of poor Remus and his troublemaking reputation,” he said slyly, making Remus grin. “We’ve got to protect it.”

“Oh yes, because swotting it up to Professor Slughorn is going to help anyone’s reputation.” Sirius grouched, although he seemed to realize it was futile. “Come on, we might as well go straight to the Great Hall; Dinner will be starting soon.”

As with the first day of the Start of Term Feast, the golden plates and goblets were soon being filled with food, and the four sat at their table happily, even as the Slytherins began to file in and they started getting angry looks.

“Already making enemies boys?” Marlene asked them as she took a spot across from them.

“Us, making enemies? Wherever did you get a silly notion like that, McKinnon?” Sirius said cheekily. She laughed then went back to filling her plate and talking with Dorcas.

“You know, we still have to go about finding out where the kitchens are,” James said as the tables cleared from desert and the four got up to make their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius let out a groan.

“Are you still going on about those house elves?”

“Oh come on Sirius, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I left it, along with my Slug Club invitation.” He said snarkily. But they all had the idea that sooner or later James was going to succeed in convincing him.

They entered the nice, comfy common room, and only made it halfway across when they were beset once more by Lily Evans who was standing in front of them, her hands on her hips and her eyes glinting a dark green.

“Leave Severus and I alone,” She said, her voice a low hiss.

James sighed. “You know, it’d be much easier to do that if you two would stop blocking our way all the time.”

“I’m serious! It hasn’t been two days and you boys have done nothing but cause us trouble!”

“No, _he’s_ ‘Sirius’” James said pointing to their friend who aimed to hit him, and Lily’s eyes if possible got even darker in warning. “Look, Evans. I don’t know what you think is happening here, but either way I think we’re all agreeable folk,” he said turning to his three new mates before looking back at her. “Why don't we call a truce.”

“Hmph!” Lily said as she crossed her arms but she nodded, her face still suspicious. “Fine! We’ll call a ‘truce’. You leave Severus and me alone, and we’ll do the same.”

“Great, perfect. Pleasure doing buisness with you Evans.” James said holding out his hand cockily, but instead Lily turned on her heel, red hair swinging behind her, as she walked away to the girls dorm, her nose in the air.

“What is with that girl,” He muttered after her as the four went towards the boys dorm.

“Don’t worry about it mate. Look on the bright side; if Snivellus tries anything then she might get mad at him for once. I’d almost like to see that.” Sirius said as he grabbed off his robes and threw them on his bed to look for his pajamas.

“Yeah,” James said with an oddly brightened tone as he threw his clothes around the room.

Remus tutted as he gathered his things and went to the bath, kicking a shirt back over to James' side of the room. With a thanks James jumped into his four-poster.

Inside Remus stripped and rubbed at his shoulders and neck; already there was a tense feeling in his joints and back, the beginning of an ache, and as he checked in the mirror his eyes were just a bit more yellow than they’d been the day before. He was incredibly grateful that the full moon was on a Sunday. The day before was always miserable but at least Saturday he could rest and not have to worry about class.

He stood under the warm water, letting the heat settle into his bones a little and his mind wander. Only the first day of classes and already things were happening so fast. He hadn’t even written his mother yet. He was saving it till after the full moon so he could let her know how it went without her worrying. He wondered how she was doing, and he imagined her at the house doing laundry and cooking, and he hoped she wasn’t too lonely before he rolled his eyes at himself.

“She’s probably glad your gone. Relieved. She doesn’t have to worry up all night if you’ll escape and kill someone, or come to fix you up in the morning.” He muttered, and he looked at his palms, examining them. They looked human now, but soon… only a couple of days and they would be different; hairy, his palms turned to pads, his nails turned to claws. And then they would be bloody and torn from biting himself. He turned his hands over to look at the silvery web of faint scars over them, his left middle finger where he’d once take a chunk.

He shook his head. Best not the think of it, or ever he’d go down that rabbit hole and not come out for a while.

Outside the door he heard a noise of shouts as his roommates were getting up to something rowdy, and smiled despite himself, picturing James and Sirius bickering and Peter looking between them, not sure whose side to be on. Only a day in and just like that, he had friends.

The thought warmed him more than the shower did, although there was that voice at the back reminding him that they were only his friends so long as they didn’t figure out what he was. That was fine, he told himself firmly. He would do anything to keep friends like these, he thought remembering how they’d stood up for each other in front of Snape.

He would never let them find out. He would have to think of some good excuses for the future: stock explanations about his disappearances. Perhaps he should start acting sick so they wouldn’t be surprised when he disappeared on Sunday. He winced and wished he had James’ penchant for cover stories.

With a sigh he ended the shower, and when he’d gotten back to the bedroom his roommates were still in full swing of what looked to be a game of jumping from bed to bed, and a row of their nightstands that they’d put in the middle of the floor.

They’d paused as he opened the door, James on his own bed holding a pillow over his head, mid-swing and aimed at Sirius, who was standing on Remus’ bed with Peter and trying to hold the stouter boy in front of him like a shield.

“The floors lava! Hurry Remy, get to safety!” James shouted, and he flung the pillow, managing to hit his target. Remus smiled, tutting to himself, finding a place for his bed things.

Sirius had fallen on his bed, but he found he didn’t mind.

He grabbed his pillow, although he wasn’t sure what they were playing or how. He’d never had people to play with before.  But Sirius extended his arm to help him up, his eyes glinting with excitement, before yelling,  _“Charge Potter!”_ and jumped to go after their friend, who yelped and tried jumping away to Peter’s bed before they all reached him; there was a confusion of feathers and James shouting _“I surrender! I surrender!”_ before they all collapsed together with laughter.

It was a couple hours and a few games later when they all collapsed into their beds, Sirius suggesting they move everything back in the morning, before Remus found himself falling into the arms of sleep, smiling.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Here's chapter 3! :D
> 
> I was able to figure out a schedule for their classes that I'm happy with that might explain some of the canon class decisions.  
> September 1, 1971 was Wednesday so they DID have their first classes in the middle of the week. I'm not sure if that's how other schools around the world do it:  
> Mine always started on the next Monday. *Shrug*
> 
> So, we're getting into the family dynamics of the Blacks! How fun! I LOVE Walburga even if her canon character was a horrible old hag, haha! We didn't get much info on what Orion Black was like either, but I'd almost like to think that Sirius' personality was half of each his parents: Walburga's wildness and Orion's calm and collectedness. But that might just be me.
> 
> Hopefully should have the next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment! I love comments. :)


	4. Second Day of School 1971 - Howlers, Brooms, and Potions

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

    Regulus looked down at the letter in his lap with equal parts amusement disappointment, and annoyance. He was sitting in his room on his lavish canopy bed, trying to ignore just how quiet it was without his older brother around the house, but more pressingly the feeling of dejection that had befallen the entire mansion ever since the family had received Narcissa’s note.   

Only having Kreacher around for company certainly wasn’t helping. The old house elf was kind to him sure, always fussing about and trying to make him eat more, but it could never be the same as human contact and unfortunately any quality time with his parents was impossible right now, which brought him full circle as to the reason why; a reason illustrated by the letter that was leaving him in such a confused combination of emotions.

 

    _Hello, Reg!_

_I wanted to be the first to tell you so I wrote this as soon as I could---_

 _\--I GOT INTO_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _LITTLE BROTHER!  Can you believe it?! I thought for sure I was going to be in Slytherin like everyone else, but the next thing I knew I was being told I was going to Gryffindor instead. Of all places!_

_(I wish I could tell you about the Sorting, but it’s a rite-of-passage and you’ll find out next year after all.) I’m so happy! I’ve already made some friends and I can’t wait to tell you all about them, and even better when you get to meet them next year! Hurry and grow up little brother!_

_I’m sure mum and dad will be angry once they hear. I give Narcissa a week before she recovers from shock and tattles. I’m avoiding writing them for now._

_I really hope you’re doing okay with just Kreacher to talk to-- crazy old elf. If I come back and he’s driven you bonkers I’ll give him clothes for sure this year!_

_I’ll write you next week to let you know what's going on here. I have to watch my back in the corridors now that all the ‘extended cousins’ are in the other house--I still can’t believe my luck!_

_Goodbye, and stay sane,_

           - Sirius

   

    He breathed through his nose when he got to the end once more.  

His brother was happy. Happy to be in Gryffindor. Happy to have put such a wrench in everyone’s plans.

On one hand he wanted to be happy for his brother.

They both knew how much he’d been dreading Slytherin, and it wasn’t exactly a secret that he never got along with the other pureblood children. If he’d been sorted into Slytherin with the rest of the family, Regulus could see he’d be miserable for the year.

    But he was also annoyed; It only _would_ have been a year!

If Sirius had been a _normal_ person then he would have been just find in Slytherin like everyone in the family. But no! His brother had to be stubborn, stupid, and _selfish!_

He blinked as he found himself punching the headboard, the annoyance giving way to rage and he was _surprised_ to find it there.

But the more he thought about it, the more his anger burned. Sirius was ruining everything!

 

Ever since yesterday morning their mother had been bedridden. At one point where she mustered just enough rage to send a howler, and Regulus almost winced in sympathy when she sent it with the family owl. But otherwise she’d just sit there and moan if anyone tried approaching her, groaning about rebellious sons and shame upon the household.

Sirius screwing up should have been a regular enough occurrence that mother should have been able to shake it off and go back to raging until he complied, but this time, this time he’d gone and fudged it so badly that Regulus didn’t think she would ever get truly over it.

He looked down at the letter sadly.

Father had been very quiet ever since then too.

 

Immediately after he read Narcissa’s note, he’d gone straight to his study and slammed the door shut, barricaded in there for several hours. It wasn’t until later that Regulus found out he’d been having a meeting with the rest of the Black family, when he’d been summoned to the study and found them all there.

His Grandfather Arcturus , Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Cygnus, his dad’s sister and mum’s brother respectively, and his Great Uncle Pollux, and Great Aunt Cassiopeia all looked at him, their faces grim, as he walked into the room. He bowed respectfully as he entered, and kissed his Great Aunt’s hand to what may have been approval. It was hard to tell when her every expression was so serious.

Gladly he didn’t have to talk to them for long; Soon Aunt Cassie, Uncle Pollux, and Aunt Lucretia left through the floo, and Uncle Cygnus excused himself to go check on his sister, leaving Grandfather with he and his dad.

Orion sunk into the sofa, looking more weak and weary than Regulus had ever seen him, and to his surprise Grandfather Arcturus place a hand on his shoulder supportively.

“I just can’t understand it. Where did we go wrong?” His father asked helplessly. It was starting to scare him.

“Come now Orion, it happens to the best of us.” he said sighing. “Sometimes one cannot help what their children do.”

“That may be, but it feels like there’s _something_ we could have done to prevent this. We should have monitored him better. Should have punished him for those dangerous ideas of his more. _Beat_ the insubordination out of him. But we thought...” whatever it was he’d though he didn't voice, but Arcturus patted his shoulder all the same.

“Of course lad. I understand. But we must save face. We’ll tell the other families that we’re allowing this… _breach_ because we’re the Blacks and we can do what we damn well please! And in the meantime we try to get through to Sirius before it’s too late. Perhaps if we play our cards right, we can make him into our tool, our spy against the Blood traitors. There is a war coming, and a sleeper agent within their ranks would be a most valuable asset, after all. I’m sure the other families will understand the value in this.”

Arcturus gave him one last cuff on the shoulder before he drew himself up and took out his pocket watch. “I must be going. I have a meeting with Avery Senior this evening. I suggest getting some rest. We will need it in the upcoming months.”

He grabbed a handful a floo powder and threw it into the fireplace before leaving, giving one last nod to his grandson before the floo took him away.

Orion stared into green flames of the fireplace for a moment longer before he nodded, shaking his head as though through a fog and glancing up at his younger son who was standing there looking lost and troubled.

“Well Regulus, let us go see how your mother is doing.”

  


Anxiously Regulus got up from his bed and paced about his room.

Finally coming to the forefront was the disappointment. All this time he and Sirius had talked about how when they got to Hogwarts they would be in the same house together. But now those plans were dashed.

There was no way he could go to Gryffindor, house of the blood traitors and muggleborns. Especially not now that he’d seen what such a thing could do to their family.

No. That plan was dashed forever.

But at least he had hope. Grandfather had been right; Perhaps if Sirius could learn to come round then his being in the wrong house wouldn’t matter. Maybe he really _could_ help to spy on the Gryffindors, and Regulus could be in Slytherin, and the two brothers could work together and then they’d be the most formidable pair Hogwarts has ever seen.

He nodded, looking determined. His brother had promised him that they wouldn’t let things change between them when he went to school, after all. And maybe they still didn’t have to. Feeling a little more relieved and just a bit more hopeful he crossed the room to write his reply letter.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

The morning of the second day of classes the aches in Remus’ bones were a little more pronounced, but waking up to the wreck they’d left their bedroom had given him such excitement that he nearly forgot about it.

He and Peter both had woken up before the other two this time.

They put the nightstands back--because did they really expect Sirius or James to want to?--and took turns for the shower. Remus was lying on his bed, doing his Potions homework while Peter used the bath, when James began to stir. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair as messy as ever, and took one look at Sirius before grabbing his pillow launching himself at their still sleeping compatriot with a regal scream.

Poor Sirius, Remus thought as he primly dipped his quill. But then the taller boy got him back in a few moments and soon he had James in a headlock and was making him ‘say uncle’ until he was satisfied.

He gave Remus an impish grin before he flounced off to get ready for class and Remus had to threaten James to prevent getting jumped as well.

Eventually all four boys were ready and were on the way down to breakfast.

True to their word they said nothing at all to Lily and didn’t even look in the Slytherin table’s direction as they entered the Great hall and took seats, helping themselves to another wonderful Hogwarts breakfast.

They were so preoccupied with James and Sirius’ beef jerky battle, that they hardly noticed when the mail owls started coming in until Sirius froze, his eyes wide in horror.

 

“Oh no... no… they wouldn’t…” he was saying to himself looking faint and the others looked around in confusion until they saw his line of sight. It was an owl, but not just any owl. His _family_ owl. And it wasn’t just the owl he was staring at, but the thing in the owl’s beak.

A bright red envelope.

James and Peter adopted horrified and pitying looks as the Black family owl swooped overhead and dropped the red letter in front of Sirius with a small plop. It started sizzling as soon as it hit the table.

Around them the other Gryffindors were starting to get quiet.

“Now Sirius, whatever the letter might say, we’re here for you.” James said looking the most serious that Remus had ever seen him yet.”

Sirius gulped and nodded as the letter’s smoking became a spark, and suddenly it exploded, both in flames and in sound.

_“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!”_

The whole Great Hall got quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Sirius himself was silent, looking pale and faint at the sound of his mother’s voice filled the entire room.

_“HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? YOUR ACTIONS HAVE BROUGHT SHAME UPON OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! CONSORTING WITH BLOOD TRAITORS AND--”_

“No!” Sirius pleaded, helplessly.

_“--MUDBLOODS!”_

 

Many in the Great Hall gasped in horror, staring at Sirius, even angrily.

 _“YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN UP THIS INSTANT, OR SO HELP ME, WE WILL BE FORCED TO USE_ _DRASTIC MEASURES_ _! DESPITE YOUR_ _FAILURE_ _, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS MISTAKE OF YOURS CAN STILL BENEFIT THE FAMILY. BUT SO HELP ME, IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE...”_

The voice faded off ominously and finally that horrible ordeal was over. The envelope finished burning itself up and fell as ashes on the table into Sirius’ plate. Although, Remus supposed, he doubted his friend was hungry anymore.

 

The other students began chattering furiously at once among each other and now even people of the other houses were giving dirty looks their way. But Sirius was still frozen, staring at the space where the letter had been.

“What was that?” Lily whispered to Marlene, her voice louder than usual as the Gryffindor table was still very quiet, looking at their house mate.

“That, was a Howler.” Dorcas answered, torn between looking in disgust towards the pile of ashes and sympathetically towards Sirius’ face.

He still hadn’t moved. James was looking at him sorrily, before he stood, trying to come and circle around the table.

Remus put an arm around his shoulder, and that seemed to help because Sirius finally shook out of his thoughts and looked around as if just realizing he was there. It took a moment for him to recover, and he gave everyone an unconvincing smirk.

“Well. There you have it folks.” he said shakily, and some of the other members took the hint and looked away.

“Are you… going to be alright?” he found himself asking quietly, hesitating.

Sirius forced out a laugh, and his false grin grew a little wider but scarily so, and Remus felt even more concerned. “Yeah, ‘course mate. It was just a howler.” he looked down at his plate once more. “Just a howler.” he said more quietly, probably to himself.

James arrived, and squeezed himself into the spot on his other side, giving Sirius a bracing pat on the back. Remus would have suggested leaving but he didn’t think Sirius could stand without shaking just now. He squeezed his shoulder encouragingly then tried to get Peter to start a conversation, something, anything to deflect from that horrible, horrible letter.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

A few people away and trying to be quiet but not quite managing it Lily was still asking questions. “What was that word that she used? The one about mud? Everyone looked really serious when she said it.”

Marlene shook her head seriously. “It’s a horrible word. A slur. It’s… for...well… for witches and wizards whose parents are muggles. ‘Dirty blood’. That’s what it means.”

Lily and Mary gasped and looked towards Sirius in horror.

“But our parents are both muggles, right Lily?” Mary said fearfully.

“Yeah. And there are some people who think they’re better than you because of it.”

“But I thought it didn’t matter.” Lily was saying, eyes wide, looking shockingly close to tears. “I was told it wouldn’t matter, if my parents were muggles.”

Dorcas shook her head.

“To most people it doesn’t. But to others, especially to some Purebloods it does.”

Lily put her hands on her hips looking angry. “And what makes someone a ‘Pureblood’? How does anyone say if someone's ‘Pure’ or not!?” she demanded.

 

“Look, _we_ didn’t come up with the blood status idea. It’s just one of those things that happened. These days only people with all four grandparents as wizards are called Purebloods, so most everyone’s a halfbood these days.” Dorcas was saying.

“Well, I still think it’s a terrible system! And who are these people who think being Muggleborn matters?”

“Well, here’s a couple of them now.” Marlene said glaring at a spot behind Lily, and she turned around, looking ready to curse whoever it was, but then to her confusion it was just Snape walking towards her, although there was a blonde teenager girl gliding her way to the table as well. Lily looked back at Dorcas and Marlene in confusion, but Severus had already arrived.

 

“Good morning Lily.” Severus said with a drawl, looking over towards Black and Potter with a large smirk. Marlene and Dorcas suddenly decided to head up to class, and Mary followed them, after looking around.

“Bye Lily, see you in Transfiguration.”

Lily nodded, before she turned to Snape and smiled despite her lingering confusion.

“Hi Sev. How are you? Did you hear that horrible letter?”

“I think _everyone_ heard that.” Snape said with another smug look towards the Gryffindor boys. James glanced up warningly, but he didn’t respond, and Lily remembered about their truce.

She grabbed her bag, and led the way out of the hall, chatting about the Potions homework but thinking and looking at her childhood friend out the corner of her eye.

Perhaps Snape had been mistaken all those years ago when he said her muggle parents wouldn’t matter. Maybe Snape hadn’t known about the ‘Blood status’ thing yet, as Dorcas called it. She nodded to herself and smiled, and Snape seemed to take it as encouragement for whatever he’d just said.

Dorcas had also mentioned that for most people it didn’t matter, and Snape was a half-blood after all, and she brightened, glad to think she had a friend that didn’t care about her being Muggleborn.

But then she also felt wary, thinking of that horrible Black boy and his friend Potter. No wonder they were so mean to Snape and her, if that’s the kind of thing they subscribe to. Could she imagine what it would have been like if she’d befriended one of those two? Those ruffians would have made her just like them. Even that Lupin boy who had seemed alright on the train before was getting as bad as they were! No, she thought determinedly as she and Snape parted ways. She was very glad that she had a friend like Snape instead.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

  


“Cousin.”

The Gryffindor boys looked up warily as Narcissa Malfoy stood next to their table, her usual expression of thinly veiled disgust on her face for being so close to the boorish house of blood traitors.

Sirius gave a deep breath before he turned to her, trying to school his face to look impassive, but only managing to make a petulant grimace.  

“ _Cissy_ ,”He hissed, making the teenager ruffle “What do _you_ want? Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

“Hmph! I’d only come to say that I just wanted help but I don’t see why I bother, you ungrateful little--” she’d hissed back before composing herself. _Patience, Narcissa. Patience._ She told herself. He was only embarrassed, of course, and she knew how sensitive her little cousin could be. She looked to the boys sitting on either side of him, eyeing the messy haired one and the scar faced one with distaste before giving a delicate cough.

“Perhaps we should have this discussion someplace else… alone.” she said giving the Potter brat a look.

“No.” Sirius said flatly “I have nothing to say to you. And anything _you_ have to say, you can say in front of this lot!”  And with that he gathered up his books and stormed out the Great Hall, his friends scrambling to follow him and leaving her standing there, fuming.

 

It took several minutes for them to catch up to the taller boy, who was grumbling to himself as they took the staircase towards the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall hadn’t arrived yet and there were students standing close to the door waiting to be allowed inside. Sirius stomped a bit past them to an empty spot along the hall, and went to pacing, eyes following random students as they went by.

James was the first to catch up, being the second tallest, and he cheerfully swung his arm around him.

“Good job, Siri! You really told her!”

Sirius stopped right there in the hallway and rounded on him, shaking him off, and the anger and annoyance on his face was startling.

Remus had to blink to make sure he was seeing right, and Peter gave a quiet noise and hid behind him.

“How many times do I have to say it, _Potter_? Don’t. call. me. that!” he snarled.

But somehow James seemed to take it in stride.

“Oooh, temper!” he said holding up his arms in surrender but grinning his broad smile. “Did you forget? I’m on your side.”

He blinked at James a moment, then he heaved a heavy sigh and seemed to calm, leaning back into the wall.

“...You’re right. Sorry mate.” He said after a long moment.

“S’alright mate, no harm, no foul.”

Sirius snorted and returned another stare from a passing Ravenclaw who scampered away. James tutted. “Cut that out, you’re scaring everyone.”

“I can’t help it. Everyone keeps staring at me.” Sirius said frustratedly.

“Oh. Are they?” He looked around and as if to prove a point had to glare down a passing Hufflepuff who gave a start and booked it. “I guess they are. But can you blame them? Thanks to your mum everyone’s going to think you’re one of those blood fanatics.”

“Yeah, thanks, I noticed.” Sirius snarked.

“I’m just saying.”

 

They stood quietly for a few minutes, Sirius trying to look aloof and uncaring as half the people who passed by gave him dirty looks, James glaring back at them, just to be supportive, and Remus who’d pulled out his homework and was comparing Peter’s notes, before Professor McGonagall in burgundy robes came swishing through.

Transfiguration’s second class was just as disappointing as the first. They were all given matches again with the goal of figuring out how to turn them to matches and as per the first class James was able to get furthest along although Sirius surprisingly managed to get his silver by the end of class too. His mood was brightened as they walked to charms and he shrugged when Remus and Peter questioned how he’d done it saying vaguely that he just felt his way to it which wasn’t very helpful at all.

At Charms the boys amused themselves with James and Sirius managing to lift their feathers and making a game of trying to knock them into each other whenever Professor Flitwick would turn his back. They would have gotten away with it too if they hadn't somehow managed to combine their charms and cause a flurry of feathers to come raining down. For that they both got points taken away but James and Sirius didn’t seem to mind when they could make it up later in Potions.

“This time _I_ get to answer the questions. I have to get mine back from those slimy Slytherin gits.” Sirius said as they packed up their books. “What do we have next again?”

“Ha! You can _have_ potions. Look at _this_!” He said grinning so broadly that his face might split as he pointed to their schedule. He was practically bouncing in place.

“Excellent! Flying lessons!” Sirius said excitedly, and Remus felt his stomach twist itself in knots as the four of them practically ran down the front steps and towards the Quidditch pitch.

“Don’t worry, Remy, most everyone’s going to be a beginner” James said as they passed Hagrid’s hut, remembering their conversation in Diagon Alley. “Sirius and I can show you how it’s done, and you’ll be flying circles around them in no time!”

He was beaming by time they got to the field and saw Madam Erinyes arriving, steering two carts of brooms behind her with her wand. He had made them get there early so they could get the good models. The brooms that Hogwarts owned were donations, some as old as ten years according to James who was giving Remus and Peter advice.

“No, don’t pick that that one!” he tutted “The Comets start drifting to the right after a few years, see? Get a Cleansweep, but not that one, see how the bristles are bent?”

Eventually they found a pair that James and Sirius were satisfied with and the two veteran flyers took them to the side to start practicing the commands after Madam Erinyes made them promise not to mount them yet, while she went about floating the rest into rows on the ground.

The rest of the Gryffindors were coming onto the field when Remus finally managed to get his to come to his hand, albeit a little shakily, and Sirius went to join James in helping Peter who so far only got his to roll over.

“You’ve got to command it. Here, watch this,” Sirius said, placing his on the ground then holding his hand over it. “Up!” he said in a firm voice and it smacked into his hand.

 

Peter nodded and stepped forward, holding his hand over his broom. “U-up!” he commanded. The broom swung up and hit him on the wrist just as the Slytherins were arriving, and he fumbled it when the group passed by, laughing.

“Ignore them Pete.” James said through clenched teeth, glaring at the back of Severus’ head. “Come on, try again.”

This time he caught it, and James made a show of ruffling his hair and congratulating him loudly so the Slytherins could hear.

“I did it!” Peter exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. James smiled.

“Yeah you did. Now, do it again so you’ll be ready when class starts.”

 

With the last of the Slytherins picking out the last of the brooms, Sirius and James showed them how to hold it when they would start mounting.

“You’ve got to grip it right here in the middle, otherwise you won’t keep your balance.” Sirius explained calmly. “Yeah, that’s it! Now don’t hold it too hard either or it might buck. They sense tension.”

Soon Madam Erinyes was blowing her whistle and the four of them came over to join the rest of the class.

“Hello first years! Now, I want a good class: no fooling around, no injuries. You all have your brooms at the ready, yes? Now, you’re going to stick out your right hand over your broom, and then you’re simply going to say ‘Up!’. Be careful now. One two three,”

“UP!” everyone shouted.

    Remus, and Peter’s brooms all jumped into their hands at once and they shared grins with James and Sirius who were looking proud. Only a few of the others caught theirs as well; Marlene and Dorcas, Reece McLadden, Laurine Greengrass, and Rabastan Lestrange.

A few of their classmates had gotten theirs to float shakily a few feet off the ground, but Snape’s was the only one that rolled over this time and James and Sirius, to their credit, tried really hard to hold in laughter if only because Madam Erinyes’ eyes were watching the class like a hawk.

They waited while the others called “Up!” a few more times before finally everyone had them in hand, then Madam Erinyes showed them how to mount without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. They tried not to be too delighted when she told them “Good job boys, nice grip, soft but firm,” before moving down to tell Avery off for making a rude hand gesture.

“Now, when I blow my whistle I want you all to _carefully_ kick hard off the ground like so,” she demonstrated, floating in the air. “Keep your brooms steady now. You’re going to rise a few feet, the come right back down. Just lean forward slightly to land.”

The class nodded, some of them looking anxious, although James and Sirius were looking cocky as ever. Remus fixed his grip nervously.

“On my whistle! Three--two---one---”

With the screech of her whistle they all kicked off the ground and Remus felt a rush of excitement as he found himself flying! Actually flying! He floated in the air for a minute, looking around for James and Sirius to thank them, but they were already grinning and James gave him a wink before they landed back, and Remus carefully leaned forward slightly and the ground was back under his feet again. Peter landed shakily on his other side but was looking more pleased with himself than ever, and he was just about to congratulate him too when there was a noise and a flurry of movement to the right.

 

It was Snape, and he was still on the ground but his broom wasn’t straight; it was bucking up and down refusing to let him mount. Mary MacDonald gave a laugh as he barred his teeth, face flushing when Madam Erinyes told him to stop.

“We’ll try again next time, sometimes flying isn’t for everyone. Alright you lot. Good job today. You’ll go ahead and put your brooms back on the cart and I’ll see you next week.”

    “Awww,” James said as the other classmates gathered around the carts. “Madam Erinyes, can we _please_ fly just a little longer?” He was clutching the broom in his hand desperately like he didn’t want to let it go. “We won’t cause any trouble at all! Please?”

    “What, you lot again?” she said looking between the four boys owlishly. She seemed to think it over a bit, the other Gryffindors and Slytherins were already almost off the field, heading to lunch. “How long did you say you’ve been flying for? Alright. I suppose a little practice wouldn’t hurt.” She relented and went to sit down at the referee bench, pulling out her Quidditch playbook.

“Alright!” James said, practically jumping for joy before he took off a little ways away and mounted his broom, kicking off with a ‘Whoot!’

 

Sirius shook his head before he went off to join him, and soon the two were circling around in the air. Peter went to sit with the flying instructor, watching James and Sirius fly around, before Remus though it looked like fun and mounted his broom himself, content to float a few feet off the ground, looking around at the Quidditch stadium in awe.

“Great isn’t it?” James said as he came to float beside him, Sirius close behind. “Imagine what it’s like when it’s filled up!”

Remus shivered at the idea of stands full of people watching him. No, he would leave that sort of thing to the actual team. Madam Erinyes gave them another fifteen minutes which James and Sirius used to try and teach him how to steer.

“Just take it slow. We don’t need any accidents or she’ll never let us on a broom again!” James said.

He was able to figure out moving back and forth slowly before their time was up and the four gave back the brooms, thanked Madam Erinyes, and were heading back up to the castle to catch the tail-end of lunch hour.

“It’s just so unfair!” James whined as they entered the Great Hall. “Why can’t first years join the team?

“Don’t want you getting your head smashed in I expect.” Sirius replied humorously, although his eyes narrowed as they glanced over the Slytherin table. Gladly his cousin was nowhere in sight so he relaxed as they hurried to the table to catch the last fifteen minutes of glorious food.

Their next class was magical theory, which James and Sirius found boring although Remus thought it was fascinating and made sure to take all the notes. They teased him all the way up to Muggle Studies which both boys seemed a lot more excited for, especially Sirius, although Remus couldn’t see why. The first class was about an introduction to the daily lives of muggles, and Remus was amused when both Sirius and James grilled him on everything they learned. “Do you _really_ need ‘eklecktricity’ for everything?” Sirius asked, engrossed in the idea.

“And how does it work?” Asked James as they walked down towards the dungeons for their potions lesson.

“It’s ‘electricity’, and I’ll explain it to you later.” he said tiredly as they made it to the door.

The aching feeling in his bones was already setting in and he knew tomorrow he would be sore all over. He sat quietly besides James and Sirius who, true to their word, were set upon making up the points they’d missed in Charms and kept raising their hands all class to the extreme annoyance of Snape and Lily who kept getting looked over in their favor.

 

“Yes! That’s correct dear boy! Why, Mister Black, you’re just on a roll today! Take five more points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn said after Sirius had answered a particularly tricky question on the Antidotum potion that was simmering in the cauldron up front near his desk. It was a potion for counteracting common poisons and soon enough Professor Slughorn was having them collect the ingredients and ready their cauldrons to start having a go at brewing.

“Instructions are on the board, and the supplies are in the cupboard! This should take just enough time for the rest of class, so let’s get brewing! First pair to create a viable result gets 20 points!”

Snape was practically tripping over himself to get to the cupboard first, and Sirius and James exchanged grins as they leisurely strode over as though they had not a care in the world.

“Come on boy, let’s mix teams. We’ll have a better chance that way” James said as he and Sirius spread their ingredients on the tables.

They put Remus in charge of giving the instructions and prepping, which suited him perfectly with him not feeling well, Sirius and James in charge of each cauldron, and Peter was given the important duty of handing them instruments and running back and forth to the cupboard for more of what they needed.

The hour went by quickly with Sirius and James stealing glances and trying not to snicker as Snape was looking flustered. Slughorn was going about the classroom looking at everyone’s work, and by now Snape was sweating over his cauldron while trying to share tasks with Lily who was getting frustrated as his temper was getting shorter while both taking turns mixing and prepping while Snape had to run to the cupboard himself.

 

“Okay, now we have to add two mistletoe berries, then we stir them two times counter-clockwise.” Remus said. The class was in it’s last leg.

Sirius and James dropped their berries, then stirred.

“Stop! Okay, so now all we have to do is wave your wand, and it should be ready.”

Both boys nodded, and then counted to three before waving their wands together, and all four looked at the two cauldrons nervously.

Immediately the potion turned its final color, an avocado green, before it started misting over and all four boys fell back into their seats with relief, just in time.

“Okay everyone! Time’s up! Let’s see how everyone did.”

Slughorn stood from his desk and approached the first row, walking past slowly and nodding every once in awhile. The four boys looked around at the others nervously, but nobody’s potion looked like theirs. One pair from Gryffindor had their’s a nasty orange color, and Greengrass from Slytherin’s was purple. The closest was Snape’s but his was several shades too dark. Slughorn nodded more furiously when he saw it, but then he got to the four’s and he actually stopped and stared at the potion in front of them.

“Boys. I can’t believe it.” He said looking from the two cauldrons to the boys and back again with wide eyes. The rest of the class was leaning forward on their seats wondering if they were in trouble, and Snape’s face had broken into a smirk. But then Professor Slughorn let out a loud bellowing laugh that made them all jump before he beamed at them all.

“Well done boys! Well done! We have two perfectly brewed Antidotum potions! Well done indeed! But I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised should I be, eh Mister Potter?” He said wagging a large finger and winking. “Well, as promised Gryffindor, 20 points is 20 points, for each cauldron I think. Well everyone, I’m pleased to say we have a couple naturals on our hands! Very please indeed.”

The Gryffindors, except Lily, looked pleased to have gotten the points, but the Slytherins, especially Snape, were glaring daggers and looking ready for murder while the boys tried their best to look innocent while Slughorn instructed them to bottle their potions and turn them.

 

The four hurried their stuff into the bags and bolted out the door after sending Peter to the desk with their flasks, and they were the first ones out and down the hall before anybody else could catch up with them.

“Oh my god, did you see their faces?!” James shrieked as he went two steps at a time.

“I know, I can’t believe it!” Sirius said ahead of them, already to the Entrance hall, dodging two students who moved out the way.

Remus said ‘Excuse me’ to them as he followed the taller boy up, not wanting to be left behind when the Slytherins got out.

“They’re going to kill us” Peter groaned, panting with exertion already.

“Oh come on Peter, where’s your sense of adventure?” James said, and they were on the staircase going to the upper levels.

“I left it back in the potions room.” he replied and James’ laugh echoed through the halls.

 

They finally stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait, panted out the password, and dragged themselves into the common room, doubling over as Peter sank to the floor.

“You know, I’m not sure if we’ll be able to go to dinner. Those Slytherins might try to poison our food.” Remus said, aching and unwilling to move anywhere.

“Good thing we have a whole stock of Antidotum then.” Sirius said and they all laughed.

“You know, that wouldn’t be an issue if we found those kitchens I keep talking about.”

Sirius groaned. “Oh no, James, not again….”

“I’m serious!”

“No, he’s Sirius” Peter chimed in and they all stared at him, unhappy to hear that terrible joke once more.

“Sorry.” He said hanging his head in shame. Sirius rolled his eyes as he caught his breath.

“I suppose,” he drawled “that if you find us a lead then I can consider going to find it with you.” Sirius said thinking it over as they all walked up to their dorm to drop off their things for free hour. “But I am _not_ going over this whole damned castle looking for house elves!”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there again!  
> In this chapter I decided to try working on the class dynamics a little bit to help explain how things for later on.  
> I promise I'm not trying to bash any characters when bad things happen, just trying to set up why certain characters would feel certain ways about things.  
> The biggest example I can think of is with potions:  
> I know Snape and Lily are said to be the prodigies at potions, but I feel like we need to build up how they got that way and why, as well as balance how in the books it's mentioned that James and Sirius were always good at anything, and I do believe that would have had to include potions since it's needed for the animagus transformation.  
> The fact that Snape was bad at flying also came from the books and was the biggest reason Snape was jealous of James in his memories, so that's how that happened.
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to get out the next chapter!
> 
> I'd love to read your comments! :D


	5. 1st Full Moon at Hogwarts 1971 - How The Shrieking Shack Got It's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, September 5th, 1971

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔

Chapter 5

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going over this whole damned castle looking for house elves!” Sirius grumbled as he, Remus, and Peter followed James down from the Gryffindor Common room.

It was Saturday, their first weekend of the term, and James was excited to have run of the castle for the first time outside of classes. The corridors were empty, with most other students content to sleep in and not leave their beds.

“Come off it, Sirius. You should be excited! Dad says there are all kinds of vanishing rooms, and hidden passageways, and secret chambers around here!” He said, rubbing his hands together gleefully while they made their way over the moving staircase.

“Yes, but we’re not looking for one of those secret passageways or hidden chambers, _are we_? _We’re_ looking for houselves.”

“Technically we’re looking for the kitchens. We have to help Peter find something to eat, don’t we, Peter?”

Peter smiled sheepishly, and Sirius sighed and kept it moving.

 

In truth, all of them were starving. By the time free hour ended last night, none of them wanted to leave their nice cozy dorm for the hostile territory that was becoming the Great Hall. Instead they’d pooled together their secret stashes and feasted on junk food. Peter, having the largest stashes out of them all was their hero for the night, but junk food could only fill them for so long, and none of them wanted to wait for the hassle of breakfast with the others.

 

For Remus it was also a happy distraction. Along with the bone-aching pain he woke up to, he’d also started having that anxious, restless feeling, like a caged animal that he always got the day before the full moon. He’d tried to focus on his homework since his time would be cut short tomorrow, and he was really worried about his transfiguration essay, but trying to focus was useless when faced with the call to adventure.

He also couldn’t deny that he was equally excited to explore the castle and all its wonders. It’s what he’d been dreaming of. He was still in awe of the all the banners and trophy displays, and portraits, and suits of armor, not to mention all of the different rooms and corridors. He wondered if they’d be able to find everything even in all of the next seven years they had.

“Do you at least have some idea where we’re going?” Sirius asked as they cleared the moving stairways.

James stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around as if he’d just realized where they were.

“Erm… well…”

The rest of the boys groaned.

“Well, do any of you have any suggestions?” He said a little defensively.

“I know it’s somewhere near the Hufflepuff common room” Remus offered.

“Oh, great! Anybody know where that is?”

“Erm….” They all said, and James sighed.

“Hmph, well that’s not much help.”

“Why don’t we ask one of the ghosts. Maybe they’ll know,” he suggested.

“One of the g-g-ghosts?” Peters exclaimed, his eyes widening fearfully and Sirius and James looked amused.  
“Come on Petey, don’t be thick. We eat dinner with ghosts all the time.”

“I know that! But what if we get the B-bloody Baron?” He voice quieting to a whisper.

Suddenly Peter seemed to have a point and they all looked around the hall as if to make sure the Slytherin ghost wasn’t there.

 

“W-well, it’s not like he can do anything to us right? If it’s him then we just run. But not in the same direction or that might ruin the point.” James said sounding a bit braver than he really felt. The other boys nodded, looking pale, and soon they set off again down the nearest hall. Lo and behold, it wasn't long before they found one!

There was something strange about this ghost however. It was a little man with wickedly slanted orange eyes and wearing the strangest assortment of clothes, including a bell covered jester's hat and an orange tie. He was floating in front of a classroom trying to stuff a wad a gum into the keyholes, and as they approached he looked up and gave them a toothy sneer.

“Oooh, ickle little firsties!”

Peter hid himself behind James even though he was chubbier and harder to hide, so James stepped forward bravely.

“Hullo. We’re looking for the kitchens. Do you know how to get there?”

“Students looking for the kitchens aye? Wanting to make trouble for the teeny ickle house elves?” the ghost asked wickedly.

James turned to Sirius triumphantly “So they are there! Ha, I knew it! Where are they?”

“I’ve got your house elves _right here_!” And suddenly the four boys found themselves running wildly as the wicked little ghost started bombarding them with conjured handfuls of whipped cream and cackling “Run run run little firsties, run away from Peevesie!”

 

It wasn’t until they’d cleared several floors that they all stopped to catch their breath.

“Well done. Really. First ghost we have to run into and it’s Peeves.” Sirius grouched, brushing whipped cream off his shoulder as James leaned back next to the large painting of a bowl of fruit that marked the corridor near the Great Hall. Further down the hall was a large pile of wooden barrels.

“So we had some bad luck. Just be glad it was only whipped cream he was throwing.”

Remus took the longest to catch his breath, not helped by the soreness spreading throughout his body. “ _That_ was Peeves? The Poltergeist?” He asked, interest captured.

Poltergeists were one of the type of apparitions his father had taught him about. They didn’t normally have a physical form, so he hadn’t even thought of it, but Peeves was the only known exception. Suddenly he had half a mind to go back up and study him, but Peter was eyeing the painting behind them hungrily.

James looked sheepishly at their friend.

“Sorry Pete. Maybe we’ll finding it some other time.”

“Not likely” Sirius grumbled earning a hit from James.

“Cheer up, Peter. They’ll be starting breakfast in another couple hours.”

“But I’m so hungry now” Peter groaned hugging the portrait.

 

It must have been sheer luck though because just as he moved his arms around the painting longingly his hand brushed against the pear. Before their eyes the pear squirmed, gave a laugh, and just like that it vanished and turned into a green doorknob.

The quartet looked at each other in surprise, and then scrambled forward as James gave it a twist, and the door swung open.

They’d found it! The Hogwarts kitchens! It was an enormous, high-ceilinged room as big as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped against the walls, and a massive brick fireplace on the other end of the room, and between them were hundreds of house elves who were hurrying around four massive tables aligned just like the House tables.

As the four boys stood in the doorway the house elves close by gave something of a fright and rushed to bow to them. They crowded around the boys, and any thought of being in trouble was erased from their minds as the elves gathered around to greet them.

 

“Students in the kitchen!” they squeaked to one another excitedly, and one female house elf approached offering a tray with cups of tea and pumpkin juice, and each took one gratefully.

“Sirs, an honor it is to have you in our kitchens! My name is Lopsy. Can we get you anything sirs? We have many scones and crumpets, and sausages and bacon, please help yourselves” she squeaked and the four were happy to oblige. They were happily pushed into seats at the table under the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and James led a toast to their first, most awesome, and super successful adventure, to the other’s amusement, while the eleves continued to fuss over them and went back to prepping for the rest of Hogwart’s students upstairs.

“Not a week in and we already found the secret kitchens! Imagine what else we can find here! Picture it, the new Hogwarts Four! Thank you,” he said to another elf who introduced himself as Yipsy, as he accepted another apple tart.  
Sirius snorted and cut his eggs, his knife and fork held properly, looking particularly well-mannered compared to Peter who already had crumbs on his face, and James swinging his utensils in the air as he gestured wildly. Remus tried copying his posture but gave up quickly with the tension in his shoulders.“You still need to work on your naming. Isn’t that a little too close to just rehashing the Founders?”

James grinned “Well, what wrong with that? I can be Gryffindor the brave, Remus can be Ravenclaw the brainy, and you can be grouchy old Slytherin” he laughed and ducked under the table as Sirius tried to swipe at him, and then teased that he was proving the point. “I guess that makes you Hufflepuff Pete, sorry mate.” But Peter seemed at least happy that he didn’t get Slytherin so he grinned back, cheeks red from delight.

Remus flushed and tried not to smile. The brainy one, James had said, and nobody had argued it.

He kept his mouth shut over his plate of every kind of meat imaginable, as Sirius continued looking peevish for the rest of their strange breakfast. So close to the full moon it was about the only thing he could stomach, although he threw on a couple pieces of fruit so as not to look too suspicious. If any of the other boys noticed, they said nothing as they ate their fill, and when they couldn’t eat anymore, they stood to go head back to Gryffindor tower, thanking the elves profusely for letting them sneak in, even as the elves had them stuff their pockets with extras, although the elves shooed their thanks away and assured that they were welcome back anytime.

“House elves live to serve. Please, come back again,” Lopsy squeaked after them as the fruit bowl portrait closed behind them.

They’d made it out at a very good time, as they managed to close the portrait just in time before down the hall near the big pile of barrels, students began emerging for the first wave to the Great Hall. They were all Hufflepuffs, and the four quickly realized that this meant that this hallway lead to the Hufflepuff dorm. They were mostly older students, and the boys were just turning to rush ahead, feeling very pleased with themselves when the Hufflepuff Prefect noticed them.

“Hey! You four, stop! You’re not Hufflepuffs! What’re you skulking around here for?”

The Hufflepuff prefect glared down at them, and the other Hufflepuffs were giving them looks of varying degrees of suspicion as they passed.

“We’re not skulking about anywhere.” Sirius crossed his arms and adopted a defiant glower. Technically speaking the four weren’t doing anything wrong by simply being in the hallway, but Remus didn’t think being caught sneaking in the kitchens would go over well with others, he thought noticing the crumbs still on Peter’s face anxiously.

“I recognize you. You’re that Sirius Black boy, the one with the Howler that called everyone that horrible word yesterday.”

Sirius flushed, and some of the other students who’d stopped to see what was going on now seemed to recognize him too and were now starting to look angry. Nervously Remus began to wonder how they were managing to get on everyone’s bad side before the first week was even out. And that this had encounter was defeating the whole purpose of their morning adventure.

“I’ll bet you were trying to sneak into our common room, weren’t you?”

“We were not!” James snapped, standing between the Hufflepuff and Sirius defensively.

“Oh, and what were you doing here then?”

“None of your business” Sirius grumbled under his breath, earning a kick from James.

“What, not enough muggleborns in Gryffindor to tease so you came looking for us?” the Prefect accused, still directing it to Sirius which was completely unfair. There were four of them, although Peter was quaking in his shoes behind Remus and looking like he wanted to slip away. If Sirius had looked irritated before, now he looked livid, and to Remus, a little hurt.

“You take that back!”

“Not until I hear a good reason not to bring you to your head of house under suspicion of trouble-making!”

“We got lost, alright!” James exclaimed. We were on our way to breakfast when we bumped into Peeves.” At least it was the truth in a way, even though it’d happened at least an hour ago.

The Prefect looked doubtful at them, and opened his mouth to say something when just in time there were shrieks coming from down the hall, and a group of girls were clamoring back, whipped cream in their hair and on their clothes.

“It’s that awful poltergeist! He’s throwing stuff at people going to the Great hall!” they warned the rest of their house as they made their way back .

“See, we told you! Now, take it back!”

The Hufflepuff Prefect turned red-faced and stuttered.

“Forget it.” Sirius shouldered past, making sure to bump the older student as roughly as possible, and Peter scurried after him immediately, although James didn’t move an inch, staring down, or up rather, as he was at least several feet shorter, to the other boy who’d yet to actually say sorry and doubtfully ever would.

 

Remus tentatively grabbed a bit of the sleeve of his jumper and was surprised when James let him pull him away from the outstaring and away from the hall.

“Can you believe him?!” James snarled for perhaps the fifth time so far this year. It was becoming his catchphrase. “How dare that, _that_ _prat_ say those things! Sirius hasn’t done anything to anyone. He can’t help his family!” He fumed all the way up towards Gryffindor tower and though he kept silent as James vented Remus was feeling exactly in one accord and more weary than ever as he led the way up the corridors.

He supposed he was glad he’d been so well sheltered by his family; he knew all about prejudice but somehow they’d managed to keep him from ever facing the brunt of it directly. He felt another surge of affection for his parents and determined himself to work extra hard for them while he was here and nobody knew about his secret.

 

“Gratia” He said quietly to the portrait and they clambered in their the red and gold sanctuary. There were only a few students milling around, and Peter had settled into one of the plush couches near the fire and was playing with his fingers nervously when they came in and jumped up to meet them.

“He went right up to the dorm when we got in. I-I would go up there too but…” Peter tapered off uncomfortably, and James nodded and Remus patted his shoulder sympathetically. Bracing themselves they both walked towards their dorm.

Quietly James tested the knob, and they glanced into the room tentatively, wondering what a rage from Sirius would look like.

To his credit, the room wasn’t on fire.

There were a few random objects and articles of clothing that looked like they’d been thrown around, especially his textbooks, although it was harder to tell with James’ stuff already scattered around the floor. Sirius himself had drawn the curtains around his bed and was obviously inside.

 

James and Remus shared a concerned looked, not quite sure how to proceed.

At home Remus’ parents tried not to fight in front of him, but when they did, his mum and dad had very different ways of dealing with the other. His mother could be fierce when she was angry, and was the type to furiously start working around the kitchen, banging pots and pans around and cleaning dishes with as much force as should could to voice her frustrations while his father could get a bit wordy and say things he may not mean before shutting himself up in his study until he calmed down.

Usually it was his dad who would come to apologize, and it usually delved into them both acting extremely gushy and embarrassing afterwards and he would have to leave the room or risk feeling ill at the sight of them. Somehow he highly doubted his father’s approach would work on Sirius. Would probably get him punched in the face in fact but he didn’t keep that train of thought on long.

He himself was almost afraid to get angry. Once when he was around seven and still adjusting to too many things like moving around again and having to say goodbye to another home, he’d gotten in a fight with his dad about something unimportant enough that he couldn’t even remember the details, but the thing he did remember, and probably always would, was his dad’s reaction. He’d looked terrified.

It had been enough to quell his anger, and instead made him feel both suitably guilty for it, especially in the face of all that his father was doing for him, but also very scared himself.

He remembered not sleeping a wink that night thinking about it and wondering if his dad hated him for it, but the next morning they’d both apologized for losing their tempers and while that had been the end of their argument he’d put in a lot of effort of keeping control of his anger, which _had_ started to get easier as he got older for a while until his _other self_ had started acting up, so now it was around the full moon that he had to be most careful to keep himself in control.

So instead he thought about what his mum would do. Offer a comforting ear to listen, and good advice if she thought of any. And then she would offer sweets.

 

They both approached the curtained bed, and to Remus’ complete bemusement James knocked on one of the wooden posts. Shave and a Haircut. There was silence on the other size and he gave James an odd look, while the bespectacled boy looked defensive.

“What? That’s why my dad does...” he whispered.

Remus shook his head. “Sirius?” he called hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Sirius,” James said grinning mischievously and before Remus could stop him “Are you crying? Because we’re pretty sure grouchy git tears make expensive potion ingredients and we’ve come to collect!”

Remus looked scandalized, but somehow it must have worked because there was a tremendous rattle as the curtain were ripped open, and Sirius appeared, glaring.

“I’m _not_ crying!” he hissed, and James laughed before pushing him over to claim a spot on his bed, patting the spot next to him for Remus who gave Sirius an apologetic look but joined in just the same. He looked away politely when Sirius tried swiping his cheek discreetly, but James’ grin widened.  

“Quick Remy, pass the flask!”

“Piss off Potter! I said I wasn’t crying!” Sirius said, aiming a half-hearted kick towards James’ knee. Judging by the redness around his eyes they’d both say it was a lie, but they decided to humor him anyway.

“What do you guys want?” Sirius said sulkily as he pulled the piece of parchment he’d evidently been working on back to his lap. Obviously a letter to his brother.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Remus replied, tucking his knees. Being on a nice soft bed was only serving to highlight the pain that had now spread all over his body, but he was trying not to think about it.

“Yeah, don’t listen to that Hufflepuff git! He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Sirius shook his head, his face grim. “He knew exactly what he was talking about” he said darkly.

“I don’t see how. _You_ don’t go around attacking muggleborns.”

“But my family does.” He grumbled, burrowing back into his pillows miserably. James and Remus shared a glance.

“You’re not your family Sirius. You’re not.” James said as Sirius made to argue, “If you were like them, then you’d be with them, sitting in the Slytherin common room flickering tongues at each other, or whatever Slytherins do to communicate.”

Despite himself a smile pulled at the corners of Sirius’ mouth although he forced himself to scowl back at his letter. “Being in Gryffindor has nothing to do with it. Anyone could be in a different house if they really wanted.”

 

“Maybe, but even if it wasn’t about houses, you don’t go around calling people names either. And besides,” James said with a grin, “You like muggles."

Sirius gave him a wide-eyed look but couldn't must an argument.

"Isn't that right Mr. ‘Do muggles really have ‘escapators’? Can Hogwarts get some?’ and what was it he asked you the other day Remus? ‘Has your mom ever been to space too?’”

Laughter filled the room as Sirius grabbed a pillow, flushing madly while he tried to attack James and suffocate him.

Remus coughed to stop laughing at the pleading, embarrassed look Sirius shot him, but nothing could stop it as James managed to escape. With a sigh Sirius settled back on his headboard, arms crossed sulkily, but Remus was relieved to see he looked much less upset than before.

“It wasn’t a serious question. And besides for all I knew, she _could_ have!”

“Right, right, whatever you say Sirius.” James said patting his arm consolingly.

“Oh shut up.” Sirius swatted him away.

 

The door to the dormitory creaked and Peter peeked into the room looking frightened.

“Hey! There you are Pete! Come join us, we were just talking about Sirius and his muggle obsession.”

And just like that the dorm devolved into playful chaos as James bolted across the room, quickly followed by Sirius and his pillow, and soon Peter was being press-ganged into joining on their pillow fight. A little confused about how they got here, but otherwise just happy everything was right once more, Remus quickly declined to join in and instead settled for gathering his books to take care of his homework. He thought he shouldn’t exacerbate his hurting limbs any further, but then the worry was forcibly pushed from his head when he found himself dog-piled by all his roommates and their cushions, and surprisingly he found he didn’t mind.

 

The rest of the day the boys alternated between avoiding their homework, and restarting their pillow-war between games of exploding snap, gobstones, and chocolate card trading.

As evening approached, things quieted down while Peter and James went to get more food from the Great Hall as the only two envoys up to the challenge. Sirius and Remus sat in their beds, Remus surrounded by books as he cross-referenced them to his essay, awhile Sirius worked on his letter.

“Is your brother doing alright?” Remus asked as he got to his last line. Sirius looked up, but didn't seem completely sure.

“Well, he says he'd doing okay. Heard I got into Gryffindor from my cousin before he even got my last note. Shame too, I wanted to be the one to surprise him.”

“What did he say?”

“Oh, something about ‘Of course you’d be the one to bungle it’,” Sirius remarked with a wry, but still pleased look, “But he’ll change his tune once he ends up in Gryffindor next year too," he said, excitement brightening his face the way only the topic of Regulus could.

“Oh.” Remus said with surprise, and a pang a jealousy. “He wants to be in Gryffindor too?”

“Of course he does! Regulus and I do everything together.”  Remus wondered what it would be like to have a brother. He fished under his bed for his dessert tin, thinking of chocolate while Sirius continued.

“It’ll be awesome! I can teach him all sorts of hexes and then he’ll be fit to join in our quest.”

“What quest is that?” Remus asked around a chocolate frog, thinking of how much like James that sounded, and looked at his card, another Dumbledore. He added it to the other five he add reverently.

Sirius shrugged. “I’ll tell you when we find out”

Remus shook his head and went back to his work, and soon James and Peter were back with their ill-gotten goodies.

“We had to go to the Great Hall this time. Didn’t want to look suspicious. Marlene and the others were asking where we’d been, but of course that meant we had to look at old Snivelykins.” James chattered as he dumped a napkin of chicken on Sirius’ bed.

“At least we don’t have to eat with him” Sirius replied as he tucked in.

Remus looked reproachful, but was more distracted by the smell and taste of meat, and he shoved his books back in his trunk for the night, feeling restless and painful once more.

 

Just one more day, he thought to himself unhappily as the others chattered wildly about the next adventure they wanted to plan, and thinking of compiling a list of people they needed to get back at. He glanced at the window where the moon was steadily rising, and fearfully looked away. Not even the sounds of his roomates could lift his spirits as he laid wide awake in bed, staring at the dark shadow of his four-poster canopy after lights out that night, dreading going to sleep, the dreams he might have that night, and the coming of next moon.

Instead, after a few hours passed and he felt sure the others were asleep, he quietly snuck out his bed, shoving his feet into his slippers and looking around the dorm in the faint light casting shadows on the messy floor. James and Peter were snoring as usual. He grabbed up his wand, and headed down the stairs, shutting the dorm-room door quietly behind him.

 

The common room was cosy looking as ever in the firelight.

He settled into one of the big squishy couches near the fireplace, and took the astrolabe out of his pocket, to rub his thumbs against smooth metal, counting down the hours till this moon would pass. Having it in his hand was comforting. It reminded him of his mum and dad staying up with him, holding his hand on nights like this when he couldn’t sleep.

The pain was worse in the nights leading up to the full, and his dreams were always worse around it too. He would have nightmares, flashes of claws and teeth and snarls, and his dad and mum rushing to his bedroom door to find him. He shuddered and tried to push them from his mind, wrapping his arms around himself, his hand reaching to brush against the skin on his side and just under his left shoulder blade where he knew that horrible scar was.

 

He was just thinking he was glad the common room was deserted when he heard the door to the staircase close, and he scrambled his hide the piece into his pocket as footsteps approached. He looked up and was surprised, but not too much so, that it was Sirius, although he was amused to see his roomate give him a wide-eyed look as though the other boy was surprised to see him.

“Oh. I---When did you?-- I didn’t know you were up,” Sirius decided on finally, crossing his arms.

He stood, looking torn between going back upstairs or joining him. Remus curled his knees, gesturing to the other end of the couch politely, although he wondered if he was making a mistake; he wouldn’t be very great company feeling as he was, and what if the other boy got to wondering what was wrong with him, he thought as Sirius took the invitation and settled on the other side.

They sat quietly for a moment, the sound of fire crackling and the odd gust of wind on the windows in the background, before naturally, Sirius broached the conversation.

“Couldn’t sleep either then?”

Remus shook his head, and Sirius nodded back.

“Is-is it about what happened earlier?” Remus offered, hoping the conversation going to what Sirius was bothered with would deflect from his own reasons for being kept up.

Sirius glanced at him but then away quickly. “Something like that, yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, thinking he sounded vaguely like his mum.

Sirius sat a little defensively. “It’s complicated.”

Remus stopped himself from snorting at that. How many times had he himself said that? “That’s okay,”  he said instead.

“Really, you don’t have to. You look like you have your own problems.” Sirius said glancing at him thoughtfully, but Remus shook his head.

“I’d be happy to listen, if you want to talk."

Sirius sat and seemed to struggle with himself, but whatever it was he decided against it. He sighed, “No… it’s okay. I probably just need sleep.”

With that the other boy slid off the couch, shoving his hands into his pajama pockets and stepped towards the stairway.

Remus tried not feel disappointed, or at least not let it show, before Sirius turned to give him a concerned look over his shoulder. “You should get some sleep too you know.”

Remus nodded, a mixture of confusion and amusement meeting his disappointment when he thought ‘Who’s trying to comfort who, here?’, but he followed Sirius up to their dormitory, his hand clasped around the astrolabe in his pocket, and when he settled in bed he was exhausted enough he went right to sleep.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

When Remus awoke late the next morning he was so achy and sore all over he was in no mood for leaving his nice warm bed. He laid in silence for a while, drifting in and out of sleep until the others began to stir and soon the room was full of noise again. James and Sirius had one of their play scuffles fighting for the bathroom, almost scaring Peter who was just coming out.

“Alright Remy?” James asked, shoving his head through a jumper. It was the weekend and they didn’t have to wear uniforms. Remus mumbled about not feeling well, Sirius looking relieved when he said nothing about last night’s almost-heart-to-heart, and James and Sirius took pity on him, remarking he _was_ looking a bit peaky before they went off the breakfast.

Remus stared at the canopy of his bed, wondering if the other boy didn’t want to be alone in the same room with him or something, seeing as he was braving the Great Hall again, and he tried not to be surprised or disappointed when it added to his bad mood.

With the others gone, the room was too silent and he couldn’t fall back asleep, which both restlessness and exhausted, so he pulled out his charms homework while he could take advantage of the peace and quiet.

 

He was halfway through when the other three came back, when he was surprised, his roommates coming back with napkins of breakfast food that they dumped on his bed.

“We’ve come bearing gifts!” James said with a grin, handing him a napkin of sausages.

“You didn’t have to--” Remus started saying feeling touched, before Sirius waved him off.

“It’s fine. Now we can share and I don’t have to look at Snivellus’ ugly mug while I eat,” He said, and James made a face of agreement over his croissant.

They spent the next few hours with Remus doing his homework and James and Peter playing exploding snap. Sirius had taken out an envelope from his pocket. “From my brother” he explained when James asked, eyeing the envelope warily. Remus couldn’t blame him after yesterday’s howler.

“Oh, Is he cool?” James asked, shuffling the deck.

“Reg? Oh yeah! He’s great!” He said, getting out his quill and parchment to begin his next letter before telling them all about his younger brother who’d be attending next year. “Only one in that whole house I can stand. Well, sometimes. Anyway, I can’t wait to introduce you guys!”

“I wish I had a little brother” James said wistfully as he passed the cards to Peter. “Mum and Dad were already old when I came about so they didn’t even expect they’d have any; Said I was their little miracle baby.” he finished, puffing up happily until Sirius threw a piece of parchment at him.

“At least you got the ‘baby’ right,” he grumbled.

Peter and Remus were also only children. 

Remus wasn’t sure if his parents had been planning on having other children before he’d got bitten, but obviously having another now would be too dangerous. He sat, guilt growing right along with his full moon pains.

They spent the rest of the day doing homework and playing games at their leisure until it was finally time for Remus to go to Madam Pomfrey’s. He made an excuse, saying his stomach was hurting, and batted them away when they offered to walk with him to the matron.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you _sure_? There might be Slytherins out there,” said James with concern.

He snorted, pulling on a jumper, his wand and his astrolabe in his pockets. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure they’re too preoccupied with looking out for _you_.”

“He’s got a point” Sirius said to James who looked ready to argue, and he took that opportunity to duck out the dorm. There were students milling around in the common room, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary waving as he passed to get through the portrait, and soon he was walking through the corridors on his way to the hospital wing.

 

The halls looked a little more sober, being empty of most students, and with the shadows being cast around by the sun as it was starting to set. He felt nervous and sick, thinking about the coming hours. It didn’t matter how many times he went through it, he still couldn’t get used to it and he didn’t think he ever will. Finally he came to the door to the hospital wing, and walked in.

“Ah, just in time, dear.” Madam Pomfrey said, popping her head out of her office. “I have some food for you, if you want to eat before hand.” she said kindly.

He shook his head. The pain in his stomach was real now.

She smiled sympathetically and only went back to her office to grab her keys to the wing, and she guided him through the nearly deserted corridors.

“We’ve timed it so the others will be at dinner. Nobody should see us leave.”

They went down the stone steps and into the warm September air. He waved as Hagrid nervously as they crossed the grounds, and soon he found himself standing in front of the Whomping Willow.

It looked as ominous as ever with its crooked branches and knotty trunk, and he tried not to feel too panicky when Madam Pomfrey prodded the knot with a quick swish of her wand and they moved towards the hidden tunnel.

“Lumos,” he said firmly as he reached the bottom, although it flared and almost blinded him before he put it out.

Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly as he flushed with embarrassment ,coming down to stand beside him.

“Now, are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you through to the shack?”

He nodded, although he felt shaky, and stiffened his back. “Yes. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright dear. I’ll come to fetch you in the morning. And you be careful when you wake up; if there’s any…damage we wouldn’t want to worsen it.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said faintly, and she gave him a sad smile and a squeeze on the shoulder before she made her way up the tunnel stairs, and as soon as she was out of sight he took a deep breath and marched himself through.

“It’s going to be fine.” He told himself, seeing the exit. “It’s going to be fine. It’s just another moon. Just another moon.” His voice carried softly, and he paused as he came to the end of the tunnel and the entrance of the large cellar that led to the furnished room Dumbledore showed him before.

 

Probably a living room, he decided as he looked around. The furniture looked more foreboding than it had that night, making strange shadows from the fading sunlight that filtered through the boards on the windows.

At least that was familiar he thought as he tried to calm himself, walking around the room, familiarizing himself before he went out to the corridor. There were more doors down the hall, and he opened a few to find more rooms of abandoned furniture; what looked like a dining room and what once was a library, the shelves lining the walls all bare. He approached the rickety staircase that led to the next floor, and ignored the aching and soreness as he trudged upwards. There were four more rooms up here; one was a nursery with a cradle sitting in the corner, and the other three were bedrooms. The ache was building up in the back of his neck and he knew it was almost time, so he chose the larger of the bedrooms, grateful for the extra floor space.

There was a large canopy bed and a nightstand, and he opened the drawer as he stripped off his clothes, shivering without the extra warmth. He stuffed them and his wand inside, taking the astrolabe out his trouser pocket and thumbed the smooth metal. It shined in the last bit of sunlight, the planets glowing as they moved around it’s face. The little blue dot of the moon was moving ever closer to the top center, but he felt a bit of comfort watching the other stars and planets. Finally the last bit of sun disappeared over the horizon and Remus steeled himself, putting his father’s gift back with his valuables and locking them in.

 

It was dark and quiet as he moved to the center of the floor, pacing back and forth.

He couldn’t stop moving.

He could just imagine what was happening out there; the full moon coming, rising over the horizon and glowing, it’s horrible white light engulfing him!

Then it started.

With a lurch he felt the first signs, that terrible itching feeling all over his body, _under his skin_ , and then there was hair, everywhere! Sprouting over his knuckles, spreading over the back of his hands to his wrists! He turned his shaking hands over to see his palms through as they were changing, swelling, his nails growing and sharpening, turning into claws!

But it was only the beginning and in the next moment there was a horrible _crack!_

And that’s when he _screamed_.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

The good people of the village of Hogsmeade would always remember that night, the night that the Shrieking Shack got its name.

The night had been so peaceful, the village sleepy. Workers returning home, ready for a hot cooked meal, mothers tucking their young children in goodnight.

Then a horrible sound, a scream, came from the distance.

People rushed to their windows looking about for whoever was making that terrible noise, but there was no one in the street, and they realized that it was coming from further away. From the old the house. The old abandoned house on the very edge of town.

They stared in amazement and horror.

They had all heard the rumors of course, rumors of the vengeful spirits that had come to haunt the old place. But nobody could have imagined that ghosts could make a noise like that.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

_Pain. So much pain. But pain should be normal for him now..._

_No... There was something else. Something that had it's fur on end, and it's instincts going haywire._

_There was something in the air that wasn't normal._

_Or... it wasn’t something_ in _the air; it was the air itself was strange._

_It opened it’s bright amber eyes, suddenly alert._

_It was in someplace strange._

_With a lift of it's head, the wolf turned an eye around the strange new room. It was used to cold stone floor, not this warm springy wood. There were tall, large windows, not the tiny one that it’d almost broken free of before. If only it could have managed. If only it could have broken free. It could have gotten away; To run; to find more of its kind. Or if it couldn’t fine more, then_ make _more of its kind. It was alone. Unbearably alone. It needed a pack. A pack or else... It'd go mad._

_It sniffed. But there was no one else around. No one else was here!_

_Something coursed through it’s mind; like rage. There was no one here! No prey! No one to bite! No one to join it!_

_It jumped to it’s paws in a blur and pressed it’s snout to the floor, teeth barred as it sniffed, searching for any sign of someone, anyone! But it could smell that any other beings that might have been here were now long gone. It could smell it’s other self’s scent; that was the only other thing it was familiar with. It was all over the thing it’s human self called a bed, around the human ‘nightstand’, but no sign or smell of any others! It was alone! There was no scent of it’s human mother or human father in the next room, tempting it. Teasing it to break out so it could bite them, tear them, make them just like himself!_

_It howled at the ceiling in rage and anguish._

_How dare they?! How dare take it here, and lock it away? To stop it from biting?! Stop it from turning them!? Did they not know that here they could not join it? Become one of it It needed to bite. Needed to make more, for it’s pack._

_It howled again, long and mournful. But there was no responding call._

_No sounds at all but the echoes of its own lonely cry._

_It was alone…_

_It flopped onto the ground, it's young, dark brown fur sending a cloud of dust into the air and bit it’s paws miserably. It was almost comforting, the feel of flesh and taste of blood in it’s mouth._

_So alone…_

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

  


The next morning was a blur, as mornings after the full moon aften were. He vaguely remembered Madam Pomfrey coming to find him curled in a ball on the floor, bleeding from gashes littering on his arms, of her soft gasp at his scars. He’d been too dazed and tired to even feel embarrassed as she healed him then led him down the tunnel and past the willow.

The next thing he knew however was the current sensation of a hospital bed, and the oppressively clean scent of the hospital wing. Relief pooled into him when there was no scream of panic, and no voices yelling that there’s a monster in the castle.

 

He opened his eyes, about to look around for Madam Pomfrey when he was startled instead to see none other than the headmaster in a chair pulled up next to him.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Remus sat up in shock.

“Ah, Mister Lupin, glad to see you up.” Dumbledore said cheerily, his eyes twinkling as he put away a the book he’d been reading and placed it in a pocket of his shockingly violet and yellow stared robe. Remus looked up at him in confusion, wondering if something had gone wrong after all. Maybe someone had seen him. Maybe he’d managed to get out last night and the defenses Dumbledore had put up weren’t enough after all. He panicked at the thought of having escaped and hurt someone, but the headmaster was still smiling cheerily, and he calmed himself down, sure the old wizard wouldn’t be sitting there looking so cheerful if anything had gone wrong.

 

He coughed, feeling embarrassed. “Goodmorning sir.”

“Indeed it is. Why, it’s just the kind of morning perfect for having a lie in, and a good breakfast, speaking of which,” the wizard flicked his wand and the hospital bed’s tray sprung out, and a plate of food was levitated from the other side of the privacy screen and placed in front of him. “Madam Pomfrey has given specific instructions that you are to eat as soon as you wake up. And I dare not ignore advice from such an esteemed healer.”

“Thank you sir.” Remus said gratefully with a smile. He was famished, and while he also thought Madam Pomfrey was very kind, she also strunk him as someone who was one to heed. He took a piece of bacon happily, and Professor Dumbledore continued.

“I only wished to check in on our newest patient, to make sure you were comfortable after your first ordeal, but I am happy to report that Madame Pomfrey has given you a clean bill of health this morning, only,” he nodded a little more soberly Remus’ arms “a few new scrapes it seems.”

Remus nodded and rubbed at his arm. They didn’t hurt now,  but he remembered them bleeding before.

“And the house I was in? Was everything okay?” He asked, remembering the large boarded windows and thinking back to the one at home he’d broken.

Dumbledore smiled again, looking pleased. “And on that score I am also happy to report the Shrieking Shack was a smashing success.”

Remus hoped that the headmaster didn’t mean literally, but he didn’t comment as Dumbledore happily finished touching base about the arrangements he’d made.

“Of course we will hope that things remain such next month, but we will come to that road when we cross it, as the saying goes. For now, however, I wished to speak to you about something else of the utmost importance. All of your teachers are of course, aware that you have ‘taken ill’ and are happy to let you ‘off the hook’ as they say for missing this morning’s classes.”

 

At that Remus almost jumped out of bed, he didn’t even know what time it was, only that it was a Monday, but Dumbledore waved him down looking amused.

“Not to worry Mister Lupin, you have only missed your first few classes. Madam Pomfrey has assured me that you will take the next hour for her to finish checking you up, then she will escort you to your common room to get ready, and meet the rest of your classmates for lunch. Most fortuitous the way the timing worked out.” and Remus happily agreed.

 

With his business done Dumbledore made to leave, addressing Madam Pomfrey on his way out, and after she took the time to fuss over him, making sure his scars were healing nicely, and that he’d had enough Blood-replenishing potion, they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

He tried to ignore the glances from other students who were in their uniforms, realizing he stood out still being in his muggle clothes, and determined to remember to bring his uniform for his next overnight visit, and soon she was saying goodbye to him in front of the Fat Lady portrait, telling him to be careful and not strain himself sternly.

 

He smiled and waved her goodbye, before giving the password and clammering into the common room. There were only a few older students milling about. First years had Herbology this hour but the schedule rotated every years and so the the OWL and NEWT year students had free hour. Some were studying, although there were a couple fifth years, including one blonde who looked like his head'd been thatched, were having a rowdy game instead.

One of the Prefects, Alice Prewett, a nice girl with a round face, questioned him as he went towards the dormitories. “Madam Pomfrey brought me back” he explained evasively, and she gave him a sympathetic smile. “I got sick a lot too my first year” she said sympathetically before she let him go.

He gave a sigh of relief once he reached the door to his dorm. The room felt strangely empty without James and Sirius and Peter’s presence, but he was grateful for the respite as he took his shower and got dressed for the rest of his classes. He packed his bag, and headed off towards the Great Hall.

 

When he arrived the Ravenclaw and Slytherins first years were already there, but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had class out in the grounds, so he had extra time to start his letter to his parents as he munched on his food. Finally his classmates came through the doors, but strangely missing were James, Sirius, and Peter.

As Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary greeted him and sat down close by, although Lily who’d been with them strode right past without a word and took a seat as far away from him as possible. “There you are, we missed you in ‘figuration and charms.” said Dorcas as she grabbed the basket of rolls.

“Yeah, James was being annoying about it. Kept saying that you might be on your deathbed,” Marlene said, rolling her eyes, and Remus nearly coughed on his pumpkin juice

“Why would he say that?!”

The girls shrugged. “Who knows. They said you were sick.”

“Yeah, I was in the infirmary,” he said glancing away to the doors nervously

“Well they should be back soon then. They mentioned visiting the hospital wing after Herbology.”

He gave a sigh, wondering if they were suspicious. Maybe they’d seen the full moon and put two-and-two together? He went back to his letter nervously to where he’d just almost finished telling his mum about his new friends when lo and behold the other three appeared, and he was attacked from behind.  

 

“Remy! You’re alive!” James exclaimed, giving him a hug that nearly knocked Remus out the bench, and he flushed at the looks they were getting from the other houses. The other Gryffindors, beside Lily who was looking annoyed, looked amused though.

“What made you think I wasn’t?” He said with a grin even while rubbing his neck.

“He’s just being dramatic” Sirius said, clapping his shoulder in greeting as he plopped in the seat on his other side. “Well, we knew you were sick, so we went to visit you in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey said you’d left already.”

“We were worried when you didn’t come back last night,” Peter added shyly around his food, crumbs already on his shirt, and Remus for the second time felt touched that they’d come to check on him, although he really hoped they wouldn’t try it again in the future. He never knew what condition he’d be in next time, and it would only lead to questions if they started noticing it happening monthly.

 

Instead he diverted their attention to filing him in on what he’d missed in classes; James had managed to make his needles, and Sirius had gotten further with making his match pointy, they’d practiced levitating charms again, this time with no explosions, and Herbology was just learning to plant seeds the correct way.

The end of lunch ended up being practice in ignoring people.

James had to pretend Snape didn’t exist as the boy came over to meet Lily while still making barbs over Sirius’ howler and wondering out loud if they’d be cheating in potions again, although Lily hurried him away before their bespectacled friend could answer. And then Sirius had to pretend not to see his cousin as they slipped out of the Great Hall and headed to the owlery to mail Remus’ letter.

Despite it all, when he went to send his parents his letter, watching the school’s barn owl fly away, Remus felt better than he’d ever had after the full moon as he joined his new friends as they made their way to class, discussing putting on another excellent show in their potions class later.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> I know it's Chapter 5 and it's only been the first week of classes, but I promise it'll start speeding up by now as we settle into the rhythm of their first year.


	6. October 1971 - A Package Arrives

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 6 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

With the passing of the first full moon at Hogwarts Remus found himself settling in to the rhythm of the castle and his classes. As Dumbledore had promised his Professors were very gracious when they let him hand in his homework late for the next class, especially McGonagall who remained stern as ever but again offered him any help if needed with catching up in Transfiguration.

He was so grateful that he volunteered for extra practice during free hour; the class had mostly gotten through turning matches to into a needles, although every once in awhile she would surprise them with a surprise exercise at the beginning of class to make sure they could do it consistently. Instead they were working on simple Switching Spells and he looked ahead, hoping to prepare for their next big project which entailed turning mice to snuff boxes.

James was surprisingly helpful as long as Sirius wasn’t around for him to tease; although Remus was starting to think that the teasing had a purpose to it. As long as Sirius had James to bicker with, it was easier to ignore the other students who were still holding him at an arm’s length. Gladly, nobody was really talking about the howler anymore except for a handful of the Slytherins whom Sirius suspected to be his cousins, and Snape who needed something to taunt him about, but that didn’t mean they’d forgotten about it either when students from other houses saw him from time to time.

Since then they also hadn’t made any trips to the kitchens just in case that Hufflepuff Prefect saw them there again. So they had to face the slings and arrows while still getting to used to all the school work.

James and Sirius both were naturals. They were the first to progress with their assignments; but then James would go and help him figure it out too, so he was at least one of their classmates who could consistently transfigure objects when McGonagall sprung those assignments on them. Last class she’d even given him points ‘for improvement’.

Potions was becoming a little less hostile however; Despite starting the year doing their best to show up Snape and Lily, James and Sirius were becoming bored.

 

“It’s no fun if he gives us a whole bunch of points every time” James said one week, a little after two had stopped focusing on trying to show off in potions. Instead they were now more preoccupied with figuring out what their next adventure should be. This was more of concern for Remus because that meant more than often he ended up with just Peter as his partner. The other boy was really doing his best, but it still meant Remus was doing more of the actual mixing and following the instructions all by himself, while getting to Peter run back and forth to the cupboard for him since he tended to overlook steps or accidentally mess up ingredients.

So, while their potions ended up on the correct track, as long as Remus did the procedures, they were often a few steps behind the end of class, especially compared to Snape and Evans who had no one else who cared to challenge them.

Slughorn was becoming disappointed. The first class after James and Sirius’ imposed break he’d gone straight to his favorite students’ cauldron at the end of class, loudy expecting another magnificent feat of potion-making only to find James and Sirius’ off-color brew; the result of having been throwing puffapod beans at each other instead of focusing on the work, and they could see his mustache droop unhappily. It was only by Sirius’ quick thinking that they did't loose any points.

“We’re sorry Professor, we just got so enthusiastic and we thought we were good enough to try experimenting with ingredients sir,” he’d said in his most convincing voice, James nodding solemnly beside him. They had to keep a straight face as Snape a few cauldrons away and behind his own cauldron gave a noise of frustration when Slughorn let out a great peal of laughter and clapped them both on the back.

“Got a little too big for your britches, aye lads? Not to worry, not to worry! Why I myself as a young man began to think I was so great as to experiment myself. Of course you must be absolutely careful and have a great understanding if you don’t want some horrible results dear boys. Otherwise you may end up like Uno the Unfortunate who managed to botch a simple hiccuping solution and instead----”

But whatever Uno had done to himself they never found out as Slughorn finally noticed the time and called for everyone to turn in their classwork. The class rushed out the room for free hour as the bells chimed throughout the castle. “I can’t believe he let you get away with it.” Peter said in awe as they headed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

 

Charms was also going well. Most of the class was finished with levitation charms, although Remus was still trying to figure out how to control the speed direction of his objects, and they were moving on to their new favorite spell;  _incendio_ , the firemaking charm.

Professor Flitwick, hoping to mitigate the potential damage, cleared the classroom of inflammatory objects then conjured a fire-pit with log, and made have them try the spell individually while he stood by, ready with a water spell.

Remus was extremely pleased with himself when he was the first to create a flame, earning him ten points. James and Sirius were a bit too enthusiastic though, and managed to ‘accidentally’ set sparks on Pierre Pallis’ robes after the Hufflepuff made a disparaging comment about ‘stuck up purebloods’; It was something that they usually would have agreed with, if only he hadn’t said it in their direction when they’d passed by.

For that Flitwick gave them stern instructions to learn to stop making explosions in class or else he’d start giving them lines.

 

Magical theory and History were their most boring subjects, which was a shame since the textbook had seemed so interesting with all the discussions of Gargoyle strikes and with names to remember like Emeric the Evil who was ‘slaughtered’ by Egbert the Egregious. Instead he and the others had taken to making a wall of their textbooks to hide behind, Remus carefully practicing his the wand movements for the extra credit Bluebell flame charm, an improved version of incendio that made harmless blue fire instead.

He wasn’t too worried; ever since the full moon passed he noticed it was much easier to control his magic and he wondered about researching the topic in the future. Next to him Sirius, James, and Peter had taken to playing gobstones as quietly as possible, or doodling in their textbooks instead of taking notes.

To both James and Remus’ amusement, Sirius was continuing to take their Muggle Studies class with plenty of enthusiasm, although he tried to hide it when James began teasing him once more. After classes he would be abuzz with questions for Remus who was all too happy to encourage him if only because of their discussion at the beginning of the month. Ever since that Howler Sirius would get into one of his moods after seeing Narcissa in the hall, or after a comment from Snape, but there were no other attempts to talk about what was bothering him, and Remus didn’t feel like he should bring it up either.

 

Flying was just about everyone’s favorite class except, to James and Sirius’ delight, Snape who still couldn’t figure out how to mount his broom and had to stand about and watch enviously while the other two showed off their tricks.

After their first introductory classes of getting most of the class in the air, Madam Erinyes had the class practicing moving forward and backwards until she felt comfortable with them and then they were allowed to gradually fly higher and higher in the air as long as they remained careful. Soon they were to be learning how to fly in turbulent weather which was an exercise done by creating a large jet of air and having the class fly at it, starting with her more advanced students.

Unfortunately, one class they were doing this exercise when poor Peter ended up losing control and blew away, crashing hard into Olga Bulstrode. She was built like a troll, but that didnt stop her from bursting into tears as everyone scrambled to help them. Of course, this sparked a lot of talk from the other Slytherins. They'd been itching for a reason to fight ever since the first week in potions. While Remus volunteered to help Peter to the Hospital wing for his hurt leg, he could overhear James and Sirius loudly shouting at Davies, Mulciber, and Boot.

 

“It was an accident” he could hear them exclaim as they crossed the Quidditch field, and they shared a look as made their way across the grounds. Remus tried not to show how much he was struggling to help Peter up the incline.

“I-I’m sorry, I was so nervous my hands slipped and I couldn’t get a good grip in time,” Peter whimpered.

“It’s fine,” Remus huffed, focusing on the view of the entrance hall across the field. “You didn’t mean to.”

“Do you think Sirius and James are going to get in a fight?”

“I hope not,” Remus said, although he had a sinking feeling that they most definitely would if they had anything to say about it.

They were halfway across the grounds that they saw Hagrid outside his hut; He’d started to wave but then dropped his trowel from whatever he’d been doing to come see what was wrong.

“Alright there Remus?” Hagrid said in greeting as he approached, and Remus nudged Peter who’d tried to cower at the sight of the big man as he greeted the groundskeeper-in-training.

“Hullo Hagrid, this is Peter. He had an accident during flying lessons” he said, and apprentice groundskeeper told him ‘Say no more’ as he lifted Peter, and they headed towards the hospital wing, Remus feeling eternally grateful as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

 

“First years’re always getting hurt flying,” Hagrid said as they went, the crowds of students in the hall having to part to make room for them, and Peter looking very embarrassed to be getting carried anywhere. “ ‘s why they’re not allowed to bring brooms. I could never manage it myself,” he offered, “Couldn't ever find one big enough. But how’re you liking Hogwarts? You settlin’ in yet?”

Remus beamed. “I love it.," he said with feeling, and Hagrid looked pleased.

“That’s good. Dumbledore would be happy to hear it, you enjoying your education. Good man, Dumbledore.” he said as they reached the hospital wing, and Remus agreed before they said goodbye, Peter squeaking out a thank you before Madam Pomfrey came over to fuss.

 

“You again? It hasn’t even been a few weeks,” she said as she saw him. He grinned and shifted to help Peter stand a bit better.

“Not me this time. Peter hurt his leg,” he told her, and Madam Pomfrey tutted as they helped him to a cot and started examining his leg quickly. Remus stood over to the side politely as she worked.

“Yes, yes, just a fracture thankfully, it could have been much worse. Honestly I wished they wouldn’t start letting you fly till at least until second year. You first years are so fragile already.” Remus snorted at the idea of ever being fragile, but soon enough she’d finished fixing Peter’s leg, and was shooing them away.

“Go on and make sure you catch lunch. You growing young men need your food.”

“Yes Madam Pomfrey,” they said in unison before they went straight down to the corridors leading to the Great hall.

 

They’d entered the hall for lunch and Remus had brightened when he saw James and Sirius at the table with the other Gryffindors, but then Peter asked, “Did you know Hagrid before you came to Hogwarts?”

Remus froze, glancing at Peter suspiciously as he tried to think up an answer.

“What makes you say that?” he asked evasively.

“He knew your name already, and you introduced me,” Peter said although his face just was obliviously curious. “He’s so huge! I don’t think I could ever talk to him on my own. But I think he seemed really nice anyway.”

With a sigh of relief Remus thought quickly. “Yeah, I met him… over the summer.”

“Really? That’s cool! Where did you meet him? Diagon Alley?”

Remus mentally cursed and thought it over and his story clicked in place.

“Um… no, he uh, visited my house. Yeah, we weren’t sure if I could come to Hogwarts because I get sick so often.” he said giving a slight cough at the end for good measure. Peter looked appeased with that explanation, although Remus was filled with guilt as they joined the rest of their table.

But he stuffed it down as the other boy was distracted by the sight of food, and being reunited with Sirius and James who were now talking about some such plan or another. It was necessary to have a good cover story if he wanted to keep his secret, he thought to himself with a determined nod, and he went about getting his plate as the other two boys explained what happened after they’d left.

“The Slytherin still think you did it on purpose, Pete,” James said nudging his head towards the other table where a couple of them were whispering to each other and looking shooting dark looks towards them. “We tried reasoning with them, but they were making some ‘implications’ that they’re going to try and get you back.”

Peter squeaked and knocked over his flask of Pumpkin juice at the thought but Sirius clapped him on the shoulder consolingly. “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t let them get you. Not without a fight at least” he said with scowl.

“T-then what are you gonna do?”

James and Sirius shared a look and Remus felt his stomach sinking as they gestured them closer, ignoring the suspicious glances of the Gryffindor girls nearby.

“We’re not going to do anything, yet. Not unless they attack us first.” James said and Remus felt a bit of relief at that. “But Sirius and I aren’t holding out any hope that they're just going to go back to being ‘friends’. Besides, we’ve been saying for ages that we need something good in case my ‘truce’ with Evans doesn’t hold out.”

They each glanced towards the red-headed girl who had her head stuck in her potions textbook and was resolutely keeping her focus there. “So, Sirius and I decided to make some preparations.” He grinned, getting out a piece of parchment and passed it to the other two to look over.

It was a mail-order form with a quick note asking to send one James Potter a package of ‘supplemental school supplies’ and they looked oddly at the list that sounded nothing like anything to do with school, and in fact more like a list of joke items. And sure enough when Remus turned the order form over it said _Zonko’s Joke Shop_.

He frowned at the other two who were giving each other wicked smiles, and he shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s going to work. Isn’t it going to look suspicious when the owls drop your packages in the middle or breakfast and a day later everyone’s cleaning up _Zonko’s Color-changing Joke Foam_ from the hallways?” he asked reading off one of their prank items.

 

“Not to worry! We’ll just add instructions for a discreet delivery and keep on the lookout. The owls will bring them straight to our dorm and nobody will be any the wiser. We have it all figured out! Besides Sirius and I want to try an experiment. Dad lets me use the vault; I have my Gringotts key and everything, and the order forms ask for a name and bank number but they don’t say anything about them having to belong to the same person right? We want to see if they’ll still deliver even if the name’s wrong on the form. So, we’re going to use my bank, but instead of James Fleamont Potter we’re going to put…” Sirius took the form and wrote in neat cursive _Sirius Orion Black_ and the two boys looked pleased with their handywork.

“Your middle name’s ‘Fleamont?’ Sirius said with a snort and the two started bickering as James defended his father’s name.

Remus shook his head and went back to his lunch feeling both amused, but also very much like something was going to go very wrong. Still he followed along after they finished eating and made their way up to the owlery and watched as James gave his owl very stern instructions, laughing as it nipped his finger hardly before taking off.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

James and Sirius were at least right that the Slytherins would waste no time to get back at Peter for harming their fellow ‘comrade’.

For the week after the flying accident, in which Peter had been regulated to going back to learning broom control, the others had tried to guard their friend as best as they could. They moved between classes as a group, James and Sirius with their wands at the ready, itching for the moment, peeking around corners in the halls, and refusing to let him eat anything strange unless it was taste tested first.

 

It made Remus wonder exactly what kind of pranks the two had planned when they seemed to have all sorts of crazy ideas of what the Slytherins would do. But when he voiced that thought after a History of Magic class of the two putting together a list of ideas behind their book wall, Sirius gave him an ominous look.

“Oh, you have no idea what a Slytherin could come up with. I grew up with Bellatrix.” he’d said with a shiver before having to go on and explain about his absolutely mad cousin, Narcissa’s older sister. “One time when I was six she set my shoes on fire because I accidentally spilled cranberry juice on her blouse right before the big annual Christmas party.”

James who’d been listening as they moved from history towards the Potions dungeon remarked that it didn’t _sound_ too bad, but then Sirius replied “I was wearing them,” making them pause in shock before hurrying to follow him along the corridor, and a dark look stayed on his face as they settled into Potions.

 

Slughorn gave them a pudgy finger wag. “I expect another great potion this time lads. Here’s an idea! Why don’t we switch up partners today. Potter, you can help Pettigrew and Lupin, why don’t you pair off with Black.”

Sirius and James shrugged; they didn’t seem to mind being paired off with their other friends although they didn’t look pleased at being split up. Remus gave him an apologetic smile as he moved to join his desk.

“Ha, not going to do so well today, are you Potter?” Snape whispered meanly when Slughorn moved away, and Lily was gathering ingredients out of earshot, while he set up his cauldron. “Now that you have Pettigrew to botch it up.”

“Don’t worry Pete, we’ll be fine” James said clappingPeter's shoulder bracingly when he came back just in time to hear. His arms were laden with their supplies, and he apologized unhappily, looking down. They set to work with James in charge of mixing, and Peter helping to prep and run to the cupboard for him. Remus and Sirius were doing equal shares although at a much more relaxed pace. James had a look on his face that he got when he wanted to prove himself.

 

This time Slughorn would come around to see their work, and he was looking very pleased with his decision when James and Peter had the correct color halfway between class.  
“Ah splendid! Sometimes it just takes a little change to produce tremendous results” he remarked before moving to check Greengrass and Runcorn.

 

The classroom was quiet except for the sound of bubbling, stirring and chopping, and the voices of students reading over their instructions, when all of a sudden one bubbling noise became louder than the others, and then there was a sizzling sound and everyone looked up just in time to see the cauldron in front of James and Peter, just as it began giving off a horrible cloud of dark green smoke.

“Arg! Peter cried as he was splashed with the now overflowing sludge that was their Potion, and James ducked out of the way looking frantic.

“I don’t know what happened! It was fine just a minute ago!” he said as Slughorn hurried over and vanished the potion, before turning to Peter to asses the damage.

Large welts were appearing on his arms and face where he’d been splashed, and James wringed his hands as Peter looked close to tears. Slughorn tutted.

“Well boys, I suppose if you were going for a Stinging Solution this would have been a huge success, but I’m afraid the assignment was a Cold-creep Potion. Perhaps you added in too much Bundimun Ooze and Knarl quills.” He tutted once more, “Very well lads, Mister Potter if you could escort Mister Pettigrew up to Madam Pomfrey.”

 

James nodded and as they left the Slytherins exchanged gleeful looks as Slughorn called for the class to finish. Remus and Sirius rushed through the rest and managed a passable potion, although they were more concerned with going off to catch up with their friends. Soon class was over and they’d finished shoving their own books into their bags and were gathering up Peter and James’ things when as soon as Lily was out of earshot, Snape sneered to Mulciber just loud enough for them to hear as they turned their flask in to the front desk.

“Shame about Pettigrew isn’t it? But I don't suppose he could even _count_ how many knarl quills to add," he said while some of the Slytherins laughed.

Sirius was just reaching for his wand when Remus grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away. “Oh come on! Let me just hex him, just this once!” Sirius was saying as they quickly went up the dungeon stairs.

“Not in front of Slughorn. We don’t need you in detention on top of Peter in the infirmary,” Remus said as he led the way to the hospital wing. James was standing at the door looking anxious as they approached, but thanked them as they handed him his bag and cauldron.

“I should have known it was him! That complete arse!” James raved one he'd heard what Snape said.

“Nobody would have expected him to do something nasty in front of a teacher.” Remus supplied while Sirius joined in on insulting the Slytherin boy.

“Yeah, I guess,” James said unhappily.

“Like I said, you never known with Slytherins. They never play by the rules, and they’ll think of just about anything," said Sirius.

 

Madam Pomfrey fixed Peter up, fussing all the while about seeing him twice within in the same month, and he still had red marks on his face from where the welts had been. However, Peter just seemed delighted that they’d stayed to wait for him, and as they went to their tower for free hour James and Sirius took out their list and began adding more prank ideas now that the potions incident was giving them inspiration.

“I can’t wait till my package comes” James said as they walked through the portrait, and waved to Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary, who greeted them and asked Peter if he was alright. Peter flushed and stammered, and was still embarrassed they all made their way up to the dorm. “Just you wait Snivellus.”

“You can’t do it right away.” Remus said while he put his cauldron in his trunk. “It’ll be too obvious it was us.” He said joining in. Despite his previous misgivings, Remus was keen to help.

Just what would he be if he sat around and did nothing after they'd hurt his friend? And with such an underhanded trick! It would be the height of ingratitude to just leave things like this. _Right?_ He thought as he settled into his four-poster.  

“Your right, and they'd just go right on back to bullying Pete. We have to think of something that they won’t connect with us. Maybe not even Gryffindor at all, for that matter,” Sirius said, crossing out James’ plan of dyeing all the Slytherins with red and gold.

“Fine,” James groaned as he plopped down into his own bed. “What are we going to do then?”

“We’ll brainstorm for now. Don’t worry Pete, soon we’ll make sure to avenge you.” Sirius said and the other boy gave him a nervous but excited smile.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

While James and Sirius awaited their order from Zonkos, the group had determined to use the next coming week productively by acting on their best behavior. “Public relations,” they call it, James said seriously one morning, even as he scanned the Great Halls for any owls coming his way. Gladly there was no returning reply telling them something was wrong with their order. Just notes from their families.

James often got letters from his mum and dad, as well as the occasional parcel of toys that his father saw and ‘just had to get’ him. Peter was still receiving things that he’d left at home that his mother kept finding, and her notes were a lot more stern about remembering his belongings. Remus’ parents sent their reply to his weekly letter, as well as another tin of sweets that he passed to the others cheerfully;

 

_Dear Remus,_

_We’re very glad that you’re having so much fun at school. I’m sure you’re studying hard and we’re both very proud of you. I’ll try and talk to your father about getting one of those ‘broom-canons’ if you want to play that ‘kittich’ game he’s always going on about. I’d always heard of witches riding brooms when I was a girl, but I still can’t picture it being real. Maybe you can take me if you do; I’ve always wanted to fly._

_Your friends also sound very sweet. I’ve never seen them before, but I feel like I’m getting to know them right along with you. I know you never really got to make many friends growing up, because of your 'illness', and your father and I have always regretted it. I hope that this helps to make up for what you’ve been missing, if only just a little bit. Your father says to add his usual warnings about being careful, but I keep telling him not to be a worry wart. I know you’re doing your best to be diligent._

_The house very still quiet with you gone, and your father keeps saying I’m trying to fatten him up with all the baking, but I can’t help it! I’m thinking I might go mad staying home all the time, so I’ve taken to exploring the village a bit more. There isn’t much to see, but there are a few little shops in town, and I’m thinking of applying for a job, if only to keep the boredom away. Your father’s worried I might wander off into another forest and find a boggart though, like the day we first met, but I just pretend I don’t know what he’s talking about._

_I hope you enjoy the sweets, and can’t wait to hear back from you!_

_-Love, Mum_

 

Remus smiled down at his letter and showed off to Sirius and James how she’d used the typewriter which had the other two boys fascinated, though he took it back before they could really start reading what it said. “So you just press a button and the words appear?” Sirius asked around a piece of peanut brittle.

“Something like that,” he replied, smiling shyly as he offered the dessert tin to Marlene and Dorcas who’d been eyeing the sweets curiously.

“But why don’t they have eyeballs in them?” Marlene asked with some disappointment, until she popped a buckeye ball in her mouth.

“That’s what I said!” Sirius exclaimed, and Remus shook his head in amusement.

 

‘Lying low,’ as James called it looked a lot less like ‘Good Behavior,’ when coming from Sirius and James, and more like the normal behavior expected from most students. But it still worked for Remus who was trying to stay extra focused this week, in preparation for the October full moon. It was next Monday, and he wanted to have all his homework, and wand practice finished so he could jump back into it when he came back for classes.

 

At the beginning of the week he’d had no problems with McGonagall's’ pop exercise, but by Thursday his magic was starting to act wonky. He kept messing up his Switching Spell, and accidentally managing to switch the apple on McGonagall's’ desk, for the shoe in front of him, and at the most inopportune time. Thankfully she only gave him a sternly reproachful look, and she dropped the shoe in her hand back on the desk. Then in charms, he turned his newly mastered Bluebell flame spell into more of a Bluebell Explosion. Flitwick just seemed to be happy that they harmless flames as he vanished them from his eyebrows and curtains.

 

James and Sirius thought it was all very amusing, and were under the impression that he was trying to distract everyone else from their own escapades.

“I told you, it was an accident,” He said looking embarrassed as they left their Defense Class, after he’d botched his red sparks spell. He’d tried not to overpower it, but instead it did the opposite, giving off a loud ‘Fweeep’ sound and a wisp of smoke right in front of the whole class, and just after Professor Lenormand had praised his essay on the different colored spark spells and their theory.

“Sometimes theory isn’t everything, love,” she’d said patting his arm before class let out.

“At least it was only us Gryffindors” Peter said soothingly, and that certainly did help a little. During History however, he was worried as they set up their book fort.  He went to work trying to practice his wand movements again, suspecting that somehow the full moon as effecting his magic. He was in a dilemma; If he really wanted to go researching, ever since reading the passage in Fantastic Beasts, he was incredibly sensitive to the subject of werewolves whenever they were brought up.

So far their Defense class covered the subject, but he was dreading when it would appear, and he also hadn’t managed the courage to go searching in the library, because Madam Pince, the librarian, was very strict, and had a bad habit of skulking around the bookshelves. And he didn’t feel comfortable having her breathing down his neck while he looked up that particular subject.

At some point he was going to have to suck it up if he really wanted answers, it was just, he wasn’t even sure if he _did_ want them anymore.

 

Friday passed and Herbology was his best class of the day. It was hard to botch much, when all you were doing was planting new flora, or collecting seeds from the various odd plants they kept in the Hogwarts greenhouse. Potions would have been bearable that day, but even after the last fiasco Slughorn had not given up hope on his favorite pupils.

“I’m determined to find a combination that works” he said proudly, “Mister Potter why don’t you pair off with Mister Lupin, while Mister Black, why don’t you take over helping Mister Pettigrew.”

James and Remus looked at each other nervously.

Sirius was in one of his moods again, even since breakfast, and while Peter was anxious to please, that only served to make him clumsier than ever, and Sirius had the least patience for him, even on a good day.

They’d learned their lesson and settled into seats further away from Snape and his sneaky machinations, and while Slughorn was on the other side of the room they whispered to each other once his back was turned.

“Why don’t we try working as a large group again? It’ll be more fun that way,” James suggested. Sirius gave a shrug but still took his position at his and Peter’s cauldron.

Soon enough Peter was fulfilling his role as their supplier, and Remus was helping to prep and read instructions while James took over mixing their cauldron. They were careful to sit in such a way that it didn’t look suspicious to Slughorn when he walked by, and nodded approvingly at their current Herbicide potion progress. Sirius’ mood prevailed throughout the day thought, so he was a lot less enthused, and Remus couldn’t help but be annoyed when the other boy would put in too much of an ingredient inattentively. The approaching full moon wasn’t helping with his temper.

Once class was finally over and they turned in their results, earning praises for his and James’ completed potion, although Slughorn looked rather disappointed with Sirius’ which looked several shades too dark.

He tutted and sent them off, and James and Remus shared a look as Sirius hurried on ahead before the rest of them.

“What’s gotten into him?” Peter asked nervously as they made their way up to the common room, and they shrugged, although James had a determined look on his face when they finally reached Gryffindor Tower and came to the dormitory.

 

Sirius was laying back in his bed, staring at the canopy, and Remus had such a feeling of deja vu as James went over to bother him, that he had to break it by going to his own bed to sit.

He had a headache, probably from the fumes of the dungeons, and he knew by tomorrow he would be aching. He sat, legs in a twist, and looked over as James plopped onto the Sirius’ bed and ignored the other boy’s half-hearted look of annoyance.

“Knut for your thoughts?” James said, trying to take as much room as possible to annoy him.

Sirius snorted, “Please Potter, mine are worth at least a galleon.” He was looking rather pleased at that comeback until James actually took out a galleon and threw it at him, hitting him in the forehead.

“I was joking!” He whined rubbing his forehead and tossing it back.

“If it suits you,” James said with a shrug, shoving the coin back in his pocket. “Now, spill.”

“What makes you think I need spilling?” Sirius said with a grin, plopping back down on his cushions. James rolled his eyes and grabbed one to smack him with, and Sirius winced. “Don’t start another pillow war, Potter,” he warned, “Remember how it ended last time."

Last time had ended with Sirius as the victor, to no one’s surprise as he was bigger, but he was evidently forgetting how all the others had jumped him right after to take him down.

“Alright, but you have to tell us why you’ve been acting grouchy all day.” James said, taking the pillow to lean back on one of the bed posts.

“I haven’t been grouchy,” Sirius growled, rather proving the point.

“Yes. You have. Just ask Remus and Peter.”

Remus and Peter gave him worried looks, and only after a minute of staring at them did Sirius sigh in defeat. He gave the other two an apologetic grin. “Fine, you’re right. Sorry.”

James gestured for him to continue while Remus took out his snack tin and tossed it to the other bed. James caught it with excitement and remarked about spoiling their appetite. “Come on Sirius. Tell us what’s wrong. We promise not to laugh if it’s just that that you didn’t make the cover of Witch Weekly this month.”

 

For that James earned a kick, although the bespectacled boy only waved him off, trying to protect the biscuits in his hand. “You’re being coy.”

Sirius snorted but settled down, taking a buckeye ball and examining it before popping it in his mouth.

“I guess I’m worried about Regulus.” He admitted and James groaned.

“You mean to tell me that’s it?” He exclaimed but Remus shooed him down.

This was probably the biggest breakthrough they've had in getting Sirius to say anything to them about his problems since last month.

“What are you worried about your brother about?” He asked, and Sirius shot him an anxious look.

“It’s not like I can put my finger on any one thing, but he’s been acting funny ever since my first letter! And then he keeps making hints that everything's not right at home...” He said in a bit of a rush before James could interrupt. “I mean, it was fine when I was there because I was always the one getting in trouble, but…”

He heaved a sigh and buried his fingers in his long hair unhappily.

 

“I found out... My mum hasn’t been feeling well.” He admitted, and at that James and Peter looked at him seriously.

“Apparently, she… when she heard that I got put in Gryffindor, she collapsed," he said, and Remus’ heart sunk at the thought of what he would do if his own mom got sick like that.

"Like I said, I only heard about it from Narcissa," he explained, and they remembered how his older cousin had finally managed to corner him halfway up to dinner last night. "But I didn't know this whole time! And yeah, she’s a mean old bat... I’ve told her to drop dead more times than I can count.”

He looked miserable at that, and it was strange seeing such a  expression on someone like Sirius Black. “But I never meant it, not really. I always thought nothing could ever stop her acting like a mean, crazy old hag but…”

“Oh man Sirius, I’m sorry mate,” James said, and the serious look on his face didn’t match James’ usually sunny expression at all. “I didn’t know it was that bad.”

Sirius shook his head, then curled his knees to his chin, his long hair falling to one side like a curtain as he looked at his feet.

“Course you didn’t. I...I hadn't told anyone.” He said with a glance at Remus, who remembered that last time he’d almost talked, and felt bad for ever feeling disappointed.

Sirius was looking down at his feet again, and yes, there really were tears there. “It’s all my fault.”

 

James was the closest, and able to reach out to him first, throwing an arm around Sirius and patting his shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s not your fault. You can't control which house you got sorted in,” Remus said softly from his bed while Sirius tried to compose himself. Peter was looking between them all as though unsure what to do with himself.

“I know, I know. But it still feels like it!” he paused, “And I know he blames me. That’s what father and Narcissa and everyone thinks anyway. If I’d just ended up in Slytherin like I was supposed to…” Sirius took a breath. “I tried writing them, my parents right after they sent that Howler to, I don’t know, apologize I guess. Cissy must have told them I’ve been ignoring her because they didn’t even respond. I don’t even know why I bothered.” He muttered.

“Have you told your brother about it? Maybe he could say something to your dad,” Remus began while James passed the snacks to the older boy.

 

Sirius shook his head, taking a piece of chocolate and that seemed to help.

“What? And add more to the things he has to worry about? No thanks.” He rubbed his eyes furiously and took a breath before he glanced around at them and looked embarrassed. “M’sorry. I’m making it a bigger deal than it is.” he said as he shook James off of him and stood to go rummaging through his trunk. James was distracted by something Remus couldn’t see behind him. He wasn’t convinced, but Sirius was doing his best to avoid eye contact and just like that he’d escaped to the bathroom under the pretense of getting ready for bed.

 

Remus sighed when he left, but what else could he do? He still thought talking to his brother would help, but he could understand Sirius not wanting to confront him, especially if their mom was in poor health. Restlessly he got up and started rearranging things around the room, picking up clothes and strewn textbooks here, organizing the stuff in his trunk there.

As he worked, Peter retreated to his own bed to write a letter to his mum, and James had jumped up and was making his way to the window when Sirius finally appeared again, already in his pajamas and towling his wet hair as he went to his four-poster. They hadn’t even had dinner yet, but Remus figured the others were in no mood to go now, and he determined to go and bring him back something.

In his pocket he could feel his astrolabe from his father, and he clasped it in his hand and thought of home. He was just about to gesture that he was leaving when there was a clatter as James got the dormitory window open.

“Hey Sirius,” he called as the new October air came in, “I know what’ll liven you up!”

There was a great sound of flapping wings and brown paper clattering to the floor as no less than three owls came swooping into the window with a very large group of packages tied together with a large piece of string.

Sirius had paused mid drying his hair, and now he gaped like a fish as James beamed with pride. The owls hooted and circled the room before James had the presence of mind to grab owl treats from his trunk and then they were off, the window shutting behind them.

With that, Sirius broke out of his shock and he dashed across the room grinning. “No way!!” He said as he skidded to the ground and grabbed the rope to start untying. Peter and Remus followed after curiously and made to help as the boys shredded the brown packing paper, and they made a big pile of the strangely assorted Zonko boxes on James’ bed.

 

James took out the note that had been attached to one of the larger boxes, and read it proudly. “ _'Dear Mister Sirius Black, we thank you for your very large purchase and hope you find they satisfy all of your pranking and gagging needs_.' Well that settles it boys! Now that we know it works, imagine what else we could order!”

“I can’t believe it. Shouldn’t they have laws or spells or something against using someone else’s name with their bank accounts? That’s a really insecure system!” Remus said as the other boys started reading the different boxes against their pranking list, paying him no mind.

 

“Relax Remy. Just join us in basking in our newest accomplishment! Look, they even sent those vanishing fake mice! We can set them off under the Slytherin table and nobody will know it’s us because they disappear.” James said excitedly and Remus sighed and joined the others on his bed to pick up the nearest box.

“Dungbombs. That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

“Yeah, that we might have to store somewhere else. I was thinking we could use them to bunk lessons... What? Don’t give me that look.” He said defensively at Remus’ stare.

“How about this; 'Zonko’s Inflatable Clown,'” Sirius said passing the box, but Peter squeaked and fell over.

“I don’t like clowns.” he mumbled when they finished laughing at him.

“At least he’s on our side. What else do we have?”

“There’s that _Zonko’s Color Changing Foam_ ” Remus said quietly. “We could put it in front of the Slytherin dungeons, you know like how Peeves started pelting us with whipped cream…"

Remus realized it had gone quiet, and he looked up at the other's faces which were studying him in surprise.

"W-What?” He said, mumbling. “The idea grew on me.” The others exchanged huge grins before rushing to tackle him, and James and Sirius noogied him while yelling their enthusiasm. He pulled his head away, blushing, and wondered just how they’d got to him.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow managed to get another chapter out! :D
> 
> It looks like the Marauders are on their way, although it'll be a little while before they actually come up with the name.  
> I felt kind of bad that the tone of this chapter goes so quickly from planning pranks to family relations, but I hope that I communicated well enough how the two are related. I don't mean to take away from the idea of how seriously family dynamics can affect anybody. 
> 
> Poor Sirius. 
> 
> For those wondering, it's not a mistake that Sirius would feel both responsible and guilty for putting his mother out of commission for a while. It's hard when it comes to having an abusive family: on one hand you hate them for the things they do to you physically and emotionally, but deep down I would think even Sirius would wish that things were different and be upset that they aren't. 
> 
> I'll be working a bit more on Regulus as well as we go on to display how seeing his older brother and how he interacts with their parents would also affect his psyche, so I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for your wonderful comments! I really appreciate them!


	7. 2nd Full Moon at Hogwarts 1971 - Regulus' Most Ancient and Noble Open House of Boredom

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 7

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Regulus Black stood straight-backed and silent, his hands folded behind his back politely as he stood in front of the floo to welcome guests as they arrived. He watched the people milling around his family’s sitting room; their relatives from both the Black and other pureblood families.

It was one of those occasions that Sirius liked to call the ‘Most Ancient and Noble Open Houses of Boredom’, and he tried to tame the smile that was threatening to break out at the thought of what his older brother would be doing if he were here, because he was still supposed to be annoyed with him.

He was decked in his very best victorian-style dress robes, the ones with the ruffles around the neck and the wrists that scratched at his skin, and he could only imagine Sirius trying to get away with loosening them when their parents weren’t looking, or he would lean over to whisper something scathing about such and such distant cousin and her horrible shoes.

‘And Look how disgusting the food is!’ he would say, grimacing as Kreacher moved around the room holding trays of those terrible stuffed olives that he hated so much.

 

The house elf in question was actually carrying a tray of tea through the small sober crowd of black dressed witches and wizards, making his way towards the love seat in the center of the room where Mother was sitting. Regulus glanced over at her with concern as she accepted a cup and continued her discussion with her sister-in-law, Narcissa and Bella’s mother, Druella Black nee Rosier.

This was the first ‘family get together’ since ‘the accident’ as his father was calling it. His mum wasn’t up for standing very long, and every once in awhile she would get headaches that would make her have to lie down. But at the moment she seemed to be enjoying herself, and he thought his father had been right; Walburga just needed to get into her element again. They had originally been planning this party to celebrate Sirius’ induction to Slytherin, but instead his grandfather and parents had repurposed it. Ostentatiously it was to celebrate mother’s ‘good health’, but more accurately it was all a stunt to display that the Black family was as poised and powerful as ever. That was important for these times of war.

 

Speaking of his father, Orion Black was standing in a small circle near where the parlor met the foyer, talking with Rosier Snr., Rabastan and Rodolphus’ father Mister Lestrange, Wilkes Snr., Avery Snr., and Uncle Cygnus. He wasn’t privy to whatever the adults were discussing, but he figured that it must be good because they were laughing; not real laughs like how his brother would laugh, but polite well mannered chuckles.

‘They wouldn’t know a real laugh if it came up and bit them on the arse,’ Sirius would say, and Regulus coughed to stop himself from snickering. A couple of distant aunts gave him disapproving looks as they walked passed, and instantly Kreacher was by his side offering him tea.

“Does the young master need anything? Water? Food? Kreacher will serve whatever he needs, oh yes.”

“No, thank you Kreacher,” he murmured so nobody could see him. These were the family members who’d be scandalized if they saw him thanking a house elf. Kreacher looked disapproving but nonetheless moved on to offer food and drink to the other guests and mumbling to himself. Regulus released a breath and tried to ignore his empty stomach. He never expressed as much himself before, but he hated those stuffed olives just as much as his brother did. He resolved himself that he could hold on. Just one more hour and he could eat as soon as everyone else left.

He was just about to go back to daydreaming when the floo flared to life and in strode another group of witches and wizards. He could see the silvery blonde head of Abraxas Malfoy, who Orion quickly greeted into the circle. Regulus watched with disinterest and scanned the crowd for any other people. Somewhere down the hall he knew his grandfathers, grandmothers, and great aunts were entertaining in the dining room where they could all sit down without straining themselves.

He could also see his Uncle Alphard ambling around, a more jovial figure than the other Black family members. Regulus thought he was a bit strange but Sirius liked him because he was funny and one of the only adults who would entertain them during parties. Most of the other family members were in constant disapproval of him because he wasn’t yet married and for most purebloods they felt it was their duty to keep the family line going, not to mention his complete disregard for propriety.

Finally, after scanning over other more distant relatives that he didn’t care much to acquaint himself with, he finally did see two figures that he recognized. Narcissa’s older sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix had also entered the floo, and now they were now crossing the room to greet his mum.

“Auntie Walburga, how are you?” Bellatrix said as she strode over dramatically. She kissed both her cheeks before flouncing, and there was no other word for it, into the loveseat next to her.

“Ah, Bella, Andromeda, how are my darling nieces?” Walburga said, turning to grip Bella’s hands grandly, “Your mother said we’d be expecting you later.” Andromeda gave a small curtsy and a soft hello in greeting, but soon her Aunt's attention was all on Bellatrix as the eldest girl went into describing their recent trip to France. Instead Andromeda caught Regulus’ eye and came over to join him.

“Hullo Reg. Are you alright? You look stiff as a board.”

He smirked back at her and straightened his back even more, feeling rather mature and tall in his heeled dress shoes. “I’m fine Meda. Father told me to stand here and ‘give the impression of aloofness’” he said crisply.

Andromeda laughed, a softer version of their parent’s polite chuckle, and her mouth was turned in a genuine smile. “Oh, I see. Then you’re doing an excellent job.”

“Thank you. Did you want Kreacher to get you some tea?” he asked as she stood beside him scanning the room of their other relatives. She was ten years older than Regulus, and while she and Bellatrix looked very much alike, this close to the fire the differences were most obvious. While Bella, the elder sister by a year, had the trademark Black family hair, Andromeda’s was light brown, and her grey eyes were wider on her kinder face.

Not that it was too hard, he thought when she declined and he watched his eldest cousin gesturing through her story to his mother. While he had thankfully never faced the brunt of Bella’s wrath, he’d certainly seen the results of it, often when it was directed to his older brother.

Regulus asked her how Paris was, and she smiled as she went on to talk about the different places she’d seen. Since graduating from Hogwarts a few years ago, she and Bellatrix were doing the ‘fashionable’ thing and traveling.

The expectation for Black family women was to get married and take on the duties of helping to run their new husbands’ estate, and he supposed that this was the interim between ‘finding their husbands,' although he tried not to think of it too much. His mother and father often talked about the viable bachelors and bachelorettes among the Pureblood families, but those conversations were boring and didn’t hold his interest for long.

If Sirius was around to hear he would probably make a remark about the irony of husband hunting at a family reunion, but of course, he wasn’t around. The thought ruined a bit of his mood, and he reminded himself to be annoyed. It must have shown on his face because Andromeda gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his arm.

“It’s okay Regulus. I miss him too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said huffily, and Andromeda went back to people watching with an amused smile.

It was after a few minutes that the two were joined by Uncle Alphard, who greeted them spiritedly, a glass in his hand. “Ah, there are my niece and nephew. Or rather two of them. How are you Regulus? Andromeda, dear?”

“Hullo Uncle. We’re doing well, thank you,” she said as he waved off her curtsy.

“Now, now, no need to curtsy my dear. We’re all family here after all. A little bit too much family as a matter of fact,” he said slyly before taking a sip of his drink. “How was your trip? I could listen in on Bella’s retelling but I think I want to skip the theatrics today,” He said with a wink, and Andromeda hid a smile, looking over his shoulder in case her sister might have heard. But Bellatrix’s attention was on her captive audience.

She swatted his arm playfully. “Stop it Uncle, be nice.”

He laughed, a real one, and several people nearby gave him reproachful looks.

“I’m too old to be nice!” He turned to Regulus who’d been standing in quiet bemusement. “And how about you lad? You getting along alright?”

“Yes, Uncle.” Regulus said politely, and he felt very mature having his own group to talk to like his father. Andromeda and Uncle Alphard shared a smile.

“That’s good to hear. And your brother? Is he enjoying Hogwarts?”

 

Regulus schooled his expression. It felt like no matter where he was, every conversation ended up on Sirius in the end. He didn’t used to mind so much because when Sirius was there he was usually causing a ruckus, and that only made people comment on how well Regulus was doing in comparison. And being the eldest, it was only natural for him to get the attention. But he wasn’t here now. Regulus was. So why was everyone focused on him?

He shrugged, and let the conversation flow towards Andromeda and what she had been up too.

“Parents tried marrying you off yet?” Alphard asked wrly and Andromeda shook her head, eyes widening as she watched her mother talking with Lestrange Senior.

“Thank heavens not. They’re trying to set Bella with someone up first, I think.”

“I see. Ah well, better for you I’m sure. We wouldn’t want them to rush you into anything you don’t really want after all.”

“And what would you know about rushing in to things? You’re an old bachelor!” Andromeda teased.

“Right you are!” He said taking another shot of his drink and Regulus zoned out of the conversation to people watch again.

 

It wasn’t until Uncle Alphard clapped him on the shoulder and he was shocked out of his daydreaming that Regulus realized the ‘party’ was winding down. At last, the extended cousins were beginning to leave.

“Well then nephew, I’ll be seeing you at the next ‘family reunion’. Remember to keep your chin up. Very soon it will be _you_ going to Hogwarts and driving my sister mad with worry. Though I dare say she was mad enough before.” Then he turned to his niece.

“And goodbye Andromeda dear. Remember what I said; don’t you let them rush you into anything you don’t really want. Remember that. If your parents try to force you, well, you just come see me.”

“Yes, Uncle Alphard.” Andromeda said softly, her expression distant as he left, and soon she was also giving Regulus’ a squeeze goodbye. Bellatrix was getting up from her place on the sofa, and gesturing that it was time to go.

“Don’t worry Auntie Walburga,” Bella was saying as Orion ushered them to the fireplace “I’m sure it’s just a phase. Once our teacher had gained more power, Sirius will make the right decision. Or else,” she added with a sneer. Regulus could sense his mother stiffen where she sat while Bellatrix swept away into the green flames.

Andromeda gave her a soft kiss on the cheek goodbye, and an apologetic squeeze before rushing after her sister to the floo.

 

Grandfather Arcturus was the last leave, clapping his father on the shoulder before following after his in laws. Regulus stood by the floo trying to hear their conversation.

“Well son, I’d say the party was a smashing success. Why, I don’t recall anyone even mentioning the ‘incident’, and I think we made some progress in building relations to the Malfoys and Lestranges.”

Regulus absorbed this with a frown, a niggling feeling at something 'Dromeda had mentioned, but he didn’t have to to think much on it as Grandfather was bidding him goodbye with the same advice of ‘Just one more year till Hogwarts for you,’ before he took the floo, and finally their home was free of relatives.

Regulus sighed with relief, his shoulders sagging, and he was surprised to his own father had done the same before he followed his lead as he approached mother, whom Kreacher was fussing over.

“No, no. Leave it Kreacher, I’m fine” she said shooing the house elf off who disappeared with a bow, and she looked up at her husband who lent an arm to help her stand. “Well darling, I dare say the night was a success” she said, and Orion smirked at the echo of Arcturus’ words.

“Indeed. Hopefully this will help put matters behind us for now. Next is going to be the hard part.”

 

He left the ‘Dealing with Sirius’ unvoiced, possibly to spare his mother, and Regulus turned to go to the kitchen now that all the guests were gone. He was starving.

He found the house elf washing dishes in the basement kitchen, and Kreacher looked up as he came down. “Master Regulus is in the kitchen again, oh yes. Must be hungry after a long day without food for urchins.”

“Hullo Kreacher.” He said brightly, coming over to see what was on the table, but made a face when all he found was nasty vegetable hors d’oeuvres. He glanced back towards the house elf, who was still muttering to himself and banging pots and pans together, and he snuck over to the ice box.

“No master Regulus, let me.” Kreacher tried saying, rushing over to him with his dishrag still in hand, and Regulus tried shooing him off.

“It’s fine Kreacher, I got it” he said as he took food to the table, intent on making tea. He’d just been about to reach for the kettle when heard his father stomping down the stairs and looked up hurriedly as Orion came to the door.

“Regulus, what are you doing down here?” he asked quietly, his sharp black eyes scanning the room. Regulus fiddled uncomfortably as father looked from him to the teapot he’d just been reaching for. “Kreacher!” he snapped, and the house elf appeared with a salute in front of his father looking nervous.

“Yes sir?”

“What’s going on here? Why is my son down here with you instead of up in his room?”

“It’s my fault, father I was just…”

“Quiet!” he interrupted glowering, “Kreacher, go to you cupboard! And once you’ve suitably punished yourself you are to take Regulus’ dinner upstairs!”

 

Regulus’ face drained at the mention of punishment, and he looked guiltily at the house elf as Kreacher bowed and gave him a worried glance before disappearing. There was a moment of silence before his father addressed him.

“Regulus, You are a member of the House of Black for Merlin’s sake! I don’t ever want to see you doing that again!”

“I’m sorry father, I was just hungry and…”

“Then you should have waited upstairs and ordered the house elf to serve you! That’s what they’re for!”

“He was doing the dishes, and I don’t mind getting food myself--”

There was a bang from the end of his father’s wand, and Regulus flinched back, bracing to be hit, but it looked like it’d just been an expression of anger as he father continued to rant.

“I don’t care if he was about to save bloody London! You are a Black! You do not stoop yourself to doing _menial labor_ and _fraternizing_ with house elves!”

Regulus looked wide-eyed up at him, the thought crossing his mind that he wouldn’t need to ‘frantanize’ with house elves if his father hadn’t been ignoring him all month, but he bit his tongue and composed his expression as Orion continued to yell.

“House elves are for serving! Not to be making friends! This is exactly the kind of thing that cause your brother to be led astray! Sympathy for the weak! And I will not have it in my house!” there was another bang from his wand as he stomped and Regulus flinched again. “Is that clear?!”

Regulus nodded, looking down at his shoes and fighting the stinging sensation at his eyes. The comparison to Sirius, stung worst of all, but his father was already mad, it wouldn’t do to let him see him cry.

“Good. Now, go to your room and change. Kreacher will bring you dinner upstairs!” he said as he swept out the room, banging the kitchen door behind him.

“Yes father.” Regulus said quietly as he was left standing in the kitchen, alone.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

After the delivery of Sirius and James’ contraband to Gryffindor tower, the boys decided that they wouldn’t enact their revenge until the middle of next week for maximum impact. This worked well for Remus since it would give him time to recover from his second full moon a Hogwarts.

He finished his homework over Saturday and Sunday between goofing off with the others, and trying to ignore the growing aches and pains while they encouraged him to join in walking around the Hogwarts corridors, or roaming around the lake.

Sunday afternoon he spent playing gobstones with Peter, and rubbing his sore shoulders while James and Sirius scratched their heads over the instructions of the box of Color changing foam.

“I bet there’s a way to stop it from turning red at all.” Sirius said as he wrote a note next to the color list.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. There's probably some charms we can try…”

Sirius nodded and took out a notebook, writing down a to do list of charms to research.

Remus thought it funny how they were perfectly willing to take notes when the subject was pranking, but he kept his comments to himself. Curiously he came to look over Sirius’ shoulder, scanning the different charms they’d been listing for future research.

“ _Colovaria_ could work, maybe if we add a part about ‘not red’ to the end.”

Remus looked up, his curiosity peaked, “Is that really how it works? You just add more words?” He liked the idea of creating his own charms, but experimentation wasn’t until year four of their magical theory class.

“Well sure.” said James. “It’s all in latin anyway, so it usually turns out alright. But you have to be very specific sometimes. Charm experiments get dangerous if you mess it up. My dad knew this one bloke who used to work at the ministry. He messed up the inflection on a concealing charm he was working on for the auror department, trying to make his head invisible you see. He didn’t really think it through and managed to just make his head disappear completely. I don’t think they ever found it actually. Had to have a closed casket at his funeral” James said as he scribbled down another three charms to the notebook, and looked up at their squeamish expressions. “But like I said, it’s usually alright as long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

Remus didn’t feel very convinced, and that night when he went to bed, before his usual nightmares of claws and teeth, he had a strange dream of going to Defense class, only for everyone to point and laugh at him and when he went to look in the mirror he reached up to find his head had disappeared.

 

The next morning he felt absolutely miserable as he dragged his aching limbs out from under his blankets and went to get ready for class. His roommates were up by the time he finished his shower and when he was sure they weren’t looking he neatly stuffed his extra change of clothes in his bag and was ready to go down with them to the Great Hall.

During breakfast he tried to be nonchalant as he filled his plate with meat, and gladly the others were too preoccupied with greeting the other Gryffindors, Dorcas and Marlene waving at them, and after settling in James and Sirius would sneak glances at the Slytherin table and put their heads together as they came up with more spells to add to the notebook.

The Slytherins weren’t paying them much mind, just as they’d all planned because of all that work of trying to ‘be on their best behavior’. The exception of course was Snape who seemed to be waiting for them to make a move. He kept staring over at their table, eye glittering meanly. After noticing him Peter leaned over to James and nudged him nervously. “Snape’s looking suspicious.” he whispered, and the bespectacled boy glanced up quickly.

Sirius smirked across from them. “That’s fine. Let him stew over it. It’ll be even more satisfying when it actually happens.”

 

At Transfiguration Remus turned in his homework early, and Professor McGonagall gave him a slightly pityingly look, although he still had to try and attempt his switching spell during class. In Charms Professor Flitwick didn’t even make him preform the incendio charm in front of everyone, although he suspected that he just didn’t want another explosion like last time. Herbology also came and went miserably, as his arms were too sore for the assignment of digging a new plot for spiky bushes, but thankfully Sirius was up to it. He seemed to enjoy the violence of stabbing into the ground over and over.

By lunch Sirius and James were giving him odd looks while as he ate, although he’d added a few vegetables to make them less suspicious about the amount of meat on his plate. Finally they both dawned a look of understanding when he put his head down and almost went to sleep halfway through History of Magic, sore and miserable.

“Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well?” James demanded as they made their way to Potions. He shrugged back as they settled into their seats and Slughorn gave his instructions for the Potion they were working on today.

“Do you want one of us to bring you to the hospital wing?” Sirius asked with a frown as he and Peter got paired up once more.

“No, I’ll go during free hour. I just didn’t want to miss any classes.” he explained as they unpacked their textbooks.

“Merlin, James! I think we’ve made friends with a _swot_.” Sirius said grinning.

“Oh, you think so, Sirius? What gave it away?” James snorted, coming back from the cupboard with their ingredients, “But really Remy,” he said turning to him, “If you want to go to Madam Pomfrey just say so. _We_ wouldn’t mind bunking class.”

And Remus was sorely tempted as they sat in the increasingly warm dungeon. The combination of heat from the flames and the fumes from cauldrons was making his face warm and his vision swim, and it felt like everything had him on edge. Slughorn would come around laughing his full bodied laugh, or Snape would go to whispering behind his hand to Mulciber, and just the noise of it all was eating away at his nerves. It was making him irritable.

He had bite his tongue to stop himself from nearly snapping at James over nearly messing up an ingredient or Sirius for hissing at Peter to be careful, or Peter wringing his hands and whimpering for making a mess, and it was such a relief when they were finally finished and he rushed out into the cool air of the corridor and tried to clear his head.

“Alright Remy?” James asked coming over to where he’d leaned against the nice cool stone of the hall.

“M’fine. It’s probably a fever” he mumbled as the others came to join them “I’m just going to see Madam Pomfrey now.”

“Great, we could come with---”

“No.” He cut off with a little more force than he’d meant to, backtracking at the wide-eyed look James gave him. “I mean, no thank you. Go on and enjoy free hour. I’ll be fine.”

James and Sirius looked unsure, but then thank Merlin for Severus Snape, because at that moment the Slytherin was coming out the dungeon with Evans and he gave the four a suspicious look before turning to her saying, “Watch out Lily, I think I sense a flock of Howlers.”

James groaned and turned to them, and Remus took this chance to sneak away while his attention was grabbed. “It’s been a _whole month_ since that happened! _Why_ are you still bringing it up?!”

Whatever reason Remus didn’t hear; he was already past the dungeons, through the entrance hall, and soon he was coming up on the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave him a quick smile from her office door. She was currently attending to a third year student with leafy red marks over their forearm. She tutted as she gathered salve and bandages around the sulky girl’s arms. “Mishandeling Devil’s Snare. You’re very lucky Professor Sprout noticed in time, or it could have been worse.”

She shooed the student away after instructing them to be careful next time, before focusing on Remus. “Now I don’t suppose you’re too nauseous for dinner again? You’re a growing young lad. And you’re a little on the small side already,” she said, measuring his wrist with her hand, and he gave her an offended look. “Now, now, don’t be cross. Come along, even if you can’t hold down some food you should get some rest.”

She led him down the wing to the very last and most hidden bed, and set a alarm charm. “Just an hour till the others go to dinner and we can make our way down.”

He laid back against the hospital cot pillows and was immediately sucked into sleep.

 

He awoke to a blaring noise right over his head, and nearly jumped before glaring at the little glowing alarm clock shape that’d appeared as Madam Pomfrey swept towards him and vanished it with a wave of her wand.

He shifted his aching shoulders while she helped him out of bed, then they made their way through the darkened corridors and to the Entrance Hall. Soon they were crossing the grounds and standing in front of the Whomping Willow once more.

“Now, are you sure you’ll be alright going by yourself?” she asked as they stood at the beginning of the tunnel.

He nodded. “Yes, I’ll be alright.”

She gave his shoulder a squeeze then climbed her way back up the tunnel stairs to the willow, and he took a breath and stepped forward into the darkness.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

_The young wolf shook off the last remnants of pain from its head to its tail before standing to survey the room. It bared its teeth at the same strange surroundings from its last awakening._

_Why was it still here?_

_It walked forward, nose to the ground as it sniffed once more for others, and remained disappointed at the faint smell from people long gone. It circled the bed, sneezing a cloud of dust from under the threadbare bedskirt, and shaking it out of its dark fur before sniffing at the nightstands. One of them smelled the most like its human self, and he left it alone to inspect the door. It nudged it with its head before letting out an angry growl. There was no getting through that barrier, not yet at least._

_It paced towards the window with its white beams of light back and forth restlessly, till that restlessness became anger and the anger became rage and with a roar it pulled back to run at the boarded windows. It rammed and rammed into it, shaking off the soreness growing in its sides, before it noticed the rocking chair in the corner._

_It grabbed a wooden leg in it’s jowls and swung it across the room with a crash, a rush of satisfaction as it splintered into pieces. It jumped onto the bed, the legs buckling under its weight as it ripped and tore at the mattress feathers, flying everywhere. It gave a long howl as they rained down to the floor ,before it scratched at the headboard and gnawing on the bed posts until it tired itself out and flopped down on the ruined mess of springs and fabric. It panted with exertion and moved an amber eye over its ruined prison, too tired to continue its rage against the room before chewing on its paws tiredly._

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Remus looked around the ruined bedroom in horror.

He’d been awoken by the wounds on his arms. He hissed as he tried lifting himself up and looking around the room hardly recognizing his surroundings. There were feathers and stuffing everywhere. He was splayed out on a ruined mattress, springs sticking out around him, the headboard and bed posts broken, and the scattered remains of a chair littering the floor. He sat up quickly, his heart beating fast as he stood, then wobbled with the rush of movement and worsening nausea. Gingerly cradling his arms, he stepped over splinters to the windows and door fearing what he’d find and sick with the worry that he’d broken out. But the window boards and door were standing steady and he sunk onto the floor, looking around the room again before curling his knees to his chest, and shakily burring his head in his lap. _He was safe, he was safe_ , he breathed to himself until his heart stopped racing and he felt he could pull himself together.

He pulled clumps of feathers from his hair and shakily reached for the nightstand from his spot on the floor, wincing as he stretched to grab his bag and pajamas. He still didn’t trust himself to stand from the sick feeling in his stomach as he shakily changed into his clothes.

Madam Pomfrey came with a soft rap on the door and despite herself gasped at the damage he’d done. She quickly recovered herself at the guilty look on his face, waving her wand. Little by little the pieces of splintered wood and upholstery mended themselves while she strode forward to inspect him.

“Not to worry dear,” she said kindly as she applied dittany, the wounds closing and leaving silvery lines of scars. “These things are bound to happen.” Soon enough the room was back together although there were still scratches and cracks that even Madam Pomfrey couldn’t fix completely. That wasn’t very much comfort at all, as much as he appreciated her trying, but he nodded softly and let her help lead him away from the shack.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed seeing Regulus’ point of view. As promised, we’re jumping away from Remus’ point of view for a little while. Finally the time has come to get into the mind of our favorite rebel child, and our favorite redhead, so I hope you’re looking forward to that.
> 
> Also, I was asked on a previous chapter why the first years are taking Muggle Studies when it’s an elective class in canon. This is actually a part of what makes this fic divergent. Part of the problem with the series proper was the idea that wizards are so completely ignorant of Muggles which makes zero sense, especially for ministry officials whose jobs involve muggle relations. And this IS a fix fic after all, so it was a perfect opportunity to introduce muggle studies as a core course. This also serves a purpose in helping me organize the classes in general. I created my own class schedules to try and make sense of it all. 
> 
> I've finally gotten around to publishing them here:  
> http://animegirl300.tumblr.com/post/177438123012/hey-guys-these-are-my-original-hogwarts-class
> 
> This point will be a lot more relevant I think in the future during Harry’s generation, but I won’t spoil it for you.


	8. October 1971 - Libraries, Lilies, Books, and Birthdays

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 8 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Sirius fiddled with the letter in his pocket, feeling lost in thought even though he was _supposed_ to be following Professor’s Lenormand’s lecture on Fire Crabs. He would worry about that later, he thought dismissively as she continued talking, _“Fire crabs are nasty little pests that shoot hot flame out of… well... At you.”_ Right now he had more important matters to think about.

He glanced around at his classmates. James was currently scribbling in their newly dubbed ‘Prank Journal’, his glasses sliding down his nose and his face almost pressed to the paper. Remus was diligently writing down notes, still looking worn and pale from being sick a few days before, Peter beside him was struggling to keep up with his neat scrawl. He rolled his eyes fondly at the three then let his gaze wander as he contemplated the envelope in his hand. His own swooping script was on the cover, addressed;

 

_To Walburga Black_

_12 Grimmauld Place,_

_Islington, London_

 

It wasn’t as if he was trying to hide it or something he thought, straightening his back defiantly. What did he care if the others saw? Remus, James, and even Peter wrote home all the time. Normally nobody would give it a second thought. But then, his situation wasn’t quite normal he was figuring out, and to his dismay they now all knew it.

It was ironic he thought, that after all these years of being hounded about how being a Black made him different, it was the little things and being at Hogwarts that truly made Sirius feel it.

Most other boys _missed_ being away from their families. They had parents who’d been happy even if their children didn’t get into the house they wanted. Most other boys weren’t to blame for causing their mother’s breakdown, or getting Howlers for disappointing them. Most other boys weren’t afraid of writing home to their own mum.

 

He leaned back in his chair, and draped his arm nonchalantly, belying his discomfort.

He wondered when it’d happened; when he’d finally begun to realize that his family _was_ very different, but the thing that made them different wasn’t blood status as they liked to believe. It was the fact that they were all utterly insane.

Maybe there had been a time when he’d been just like everyone else in the Black family, when he’d eaten up all of their talk of blood supremacy and how being a Black meant being practically Royalty. But Sirius was nothing if he wasn’t a smart, and it didn't take long for him to start seeing that pile of hippogryph dung for what it was.

To think that once Sirius had actually been _in awe_ of his parents.

Walburga and Orion never spent time with them when they were vehement babies or rowdy children. Instead Sirius and Regulus had been left with Kreacher to care for them, stuck in the nursery upstairs until they were old enough not to 'drive their mother up the wall.'

Kreacher would speak of them in admiring tones, saying that if they were horrible little brats, then Muggles might sneak into their room and snatch them away while they were sleeping, but if they were good little children their parents would spend time with them at dinner. And that was it; The only time they would see Mother and Father was when they were flitting in and out on their way to meet with _important_ people, at Diagon Alley or the Ministry, or entertaining family members and public figures. They were told that their parents were very special people, and that Sirius and Regulus were special for being their children.

Finally once they’d been old enough to learn their manners, Walburga and Orion would deign to have meals with the family together so that they could tell their children all about the important work they were doing. They would explain how their meeting with some politician or other was serving to make things better for other purebloods while Kreacher would poke and prod for Sirius to sit up straight, or Regulus to hold his fork and knife correctly.  

Sirius especially was the focus of their lectures, because he was the _Heir_ , and that made him _really_ special.

Sometimes once the boys were old enough, they would get to accompany their mum and dad when they went out; ‘Teaching moments’ his father would call them, and now that Sirius was older he knew why.

They wanted to show Sirius the way other wizards looked at them in awe and fear. People would rush to get out of the way when Orion and Walburga Black were coming down the street at Diagon shops and the Ministry, or bow to them in those strange stores in Knockturn alley. Once he’d seen his father reduce a ministry official to tears, although he still didn’t know to this day what he’d said. All he needed to know was the weight of his family’s name, and that living up to such a name was everything. From it, Sirius had learned that their family was not only rich but powerful, and that was why all the other families looked up to them.

Sirius and Regulus had been raised to prove to the world the truth of their family's ‘greatness’. As expected of all ‘Noble’ children, he’d been given the best education money could buy; lessons in everything from etiquette, to French, to the teachings of long-dead wizarding philosophers. For Sirius, it had been the opportunity to prove himself.

 

Walburga and Orion were also not ones for showing affection; their pleasure was shown when they bragged to the other families about how amazing their children were. He could remember sneering like a prat at his cousins at parties when they would go on and on about how accomplished he was to the rest of the families, and puffing with pride as they would rant about how all his private tutors, the best in the country of course, were _so_ impressed with the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. For them it was the highest display of satisfaction they had, back when he was proud to be their son and heir and when they had been proud of _him_.

But things changed as Sirius got even older.

He could never just be content with basking in their praise. He always wanted to know why things were the way they were. Why couldn’t he play with the Muggle children next door? Why didn’t they look like in their families’ picture books, where Muggles were drawn ugly and mean? Why did Muggles hate Wizards so much? How could Muggles be jealous of magic if they could just steal it like Muggleborns did? If it was possible for Muggleborns to steal magic, why couldn’t Squibs steal it right back? Why were all the Squib family members burned off the tapestry? And the family that married muggleborns? And, what made being a pureblood so great anyhow?

Throughout the day when their parents were out and about, visiting _important_ people, and after the boys had gone from the nursery to having their own rooms with Kreacher to see to their needs, if they weren't in lessons Sirius would come up with all sorts of questions to things he didn’t understand, and when they would all gather for dinner the barrage would begin. Why do we have House-elf heads on the walls? Why do we have so many poisons in the drawing room? Why does dad need to know the _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ ? Why do we never go out the front door, but always use the floo? He would drive his parents spare with his constant inquiries, and the answers they would give only seemed to create _more_ questions, and then the answers to _those_ wouldn’t make much sense at all.

 

His parents had never been very patient either. They each had always been taught that children were made to be seen, not heard, and so acted accordingly. But Sirius was a little different; he was their very bright _first born son_. Of course he would be curious. But how could they abide a child, first born or not, who constantly questioned of all their traditions? At first they were only mildly annoyed by his curiosity, but soon their mild annoyance turned into outright frustration. And when Walburga and Orion Black became frustrated, usually the source learned to cease, however, Sirius Black had never learned when to cease.

Why _shouldn’t_ he ask about their family's poisons and spell books with gruesome pictures? Why should he pretend that their answers made sense when they clearly didn’t? And why should he have to sit down and shut up just for saying so?

His mother was convinced that she could get curb him through force. It was one of the reasons why he and his mother didn’t get along. Frustrated and hurt at her response, Sirius couldn’t help but want to defy her even more when she stamped down on anything that didn’t fit with the way she wanted. All he wanted was answers, answers about the very thing that his family had based their entire identity around. Being a Black, a pureblood, was what made their family special, wasn’t it? So how come they couldn’t they explain why?

The more he asked about those things, the more he found that it didn't make sense.

It didn’t make sense to behead houselves just because they were too old to work anymore. It didn’t make sense hating squibs when they couldn’t help not having magic. And it certainly didn’t make sense that being a pureblood made you better than anyone.

 

Regulus had no more answers than he did, and it wasn’t like him to question everything like his older brother did in the first place. He was content to keep his head down and avoid getting into fights with mum, and Sirius thought he secretly relished seeing his older brother scolded.

Soon Sirius had gave up on asking them, but he had ways of finding things out. The only other person he could talk to was Andromeda. She was the nicest out of any of his family members and the one he could trust to be honest with him. She would tell him about the Muggle Borns she met at school and the things she’d learned about muggles in classes. Andromeda didn’t think that they were all bad either, although she refused to say as much in front of the rest of the family, and had warned him not to do so himself either.

“Our family just wouldn’t understand such talk,” she’d said before pleading for him to drop it.  

But Sirius wanted to know everything about the Muggles that he watched driving around in their cars, and in those strange unmoving magazines. Once when he was nine he bribed her into smuggling him one for Christmas; a magazine about muggle vehicles called motorcycles and it had been the best present he’d ever had. He still had it as a matter of fact, hidden in his trunk between his textbooks to keep it safe.

With his continued curiosity with the muggle world that seemed both so strange and enticing, soon Sirius had come to the conclusion that the reason that everything about his family made no sense was because his parents were wrong.

It hadn’t been a conclusion that he’d come to easily; what child _wanted_ to think that everything his parents had ever taught him was wrong? But then, how could a world that produced things as cool as motorcycles, and strange hair be as bad as they said?

With that uncomfortable feeling, so came even more uncomfortable thoughts.

If his family could get so wrong the very thing that they had based all their ideals around, then what else could they be wrong about?

A lot of things evidently, he thought bitterly.

His family didn’t understand Sirius at all.

 

Even before he’d come to the conclusion that his family was nuts, he’d often resented how much stock they put into his being the first born. The only thing that his parents ever seemed to care about was making sure he acted like ‘an Heir befitting the Black family name.’ That’s what it all came down to, wasn’t it?

His parents had his entire destiny written out before he’d even been born; they would give him every advantage over other children his age, have him go to Slytherin to begin forging a network with only the best of the best, the purest blooded, the ‘right’ people, and then when he’d come of age he would marry someone his parents thought suitable and be poised to take over the family household and usher in the next generation of Blacks. It wasn’t as if he’d asked for it, or worked for it, or had been chosen. He’d done nothing to deserve becoming the heir. He’d just happened to have the ‘good luck’ to have been born first, and after he’d gotten over his once-naive trust that being their _scion_ made him special, Sirius had realized just how little he, himself, actually mattered.

There’d never been any question of what Sirius wanted, no regard his feelings or his dreams, whatever they would be. The only thing that had ever made Sirius matter to them was the minor fluke of birth order had been devastating. But with grief also came defiance.

While before he’d taken pride in being their clever, gifted son, he stopped trying to impress them. What if he didn’t _want_ to stand around painting fruit all day ‘Just like the old masters’? What if he didn’t _want_ to read boring old books by Cantankerous Nott and his definition of who the most pure blooded families were? If the only thing his parents cared about was that he act like the family’s Heir, then what would happen if he became the opposite of everything an ‘Heir’ was supposed to be? And with that Sirius has also discovered just how conditional his parent’s adoration for their brilliant, talented Heir had been.

Perhaps the initial pride his parents had in him had been a fluke as well, because soon enough there was nothing that Sirius could do that wasn’t a disappointment to them.

 _“Look at how well Regulus is doing! Why can’t you be more like that?”_ his mother had said to him on more occasions than he’d like to count. And the more displeased Walburga and Orion got, the more he wanted to fight against them, and his minor rebellions just as soon became the default for what his parents expected of him. Things had only been escalating in the year before he was due to start Hogwarts, and now that he was here it felt as though everything had been culminating to his current predicament.

 

Sometimes he used to wonder what would happen if he’d done something truly unforgivable. Would the family disown him? Would he become another burn in that horrible tapestry? For all of his acting out, Sirius had never thought that he could actually get that far, but now… now what with everything that had happened since he’d been sorted, he was really beginning to worry that this was it.

His parents had not responded to any of his letters since that Howler in September, and he was torn on whether he wanted them too. He was more upset that even Regulus had been ignoring him. He wouldn’t have even bothered writing another note, but then that morning he’d been shocked by the arrival of a handsome tawny owl swooping down with a letter for him. At first he was worried when he recognized the bird as belonging to his cousins’ family, fearing Bella, or Aunt Druella, but then he’d seen the swooping letter A and gave a sigh of relief to the letter from Andromeda.

 

Bellatrix had been an absolute nightmare since they were children, with a cruel streak a wide as a Quidditch field. Narcissa once had been nice too, he had thought a little glumly as he snuck a look at her at the Slytherin table, where she had been flipping her hair over her shoulder while talking to that slimy Slytherin Prefect, Lucius.

Back when they were kids she used to come over for visits and she would entertain he and Regulus with stories, like fairy tales from Beedle the Bard, and all about Hogwarts. But then she began changing over the years. She got colder and colder, and meaner and meaner, and now her head was so inflated there was barely anyone she didn’t look her nose down at. He mentally shrugged. No skin of his nose he supposed; he was only still irked at how she’d gone around to his parents and snitched on him before he was ready.

But Andromeda was the middle sister, and one of the only of the three who could admonish Bella or Narcissa and actually make them feel bad when they were being mean. He’d fleetingly wondered whether she was as mad as the others about him not getting into her house, but in her letter she’d only teased him a little before she assured him that she wouldn’t hold him being a ‘Mangy lion’ against him. It was good to have _someone_ in the family who still liked him.

 

In her letter she’d explained about the party, and it was the mention of his mother doing better and that she’d talked to Regulus and thought he looked a bit lonely that had given Sirius hope. So during his first few classes he’d deliberated over what to write.

 

_Dear Reg,_

_I heard from Andy about the party. Was it terrible? I bet it was terrible. Boy am I glad I dodged_ that _jinx. She said mum was looking better at least. Is she? Because if she is and she goes back to her usual craziness I can send you all the dungbombs you need. Just promise you’ll put one in Kreacher's cupboard for me._

 _Speaking of Dungbombs, that’s what I’m really excited to tell you about! My friends and I are planning something_ big _! It’s going to be the prank of a century! Can't give you the details yet, since we’re still planning, and we don’t want Cissy coming after you too once it happens right? But I’m so excited and we don’t have anyone else but each other to talk about it with. James almost spilled the magical beans three times last week. He just can’t keep his mouth shut around Evans. I’m not sure if she knows, but Snivellus definitely knows we’re up to something. That’s fine though because we’re covering all our tracks; I think between James and Remy we’ve thought of everything. Let’s just hope it all goes smoothly._

_Anyway, I’ll write to you soon. Make sure you reply to my letters, you git! I want to know what’s going on._

_-Sirius_

 

He’d autographed his note with a flourish, and sent it during lunch break, hoping that this time his brother would respond. That was when he’d also been caught by indecision of sending another letter to his mum.

He was still hurt; about the Howler, and how it only served to prove just how little his family actually cared. He was upset. But while he was upset he’d meant it when he said that he didn't _really_ wish her ill, not really. He wanted to send one more letter to try apologize, to make things right, but he defiantly didn’t feel he had done anything to be sorry for. It all felt like the same problem; it was only that he’d not gone the route that they wanted that had made his parent’s so upset. He hadn’t decide to go to Gryffindor, he’d been sent.

And furthermore, why should he be sorry for the happiest moment of his life?

For that glorious moment he’d been sorted, it’d felt as though he’d been given a new lease on life. Not only had he gotten out of the house that he’d been all but dreaded and hated, but on the Hogwarts Express Sirius had been given his very first taste of what it was like having friends, and now he was with them and still deliriously happy about it.

 

Not that he’d never had anyone, but having a brother was different to actually having friends. He and Regulus were as opposite as it was possible for two people to be. Regulus liked quietly reading to himself, while Sirius liked doing things. Regulus would quietly take whatever their parents said as gospel, and the opposite was what had gotten their family into this mess.

Sometimes Sirius feared that Regulus was in almost every way the better son between them. But, at least here was hope for him, Sirius thought; While Regulus would by all appearances do whatever their parents wanted in the moment, he had ways of making sure he still got his own way. That was something Sirius appreciated about the younger Black even though he couldn’t muster the patience for covert anarchy himself.

 

Either way, Sirius had never thought that he _could_ have friends like James, Remus, and Peter. The three other boys hadn’t care about any of his family nonsense; in fact they had accepted him despite it. With James, Remus, and Peter he wasn’t the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He could just be Sirius.

 

When he’d first gotten on the train the day of the Express he hadn’t been sure how other children would react to him. He was used to children who sat around sneering at each other, making digs about embarrassing developments happening around the family, and posturing, bowing, and curtseying at people they actually hated to keep up appearances.

The first thing he’d done was look for a compartment as far away from the Slytherins, and avoiding as many people as possible in case they recognized his family and decided to have a go. It was how he’d settled on the nearly empty compartment where Remus and Evans had been sitting.

He’d been surprised seeing the boy who’d overheard his mother at the bank. Andy had told him how Mudblood was a horrible word, and now he knew that his mother only used it to ‘show people their place'. He’d half expected the other boy to jump up and deck him for it. But then Remus had seemed just as surprised and unsure how to react to meeting him again as he was, and for that Sirius had been immensely grateful; It’d made talking so much easier.

He wasn't sure how to read Remus at first--And in fact, he _still_ wasn't completely sure how to read him. He was so quiet, and just a bit... odd.

Not that Sirius could put his finger on it. He was always studying, which Sirius had a healthy disdain for, and who did he know that got sick as often as Remus Lupin?

But he was nice, so Sirius was happy to have him. He shared his snacks, and helped out Peter with classes, and he had a secret sense of humor and appreciation for mischief. It came out at them unexpectedly; they'd all been surprised when he decided to join them for the prank. It was fun having someone to snark back and forth with besides Regulus, and always willing to answer his questions about the muggle world. He was a lot more patient that Sirius would have been. 

James on the other hand, Sirius decided he liked within minutes! The Potters were notorious for being blood traitors in Sirius’ family, although he’d never met one before, and James Potter was the exact opposite of everything the Blacks approved of!

He was happy to have someone who wasn’t obsessed with propriety, and blood status, or anything like that. Instead they could just argue about Quidditch or play gobstones and exploding snap, or bunking off classwork until the last minute. The work was so mind-numbingly easy. But it was fun trying to find out who could be the best in each class. Remus did a lot more studying than he and James did, so he kept beating them in Charms, but he doubted their exams would be too hard.

He was even glad to be friends with Peter. He didn't mind looking after him to make sure the Slytherins weren't bullying him, or helping a little in classes where even the Professors gave him a hard time. Peter had a knack for coming through with treats for them when they needed it, and he didn't seem to take offense when they got annoyed at him.

For the first time in his life, he was surrounded by friends! And to think that if he had been put in Slytherin, he would never have been able to experience this.

The period bells began to chime, jostling him out of his brooding, and he quickly stuffed the letter deeper into his robes to grab up his bag. He flung it lazily over his shoulder while the others scrambled to pack their things and stretched, almost swiping Evans as she passed who gave him a dirty look even despite his apologetic grin. The other girls with her, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas giggled when he made a show of rolling his eyes behind her.

He was just about to follow after the others when Professor Lenormand called him to the front. “Mister Black, if you could stay just a moment” she said, a stern look under her straight graying hair. The others exchanged glances, but he simply shrugged and strode confidently towards the front of the classroom, stuffing a hand in his other pocket as he waited for her to finish gathering her papers. He was sure they would wait for him before heading towards their History class.

 

Their Defense professor was a kind sort; she’d once been a ministry expert on lesser magical pests. She stacked her papers neatly before addressing him. “Mister Black, I noticed you weren’t paying attention to my lecture today. I’m afraid you’ll be ill prepared for the exam if this keeps up.”

“Why Professor,” he said, looking shocked. His professors had nothing on his mother. “Of course I was paying attention. I found your description of Fire Crabs most riveting” he said with a cheeky little grin.

She frowned at him. “Really? And if I were to ask how one would combat a fire crab if they had the misfortune to cross its path?”

Sirius he hadn’t been paying attention at all and they both knew it, but he was sure he could bluff his way through this.

“Why a well-placed rictumsespera of course,” he said silkily.

“And then?” she said staring him down, and Sirius mentally cursed.

“Um, then… flipendo?”

She stared at him for another moment and he wondered if he’d answered wrong, but then she shook her head at him and picked up her briefcase.  
“Well, Mister Black, perhaps I haven’t given you enough credit this time. I am not convinced that your answers were due to your ability to focus, but perhaps I could be wrong. For now I will only be taking points for your cheek.”

“Sorry Professor” he said automatically, trying to keep his face adequately repentant. She still gave him a mistrustful look, but shooed him away, and he quickly strode to the door, trying to keep his face straight until he’d cleared the next corridor. Sure enough, James, Remus, and Peter were standing there waiting for him. He slowed his pace and gave them all an easy smile, and he saw James and Remus look relieved.

“What was that all about?” James asked as they fell into step around him and he led the way to their next class. Sirius felt rather important being the center of all their curiosity.

“It was nothing.” he said with a shrug, and laughed when James gave him an annoyed look. “She just asked me some questions because she thought I wasn’t paying attention, then she took a couple points. I reckon she thinks I’m cheeky.” he said.

“I reckon she’d be right.” Remus muttered, dodging Sirius’ attempt to swat at him with a small smile.

“Bad luck mate!” James said in mock consternation, “You should have been paying attention, like us.” he said, throwing an arm around Peter and Remus, who looked amused.

“Oh shuddup,” said Sirius as they neared History of Magic. “You were paying less attention than I was.”

“Maybe, but the professor doesn’t know that.” James said waggling his eyebrows.

He snorted and led the way to their usual spot on the back corner of the classroom.

He plopped into his seat with Remus and James around him, and immediately leaned his chair back. “Perfect, it’s time for nap period,” he said with a yawn and stretching his legs. Beside him Remus shook his head, but smiled.

“You really should at least try to listen. The professor’s right; What’ll you do when exams come around?” he said, unpacking his bag.

Sirius waved it off as their ghostly Professor greeted the class. “Oh, please. This stuff is easy! I bet we could do the exam right now and we’d all get O’s.”

Remus looked unimpressed as Sirius continued.

“Uric the Oddball was the guy with the jellyfish hat, and Ozzy the Odious was the one that started that tried and true tradition of beheading houselves when they got too old.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “And I suppose having an aunt who continues such ‘traditions’ probably helps with the memory, but alas, some of are not so lucky.”

“If it helps, you could take Kreacher if you want him. We’ll call it a learning experience. Ohh, I’d pay good money just to see his face,” he said as the thought reminded him of the letter in his pocket. “I can see it now ‘Kreacher leave the most Ancient house of blacks?! Kreacher would rather die!’” Sirius mocked, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. As he did, he bumped the other boy, who stiffened.

 “He sounds lovely, however I think I will have to decline” said Remus before burying his head in his textbook. If Sirius didn't know any better, he'd thought he looked nervous. But Sirius didn’t have much chance to ponder that before besides them James took no time to prop up his textbook, and take out their top secret prank book which he now slid towards them. He was nearly bouncing in his seat and his excitement was infectious. They both grinned back and scrambled to move closer and look over the journal. Around them the Ravenclaws paid them no mind.

“Alright lads,” he said without preamble “I think that we have all the spells we’ll need” he started whispering once Professor Binns began his lecture on different wizarding knights in the middle ages. “Now it’s just learning to cast them properly. That should be the easy part. The hard part is going to be the actual plan. I’ve been thinking; early morning is probably going to be our best bet. We know where the Slytherin Common room is thanks to that time we followed Slughorn, to the right of the Entrance hall.”

James pointed to the little sketch of the corridor he’d had Sirius do while he’d distracted the potions master. “The corridor going down to the Slytherin Dungeon is only one way which makes it a lot easier, but we’ll need a look out to warn us if someone’s coming down from the Entrance Hall door, and someone to cause a distraction if that happens. I think I can do the distraction if Peter does the lookout signal. That would leave you and Remy to smuggle the package then charm it. You two are better at Charms anyway.” James said, making Sirius smirk and Remus scratch his neck bashfully.

“Well, well, well, finally coming to terms with the truth are we Potter?” Sirius drawled, and James rolled his eyes, punching him on the arm.

“Oh hush; I’m better at potions. Anyway, so if that’s the plan, then here’s the list of charms we’ll need. I think we can find a classroom to practice in during free hour. But what we really need is the spellbook. _Colorvaria_ and _Epoximise_ are only second year spells so Madam Pince shouldn’t get _too_ suspicious if we try checking it out.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” grumbled Sirius who’d been tasked with seeing the limit to upper year books they could take out the library last time. Unfortunately he'd started with a seventh year book and got chased straight out the library for his trouble.

“Right. So then I think that’s it. All we need are the spells to keep the you-know-what from getting cleaned up any sooner, and then to control for the color, which means it’s all up to you two. The sooner we get those covered, the sooner we can gloat over our first big revenge against the Slytherins.” James said with a positively impish look.

“We’ll be laughing at those guys by next week then, right Remy?” Sirius said, throwing the brown haired boy a grin.

“There’s just one thing...” James said, sharing a look with Sirius, and Sirius understood exactly what he was getting at. They both turned to Remus, grinning like a pair of cats, and the other boy’s hand tightened around his shoulder bag strap with a gulp.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Remus shuffled the strap of his shoulder bag nervously as he looked through the large oak doors that led to the library. It really was a nice looking place, with shelves upon shelves of books covering every wall, and walls of bookcases winding like a maze between them. He didn’t think it would be such a bad place to hang out if it weren’t for Madam Pince, but unfortunately she came with the territory.

She was a shrivel faced, sunken cheeked, and hooked-nose woman. She looked just like an underfed vulture and was just as unpleasant. She was currently sitting at the front desk, her little black eyes swiveling suspiciously over the students, but he’d heard that she was famous for creeping through the rows of bookcases searching for near-do-wells and people breaking the rules of her precious repository.

He took a breath and strode forward to the desk with the note from Professor Flitwick in his hand. The other boys had been very impressed when he’d been able to produce it; teachers were commonly leary of giving students permission to peruse spell books over the student’s year, especially first years as they were the most likely to make a mistake and cause accidents. However he’d managed to convince the Charms professor when he explained being worried about falling behind the other students with all the days he was missing. It was mostly true, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. In the end it took citing his abysmal last performances to convince Professor Flitwick to let him borrow it, as long as he promised to be careful.

Of course, even with a Professor's note, Madam Pince was also famous for ignoring protocol and chasing students out if she still thought they were untrustworthy. It was why both James and Sirius were rather annoyed with her, and why it was Remus being sent.

When Sirius had come with a note from Professor Sprout, the woman had said he looked like trouble and denied his request, and when James had come, she’d barely given him a look before deciding he was too impertinent before shooing him away. They’d asked Peter, hoping he would go under the radar the best, but the boy’d nearly wet himself at the thought of facing the scary librarian, so now it was up to Remus.

Remus wasn’t only so nervous about Madam Pince; the fact that he’d been chosen to make the library run was something of an unexpected speed up of an event that he’d been consciously avoiding.

He breathed out as he came to a stop in front of Madam Pince’ desk where she was writing with a black plumed quill a long list of infractions, and he tried not to gulp when she turned her beady little eyes on him.

“Hullo,” he said politely, as he handed out Flitwick’s note. “I need a textbook for Charms class, please.”

She gave him a look over before snatching the note away, and pinched her lips as she scanned it once, twice, then three times. He shuffled on his feet as other students passed by, but apparently the librarian couldn’t find anything wrong, because she handed the note back to him, stared him down, then pointed to the glistening metal plaque behind her warningly that held the engraved library rules before making a ‘shushing gesture’ and shooing him away.

He hurried off with a breath of relief before she could change her mind, and set off down the aisles, looking for the section on _Charms_.

 

It was Thursday’s free hour, meaning the library was at its peak of activity. There were students of every year milling around or sitting at the tables scattered between the shelves, and the amount of people made this a perfect opportunity. With so many people around, nobody would look twice at a little first year perusing the shelves. The only thing holding him back was himself.

He walked down the aisle towards section C. The charms book that they needed was right at the front, and he grabbed it promptly, skipping pages towards the spells that they wanted. On the pages the little moving sketches of a hand performing Colorvaria marked the right book, and he closed it with a snap before tucking it under his arm. Technically his mission for The Prank was accomplished, but there was still the the second personal thing he needed to do.

He turned down to the rest of the row, and slowly stepped forward, passing by ‘CH’ and forcing himself forward until he came to a stop before the shelf marked ‘CR’ for _Creatures_. He looked around the shelves warily, but there were only few people nearby, none of them paying him any mind. He walked down towards the W’s and traced with his finger past Wampuses but before Winged Horses. Swallowing hard he found the black lettered plaque marked ‘Werewolves’ and fought the same ill feeling at seeing it spelled out. This was exactly the reason why he’d been avoiding making this trip in the first place, not after his first run with researching. But he was here now, and he knew that the sooner he got it over with the better.

 _Just like removing a bandage_ , he thought to himself before reaching out for the first book on the shelf. _A History of Werewolves_ ; he was relieved at the impartialness of it, and thought it could be interesting later, but continued on. He also dismissed _An Encyclopedia of Known Werewolves_ for much the same reason. What he needed wasn’t names or events, he could find that later. He needed something that he could actually use, something that could help him as he struggled to cope with his symptoms. He skipped over several more books before at last stopping on the title _A Study of Werewolves_ , and he looked around once more before reaching to take it off the shelf. It was an old, rather thick book with a black leather cover and silver lettering, and he shifted the other book under his elbow to flip through the first few pages.

 

When no chapter titles of ‘Monster’ or ‘Savage’ came out at him he let out the breath he’d only just realized he was holding and felt a bit safer to skim through it. There were all sorts of moving sketches, detailed renderings of skeletons that turned as he looked at them, diagrams of lunar calendars and maps, and as he went through it the more excited Remus began to feel. The book in his hands was exactly what he needed! He snapped the book shut and turned with wide eyed excitement, but he’d hardly took two steps when he heard footsteps behind him.

Stomach dropping ,Remus quickly hid the tome behind _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2_ and tucked them firmly under his arm _,_ and turned on his heel to face the intruder;

It was Lily Evans. The redhead’s eye widened in surprise as he spun around, then her brows came crashing into a scowl at him. Inwardly Remus cursed. Lily was probably the worst person to find him here, second only to maybe to Severus Snape.

 

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, her arms laden with books but that didn’t stop her from shifting them over to hold one arm akimbo, and Remus realized with relief that she must not have either seen the book or the shelf he’d pulled it from.

“I could ask you the same thing.” he said evenly. Lily’s face reddened and he moved out the way as the girl stomped past him. She must still be mad about Potions class he thought, which was a shame, but considering what he and his friends had planned he didn’t dare think they would be getting along any time soon. He shrugged and looked for the exit, but of course the only way to get out of this row of shelves was the way he’d come through which was now being blocked by his fellow Gryffindor. He inwardly groaned, realizing he would have to wait for her to move.

“If you must know, I’m borrowing a charms book,” she said snipily, “but what are _you_ here for? I’ve heard that you, Potter, and Black don’t _do_ studying.” she said with a sniff, and Remus stiffened at the dig. It was something of a sore spot that despite all the hard work in his classes, he still felt he was floundering behind the other two even though they weren’t anywhere near as serious about it as he was.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said as she tried reaching to place the textbook in her hand in a space on the shelf, not quite managing to reach it. She paused to frown at him over her shoulder.

“Come off it; I’ve heard you guys! Always going on about how easy everything is.” she grumbled, and Remus was almost amused at how close to his own feelings on the matter it was.

“That’s just James and Sirius,” he said with a neutral wave of his hand, and she gave a little ‘Hmph’ before turning back to the upper shelf.

For the nth time Remus was faced with the dilemma of desperately wanting to leave, but somehow he felt obligated to stay. His mother had raised him better than to ignore someone in need of help.

“Here, let me get that.” he said, holding out his hand for the book.

Lily frowned back at him, looking ready to open her mouth and refuse, but then as she failed for the last time to do it herself she rolled her eyes and stepped aside, passing him the book unhappily. As he moved to reach, she balled her fists at her side before asking “Can you… pass me the one next to it? Please?” she added with an embarrassed glare to the side, and he took pity on her.

 

“This one?” he asked as he pointed to the book on the right, and she nodded still looking unhappy as he stretched and grabbed it. Being that he was shorter than most of his peers he secretly felt a bit better finally getting to reach something someone else couldn’t. “They really should have stools in this area,” he offered impartially as he handed it to the fellow Gryffindor.

“Thanks” she grumbled, as she shifted the textbook into the large pile in her arms, her face red and still not meeting his eye. Clearly struggling as she was, Remus inwardly resisted the urge to sigh.

“Do you… want help with those?” he offered, seeing her arms shaking to lift them all.

“Thanks,” she mumbled again, breathing a sigh of relief as she slid half of them into his arm. “Usually I’m with Severus so it’s not so bad, but he’s off checking out Potions club” she admitted looking embarrassed. Remus idly thought of being stuck in the potions room with Slughorn and Snape for any longer than necessary and shivered. “I see.” he said diplomatically as they walked towards the checkout desk where Madam Pince’s black plumed quills scribbled check-out information on the book cards.

Remus actually felt himself growing concerned as he added the books in his hands into the pile and watched as the quills went to work. They were only first years; what did she need so many books for? And then he realized that he recognized them as all of the same books from their courses.

“Why do you need a copy of all of our course books?” he asked in confusion. He hadn’t really noticed before, but he’d always assumed Lily had her own copies, and as it dawned on him he looked at the redhead with a growing sense of… comradery; after being surrounded by wealthy prats like James and Sirius it was almost a breath of fresh air finding someone else whose family had money problems. He’d only been lucky that his father had decided that the splurge on his textbooks, hand-me-downs or not, had been worth it.

“They’re all not for me,” Lily snapped looking grumpy again. “They’re... for someone else” she said with a flush, and Remus blinked at her.

“Oh.” He said, feeling confused, and Lily looked at him sharply.

“Why?” she asked suspiciously, “What did you think I need them for?”

“It’s nothing.” he mumbled, but Lily seemed to see through him.

“Were you suggesting that I can’t afford my own books? Because if you were then you’re wrong, but that’s still not a nice thing to judge somebody for, you know!” she said glaring at him, and Remus almost laughed, and would have laughed if it wasn’t so ironic. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Perhaps she was just in denial out of embarrassment.  
“I’m aware. I never said that you couldn’t, and besides, it’s fine. I’m sort of in the same boat too.” he admitted looking at his feet. Somehow he felt less self-conscious now that he’d admitted it to someone else with the same problem. Lily’s eyes widened and she gaped at him as the quill finished checking out her books, and Remus took half of them once he’d placed his own in his shoulder bag.

She quickly scrambled to grab the other half of the pile and followed him, but didn’t say anything until they had walked out from under the suspicious gaze of the library matron.

He stopped in the hallway. “Are you bringing these to Gryffindor Tower?”

“Oh, er… no. I was bringing them down to the Great Hall.” Lily said still looking discomfited, and he got the impression that something had confused her. Still he shrugged, and stepped off towards the corridor. Technically he was supposed to meet the others in the dorm so they could get back to planning, but Remus figured a quick detour wouldn’t hurt anything. In fact the idea of heroically bringing the others back food after a hard day of working on the prank was sounding better and better.

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, while Remus was distracted by the idea of food, before Lily cleared her throat beside him.

“Erm. I wasn’t lying when I said they weren’t for me.” Lily said finally meeting his eye, and Remus stopped as the staircase ahead started moving. This place was like a maze sometimes.

It took him a moment to remember what they were talking about, but when he did his heart sunk. “Oh... I see.” he said, and now he felt stupid. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. He’d meant to be comforting but all he’d managed to do was give someone that he didn’t get along with ammunition against him! He felt his own face reddening with shame as the staircase stopped moving and he quickened his pace.

“W-wait!” Lily said as she hurried to catch up with him, panting a little as the pile of books made it harder. “But, it’s fine if… well… you know.”

Now he definitely felt stupid, and embarrassed, and now all he wanted was to go crawling back to his friends in Gryffindor Tower, but then Lily stood in front of him blocking his way. He stared hard at the badly worn cover of ‘Standard Book of Spells Grade 1’ to avoid eye contact as she stammered. “But I meant what I said earlier too! Judging someone for something like that wouldn’t be nice,” she said looking defiant.

Remus considered that a moment.

He didn’t know Evans very well at all; all of their interactions thus far had been largely negative. But she _was_ another Gryffindor, wasn’t she? He looked at her anxiously. Lily had a  genuine look on her face and finally he felt a little bit better, although that still didn’t make the embarrassment go away.

“Yeah. Alright.” he said at his feet, then looked up at the red head again. “Thanks.”

For the first time since he’d known her Lily Evans gave him a quick smile, before the two against set off towards the Great Hall awkwardly.

“I’m sorry if I offended you.” Lily said after a moment.

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I overreacted.”

Lily’s head turned to study him. “You, Overreact? That’s… so weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re always so... polite with everyone. I barely knew you felt anything.” she said bluntly. He tried to digest that information a little unhappily. Was that how his other classmates saw him?

He shifted uncomfortably. Between trying to keep up with James and Sirius, plus his condition and keeping it a secret he’d really not had time to worry about his image. Lily interrupted his thoughts as she posed a question.

“What do you hang out with Potter and them for anyway?” she said, and he was amused at how she especially wrinkled her nose at the name ‘Potter’. “You’re so nice,” she said, gesturing at the pile of books he was holding, “I just can’t understand how you put up with them.”

“I suppose for the same reason you hang out with Snape” he said calmly, “because they’re my friends.”

“But that’s different,” Lily said scowling. “They're always going around making fun of people they don’t like, acting like they own the place. They’re jerks.”

Remus stopped to look cooly at the Gryffindor girl. It was disappointing considering that they’d just were starting to get along, and while he was again surprised at the force of his feelings, he wouldn’t just sit there and let her have a go at his friends!

“Look, I don’t know what you think they’re like, but James and Sirius aren’t jerks.” _Or at least no more than other people_ , he amended.

“But what about what they say about Muggleborns?” Lily said looking fierce. “You heard what Sirius’ mum called us, didn’t you?”

“Sirius can’t help what his mother calls other people.” he said.

She sniffed, “Maybe, but I’ve heard all about how the Blacks are like. They _hate_ muggleborns!”

Remus felt a flash of annoyance. “I don’t know where you get your information,” he said coldly, “But Sirius isn’t like that. We have Muggle studies together, you’ve seen what he’s like.”

Lily shook her head impatiently.“He's just mocking us! Look, I’m just trying to tell you for your own good! But if you don’t want to listen then fine. I just know that I wouldn’t want to hang out with people like _that_.”

 

Remus scowled as they walked silently to the Great Hall, too annoyed with each other to talk, and he was exceptionally glad when they finally reached it. He hurried towards the Gryffindor table to set the books down with a thud next to Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas who all greeted them warmly, oblivious to their argument.

“Hi Lily! Hi Remus! What’s all this?” Mary said genially.

“It’s nothing” Lily said sourly before sitting down promptly, her nose in the air even as she gave Remus a disgruntled ‘Thank you.’

He took a moment to stuff several napkins of food in his pockets as the other girls asked about James and Sirius, clueless to the dangerous territory the topic was, and Remus took great pleasure explaining that they were all studying in the dorm tonight. Lily even had the grace flush but he didn’t stay long before grabbing the food and leaving saying goodbye.

It just so happened that as he was exiting the hall doors that Severus was entering, but Remus stiffened his back and held his shoulder bag tighter as he passed, determined to ignore him despite the suspicious stare Snape had on him. And on second thought, he decided that it was a good thing if people couldn’t tell what he was feeling at all.

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Lily tried not to feel hurt as Remus left. She hadn’t meant to start a fight with the other Gryffindor, at least not after he’d helped her and all. She’d thought that she was being helpful by trying to warn him about Potter and Black, she really had, but it seemed that she couldn’t get along with those Gryffindor boys no matter what she tried. She sulked as Mary and Dorcas argued whether cats or birds made better familiars, and chewed her food, but as she saw Severus arriving, she brightened up.

Ah well, she thought, she didn’t need friends like any of those guys anyway, not when she had Sev and the girls. She waved as he’d gone to the Slytherin table. They had plans to meet up after dinner so she could give him the pile of books from the library.

She bit her lip guiltily as she thought about earlier when she’d almost accidently let slip to Remus that the books were for him. Severus had been her very first best friend, and she didn’t know what she would do if she did something to hurt and loose him.

When she was a little girl, he’d been the only person who knew about magic and could tell her all about her powers and about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. Even now when she was getting along with the other Gryffindor girls her friendship with Severus was special to her, it was the least she could do not to go yapping about his family background.

 

The other girls had successful gotten her out of her funk by the end of dinner as they got into a discussion about the difference between Muggle and Wizarding music in which she’d somehow ended up promising to bring her record player back after Christmas so she could introduce them to Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin. Wizarding music sounded painfully dull.

When Severus used to describe the magical world she’d certainly imagined the wonder of going to school in a castle, but she hadn’t ever imagined how old fashioned wizards were. It’d taken her some getting used to, having to use quill and parchment instead of ballpoint pens and regular paper. Apparently magic had bad effects on muggle technology; even the packet of pens she’d brought from home when she’d been determined to forgo the custom had somehow melted from the exposure to so much magical energy, much to her annoyance.

She still wondered if one day she could find a way to enchant them to stop bursting, but for now she had to make due.

Although she finished first Lily shooed the girls away when they stood up to go up to bed. “Sorry I promised to meet Severus” she said brightly, grabbing and they all glanced to the Slytherin table where Snape was sitting with his dorm mates. They were all sitting in rapt attention around Lucius Malfoy, the silver-haired Slytherin prefect who was talking with his nose in the air pompously.

The other girls gave her strange looks but didn’t say anything before they said goodbye and went to leave. With a sigh Lily pulled out her own potions book, leaning her head on her palm as she went over the ingredients for the potion they would be making next class. Lily was the competitive sort; when she and Petunia were younger they used to make everything a race, from who could jump highest off of the swingset, to who could hold the longest record for jump rope. Sadly she thought that it was one reason that Petunia was so mean to her these days. As the oldest she used to be able to boss Lily around and frequently lorded it over when she won most of their contests, but now there was finally something that Lily had that Petunia didn’t.

 

Sometimes she felt a little guilty; how wonderful would it have been if her sister had also been a witch? Then they could have come to school together. But then when it became clear that Petunia didn’t have an ounce of magic she decided that she didn’t want it anyway.

Now Lily had an entire class of people to compete with, and she was determined to show that even thought she was a muggleborn she could keep up with anybody else in the class. Severus seemed to feel the same way too, only instead because his family wasn’t well off like a lot of the others. It was certainly giving her a challenge though, to her frustration.

James Potter and Sirius Black were always showing off in classes, and along with Remus they were also the first ones to get the spells down, or make the perfect potion, and she was sick of all of the teachers giving them all of the attention. What about Marlene who also was really good at charms, or Dorcas who was great at defense, or Mary who had a green thumb, or she and Sev who were just as brilliant in Potions? But of course Slughorn only had eyes for the two most arrogant people she’d ever met.Lily fumed at the book in front of her. She just wished that she could prove herself somehow.

 

Lily was still sulking when Severus finally broke away from the group of Slytherins who’d finally all stood to go back to the dungeons. She smiled and stood, grabbing up the pile of books as he approached, and nearly shoving them at him when he got close.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting to give you those since free hour!” she said, dusting her hands suciently.

“Sorry, I ended up staying after to talk to Malfoy,” he said as he took the pile, shoulders hunched. The admiration for the Prefect was clear on his face, but Lily sniffed in disapproval before waving away his apology. She didn’t want to get into another fight over someone’s friends tonight. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you make it up to me later” she said with a grin.

Snape didn’t look amused. “Last time you said that I had to be nice to your sister for a week,” he muttered darkly.

“What was that?” Lily said, pretending not to hear him with a grin.

“Nothing” he said quickly, and she laughed.

“How was potions club?” she said as they walked through the Great Hall and into the entrance room. The door to the Slytherin dungeons was on this level, so at least he didn’t have far to carry them. He brightened at that, telling her about all the ingredient research the club was doing and how once they had the budget together they could start making their own potions.

“I’ve been reading up on one called the ‘Liquid Luck’ potion. It’s a NEWT level one but I bet we could learn to do it even faster. Can you imagine? We could take a drop every day and always be really lucky!”

“Yeah, but I bet it’ll be super complicated or have some big drawback, otherwise everyone would be using it. But I do want to try it.” Lily said with a yawn. “I’m knackered. See you tomorrow at breakfast,” she said with another yawn before turning on her heel to head up to Gryffindor Tower, waving when he called goodnight after her.

She climbed the what felt like hundreds of thousands of steps and crossed the moving staircase before she finally found herself in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

“Benediximus” she said before the portrait swung forward, and she clambered in to the cozy warm common room, and went straight to her dorm.

The other girls were already dressed for bed and giggling about what wizard got the ‘Most Handsome Wizard’ award in Witch Weekly. She smiled at them warmly before she grabbed her things and got ready for bed. She was right, she thought sleepily to herself as she settled into her covers, she was happy with the friends she had.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

“I reckon it’s a little bit greener now,” Sirius drawled as he studied the very red apple sitting on the desk between them. It was a Friday afternoon during free hour when most students were off at clubs or studying. He, Remus, and James had taken over the Charms classroom which permission from Professor Flitwick under the premise that they were studying for homework.

James was sitting cross legged on one of the desks near the window being decidedly not helpful, looking out at the Quidditch field where the Gryffindor team were having practice and every once in a while moaning about how he wished he could join the team, and couldn’t wait to next year. He was technically supposed to be coming up with a good spell to serve as their distraction, but neither of the other boys felt like arguing with him about it.

 

Remus gave him a little “Shush” before turning around to look at the textbook splayed out on the desk behind him, murmuring to himself as he practiced the wand movements once more. “Maybe it’s more like jab… or is that a little wave?” he muttered to himself, squinting down at the little moving drawing next to the word _Colorvaria_.

“How's the sticking charm coming along?” James said, momentarily distracted from the little flying figures in the distance.

Sirius smirked, and pointed up at the ceiling where a handful of apples were splattered.

“I can’t tell if that’s actually due to the spell, or if you’re just throwing them too hard.” Remus remarked, as he flipped the pages towards the _Epoximise_ spell. “Here, are you ready to switch again?”

Sirius shrugged and jumped off the desk he’d been sitting on to go take the textbook, while Remus approached the large basket of apples that the kitchen elves had so graciously given them.

“Take as many as you’d like, sirs! Oh, it does old Lopsy’s heart good seeing young boys eating all their fruits!” the little house elf had squeaked, and Sirius thought that what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

Both he and Sirius had thus far succeeded in sticking the apples to tables and other up-standing surfaces, but for their plan to work they needed to find out how to get them to stick to the ceiling, and be very hard to get back down.

“Alright” Remus said, giving the wand movement one more practice, before he put the apple on the desk, and commanded _Wingardium Leviosa!_ With a swish and flick he’d perfected. The three jumped as the apple shot up into the air with a loud splat and groaned as mush dropped down from the ceiling.

“Opps.” Remus said, wiping his face on his sleeve and James and Sirius roared with laughter.

 

“I reckon you threw it too hard that time Remy,” Sirius said grinning before shaking it out of his hair. Some of it managed to splatter James who looked mildly annoyed because he’d just finished cleaning his glasses.

“Alright lads, I think that’s enough practice for today.” he said, packing up the journals and the textbooks before calling “Topsy!” and with a crack a small houself appeared, bowing lowly to them all.

“Whatever can Topsy help you sirs?” she said with a squeak, before she looked up and saw the state of them. She gave a tiny shriek before snapping her fingers, and dustpans and rags appeared and started cleaning up the floor, ceiling, and windows.

“We’re really sorry.” Remus said feeling terrible, but thankful as the houself snapped her fingers and the boys were cleaned. “We were practicing some magic.” he explained and the houself shook her head, ear flopping.

“Practicing magic is very important sirs, I won’t begrudge you that, not at all sirs!” she squealed and they thanked her a few more times before she disappeared with a pop.

 

“I feel horrible.” Remus as Sirius grabbed an apple off the basket and bit into it with a large crack, munching on it as they left the classroom.

“What, about the spell?” he said, running fingers through his hair after the sensation of having mush in it before.

“I’m sure you’ll get it next time,” James said and the three fell into step as they made their way through the corridors to the common room. “We definitely need it for… that thing we’re doing.” he ended lamely realizing they were passing by other students.

“Not that.” Remus said quickly. “Making more work for the house elves.”

“Come off it,” Sirius said, waving his hand, or at least trying to with an apple still clutched in it, “They loved cleaning and being of use. Besides, we’re probably no worse than some of the other students.” he said pointedly as they passed by a few second year Hufflepuffs who were covered in muck and holding a little plant.

“Maybe, but won’t they have to help cleaning up after… The Thing we’re doing?” Perhaps naming their first prank The Prank had been a bad idea.

“Nah, they might straighten up the common rooms and kitchens and such, but I’m pretty sure Filch is in charge of corridors and incidentals. Otherwise he wouldn’t be such a grouch.” Sirius grumbled as they arrived in front of the Fat Lady.

“I suppose…” Remus said unsurly as they climbed into the portrait hole, Sirius doing so the most gracefully of the three. The common room was at its most crowded as students arrived back from their extracurriculars to get ready for dinner. The Gryffindor girls, sans Evans who was nowhere in sight, were gathered around the fireplace with their magazines gabbing about girl things, while older students were scattered about with books or games or their pets.

While James and Sirius seemed to enjoy the cacophony and made a beeline for one of the free spaces nearby the girls, the noise was already giving him a headache. Instead he excused himself and went straight up to the dorm room.

 

“You’re going to wear yourself out studying like that!” James called across the common room as he left, but as he climbed the stairs Remus wasn’t thinking of charms of transfiguration. He set his bag down on his nightstand before plopping down on his four-poster and drawing the curtains before pulling out from under his pillow A Study of Werewolves.

Since he’d taken the book out the library Remus had taken extra care not to let his dorm mates glimse it, which was quite a feat considering how unruly they all were. He’d moved his hiding place from his trunk after last week when James had taken Sirius’ hairbrush as a joke and the older boy had to break in and take his replica Potter family crest as revenge.

He’d tried to find a way to spell the two stags on into his own family’s black dogs, not out of pride or anything, but just to annoy the other boy. Too bad James had found it before Sirius could figure out the spell. But now Remus was on high alert, changing up his hiding places every few days or so, just in case. He laid on his stomach as he flipped the pages open to his last place, the chapter of “Transformation.”

 

For all of his dreading and worrying, Remus couldn’t be happier. He’d finally found something to help him find the answers he needed after so long.

The author of the book, one Lovell Ardolf was a 19th century witch who became a magizoologist after her father had been bitten during a war. She’d made it her life’s work studying werewolves in the hopes of one day finding a cure for her father.

Throughout the books she maintained the position that werewolves were first and foremost Beings which Remus appreciated. He’d sped through the chapter on Lycanthropy itself; He knew how he’d gotten it, but what he really needed was help with what happens after.

 

The chapter of transformation spelled out the differences between them and real wolves; the shorter snout, differently shaped eyes, and tufted tail. The main difference however, it seemed was behavior. While regular wolves were mostly non aggressive and feared humans enough not to attack them under normal circumstances, werewolves were the opposite with an singular drive to hunt human prey. There was a running theory that the reason for this and lycanthropy itself was the result of an ancient dark ritual gone wrong, but whatever the source of the curse, it had happened even earlier than Classical Greece.

The transformation itself during the full moon, Ardolf noted, was painful for all it’s victims and had the same effect of that unsuppressable urge to bite people, although she noted that herbs such as Wolfsbane and Mistletoe did help to repel them.

 

There were sketches of the differences between wolves and werewolves, such as skull shape and drawings of teeth, claws, and eyes. Interestingly there was a section on partial transformations, where mid lunar cycle the individual could ‘force’ some of the traits out while still human. Remus looked with revulsion at the sketch of a man somewhere between wolf and human. Why would _anyone_ want to do such a thing!

As with there being no known cures, there was also the usual information of how muggle strategies to fend off werewolf attacks were largely misinformed although there were nuggets of truth. Regular silver itself had no effect, but Goblin-wrought silver was another story. Because of the magic they imbued into metals to prevent other magical beings from experimenting and finding out their processes, Goblin-wrought silver was very dangerous. It reacted to wizard magic. Gladly enough, Remus didn’t handle silver very often, especially not the goblin type, but if he held on to Sickles for too long it would give him the beginnings of a rash. He could only imagine what it would do when he transformed.

 

He took out a journal and started writing notes, wondering if there were other effects that his condition had on him as a human. He already suspected that it affected his magic, although he was working out the kinks of how and it was hard to tell sometimes because he was so used to it, but every once in a while he would find something about himself that wasn’t normal with other children.

Too much noise easily irritated him, especially the closer her got to the full moon, and even now he still thought he could smell the lingering scent of apples even after Topsy had cleaned him off. What other things did being a werewolf have a difference on him for?

He was just finishing off his writing when the dormitory door slammed open, and he quickly scrambled to hide his notes and _A Study of Werewolves_ under his pillow as someone ran over to his bed and ripped open the curtains.

 

He blinked up at James startled, fearing what was going on, but the bespectacled was beaming from ear to ear at him.

“Remy! I just had an idea!” he exclaimed. He was bouncing up and down on his feet and panting; he must have run all the way up here.

“Calm down James, he’ll think it’s the first time you’ve ever had one.” Sirius said as he leisterly strode in, Peter not far behind him. Remus waved at the other boy who was carrying a large bundle of napkins; dinner!

“How was detention” Remus asked him as James whined at the other boy.

Peter screwed his face in memory as he dropped the bundles on his bed. “McGonagall was scary. She kept making me do the switching spell over and over, but I kept botching it every other time.”

“Oh come on Pete! Switching spells are easy. You just kinda circle and jab.” James said, proving his point by switching the treacle tart Peter had just picked up for a, thankfully clean, sock on his bed. “Thanks!” he winked.

“Yuck!” Peter said throwing it back before reaching for some biscuits.

While they were distracted Remus pushed his books further under his pillow while their bespectacled friend beckoned for them to join him as he plopped on the ground next to his bed with the Prank Book. Remus slid to the floor across from him, tucking his legs to his chest as Sirius and Peter went to sit on either side and James dropped the book in the middle of the floor.

“Alright! So, I’ve been thinking--”

“A Dangerous pastime,” Remus couldn’t help but add making Sirius laugh.

“--about how to take this prank to greater heights.” James said, ignoring the comment and looking excited.

“Erm, wasn’t the point of all our covert operations to kind of hide the fact the prank is by us? We don’t want to t-teachers to find out do we?” Peter said no doubt thinking of their stern head of house.

“And I thought this was more about taking revenge for what they did to Peter.” Sirius added, folding his arms. “Not that I need much excuse of course.”

“Exactly!” James said, “and I think that I found the perfect way to make sure nobody connects it to us. Or at least not to us specifically. And I promise Peter, this will be an awesome comeuppance.”

“And what way is that?” Remus said, interest peaked. He himself had been worried about what would happen if they got in trouble. He was still all go for the plan, but he did worry about what his parents might think if they heard he was causing trouble.

 

“So, hear me out! I got the idea just now when the Gryffindor Quidditch team came back from practice. You know Fabian and Gideon were talking about taking on the Slytherins in the first House Cup game, and that got me thinking. Slytherin vs Gryffindor is the first game of the season. Tensions are going to be high, I know I’m looking forward to them crushing those snakes. And then I realize that it’s going to be everyone feeling the same way, so then I figured, what if we use that as the perfect cover!

Look, the first game is the first weekend of November, the sixth. If we push the prank to the days after, still in the middle of the week to have the best impact, then either way the game goes people might discount it as just regular Slytherin-Gryffindor shenanigans. They’re be no reason to suspect us more than anybody else. They’ll probably even assume it wasn’t because first years can’t even play since we’re not allowed our own brooms! Do you see what I mean?”

“Yeah…” Sirius said, his hand on his chin thoughtful and a grin breaking out on his face, “Yeah! That could work! Plus it’ll give us more time to get down our spells. And not only that” he said his face brightening more than any of them had ever seen it, “But that Wednesday, the 3rd is my birthday, it’ll be just like giving a present to myself” he cackled at the thought while the other boys looked at him in surprise.

“Wait, your birthdays coming up? Why didn’t you say anything you prat!” James said throwing a paper ball at him.

Sirius shrugged, “It never came up. Besides it’s not that big a deal. All I want is to see Narcissa and Snape foamed in their silly little faces.”

James blinked at that. “I guess you’re right, now that you say it. Actually, I don’t know when any of your birthdays are either.” he said looking around at them owlishly.

“Mine’s May 28th” Peter piped up brightly.

“Hey, that means I’m older than you Petey! Mine is March 27th.” James said looking proud. “Yeah, I’m an Aires. What about you Remy? I bet you’re a Capricorn.”

Remus gave a small smile but shook his head. “Pisces actually. It’s March 10th.”

“What? I was sure I had you pegged,” James said enthusiastically.

“Ha, you know what that also means? You’re older than Potter, congrats Remy!” Sirius said clapping him on the shoulder with mirth. James threw another paper ball at him.

“Shuddup old man! You’re older than all of us!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,  didn’t your parents ever teach you to respect your elders, Potter?”

“I’ll show you some respect!” and just like that the room devolved into chaos as the two chased each other around the dorm.

Remus shook his head and put it upon himself to pack up their notes before the other two boys could trot all over them. With a yawn he went to grab his things to get ready for bed until the other tire themselves out.

 

When he came out the bathroom though he looked out the window to the waning half-moon and he realized with a jolt that the Full Moon would be coming that first week in November. Quickly he scrambled to tug his astrolabe out his pocket, mapping with his finger the lunar path, and felt his stomach drop. He would have time before the big Prank to recover, but he also realized that the very night would be the second of November. With a wave of guilt and a quick glance at the first in question who was now cheerfully arguing with James, he realized that he was going to miss Sirius’ birthday.

“Alright Remy?” Sirius happened to ask with a look of concern from his bed.

Remus who had been standing next his bed staring down at the instrument in his hand gave a little start, before fumbling with his things.

“I-it’s nothing.” he squeaked before scrambling into bed and closing the curtain with a quick ‘Goodnight.’ The other boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Behind his curtains Remus turned to stare at the astrolabe. Even if Sirius had waved it off before, a good friend would at least make sure to be there to celebrate their birthday. But he couldn’t exactly tell them that he was _planning_ on missing it, or even how he would know that he couldn’t be there. He worried for a while before drifting off to sleep.

What was he going to do?

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> It’s a long one isn’t it? I thought about breaking it up, but after how short the last one was I decided to make it up to you guys with a longer one.
> 
>  
> 
> So, in this chapter I had to drop a lot of information! This is actually a part of the reason why I wanted to write through the Marauder’s Era before getting on to the events surrounding Peter’s eventual redemption and the war years and everything.
> 
> For one thing I still need to establish some lore, especially in relation to Werewolf lore. I hate having to contend with the Our Werewolves Are Different Trope that JK Decided to go with, so I thought I should clarify how they work in his universe. I promise that this information gets more and more important later on, and I’ll probably end up reiterating down the line, but here’s a handy list of rules anyway:
> 
> Werewolves aren’t allergic to Silver just like in HP Canon: however they ARE magical beings and thus are affected by the magical protections that Goblins put on metallurgy both to justify where the trope came from, and also, because plot! :) It only slightly affects their human forms, but it would absolutely burn a fully transformed Werewolf.  
> Being a werewolf does give Remus some more wolfish traits, such as better smell and hearing, although it’s not to the degree that a lot of fanfictions use. They do get stronger the closer he is to the full moon however.  
> There are different stages of transformation, which is canon-ish with how Greyback was able to use a partial transformation in Half-blood Prince.  
> Werewolves, like regular wolves don't exactly have the Alpha-Beta-Omega thing: it works that parent wolves are simply the leaders of the group, and if you were to bring a bunch of were/wolves together naturally a hierarchy would be established.  
> Finally, Werewolves look like regular wolves like in the books, not the weird chimera looking things from the films.
> 
> Also on the topic of things that are different from in the movies, I also wanted to establish some things that are canon to what the characters look like in the books, such as Sirius having grey eyes, and the height order: For now the height order goes from Sirius (152cm), then James (147cm), then Remus (142cm), then Peter (140cm), the reason being that Sirius is closest to 12, James is simply tall, Remus would be a little smaller than average, and Peter being the youngest of them all. 
> 
> The birthdays given are also canon by the way.
> 
> Anyway, I also hope you enjoyed seeing things from Sirius’ point of view. I felt it was important to establish parts of his personality for later, like the fact that just because you’re unhappy with how people treat you doesn’t mean you don’t love them, especially when it’s your family. I don’t think that Sirius’ situation was an easy one, knowing that your parents are bigoted and fighting against their expectations.
> 
> I hope you look forward to the next chapter when we finally get to getting on with this prank! I’m still coming up with some ideas for pranks for later so feel free to comment any ideas that you don’t mind me using!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. 1st Quidditch Match 1971 - Halloween Party and Seers

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 9 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Here’s a slightly spooky chapter! Hope you enjoy!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Towards the end of October the entire castle was getting prepared for Halloween.

Filch began adding Jack-o-lanterns and decorations to the corridors and Entrance hall, grumbling about how it was all extra stuff he had to clean.

The students were also getting into the swing of the holiday. Hogwarts was a hub of all sorts of urban myths, such as the one was circulating about a secret chamber built by Salazar Slytherin himself, that was said to house his own personal monster that would only be unleashed once his heir came to school. There was one about the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost who was said to haunt the astronomy tower, groaning and rattling his chains as penitence for murdering his unrequited love. There were tales of Moaning Myrtle, a little girl ghost who haunted that girls privy on the third floor that was always flooding. But most of them involved the Forbidden Forest. Fabian and Gideon had taken to giving scary stories in the common room for the week leading up to the holiday, but they were saving the best for Halloween day to share after the feast.

Peeves was also in the Halloween spirit. He had taken to hiding within suits of armor and chasing students down corridors with them, screaming “Run from my sword!” before two first year Hufflepuffs ended up getting hurt in their hurry to get away and the other ghosts scared him from trying it again. Now instead he would hide behind pumpkins and spit seeds at unwitting bypassers.

As the upper level students, years three and up, had their first Hogsmeade weekend the castle felt strangely empty as Remus walked from the Gryffindor Common room towards the library. He held the strap of his shoulder bag tight while he passed by a Jack-o-Lantern, eyeing it warily. James and Sirius had gotten up early that morning to go watch the Gryffindor team practice for the big game the week after next, and James was about as excited as could be hoping to get some pointers for trying out next year. Instead Remus decided to take this opportunity to do his own personal studying. He’d used the genuine excuse of needing to renew _The Standard Book of Spells_ , but he was more looking forward to having the chance to go look for more books on werewolves.

After his positive experience with _A Study of Werewolves_ he wasn’t dreading going back there anymore. It had been an amazing asset, but it still did not hold all the answers he needed.

He greeted Madam Pince politely who looked as sour as ever but still let him pass with her usual shushing gesture, and he made a beeline towards section C. The library was almost as empty as the rest of the castle. He passed by Evans without comment who was surrounded by books and scratching out what looked like their Potions homework. He hadn’t talked to the girl since their argument at the beginning of the month but that suited him just fine.

He passed by the charms section, down the row towards Creatures, and found Werewolf again easily before slowly he tracing the other titles with his finger; _Beasts Among Us_ he passed over quickly, then _Beings No More: The Great Debate of the status of Werewolves_ , _Call of the Wild: The Book on Werewolf Aggression_ , _Crying to the Moon_ , _Deadly Monsters_ , and _Fangs and Foes_ before he sighed to himself. It seemed that finding a book that was more like Ardolf’s instead of _Better Prepared: How To Protect Yourself From Ferocious Beasts,_ was going to be harder than he thought.

Finally his finger came to the book simply titled _Lycanthropy_ , and he was just reaching to take it off the shelf when he heard footsteps approaching and straightened up to hide his hands in his pockets. He was just in time as Severus Snape came striding towards the aisle, his robes billowing behind him. Remus gripped his wand in his robes as the other boy paused and looked around jerkily. Probably looking for Sirius and James he thought as Snape eyed him suspiciously. Remus drew himself up to full height which unfortunately wasn’t much impressive as even Snape was taller by a few centimeters. Even if he didn’t have his friends with him though, neither did Snape which made things even if it was a fight the other boy was looking for, Remus thought to himself comfortingly.

Severus took a moment before apparently deciding he was truly alone before striding down the section towards him. “Lupin,” he said with a sneer “And without Potter and Black. What did you do? Scare them away?”

Remus calmly crossed his arms, wand in hand and was glad when Snape eyed it with a flash of caution. “What do you want? Snape.” He said tiredly, praying that he wouldn't see how nervous he was.

“Nothing from you, of that you can be sure,” he said looking around at the bookshelves before frowning at him. Evidently he wasn’t sure what section he’d been looking at; on the opposite side of _Creatures_ was _Defense_. “Interesting place to find one of Potter’s friends however. Looking up books for dummies?” he said with a sneer.

Remus frowned in response. His parents would tell him to ignore it and just leave it alone, but he could also most hear his friends encouraging him not to take any of Snape’s tripe.

And as if to prove the point, “We’re pretty sure you borrowed them all, _Snivellus_ ,” a voice called from down the shelves, and both he and Remus looked up.

Maybe he didn’t even need to imagine his friends’ encouragement, he thought as Sirius and James came strolling down between the shelves.

“Plus he’d just ask you, the biggest dummy in the whole castle,” Sirius said with a grin and it was then Snape seemed to realize that he’d blocked himself into a corner, literally. The side Remus was on was the dead end blocked by more shelving, and the side James and Sirius were blocking was the only way out. Immediately Snape grabbed for his wand. Sirius looked him down haughtily, although his wand hadn’t been drawn yet, and James grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets where his own wand was, but didn’t draw it either.

“Put that away before you poke your eye out,” Sirius sneered, and Remus saw Snape’s fingers twitch around it.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want Madam Pince to come would you? What’ll she say if she thinks you’re here to damage her books?” James said, raising his voice as though to call the woman over and with that Snape looked a little paler. Slowly he placed his wand back in his robes although he kept his hand around it. Remus did the same although almost just as discontentedly. It was stupid really; it’s not like he wanted to get into fights, not after all his parents and Dumbledore had done for him, but he was annoyed nonetheless. He watched as both his friends moved to the side to let Snape pass, still watching him cautiously. Snape gave them all one last look of loathing before walking quickly away.

“Well, that was fun!” Sirius said.

“Right? Did you see his face?”  
“I bet he goes straight to Madam Pince to say we were fighting though.” Sirius said sending a look of dislike in the direction Snape had gone.

“You’re probably right. Come on Remy, let’s get out of here.”

The other two boys set off down the bookshelves and Remus followed less quickly, glancing back towards the book he’d been eyeing before he’d been so rudely interrupted.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought you went down to watch the Quidditch practice?” he asked. He supposed he would just have to come back later. Instead he took out the charms book he was supposed to be renewing. As the boys passed Lily and Snape, who must have just warned her of their presence, she gave them all dark looks as Remus placed _Standard Book of Spells_ under the check out quills.

“We did, but it was a pretty quick session. All the upper years wanted time to get ready for Hogsmeade. But still, you should have joined us Remy, it was so cool! We saw Gideon do this cool Backbeat move with a bludger, and then the chasers were practicing the Hawkshead attack formation. I bet those Slytherins won't know what hit them!”

“I see.” Remus said as James continued giving him a rundown the practice they’d seen. Half of it didn’t make any sense to him, but letting James talk at least had the benefit that _he_ didn’t have to make conversation. He was still a little cross about how they had just shown up and automatically acted as though he needed their rescuing. Remus was just as capable as Sirius and James wasn't he? He didn’t like being treated like he couldn’t defend himself.

On the other hand, perhaps it was better this way. The more harmless other people thought he was, the less likely that they may start uncovering the truth about him. After all, it was easier to discount him if everyone thought he was too weak to be a threat. He sighed, and had to cover himself when the other two gave him odd looks and he realized he’d done it out loud. Instead he gave a cough and quickly suggested that they go and practice those spells they were working on. With that James and Sirius lit up like a couple of lightbulbs, and practically started running down the corridor towards the charms classroom.

 

“Alright Remy, I’ll take _Epoximise_ and you take _Colorvaria_. We don’t want another applesauce shower,” Sirius said with a grin, and Remus gave him an expression awfully like Professor McGonagall when annoyed, which only made them both laugh. Even Remus felt his mood brighten as he rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

With only one more week before the full moon and thus the prank, Remus had been practicing their spells really diligently on top of his schoolwork. The other boys were counting on him to pull it of, and he didn’t want to be the one to mess up the prank, especially since he was worried about everything else he would be missing out on.

He still hadn’t found out how to explain that he'd be missing Sirius’ upcoming birthday. He, James, and Peter were already planning to ignore his dismissals of the date in question to make his first birthday as friends special. James was just as excited about it as he was for the prank; he’d already set aside several packs of Zonko’s Exploding Balloons and mail-ordered a present in secret which Remus only knew about because he’d been in charge of getting Sirius out the room when the owl came back.

Remus was nervous about his present too; he didn’t have the same disposable income like his pureblood friends, but he thought that he’d found something that Sirius would be pleased with that wasn’t too expensive. After his letter pleading for it, his mum had sent the magazine on Muggle rock stars that he thought Sirius might like on the very next owl.

All that was left to do pull off the prank without a hitch, but they were on a time crunch and he was worried, as he alway was, about the upcoming Full moon.

 

While the _Study of Werewolves_ book had helped him feel better now that he knew it wasn’t just him who had a hard time of it, that never really took away the deep set fear of escaping or hurting someone, or of someone seeing the signs and figuring out his secret. Idly he thumbed the astrolabe in his pocket, ticking away the moments towards the full moon.

With a deep breath he concentrated on the apple sitting on the desk in front of him. “Okay, it’s a circle, then a little wave” he muttered to himself, practicing the wand pattern that had etched itself in his brain. _Colorvaria,_ he mentally repeated to himself before he stared the apple down, ignoring the sounds of Sirius’ splattering against the ceiling, and drew up that little buzzing feeling that he now recognized as his own magic. “ _Colorvaria!_ ” he said calmly, quickly waving his wand and willing that ruby red color to change.

There was a little _Pop!_ and James who’d been in the corner practicing his green sparks gave a loud whoop as the apple on the table now shone a light green. “Good job Remy!” he said clapping him on the shoulder, and Remus grinned before moving to the apple to eye it critically. It wasn’t quite the color he’d been going for, he thought to himself. Still, this was a big improvement from their earlier attempts when he’d only managed a to give them little splotches.

“Yeah, nice one. You know, I really think this is going to be the best prank ever,” Sirius said smiling easily up at his apples before grabbing another one and tossing it in the air.

There was a little splat before he shot _Epoximise!_ at it, and looked pleased when it didn’t fall back down.

“You're damned right it will!” James said happily. “Now if only I could get these sparks to do what I want,” he muttered looking down at his lap where the spell book was. “I hope we won’t be needing it, but it’ll be a nice touch if it does,” he said as he tried one more time to write out _‘Slytherin Stinks’_. So far he’d only managed to get out ‘Slytherin Sti--’ before his sparks fizzled out. “Anyway, we’re all clear on the plan right? We keep up our current act of good behavior, we do all our homework so nobody gets anymore undue detentions,” he said rolling his eyes and referring to Peter who was with their Magical Theory professor for not turning in his essay, “We go to the game to support our team in true Gryffindor fashion, have fun at the Halloween party and the feast, and then Operation: Prank Time is a go!”

“That does seem like a lot when you say it like that.” Sirius remarked tossing one of the apples up and down. Every once in awhile he would have it spin in the air and catch it snazzily.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” James said with a wave before going back to his Verdimillious spell. Remus turned and took out another apple, a look of determination on his face, before waving and pointing at it once more.

He sure hoped so.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Classes in the week leading up to Halloween were even a more festive affair than usual.

Even in History of Magic Professor Binns gave a much spookier lecture than usual, explaining how the holiday had come to be. “All-Hallows-Eve is a day that marks the natural, yearly event when the Veil between the mortal and the living world weakens, and magical forces become strongest,” he droned to his half-sleepy students, “Not much is known about why it happens, although there is extensive research being done by wizards at the Institute for Magical Phenomena. All that is known is the effect it has, especially that on spirits and dark creatures. Why even I myself” he said capturing all their attention as Professor Binns hardly ever strayed from topics in the books, “can feel the strengthening of my bond to this world,” he said trailing off ominously and looking as though at something in the distance.

 

Professor McGonagall surprised them all not with a lecture as they may have expected, but by putting out a plate of bat and pumpkin shaped biscuits which she invited them all to try, which was somehow even scarier. Peter, of course, was the one who willingly jumped at the chance for a snack and the class yelped in surprise when with a puff of smoke his face was turned into a pumpkin.

“Bad luck, Mister Pettigrew”, McGonagall said with a strange upturn of her lips as she changed him back with a wave of her wand and James and Sirius scrambled to try it too, “If you had picked a bat one then you would have instead had gotten the delightful taste of pumpkin and cinnamon. Now, now, don’t be shy, it took quite a bit of magic to pull this off safely,” she said gesturing for the rest of the class to take some.

Remus gave in to Sirius and James’ encouragement to join them, and he laughed along with them as he became a pumpkinhead too.

 

In Charms they were all made to help Professor Flitwick with decorating the Great Hall which included levitating Jack-O-Lanterns as a practical lesson. James and Sirius were almost caught crashing their pumpkins into each other’s behind his back as he corralled the rest of the class, but were luckily able to avoid detention by properly managing to levitate ten pumpkins. As he was close to the full moon, Remus was still figuring out how to stop his levitating charm from shooting everything straight into the ceiling, so all his pumpkins ended up higher than the others, but Professor Flitwick simply moved them around for ambiance. Finally, right before the bells he was given a round of applause as he lit all of the candles with one Incendio and they all looked up at the Great Hall in awe.

In Herbology Professor Sprout had them learn about common plants used to fend off dark creatures and spirits such as garlic, onions, and herbs, and in Muggle Studies they were told about how Muggles dressed up as monsters and wizards and went door to door asking for candy and playing tricks on people who either didn’t give them any or gave them only healthy snacks. Their Professor, Solon Acusilaus, even had a bowl of typical muggle candies for them to try, to Sirius and James’ delight. On the way to Potions they joked around about which monsters they would dress up as if given the choice.

“You would make a good gorgon, with hair like that,” Sirius teased, getting a punch on the arm.  
“You’d be the first person I turn into stone. Besides, I’d want to be something more majestic. I know! I could be a Headless Horseman like in that Spooky Hollow story Professor Acusilaus was telling us about!”

“That would be an improvement.” Sirius groused and the two started play hitting again.

“You’d make a good devil” James said impishly. “Yeah, all you’d need is a suit, and a contract.”

“Don’t know anyone who makes golden fiddles though, do you?”

James shrugged, then his face broke out into an excited smile and started flapping his hands in a way that meant he’d just come up with a really funny joke. “You know who’d make a good vampire? Snivellus!” James said making Sirius and Peter roar with laughter, and Remus fight a smile, wary of Lily overhearing; she was walking just ahead with the other Gryffindor girls.

For the last few weeks the red-head had been shooting them suspicious glances over her shoulder whenever they were nearby. Remus wondered if it was the incident with Snape that had her doing it. When he’d pointed it out to James the bespectacled boy had gotten a rather strange look akin to pride on his face but told him not to worry about it.

“That’s exactly what the distraction is for. If she starts snooping then I could handle Evans," he said confidently.

Remus took him at his word; No use worrying about her when there were so many other things to worry about.

In Potions Slughorn was also in the spirit of Halloween, only his way of showing it was to tell them all about what he had in store for his upcoming Slug Club party set for that Saturday night, right after the big Quidditch game. The he gave them more work. “Why, it’ll be a great way to celebrate Slytherin Victory!” he proclaimed to his own house’s delight and the Gryffindor’s irritation. “I plan on having quite a few special guests. Why, there’s the famous Esmeralda the Seer of Gibraltar; divination on All-Hallows-Eve is a great traditional celebration after all. She may even See something for us. And I’ve gotten the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw Ghost to agree to an appearance which is a real treat! They all usually attend the DeathDay Party of Sir Nicholas for the holiday,” he explained and Sirius and James looked interested until he explained about the rotten food.

After this Slughorn sent them all to work on the Repelling Potion; it was little bit over their skill level he explained, but he thought the class could handle it as a learning experience. “And it’ll be half of your final grade,” he said in an unconvincingly eerie voice that made some of the class laugh. “Now, since this is a ‘fun’ class, lets say we switch things around a bit, eh? Now lets see, where did I put that roster.” he grabbed up the parchment with his pudgy fingers and stuck out his tongue as he thought about where to place students.

“Right, right, Ms. Vance, why not team up with Pucey today, and Spinnett you can go with Zabini…” he called down the rows of students evidently trying to break up some of the long-solid partnerships the class had garnered. Mary ended up with Mulciber of all people, and James nearly cried when he ended up with Olga Bulstrode. Remus was lucky; he ended up with Cyril Pyrites who was one of the more quiet Slytherins and thus had no reason to fight with him. The main cinch came when Slughorn attempted to split up the Carrow twins, but they vhemelmatly refused with more ferocity than any of them had seen any student give a professor, so instead he gave in and paired up Lily with Sirius.

“Tough luck mate,” Sirius said clapping James’ shoulder with a knowing wink before striding over to take the seat next to Evans who’d gotten a horrified look on her face. He gave her his most disarming smile, and leaned on his elbow flirtily. James actually slammed his face into the desk, making Remus wince while he moved over to Pyrites who’d already taken out the potions book and was searching for their supplies.

As he idly helped with measuring ingredients he tried picked up on their conversation, and he could also see James trying to do the same, conspicuously leaning in his seat towards them, although Remus also thought he could just be trying to sit as far away from Olga as possible.

 

“How’s it going Evans.” Sirius said warmly as the redhead busied herself with taking out her potions book. She spared him a glare before flipping ahead to the Repelling Potion. Maybe she could use it on _him_ , she thought venomously.

“It would be better if we could get along on this potion” she said snippily, shoving the book towards him across the desk before moving her chair to stand, but Sirius beat her to it.

“No, let me,” he said silkily before striding over towards the cabinet. Unhappily she lit the fire under their cauldron and started reading ahead for the instructions. The Repelling Potion did look a lot harder than the usual class assignments, but she was confident she could do it. At least, she would have been if she was working with Severus, but instead she’d been paired up with probably the worst person she could possibly be paired up with. She glared at Sirius’ back and scanned the room for Sev. He’d been paired up with Dorcas to Lily’s relief. Better a friend like Dorcas than Potter, who she knew would have taken the opportunity to sabotage him. Snape threw a glance at her across the room, and she gave a shaky smile at him before he too sent the other boys a glare

The mortar was already bubbling when he came back with their ingredients, and she glanced over it all critically before reaching over for the ladle. “I’ll stir and you can prep those” she stated succinctly. For a second she thought he was going to argue when something in his smile tightened, and quickly she added a ‘Please.’ This apparently satisfied him as he pulled over the sage and began cutting them into thin slices like the potion book said.

Lily sprinkled in essence of lavender before stirring the caldron. The hard part of this potion was the sequence for stirring after each step. Sometimes they had to stir exactly three and a half turns clockwise, sometimes it was five counterclockwise, and it required concentration to to get it right. The problem was that Lily was constantly on the alert because of who her partner was. Would Sirius try to add an extra ingredient when she wasn’t looking? Was he the type to sacrifice a good grade for petty mischief?

 _Absolutely,_ she thought to herself giving a dark look at his head which was bent down to read the next step for the ingredients he was prepping. He must have sensed her staring because he suddenly looked up and gave her a wink. Lily felt her whole face flush before she forced her attention back to the cauldron and stirred a little harder than she should have.

Around the room she heard three different things happen; there was a sizzling noise at Snape and Dorcas’ cauldron, the sound of James nearly falling out his chair, and Remus knocking his own book off the table. Lily and quite a few other students looked around at them in confusion. It could have been a coincidence she supposed, but then she began to feel suspicious and it was then that Lily was convinced that Sirius and his friends were plotting something. She gave her partner a mistrustful look before she stopped stirring.

“Black. Are you and Potter planning something?” she hissed at him.

Sirius looked up slowly from the textbook and gave her an innocent smile. “Huh?” he said eloquently and Lily rolled her eyes.

“I know you and Potter, you guys have been acting very weird lately, and I don’t believe Lupin for a moment that you all have actually been studying like you say you are. You guys are planning something aren’t you. What is it? I don’t care if you all want to get bad grades because of your own trouble-making, but I don’t want you ruining mine out of petty bullying,” she said scowling at him.

Sirius gave her a frown at the word bullying.

“My dear Evans, I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about. If you must know, James and I _have_ been studying,” _Sometimes_ , he supplied mentally, “and I’ll have you know that I have not ‘bullied’ anybody.” That part was definitely true. He more liked to think of it as retribution. “Anyway, the thyme is ready if you’re finished making unfair accusations.”

Lily glowered at him, her hand clenching her ladle angrily, but she snatched the thyme slices and added them to the potion before turning her attention back to stirring. She fumed at how Sirius could sit there and lie right to her face! _Seven turns_ , she thought counting her strokes as her thoughts ran about her head like a swarm of bees.

Stupid pure-blooded arrogant prat! She thought viciously as she stirred her last turn, and she looked up to demand for the next ingredient when to her complete shock and horror she saw tears.

She gaped at him. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing!  She looked around the room to see if anyone else was seeing this, but the steam of a dozen cauldrons had already filled the room, obstructing everyone else's view, and with a wave of guilt she watched her partner sniff and wipe his eyes.

“Sirius? What...I...” she said as she scrambled for an apology; she hadn’t meant to make the other boy cry. Maybe all this time Lupin had been telling the truth. What had he said in their argument again? That Sirius wasn’t like how she thought he was? She felt terrible as the boy looked up at her. “I-I’m sorry, maybe I was wrong. I just get so mad when I see people being mean to each other and… I’m s-sorry if I hurt your feelings.” she stammered at him quickly.

Sirius looked at her like she’d grown two heads, and her face flushed as she wondered how she’d treated him so horribly. She felt so terrible!

“Um, Evans. I hate to break it to you,” Her heart dropped as she thought he was actually going to reject her apology. “But…” He held something small and white out in his hand towards her, and she looked at it in confusion. It was a sliver of something, something with layers, like…

An onion her brain supplied in horror, and Lily froze in her spot as she stared at the piece of onion he’d been chopping and back to his face that he’d been wiping and he gave her an impish grin.

“But you know, that was a very nice apology, thanks!” Lily’s face flushed.

Suddenly all the activity in the room was interrupted when there was a very loud _Crack!_ and everyone looked up from their cauldrons just in time to see a flash of red hair as Evans stormed out of the Potion’s dungeon. Behind her, still sitting at their cauldron Sirius let out a loud ‘Yeouch!’ and cradled his head as the abandoned ladle clattered to the floor.

“Oh dear…” said Professor Slughorn nervously, before turning to Sirius who was bowed over in his seat holding his face. “I suppose that Repellant Potion worked too well.”

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Sirius was in a foul mood after class which was understandable, but still unfortunate for everyone else.

 _“She hit me! I can’t believe that… that...”_ He threw up his hands in frustration as he couldn’t find a suitable word.

“Sirius!” Remus exclaimed looking around, hoping that there were no other professors nearby, and Sirius glowered but still lowered his voice. The others were struggling to keep up with his quick pace up the stairs from the dungeons. Slughorn had dismissed the class early to allow Sirius the change to go to Madam Pomfrey while he went to go find McGonagall about speaking with Evans.

“I bet she doesn’t even get a slap on the wrist.” Sirius muttered darkly, which Remus thought was indeed very likely. He patted his shoulder sympathetically as they turned the corner on the way towards the hospital wing. Already the bruise was starting to darken, covering his entire left cheek.

James was torn between awe and sympathy.

“That Evans has a nice right hook.” James said dreamily, before he saw the look on Sirius’ face and changed his tune. “But she was very wrong for hitting you.”

“I just can’t believe it! I didn’t even do anything to her. I was being nice! Stop it you,” Sirius said rounding on James who’d burst out laughing “it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry to tell you this mate, but yes, it was.” James said between guffales before having to dodge a swipe to the head. “Ah, ah, ah, you don’t want to be like our favorite fiery little redhead do you?”

“And she calls _me_ a bully,” he grumbled shaking his head.

“You’re no bully Sirius,” Peter piped up, “At least you’re not like the S-slytherins,” Peter piped up, glancing around as though they might pop out and hex him at any moment.

“Well said Petey!” James threw an arm over the rounder boy’s shoulder before jumping to catch Sirius in his little huddle too, throwing a disappointed look when Remus dodged his arm. “Which is the perfect segway into what really matters at the end of the day. Sure Evans got her licks in, but at least she’s another Gryffindor right? Pretty sure Bulstrode was fixing to deck me too, and from the looks of those arms I’d get off worse than just a shiner.” he shivered.

Sirius groaned and stopped to check out his face in a suit of armor which warped his reflection and made it look wonky. “I haven’t even seen it yet. Is it bad? How bad is it?” he asked squinting.

James rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius by the scruff of the next down the hall. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Madam Pomfrey’ll fix it. Course, it’s not like it can compare to my own gorgeous visage” he said striking a pose with his thumb and finger under his chin.

“I suppose even trolls think they’re attractive” Sirius said with a snort, making Peter and Remus laugh.

They made it to Madam Pomfrey who looked over the mark while the other three stood out of her way near the door. “Right dear,” she said as she came back from her study with a little tub of yellow paste which she began dabbing over the injury. “Just put this over the mark twice a day at morning and night”.

“For how long” Sirius said as he took the little container, looking unhappily through the little mirror she’d handed him.

“Well, it’s hard to tell which a bruise this deep, but perhaps a week I’d say” and Sirius looked aghast.

“A whole week?! Isn’t there something else you can do? A glamour charm or _something_?”

“Not unless you want to make it a permanent scar.” she said darkly. “Fussing about with things like that can disrupt the body’s restorative process. Trust me dear, sometimes it’s best to let some wounds heal naturally.”

With those words of wisdom they followed a sullen Sirius towards the common room.

“Come on Sirius, cheer up! There’s the game, and Slughorn’s party tomorrow, that’s sure to be ace, and then we can gorge ourselves at the Halloween feast. And, I know! Let’s go do some ‘studying’ like we’re supposed to,” he said with quotation fingers around their new codename for prank planning and waggling his eyebrows enticingly.

“I don’t feel like it.” Sirius said sulkily making the other three share looks with each other in shock. Even James looked nervous; Sirius was the biggest proponent for the prank next only to him. They turned the corner close to the Gryffindor tower entrance when they heard a little giggling sound and out from behind a pair of pumpkins jumped peeves! They boys had only a moment to react before came a shower of pumpkin seeds raining at them like arrows.

“Ha hahaha! Tricks or treats kiddies!” he cackled after them as they scrambled the rest of the way to the Fat Lady portrait. Peter collapsed on the floor as they all stopped to catch their breath.”

“I swear this day just keeps getting better and better.” Sirius growled as Remus said the password.

“Well, at least it’s pretty much over. What trouble can we get into in the common room?” he said before Remus could warn him about tempting fate.

The door to the portrait swung open and they scrambled inside only to find the makings of a _party._ “Oh nooo” Sirius groaned as he looked around at his fellow Gryffindors. Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary were coming up to them looking worried and James turned to ask them “What’s going on?”

“We’re so sorry Sirius,” Dorcas said, “McLadden came up and started running his mouth about what happened and well…” she gestured helplessly around at the rest of the room.

“Come one, come all to the duel of the century! That’s right folks, it’s Black versus Evans in our very first fight of the year!” Fabian was calling around the common room where the rest of the students were gathered, some of them crowding around Gideon who was taking bets under a poster he’d hung up on the mantle with little tallies marked under _Sirius Black_ and _Lily Evans._

Some of the students were talking in clusters; “I don’t expect Evans to last a quarter of a minute. Black’s probably got a thousand hexes under his sleeves,” a fifth year who was sitting at one of the tables was saying pompously.

“Spoilt pureblood like that? Bet she could take him.” said one of the second years.

“With an arm like that I bet she’d make a good beater” Marcius Wood, the team captain said thoughtfully.

“What are you going to do?” Mary asked at Sirius who had straightened his back and was clenching his hands angrily at all the talk around him.

“Well I’m not going to stand here like an idiot, that’s for sure,” he said before pushing his way towards the dormroom. A couple students turned to look at who was shoving them but scrambled out the way when they saw the look on his face.

“Ah look, here’s contender number one right now!” Gideon said as he noticed them passing and suddenly Sirius found himself being led by the Prewett brothers in front of their makeshift betting box, clapping him on the back despite his glower.

“Yeesh, almost makes me want to fight her, getting a reception like this.” James remarked at the crowd surrounding him, “Almost.” he said at Remus’ incredulous look.

“I’m not dueling Evans.” Sirius hissed towards the twins as some people applauded and rushed to put in more bets.

“Yeah right,” Fabian said with a roll of his eyes.

“I don't think you have a choice, mate” Gideon said gesturing around at the others. “This is the most exciting thing to happen since McGonagall chewed out Davey Gudgeon for trying to go near that willow they planted.”

“And I almost got there too.” the boy in question said as he came up to the table. “I bet 8 sickles on Black,” he said, which would have been flattering if the boy in question wasn’t famous for his very poor judgement.

Sirius frowned as they took his money. “I don’t care, I’m not dueling her.”

“Black, come on, look what she did to your face.”

“I’m quite aware of my face, thank you very much, and I’m still not fighting her.”

“Why not?”

“Suppose he’s scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Sirius growled, “I’m just not fool enough to duel with a girl.”

“What’s wrong with dueling a girl?” Marlene said frowning as the girls pushed their way to join them.

“Oh no, Don’t you start.” Sirius to her cooly. “If I fight her and win then I’m the bloke who beats girls. If I lose then I’m the bloke who can’t beat them. There’s no way I’ll win, so I’m not doing it.” Sirius said crossing his arms finally.

“He’s got a point. It’s a lose-lose no matter what he does.” Bilius Weasley, a sixth year said before adding “although suppose you could both incapacitate yourselves” he said thoughtfully.

“Right! Who here wants to wager they both cork it?” Fabian yelled to the crowd.

Sirius gave another groan before pushing his way out of the crowd again. He found Remus and James quickly and was gesturing towards the dormitory when there were cheers towards the portrait hole, and Gideon exclaimed “And here is contender number two ladies and gents! Give a hand for Lily ‘Black Beater’ Evans!”

Sirius who’d quickened his pace at the appearance of Lily even looked indignant.

The redhead, who’d looked pale when she came through the entrance flushed a deep red as she looked around and saw the posters. Marlene and Dorcas went to her to explain what was going on quickly, but Fabian and Gideon were already pulling her towards the betting table.

Sirius wasn’t waiting for the crowd to look for him again, he pushed his was to the door, and rushed up the stairs into the nice quiet tranquility of their dorm, Remus, James, and Peter behind him. Remus gave their door a strong _Colloportus_ for good measure and the bolt locked with a loud click before he crossed the room to fall into his bed.

All the others had done the same, feeling a shared sense of exhaustion at the day they’d had.

“Well, I’m not going to dinner tonight.” James said, and they all nodded in agreement. Sirius had laid out with his head hanging over the side of his bed, his long hair spilling onto the floor. “I just can’t believe this is happening” he said. “Why do things like this happen to me and not you Potter? You’re the real troublemaker around here.”

James shrugged, giving him a grin. “I guess cause I don’t see these things as trouble. Did you see that crowd down there? I’d love to be in the thick of something like that. Well, at least maybe if it didn’t involved getting punched. Can you imagine this face looking like that?” James said pointing at him before dunking under the pillow Sirius threw at him. “I’ll leave that to you.”

“How’s it feeling by the way?” Remus asked, sitting cross legged and gesturing to his cheek.

“It’s fine,” Sirius said rubbing the bruise thoughtfully. “Actually, I don’t think it hurts that much anymore. Wow, this murtlap essence works wonders!” he said sitting up straight to look at the tub Madam Pomfrey gave him. “I just wish I didn’t have to walk around like this all week.”

“Yeah, too bad what she said about glamour charms. I wouldn’t mind getting glamoured up.” Peter said looking dreamily.

“You look fine Peter.” James said with an eye roll, “Trust us, prats like Sirius don’t have it easy. You could say the ladies can’t keep their hands off him” they all burst out into laughter as Sirius jumped up to thrash him with his pillow. “Anyway, I’m sure by tomorrow people’ll lose interest. What we really need to focus on it the prank. It’s only a couple days away and we still need to make sure the charms work.”

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

“James, we really need to have a talk about tempting fate.” Remus said to him the next day as the boys arrived in the common room the next day. It was Saturday, the day of the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The scarlet banners and lion icons had seemed to multiply themselves over night, and the other housemates were decked out in so much gold and red that it was actually starting to hurt their eyes. However, as excited as everyone was for practically the biggest sporting event of the year, the rest of the house was equally excited for what they presumed to be the upcoming duel between Lily and Sirius.

Evans herself wasn’t enjoying all the attention very much; she’d threatened to hex Antonis Elyte is he didn’t move out her way as she tried to get out the Portrait hole on the way to the library. “I was just asking what hexes she knows. Just want to see what her chances are.” he said to the other people in the room.

Sirius, whose mood had nominally improved with a good night's sleep and the fact that his bruise had faded a little, seemed to be taking it in better stride. Instead of glowering and growling at everybody he’d taken a leaf out of James’ book and decided to go for careless bravado.

“It didn’t even hurt _that_ much” he said bravely when he was accosted by a group of fourth years, “what would I want to fight over it for. It’s nothing.”

Frank Longbottom came up to them on their way out the portrait; “Alright Black? I heard that you and Evans were fighting, and I wanted to say that as a Prefect I’m encouraging you not to go through with it.”

“Don’t worry Frank, I have no plans on dueling Evans.” Sirius said loudly so the others could overhear.

“What happens to our money if they don’t fight?” one student asked as they left within the buzz of conversation. “No refunds,” Fabian who’d just come down with his brother called back, both of them already dressed in their Quidditch robes.

“Wood wants us down early for some warm ups” Gideon explained as the twins joined the four in walking down to the Great Hall and James was practically bouncing in awe.

“You sure you’re not fighting Black? I still think it’s a good opportunity to gain some more credibility.”

Sirius grinned, “If you all win by at least three hundred points, I’ll consider it.” he shot back, and the twins gave each other knowing looks. “For four hundred I’ll even let you choose the venue.”

“Oh, ho, ho! You’ve got yourself a bargain, Black!” Fabian said as they all arrived to the Gryffindor table before separating to sit with the other quidditch team members.

“Are you sure you want to make bets against the Prewett twins?” Remus asked as he pulled a large plate of sausage toward himself.

Sirius gave a wave, “If they gave Slytherin a crushing defeat like that, then I’d let Evans punch me three more times” he said with a scowl towards the table where the green, silver, and black clad team were sitting. Lucius Malfoy, was the Slytherin keeper and was talking with Warrington and Crabbe the beaters, Higgs, Pritchard, and Farley the chasers, and Vaisey the seeker and captain.

Students were only just beginning to trickle into the Great Hall, so breakfast was blessedly quiet for a while. Marlene and Dorcas came down together, while Mary was sleeping in.

“She just doesn’t appreciate the sport” Dorcas said shaking her head.

“Her or Lily,” added Marlene as she dug into her porridge.

“Speaking of whom…” Dorcas said looking at Sirius, although it was James who looked up with interest, “We talked last night, and she’s awfully sorry for hitting you.”

Sirius snorted. “Yeah right!”

“No, it’s true! She said she would have apologized but then she came to the common room and you’d left already.”

Sirius frowned at his eggs looking unconvinced.

“I don’t know what you’re so mad about anyway,” said Marlene, “You boys hit each other all the time.”

“Yeah, but I could hit other blokes back, and then everything's all good. I try hexxing Evans and the school will be in an uproar,” Sirius replied in frustration.

“You know, it couldn’t hurt trying to bury the hatchet” Remus suggested softly. “I don’t think you, or really any of us got off on the right foot.”

“Yeah,” piped up Marlene, “Yesterday was… a fluke, you know? She thought you were playing a trick on her and got embarrassed. And to be fair playing a trick wouldn’t exactly be out of character” she said dryly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sirius said with a sniff and the girls rolled their eyes at him .

“Oh yeah, nothing nefarious at all going on. That’s not why you lot have been sneaking off, or always whispering to yourselves. Not at all.”

“We have not been sneaking off. And we’re studying, right Remus?” James said for backup.

“Don’t worry, whatever you’re planning we don’t care as long as it’s not aimed at us.” said Dorcas. “Or our friends” she added giving them all a staredown.

 

After breakfast the students started moving from breakfast out of the entrance hall and down the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. It was very cold outside and the ground was covered in frost as they walked with the crowd. Remus buried himself deeper into his warm robes against the cold but he was excited to be finally seeing his first ever Quidditch game.

“It’s so beautiful,” James said tearily as they walked towards it with its flags and towers. It looked different from usual somehow, with so many people packing into the stands and he agreed. He was also glad to be here sitting amongst the crowd and not on the field.

Quidditch games weren’t only for Hogwarts students; there was a stand dedicated to the villagers of Hogsmeade a long time ago by one of the headmasters to help facilitate a good relationship with the town, and as it was the very first game of the season, and one between with the biggest rivalries, very quickly there were hundreds of faces staring out over the field, shivering in the cold, and by then he was starting to get claustrophobic. He could smell the excitement in the air, and the sound of people was almost deafening.

Beside him James bouncing in his seat listing off all the different player’s attributes. “See, there’s Podmore whose pretty good if only he were more dependable about getting the Quaffle in. Billius is a little on the pompous side, but he’s earnest and like proving how good he is. Course they’re up against those big blokes, Higgs and Farley and Pritchard. Alice makes a great Keeper though, and--”

“We got it James.” Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

Remus, who’d been listening to him to help focus on something other than the amount of people looked thoughtful. “You two are trying out next year right? What position would you even go for? Don’t they have all the players they need?”

“I’m going to try out for chaser! Lyoun’s a seventh year so they’re losing him. I’m pretty sure I’ll make the team, even if maybe they don’t make me a chaser immediately. I guess I could do seeking for awhile, but I don’t like it too much. Sure you get all the glory if you catch the Snitch at the end, but you’re basically sitting on your arse the whole game looking around like an idiot. Nah, I’d rather be in the thick of things.” James said.

Sirius frowned, “I want to try out for beater. Next year with them losing most of their big players they’ll be rearranging things a little. Fabian and Gideon will be their main-stays so they might switch and make them the next two chasers leaving the beater positions open, so if I make it, it would be me and Sturgis. They’re also losing Charlotte Yves as seeker, but they’ll want someone with experience there, so they’ll either choose Bill or Alice. I think they’d do Bill first though; they usually try to get someone small and quick and Bill is on the thin side so he might have the advantage.”

James beamed at him, “It’d be great to make the team together.”

“I guess someone would have to keep the bludgers off your back if the twins aren’t there.” Sirius replied also looking pleased.

James turned to Remus and Peter, “Why don’t you try out with us, it’ll be fun!”

“No thanks.” he said dryly and Peter gave a squeak at the thought.

“Why not, you like flying don’t you?”

Remus muttered something about crowds and just on cue the crowd began to go wild as finally Madam Erinyes came onto the field wearing her referee robes and the sound of the commentator booth coming to life sounded over the dinn.

“It’s starting!” James yelled unnecessarily.

Professor McGonagall stood behind Gilderoy Lockhart, a handsome third year student with very white teeth who gave a grandiose smile before greeting the crowd.

“Good morning Hogwarts students and our visitors from Hogsmeade! This is Gilderoy Lockhart, your esteemed commentator!” he gave out a loud laugh and while a lot of the boys rolled their eyes, ready to get on with the game, some of the girls sighed and swooned.

Marlene and Dorcas who’d finally been joined by Mary tittered nearby, but soon that was also drowned out by the sounds of cheers as finally the teams began to appear from the locker rooms. Both the scarlet clad Gryffindor and Emerald wearing Slytherins walked towards Madam Erinyes who was holding her broom in the center of the field.

She said something to them and they all mounted their brooms before she sounded the whistle and all the players took to the air.

“Ah, and already the Quaffle has been taken by Higgs of the Slytherin Team, and off he passes it to Farley who… Ooh! Almost got that one in, but Alice Prewett of Gryffindor has successfully blocked it, and the Quaffle is now in Gryffindors possession. Perhaps if I were out there this game would be over already.” he said with another pompous laugh.

“Now, we have Weasley, Podmore and Lyoun rushing towards the goals in what appears to be a triangle formation, they’re passing the Quaffle to each other, and Lyoun’s just near the goals and… YES! The Gryffindor team has scored! Keeper Lucius Malfoy might need to keep a better eye on the Quaffle I dare say--” Lockhart cut off his laugh after a sharp glare from Lucious. He cleared his throat as Slytherin took possession. The rest of the game was a back and forth between the chasers until the twins managed to get Pritchard with a bludger to the stomach, earning them a few more goal before he recovered. Malfoy was looking more and more sour by the minute as Gryffindor was soon moving towards the hundreds with Slytherin in the sixties.

“Look at how awesome Lyoun’s doing out there! I hope that’s what I look like when I play chaser,” James said after another Quaffle was put in by Gryffindor.

“If you mean looking like a baboon on a broomstick, then of course, Potter” said a sneering voice behind them, and the boys all groaned at the arrival of Snape.

He was sneering down at the four while Lily who’d also appeared was greeting the other Gryffindor girls. Sirius stiffened and turned his gaze forcibly towards the game again, trying to ignore the hooked-nosed by behind him.

“Nice bruise Black, injured pride suits you.” he continued to drawl quietly and Sirius’ hand clenched menacingly at his sides.

“We’ll show you real injury if you don’t shut your mouth, Snivellus.” James said darkly. Snape looked about to respond when Lily approached the seat beside him, giving the boys in front of her nervous looks, specifically at Sirius.

James gave her an encouraging grin and both he and Remus tried nudging Sirius to get his attention, but the other boy was looking determinedly at the players as the Slytherins scored a goal. Eventually James just threw her a shrug before dividing his attention back to the game to cheer as Gryffindor got their points back, and trying to turn back to talk to her.

“I didn’t know you liked Quidditch Evans,” he said conversationally, and Snape glowered at him while Lily gave him a suspicious look.

“I’m not sure if I do,” she said looking up at game herself, but a look of awe had broken out on her face as Gryffindor scored once more. “I don’t know how they fly so fast” she said, referring to her own struggle on the broom during class, which at least wasn’t as abysmal as Snape’s. James got an excited gleam in his eye.

“Oh, it’s easy once you get used to.” James said brightly and Sirius, Remus, and even Peter shared a look as they wondered exactly what was happening here. Snape sat glowering and clenching his fists and teeth but said nothing, apparently wary of insulting them in front of her. “I’ll take your word for it.” she said looking back to her potions notebook. James’ face looked disappointed when he turned back to the game once more

“And the Quaffle again passes into Gryffindor possession! Seems to me Slytherin could use a few more star players on their team. I myself have considered joining my own houses team, but I’m afraid of scaring the others from playing us.”

“Yeah right. Only thing I’d be afraid of is him talking us to death.” Sirius said ignoring James’ as he went back to trying to chat up Lily. He was currently being thwarted as her attention was more on the players or the other girls, and Severus was trying just as hard. “What were they thinking making that windbag commentator?”

“Probably thought he’d bring the teams together, in disliking him.” Remus replied, burrowing deeper into his Gryffindor scarf as the wind began picking up and breathing hot air on his hands. He was sorely tempted to conjure a fire, but this close to the end of the month he was probably more like to blow up his friends. He sighed.

“You know...it _is_ a pretty good way to get attention without actually having to play…” Peter piped up and looked at the box thoughtfully “Hey! Maybe I should volunteer for commenter next year.”

“Pete,” Sirius said with a sudden gleam in his eye that meant trouble, “that’s brilliant!”

“What, me commentating the games next year, you really think so?” Peter asked looking delighted.

“Absolutely, only…” he’d leaned in closer to whisper something conspiratorially before he seemed to remember who was sitting nearby and threw a grimmance over his shoulder at Snape. “You know what, I’ll tell you later,” he said although the boy in question was at the moment trying to get Lily interested in something to do with someone named Felix. Just then her attention was diverted when there was a commotion on the field and Lockhart gave a start.

“It looks like Vaisey of Slytherin has seen the snitch!”

The Slytherin seeker had just dived and was moving towards somewhere in the field, with Yves was also diving towards the same spot. Many in the audience were getting excited as they watched the two players moving as though to collide, but James groaned “No! If they catch it now we’ll be twenty points down!”

The Slytherins had realized this too as they were cheering for the seeker who was weaving through other players chasing the little glint of gold, but just as it seemed Vaisey was upon it a bludger shot by Fabian swung by causing the Slytherin to rear back just in time to avoid a hit to the face. Both he and Yves looked around for the little gold ball, but the snitch was nowhere to be found and the two went back to circling the field.

“That was a close one. Thank Merlin for the Prewett twins.” James said as the the game went back to focusing on the quaffle which was now in Slytherin possession after they’d taken advantage of the confusion.

“Hmph” said Evans crossing her arms and scowling at the two players who were still doing a complex high five. “I don’t know if I like those two too much.”

James stared at her wide-eyed, “What? How can you not like the Prewetts? They’re some of the best players!”

“I’m not talking about the game,” she said with a meaningful look towards Sirius’ back, but Sirius was still refusing to look in her direction and she sniffed a little and allowed Severus to distract her with his notes from potions club.

James looked her oddly before turning forward again. As the match went on, Remus thought he was being uncharacteristically quiet even though Gryffindor was climbing up to the three hundreds. Since the scare with the snitch the Gryffindor team had thus far been able to shut the Slytherins down at seventy points. The audience was getting restless as they looked out for the seekers, hoping for a sign of one of them seeing the snitch once more. After a while even Remus was more interested in the magazine on Quidditch teams James had brought. It seemed that while the Slytherin team’s player were big, they didn’t have the coordination or stamina for a longer game, and Lucious seemed more preoccupied with looking dignified on his broom then actually keeping the goals.

“I wonder how long this is going to last,” Sirius said, gesturing towards the seekers who were still circling and searching obsessively for a hint of gold.

“I’ve heard some games could last for weeks.” Peter squeaked through chattering teeth.

“Those are only professional games though. They’d probably just forfeit the rest of the match if it gets to late,” Sirius said before turning to James. “Can you imagine being a professional player?”

James pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned, “I’ve thought about it. Once Dad took me to see Puddlemere United and I got to meet Enyo Bellona in person, and she was so cool! I don’t think I’d mind getting paid to fly around.”

Snape behind them made a mocking noise under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘More like paid to crash into things’  and James made a show of saying loudly “Of course it’s a good thing _I can get off the ground_ , unlike some people.”

The other boys groaned as Snape’s face turned a red blotchy color, and Lily looked up from her book between the two boys, sensing a confrontation. She shoved her things in her bag and stood trying to pull Snape away who had put his hand in his pocket blatantly for his wand. The Gryffindors scored another goal and the audience’s cheers drowned out some of the noise but not all of it.

“Come on Sev, it’s getting cold,” she said sending a glare their way but it was more nervous as she looked over at Sirius, her hope of getting the chance to apologize quickly evaporating.

“What are you doing, we’re supposed to be keeping a ‘low profile’ remember?” Sirius hissed to James elbowing him in the arm while Lily tried convincing Snape and her to leave. The boy allowed her pull him away but he was still scowling at them over his shoulder.

“What, I’m just saying that _maybe_ some people shouldn’t comment on things that they can’t do themselves,” James said stubbornly also holding his wand in his pocket. Peter looked about in a mixture of awe and anxiety, and luckily something was happening on the field that interrupted the would-be fight.

“Charlotte’s seen the snitch!” Remus called at James and Sirius who spun in their seats to watch as the Gryffindor seeker made a dive, aiming for the spot near the goal posts.

“Oh man! Look at her go!” James exclaimed as she dodged a bludger aimed by Warrington and a mix of the Gryffindor and Slytherin players.

“Yves sees the snitch! But right on her heels is Slytherin Seeker Vaisey! Who’ll get there first?!” Lockhart called out over the pitch. “And it looks like… yes! It’s Yves!! Yves has got the Snitch! That’s right folks! Gryffindor has won the first Inter House Quidditch match of the season with a whopping four hundred and ninety points to Slytherin’s seventy. Seems like the Slytherins will have to try harder next match and-- Oooh, now _that’s_ not a good show of sportsmanship!”

Lockhart said referring to Malfoy who’d thrown down his broom in disgust and was storming off the field. The rest of the Slytherin team were glowering and giving threatening looks as the Gryffindors landed and cheered, mobbing Charlotte Yves who was holding the Snitch up proudly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” James was cheering, throwing an arm over Sirius, “Did you see that dive!”

“Calm down James, we would have won anyway,” Sirius said even though he was grinning just as fiercely. “We were up by two hundred seventy. Even if they caught the snitch they would have lost.”

“Yeah, but it would have been on _their_ terms, and we can’t have that can we?” he said as they started filling out of the stands.

Sirius shrugged, but he was still smiling as they four joined the crowd going back to the castle; there were different groups cheering the Gryffindor victory, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws talking up their own teams as it was their match next week, and Slytherins sulking or defending their losses.

“Party in the common room!” Davey Gudgeon called through the Entrance hall to the cheers of many while Frank Longbottom tried to calm them down.

“Makes you glad to be a Gryffindor, huh Sirius?” James said slyly, making the taller boy bark out laugh.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to rub it in Cissy’s smug face! That was her boyfriend Keeping out there.”

 

When they arrived to the common room the ‘party’ which was really just the whole tower hooping and hollering was getting started as the students waited for the arrival of the Gryffindor team.

“It’s not a party without food,” James said looking mischievous.

“What, you want to go raid the kitchens? Now?” Sirius asked as they settled for one of the large sofas near the fireplace.

“Yeah, you’re right. There’s still Slughorn’s shindig too. Oooh! I’m going to make him eat those words from potions yesterday!” he said rubbing his hand together gleefully.

Soon the Quidditch team had arrived and there was a great deal of shouting and cheering as the students rushed forward to greet them. Fabian and Gideon were carrying Charlotte on their shoulders while Weasley, Podmore, and Alice trailed behind them in case she fell. There was jumping and hooting as they chanted “Lions! Lions! Lions!” over and over.

It was still noisy when Professor McGonagall showed up another hour later to congratulate the team herself, and she didn’t even tell them all to stop as the boys were expecting, although she warned that they not go on too late.

“Old McGonagall used to be a chaser herself when she was in school” Frank who’d eventually given up on trying to quiet them down explained after their head of house left.

“Woah,” James said looking at the portrait where she’d left with a new wide-eyed respect. “What happened?”

“She got fouled in her seventh year in a big Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Took a nasty fall. Several broken ribs, and a concussion. Now she _lives_ to see Slytherin get crushed on the pitch.” he said.

“Good thing we’ve done it then, huh?” Fabian said loudly over the noise as he slid up to them with Gideon. “But you know what else this means?” he said giving an impish look to his brother. “You owe us a duel, Black.” Gideon finished and Sirius looked between them, his face paling.

“That’s right! Beat Slytherin by four hundred points. That’s what you wagered mate.” Fabian said “Now it’s time to talk some business,”The twins threw their arms around his shoulders pulling him to side as Sirius cursed to himself.

“We told him not to take that bet,” Remus said with a sigh as James cackled.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” said Peter looking worried as the twins and Sirius talked off to the side their heads together.

James rubbed tears of mirth from his eyes, “Don’t worry Petey, he’s got us!” he said throwing arms around him and Remus this time before he could duck, “Besides, they may have gotten Sirius to agree to it, but I bet convincing Evans will be the hard part.”

 

After Sirius’ agreement with the twins was ‘finalized’ with a clink of butterbeer the Prewetts had smuggled in, the boys escaped the common room to start heading towards Slughorn’s Halloween party.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Black.” Fabian called as they climbed out the Portrait.

“It says it’s in his office on the sixth floor,” Remus said reading over the neat little Slug Club official invitation decorated with little spiderwebs with actual moving drawings of spiders.

“Lemme see that?” James said leaning over his shoulder as they walked towards the moving staircase; it moved from its previous spot pointing down to connect to a higher corridor. “How can that work? Are the Professor’s offices that big?”

Slughorn's party was completely opposite of the party in the Gryffindor common room; as they approached they could hear the sound of music flitting down the corridor and the chattering of guests even before they came up to the door that was being guarded by Filch wearing his ‘best’ but still horrible dress robes. He glinted meanly at them as they presented their official Slug Club invitations but let them through to join the other guests inside.

Slughorn's office had been transformed for the occasion; the walls were covered in black and silver curtains and hangings, spider webs hanging from a large gothic chandelier with red and black candles that lit the room. In one corner a band comprised of a harp and bells were playing, and in another was a large table with a spread of all sorts of finger foods. It was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages; the Slug Club members spanning all the different years and houses; there was a group of Ravenclaws crowded around the Grey Lady, the reclusive Ravenclaw ghost. She was looking around at them all haughtily before gliding through a fifth year boy who shivered before excitedly telling the other what it’d felt like. Slughorn himself, the man of the hour was making his rounds among his guests, shaking hands and introducing them to each other. He’d just finished greeting some ministry official as they came in, and he happened to stop as he saw them.

“Ah, Misters Potter, Lupin, and … Pettigrew, was it not?” he said snapping his pudgy fingers, “ And Mister Black, I see your cheek is healing up nicely after all! Good to see, good to see! I’m pleased that you all didn’t weasel your way out of coming, I have quite a few important guests here that I’m sure you’ll do good to meet.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it sir, by the way, nice game today” James said with a sly grin but Slughorn just spluttered and quickly moved along to greet a couple of more important wizards who’d just entered. Instead they moved further into the room, scoping out the other Slug Club members both former and current.

They had to pull Sirius away when he spotted his cousin with Malfoy who was haughtily talking to a group of ministry officials.

“Oh come on, let me just rub in their defeat just a little” he pleaded as they led him closer to the food area while Malfoy talked about donations to the ministry in the future. “That’d knock him off his high horse.”

“Pipe down, we’ll be getting to that soon enough. Just enjoy the party.” James said as he eyed a group of people crowding around a witch. “Woah! That’s Jocunda Sykes! She’s the first person to cross the Atlantic by broomstick! Hold my punch, I’ve got to talk to her!”

Sirius rolled his eyes as he left, and eyed the rest of the crowd guardedly. This felt like the kind of parties he was most used to, with groups of ‘important’ and well to do wizards all gathered to chortle at each other and show off, not at all like the cozy and warm chaos that was celebrating their team’s victory in the common room. At least the food was nicer, he thought as he took a pumpkin roll.

He and Remus stood near a corner looking out at the other guests. To Remus it was strange being surrounded by such impressive names, such as Greta Catchlove, an author of a line of housekeeping books, and there was a swell of impressed noise as Slughorn greeted Glenda Chittock the wizarding wireless network personality.

But the most excitement came around the middle of the party when Slughorn announced the arrival of the famous Seer Esmeralda d’Avila of Gibraltar. She was a tan, dark haired woman wearing a shawl with patterns of eyes and other symbols over her head leaving her face in shadow although her pale eyes glinted from underneath. Slughorn led her through the crowd like a man showing off a prized collectors item, introducing her first to the most important magical folk in attendance. Every once in a while her slightly distant gaze would sharpen on someone’s face, and Remus had the feeling that she was seeing more than just those people.

After her grant introductions the guests were invited to introduce themselves and a swell of people, especially teenage girls, went up to ask the seer about their futures.

“What age will I get married?”

“Can you read my palm?”

“Why do you wear a shawl? Does it help you See better?”

James had finished chatting with Jocunda and came back over looking wistfully at the crowd of girls. “Ugh, I thought about asking for my own fortune, but it looks like it’s going to be a while.”

Sirius snorted, “It seems like a load of bunk to me anyway. ‘I see in your future you’ll have a bad date with a hag’” he said closing his eyes and waving his fingers dramatically, and Remus snorted into his punch, but James looked wide-eyed at him.

“Mate, how can you say that? What about…” he looked around with an uncharacteristically worried face that seemed more suited for Peter, “the Hall of Prophecies?”

Sirius shrugged “Yeah, there might be some real prophecies every once in a while, but aren’t half of them ones that didn’t come true at all? They’re a joke”

“I’m telling you, Prophecies are no joke.” James said seriously.

“What’s this about the prophecies Potter? Don’t tell me you’re bigheaded enough to think there’s one about you?”

James groaned and looked to the heavens as for the second time that Severus Snape made his presence known.

“I have a prophecy for you,” Sirius said with a look of dislike, “You’ll soon go away of we’ll try scourgifying your filthy hair.” Snape opened his mouth with a sneer to reply when Lily came over from being introduced to some witches by Slughorn. She looked at the other boys unhappily.

“You again?” she asked, crossing her arms, “Why are you lot always arguing? It’s a party!”

“Hullo Evans.” James said with a cocky grin, “I was just telling these lads about the Hall of Prophecies when we saw your pet Snake ran away. Good to see you found him again.”

“Stop that! You’re not being very nice. We have just as much a right to be here as you, Potter,” Lily hissed.

James gave a sniff that clearly meant he didn’t think the same, but the exchange was interrupted as they were approached by the woman in the shawl. Esmeralda was walking forward intently, the group of girls who’d been crowding her moving out of her way reverently.

Her gaze had sharpened on the first years and she lifted a finger to point at them. “You, my dear children,” she said in a low voice towards them. They stared back at the Seer as she stared from under her shawl, the eye patterns giving Remus an uncomfortable feeling that they were pointed at them, “It is no accident that you are here, that fate decided we meet. You all have a touch of destiny about you... Such is the nature of the coming times,” her gaze turned sad as the other guests chattered excitedly unable to hear her properly over the music and talk, “such dark times….” she turned her eyes on each one of them, before turning back to make her way into the crowd mysteriously.

James, Sirius, and Remus shared nervous looks, and Peter was now shivering. Lily turned to Snape looking very pale, “W-what is she talking about? What was that?”

Remus felt all his hair on end and even usually confident James looked clammier than normal as he turned on them, his voice high and he grabbed Sirius by the arm. “See, what did I tell you? Did you hear what she said? ‘Dark times are coming’?”

Sirius cleared his throat but even he looked worried.

“You know, I don’t think I’m feeling this party anymore,” he said putting down his cup, and the other three agreed and followed after him as he led the way towards the door, leaving Lily who was still pale and whispering worriedly towards Snape. They passed by Slughorn who stopped them, looking surprised that they wanted to leave so soon until they explained what had happened and the potions professor chortled.

“Ah I see. Now, now, lads! I wouldn’t take it too seriously. Divination isn’t the most precise branch of magic after all. It’s all in good fun.”

But the boys weren’t convinced and after giving their polite goodbyes while reluctantly agreeing to come to the next party they set off, all too happy to head back to the warm and comfortable Gryffindor tower.

The sky had already grown dark, and the torches along the corridors cast flicking shadows that made them wary of turning corners, and of things jumping out at them.

“Did you hear that?” Peter squeaked as they moved from the sixth floor to the fifth.

“Stop that Pete! There’s hundreds of people in the castle, plust ghosts and stuff! Of course there’s noise.” Sirius snapped, some anxiety creeping in to his bravado.

“What do you think she meant about dark times?” James asked softly, his voice sounding even louder in the quiet stone halls.

Sirius shrugged. “It can mean anything really. That’s why I don’t buy divination. Does she mean just for us? Or for everyone? And almost anything can mean Dark times. If we all got detention for a month, those would be ‘Dark times’, right?”

They laughed a little at that, although they went back to thoughtful silence as they got closer to the common room tower. Passing by the windows of the castle Remus could see the moon getting ever larger, and he could almost feel the pull of that inner monster, only days away from being unleashed, and he shook himself anxiously.

The boys had just entered the tower when they all paused. There was a noise behind them, a noise that was getting louder and louder.

They didn’t have a moment to think before they were running up the spiral stairs in a panic, the noise was still following them, getting closer and closer. They were almost to the corridor that led to the Fat Lady, Sirius and James ahead and Remus and Peter behind, but over the landing Peter slipped and fell and in a moment of panic grabbed Remus’ robe. Remus bit back and yell as he felt himself brought down with him.

“Come on Peter, get up!” he cried as he scrambled to his feet. James and Sirius slid to a stop ahead looking back and starting towards them as whatever was following them was coming closer. Peter was too transfixed with fear, looking back into the darkness behind them as the three all tried pulling him up, but he was too scared to budge “Peter, move!” James cried.

Remus abandoned that and grabbed his wand out his robe, pointing it down the staircase, his heart racing. “ _Lumos!_ ” he called, his wand lighting the darkened hallway.

“Who’s there!” he yelled, and the noise, footsteps on the flagstones moving quickly up the stairs and a huffing voice got closer.

“It’s me,”said Lily Evans, panting as she stepped into the torchlight of the landing, and the boys gave a breath of relief before collapsing where they stood.

“Merlin’s pants, Evans! You had us thinking something was out to get us!” Sirius yelled kneeling. He and James had gotten their wands ready, but they lowered them to their sides as Lily straightened up from catching her breath and scowled at them all.

“Out to get you!? What about me!? I was all by myself coming back from Slughorn's party, and the castle’s so creepy at night…” she said looking back over her shoulder into the dark abyss of the stairwell. She turned to glower at them and folded her arms.“Anyway, I’d thank you not to hex me.” She said staring down their wands, and the boys sheepishly stuffed them back in their pockets, all except Sirius. He was staring at her own wand in her hand warily.

“I dunno Evans, I think I’d prefer having mine out. Never know when someone’ll attack.” he said, and Lily flushed under her frown.

She opened her mouth, when the Fat Lady Portrait opened, and the Prewett Twins stepped outside laughing to each other. They stopped as they saw the first years there, and Lily and Sirius with their wands still drawn.

“Wait, you’re having the duel now? What about our deal, Black?!” Gideon exclaimed, and Sirius groaned as he looked between one redhead and the other.

“Wait, what deal?” Lily said looking at them all suspiciously before her face clouded over in anger. “You’re not still going on about about that awful duel are you?”

“Uh, oh Sirius.” James said next to him, backing up to the common room door with Peter and Remus, gesturing for him to do the same. “Well Evans, Prewetts, I think it’s about time us first years get on to bed, so if you’ll just excuse us.”

Lily nor the Twins had enough time to stop them as the boys scrambled into the common room and hurried up towards the dorms. For the second night in a row they collapsed into their room and their beds. Now that the adrenaline from their scare was wearing off they all broke into giggles at the thought that they’d mistaken Evans as a monster.

“Aww man,” Sirius said, throwing his arm over his eyes as he sprawled out over his four-poster. “I am not looking forward to facing those three tomorrow.”

The others nodded, but couldn’t blame him.

“Don’t worry Sirius, whatever happens we’ll be there, right guys?” James said as he struggled into his pajama shirt.

Peter down at his slippered feet miserably, remembering how he’d messed up with them running away.

“Nobody blames you Pete. Just be glad it wasn’t actually something more dangerous than Evans.” Sirius said with a sniff as he applied his murtlap paste to his red cheek.

“Yeah, could you imagine if it was Slytherin’s monster or something?” James said waving his fingers spookily, and the laughter almost helped to put their minds at ease as they prepared to go to bed.

That night Remus had nightmares;

Of the Seer Esmeralda pointing at him with a shaking finger, moaning _“You will die a hero’s death_ ” the eyes of her shawl staring at him. Then of James and Sirius with rotted pumpkin heads shambling towards him. Then of a monster slithering through the twisted darkened corridors of Hogwarts, before it transformed; growing four legs and snarling, glinting inhuman amber eyes, letting out a horrible, terrible howl, and then into flashing claws and teeth before he woke, panting as he started at the ceiling of his bed.

He sat up, sweating, listening to the peaceful snores of his roomates.

There wasn’t any going back to sleep tonight; instead he grabbed his blanket and one of his textbooks, shivering as he purposely avoided his one about werewolves, before moving down to the common room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:

Thanks to everyone for all your support in the story! I love reading your comments!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the vast majority of named characters are actually based on canon characters :D  
> It was a lot of 'fun' trying to research names that would fit for the purposes of the story.  
> For example, Billius Weasley was the uncle Ron mentioned in Prisoner of Azkaban, Arthur Weasley's younger brother. I picture him as looking a lot like Percy and similar in personality. 
> 
> I love Fabian and Gideon too: I don't want to make them too much like Fred and George, but we'll see more of how they're different within the next few chapters.
> 
> Also, this is a side note, but Lily actually DOES get punished for hitting Sirius, I'm not condoning violence. I just thought it'd be better to mention it a little later on.
> 
> That's all for now! Thank so much for all the support in this story! I love reading your comments!


	10. Halloween 1971 - 3rd Full Moon & Tales of the Forbidden Forest

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 10 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My condolences for making you read my terrible attempt at narrative poetry; See, what had happened was...

I got inspired by that Ichabod Crane cartoon by Disney, and that song about the Headless Horseman was FIRE. Anyway, here's another slightly spooky Halloween chapter.

Be forewarned?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The morning found Remus curled up in a common room armchair, his head propped on his elbow as he stared sleeplessly at the textbook in his lap when there was a noise coming down the dormitory stairs; Whispering, giggling, and shushing, the tell-tale signs of someone trying to sneak up on him.

“Trick or Treat!” two voices shouted from behind.

He paused on his page, slowly moving his gaze from his book in his lap to Peter and James but he burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of them.The two boys were wearing bed sheet covers over their heads, and trying to make what he supposed they thought were scary poses.

They dropped their arms with a slump as the one that was obviously James turned to Peter and said, “You didn’t sell it, mate!”

“Sorry,” Peter replied struggling to get the blanket over his head as James tore his off, grinning under his even messier hair.

“We thought you were asleep” he said accusingly as Remus wiped away tears of mirth and tried to recover.

“I told you it wouldn’t work.”

Sirius came striding down the dormitory steps, smirking at the other two as he came over to lean on the back of Remus’ chair. “Alright Remy?”

“Quite,” he remarked closing his transfiguration book with snap and rolling his stiff shoulders. “To what do I owe…. That?” he said, gesturing at James and Peter’s discarded sheets they’d thrown over the sofa. James beamed, “We were trying to celebrate the muggle way,” he said looking proud and Sirius shrugged, “It would have been a good idea too if we had anything better to use than linen.”

Remus turned to them, “Aren’t you supposed to do the trick after asking for treats?”

“Maybe, but it seemed more fun like this. Anyway,” James said forcing himself into the rest of the space in Remus’ chair, “Budge up, We’ve got to work to do, remember?” he said, raising his brows mischievously.

“Mmm, homework?” said Remus, who’d acquiesced with amusement, asked teasingly before scurrying off to get dressed at James’ unamused expression. He took two steps at a time, feeling bad about making the others wait.

They only had a few more days before the big prank, and although he was anxious at all the things that could go wrong; of getting caught by a teacher, or the spells not working or backfiring, he was also the most excited he’d been since the day he’d met Dumbledore or gotten his Hogwarts letter.

This would be the first time in his life planning something big not just with other children, but friends! The others were forgiving enough about things; you had to be when consistently working with Peter, but they were also counting on him. If he botched it now then would they ever trust him to help with another prank again? He didn’t want to disappoint them, he thought uncomfortably as he shut the door behind him and hurried to grab his clothes out his dresser and threw his bag, his books, his astrolabe, and his wand on his bed.

It was only a few more days till the full moon, and he could already feel the beginning onset of aches as he changed his trousers. By tomorrow he would be just about useless, and the day after that he would be going to the Shack. He was hoping beyond hope that it wouldn’t be so bad this time; he was enjoying not waking up the next day with broken ribs and such, but even if it was a good transformation it would take a lot out of him.

He doubted if Madam Pomfrey would clear him to leave early, even if it was to make a friends’ birthday celebration. As he was fighting his pajama shirt off in the midst of worrying about whether how controllable his magic would be, and since he’d also just been thinking that since it was Halloween he should bring snacks along for the others, it really dawned on him that it _was in fact_ _Halloween_.

Professor Binn’s lecture floated in his mind. _“The Magical forces of spirits and dark creatures become strongest…”_ he murmured, pausing with his sweater halfway over his arms, staring out at the window that overlooked the grounds where he knew the Whomping Willow was. _He_ was a dark creature, wasn’t he? He thought with a sinking feeling, and as it was officially All-Hallows-Eve, so what would that mean for him?

He turned to his bed, thinking vaguely of consulting the copy of _A Study of Werewolves_ hidden under his other books when the dormitory door behind him was flung open. Remus had been in such a hurry he’d not only forgotten to lock the door, but then he’d gotten so distracted and caught up in worrying that he hadn’t been paying attention to the time. Quickly he scrambled to finish putting his sweater on.

“Hey Remy! We wanted to check on you; this stupid prat won’t stop whining.” Sirius said as he strode into the room. He paused at the door with a frown and for a horrible second Remus thought that he’d seen, but then James was right on his heels pushing him out the way and the older boy shook his head, his attention diverted to play fighting.

Remus gave a sigh of relief and finished shoving his things in his bag quickly, using it as cover for checking that _A Study of Werewolves_ was well hidden. Perhaps it was time to consider hiding his research in the library afterall, he thought paranoidly.

He flung his bag over his shoulder and let the other two lead the way down to the great hall for a quick breakfast after stopping to wake up Peter who’d gone right back to sleep on one of the couches. Remus was on guard for the rest of the day, promising to himself to stay diligent. He’d worked too hard hiding his secret so far to ruin it all in one moment.

 

During breakfast he was happily distracted when the mail came, a sturdy school owl dropping one of his mother’s desert tins in front of him with a letter of what was going on at home. Sirius also seemed pleased; his brother had started responding to his letters again and he was all smiles even with the mark on his cheek, which was still very red but no longer looked painful. The others were relieved for him too.

They were just finishing their food when the Prewett twins arrived to acoust him.

“Alright mate, we talked with Evans last night, and it’s decided. We’ll be holding the duel on Friday.”

“What? She really agreed to it?” Sirius asked almost spitting out his pumpkin juice as James, Remus, and Peter shared looks of trepidation.

“That she did! After a little goading of course.”

“Didn’t take much to be honest. She was pretty cross that you made a bet for it in the first place.” Gideon added thoughtfully. Sirius groaned and pushed away his plate.

 

Afterwards the quartet headed up to the charms classroom, and while James and Remus had offered helping to look up new defensive spells and practice with him for his duel, it seemed that they were more worried about it than Sirius was. He just shrugged as he went to tossing apples in the air.

“I’m not worried about dueling Evans.” he said forcefully as he managed to stick his apple without splattering it against the ceiling, and Peter practically clapped in awe.

James and Remus shared a look.

“Well, alright…” James said looking unconvinced. “But I’ll be your second, just in case.”

“His second?” Remus asked.

“Well yeah. It’s an official wizarding duel now isn’t it? A second is there in case the original challenges off it. I wonder who Evan’s second would be.”

At that Peter paled, “You don’t think she’ll pick that slime-ball Snape will she?!”

 

At that they all shared dark looks. “Lets better hope not.” James said, his jaw clenching.

After that Sirius steered their attention back to the prank, and Remus got the feeling he was purposely changing subjects. He turned again to his own apple that was still too light, not matching the Slytherin’s dark green at all. James and Sirius regarded it with amusement.

“I say it’s mint.”

“Nah, it’s more like a chartreuse.” Sirius said leaning in close to examine in.

“Mate, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, no, see, I used to take art classes. It’s definitely a chartreuse.”

“Either way it’s wrong.” Remus said unhappily from where he sat on his desk. He wasn’t sure what he was more disappointed about; that the spell wasn’t how he wanted it, or that his previous theory of Halloween making it stronger was so far unsubstantiated. If anything he was starting to think that he was getting weaker.

“Aww, don’t be like that, mate. You’ll get it eventually.” James said under his completed sparkling ‘Slytherin Stinks’, which wasn’t exactly helping.

After several hours of practice which had devolved into a miniature prank war between them all, with Sirius sticking apples to everyone's back and laughing when they couldn’t get them off, James writing rude comments with sparklers, Remus coloring James’ glasses yellow, and Peter trying to avoid getting the middle of it, they headed back join the rest of their house for the Halloween celebrations.

The Halloween Feast was just as amazing as the start of term. The professors had finished with their decorations since that morning, and after an appearance of the Hogwarts ghosts floating about the room Professor Flitwick conducted the Frog Choir to perform. After a great round of applause the food appeared, with everything anyone could ever want.

Halfway through dinner there was a great echoing of maniacal laughter, and everyone looked between each other with confusion when the Great Hall doors burst open, and Professor McGonagall treated them with a very convincing transfigured headless horseman that she had run through and around the tables, juggling his pumpkin head before turning back into a flock of scattering bats. Peter almost fainted at the sight but he was back to laughing with the others when Dumbledore transfigured a group of skeletons that started dancing and playing songs on themselves like a xylophone before dismissing everyone for bed.

“I love his holiday” Peter said, rubbing his stomach contently as they left, with prefects leading the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

That night Fabian and Gideon and the other upper level students settled in the common room to share scary stories for everyone’s amusement. The boys settled into one of the sofas in the corner, with Sirius and James fighting over Remus’ snacks as the rest of their classmates gathered to sit around the twins. The other upperclassmen closed off the curtains of the windows except for one, leaving the room dark except for a single stream of moonlight and the roaring fire in the herth behind their rambunctious raconteurs. Remus curled his knees to his chest at the sight, fighting the ache in his limbs.

“You alright Remy?” James asked around a piece of brittle. Peter gave him a concerned look as Sirius turned with his thoughtful frown from earlier, and Remus quickly thought an excuse. “I’m fine,” he said quickly, “I guess I ate too much.”

The other nodded just as the upper years began shushing their gathered audience.

“They’re about to start!” James exclaimed needlessly, leaning forward in his seat in anticipation.

“Alright you lot, quiet down,” Gideon said, as Fabian stood and strode to the front, the fires behind him throwing his face deep into shadow, giving him an unearthly look as he began to narrate their tale. Gideon stood to Fabian’s side, making shadows against the fire light as his brother began:

“It’s witching hour, and the time is right, to tell you a story for Halloween night;

When the clock strikes twelve and the the moon grows bright

You might be in for a harrowing sight!”

 

“Ugh, they’re doing verse.” Sirius said with a great look of distaste while James told him to shush. “It’s traditional, you uncultured prat!” “That’s rich, coming from you” he whispered and the two started play fighting as the twins continued.

 

“They say this school over all these years

Have had all sorts of creatures here.

Out from the woods, or down the hall,

You never know what’s coming to call.

 

“Do they mean besides Mrs. Norris?” Sirius drawled, making Peter laugh and the people around shush at them. Sirius raised his hands in surrender before settling back on the couch.

 

“One night, not too long ago, my brother and I decided to go

Exploring the rest of the castle below.

The two of us were having fun when mean old Filch put us on the run!

Down the grounds and through the woods,

Where we thought we’d get away for good,”

 

“Whoa, you don’t actually think they went to the Forbidden Forest, do you?” James whispered in awe, and Sirius laughed. “Nobody’s that thick! There’s all sorts of weird stuff in there.” “Yeah, but if the twins have done it… I bet we could.” James said an he had a thoughtful look on his face that Remus knew usually posed ill for them all. He groaned in dread.

 

“When there from behind, a noise in the brush!

A Centaur appeared and in a rush,

He had a bow in his hand and an arrow he shot!”

 

“Yeah, that does sound like them,” Sirius said in an unimpressed tone, “They’re really territorial, centaurs.” he said to Remus who’d looked interested in hearing about other magical creatures.

 

“So we ran into the forest fraught

With even worse monsters, but how would we know

That further in was worse to go?”

 

“W-What could be worse than centaurs?” Peter asked shakily, and James shushed him too.

“Dodging and diving past the dark trees there

With that great beast behind us, galloping near!

For a moment we thought that we were through,

When something worse, as if on cue;

A gigantic spider as big as a horse!

Came running at us; we ran further of course!

Deeper into the forest there

No hope of escape, as we said our prayers.

And just as we thought we were spider food,

There was a great howl and that’s when we viewed

A whole werewolf pack! Not just one or two!”

 

Remus gasped, his hairs standing on end and feeling suddenly ill, as the people around shushed. _No… it wasn’t possible!_

 

“There were seven in all and our fears only grew!

A howl as loud as a banshee call,

And barring their teeth in their great gaping maws,

But they seemed to decide we were lesser treats

Than acromantula or centaur meat,”

Giving us just enough time to make a retreat!

Through Forest, past the Willow

Back to the castle ran your heros,

And again into Filch which was much to our chagrin,

But now you know why those woods are forbidden!”

 

Remus sat frozen with confusion and fear as there was a round of applause. He looked around, but nobody seemed aware of him at all which was a good sign, but it didn’t make the confusion go away. The twins bowed with their ballad complete as the other clapped then stepped aside for Charlotte to start giving her own story. As she began describing the tale of man being haunted by his dead father’s jumping cauldron, Remus stood, shaking, to excuse himself.

“Woah, are you alright?” James asked, eyes wide with concern again even as Remus waved him off. “Y-Yeah, I just… I’m going to bed early. Must be tired or something,” he muttered as he hurried off and away towards the dormitory stairs, all too aware of the worried glances they were sending him as he carefully closed the door behind him, then broke into a run all the way up to their bedroom.

He burst into the door, slamming the door shut behind him before he started to pace. Just how was it possible? Could he have actually escaped from the Shack that time, and didn’t know it? But how? The windows had been boarded and the door locked shut. He was sure of it! But then he’d seen the damage he left of the rest of the room. Was it possible that he missed something? A hole in the wall? Or maybe he’d managed to unlock it, even in his wolf form. It had been October on his last transformation, the beginning of what Professors Binns had described as the weakening of the veil and the strengthening of dark forces.

He gave a moan of frustration, gripping his hair and sinking onto his bed trying not to give into panic. There were still other things that didn’t make sense with the twin’s tale either. For all that Remus knew, he was the only werewolf attending Hogwarts. But then, maybe Dumbledore’s provisions weren’t as new an addition to the school as he thought. Maybe Dumbledore had other werewolf students before, but didn’t feel he should say anything? But in the twin’s story, that had mentioned a whole pack, hadn’t they? He took a deep breath and stared up at the canopy of his bed, thinking. Plus, there was something else that didn’t make sense. For everything that he’d read of other werewolves and knew about himself, the only thing that werewolves had a craving for was the taste of human flesh.

Animals had nothing more to fear of werewolves than regular wolves, so why would the ones in the story have gone for Acromantula or centaurs with a couple of humans standing right there? There was only one conclusion to be made; the tale really was just that, a tale that they’d made up to scare the others. He breathed out his nose, feeling unhappy that he’d been duped so badly. Now the others would think he was just a big wimp.

 

He sat up feeling angry at himself and went about grabbing his clothes to get ready for bed. Standing under the warm water at least had the bonus of helping to dull the soreness muscles. By the time he was finished his roommates had arrived and were the the midst of a wild pillow fight, although they all froze as he came out the shower door.

“Um.. hullo” he said sheepishly and James and Peter rushed him.

“Remy, are you okay?”

“What is it, are you getting sick again?”

Remus felt relieved that at least they didn’t think it was that the twin’s story had spooked him. “Yeah, I guess that must be it” he said with a weak smile, dodging James’ attempt to throw his arm over him, “I’ll see if I’m feeling better in the morning.”

He crawled into his bed, listening as the others shared the stories he’d missed. Somewhere between the story about a horrible bloated blind worm that drank the tears of passersby, and another about terrible vines called Creepers that kidnapped travelers off their brooms he’d dozed off, and for the second night he awoke from his usual nightmares long after the others had fallen asleep.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

After all of the excitement of Halloween, the first of November was a particularly cheerless Monday. In transfiguration McGonagall felt they were finally ready to begin their next big project, turning mice into Snuffboxes, the beginning of which began with the study of decoding the transfiguration formula which was just as boring as it sounded, but at least it was something Remus could achieve at.

In charms they were moving on from the infinitely more exciting fire charms, and on to softening charms which entailed spinning their wands at hard objects like titles until they began rubbery and bouncy.

By the end of Herbology they were all tired of things bouncing around after they were made to tackle young Bouncing Bulb sprouts. They were rather aggressive plants that, when feeling threatened liked to jump towards their possible attackers and hit them. To everyone’s surprise Peter was having the best time of it, although James suspected it was because the plants could sense he was less of a threat.

After lunch in Defense they were moving from Fire-Crabs to Doxies, tiny fairy-like pests with black hair, extra arms, and sharp venomous fangs. After his last time getting scolding Sirius made sure to look the picture of a studious student, although in reality he was making doodles in his notebook. In History the entire class was put to sleep by Professor Binns’ lecture, and nobody, not even the most studious of Ravenclaws could remember what it had been about.

Even sharing Potions with the Slytherins was a more welcome change from the monotony of Slughorn having them study the different ingredients in preparation for the next potion they would be working on. Their professor had thankfully given up on trying to change up the seating arrangements after their disastrous last class, which was so welcomed that James and Sirius made sure to put in extra effort in answering questions and volunteering to help.

Nobody was sure how long that would last however.

Free hour the quartet spent as usual in the charms classroom, although instead of working on the prank James had taken Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 to start coming up with defensive spells for his and Sirius’ upcoming duel. Possibly because he was not one to let James outdo him, this motivated Sirius to practice with him even if he was still stubbornly saying that he wasn’t doing it because he was worried about Evans.

Remus would have been right along with them if he wasn’t already struggling to get his _Colovaria_ spell right, and if he were in any condition for it either. He was feeling so miserable by the time dinner was over that he crawled right into bed after they arrived in the dorm so exhausted that not even his usual nightmares woke him up.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Lily yawned as she pushed out of bed, blinking into the bright sunlight streaming through the girl’s dormitory window. Her hair was a tostled red wreck, and she was still too tired to think after staying up all night to catch up with her studies after wasting her free hour away in detention, and listening to Marlene and Dorcas sharing the fairytales from their own childhoods. After the twin’s rousing Halloween presentation she and Mary were interested in hearing what wizarding children got told.

She stood to gather her clothes for the day and shuffled over to the bathroom as if on autopilot. Mary’s loud snorting could be heard from the open door as she rubbed sleep out her eyes and brushed her teeth, but soon enough Dorcas and Marlene were waking too and the room was filled with giggles as they messed about with trying to wake up their other roommate.

“Come on Mary! You’re going to miss breakfast!”

“Five more minutes” came her muffled reply as she turned over in bed, covering her face with her pillow.

“We’ll leave you! I mean it this time.” Dorcas called from in front of the personal mirror she’d hung off her four-poster as she pulled her hair into a natural updo partially braided up the sides.

“Fine, fine, I’m up.” Mary whined, sitting in bed.

“Morning Lily” Marlene said joining her in the bathroom, finishing putting her hair in a long plait while Lily brushed her own hair and clipped it back away from her face.

“Good morning!” she said brightly, before letting out another long yawn. Marlene laughed, straightening out her robes.

“I knew I shouldn’t have stayed up” Lily groused lightly.

“What, and miss all the fun stories? We wouldn’t allow it.”

Lily smiled back at her through the mirror, “It _was_ fun hearing all the wizarding tales. Back home we just get things like Little Red Riding Hood or Cinderella”

“What’s that? An illness?” Marlene replied, and Lily laughed as they went to grab their bags and headed down to the common room with Mary rushing after them.

“No, no, it’s a name!” Mary said excitedly. Now she was up and about she was full of energy again. “You see it’s about this girl...”

Lily tried to stifle her yawning as she walked with the others, listening to Mary’s rendition, and shaking her head as Dorcas and Marlene questioned it.

“I don’t understand, singing to animals is a magic power so she has to be a witch, right? Why doesn’t she just do all her chores with magic.”

“And why doesn’t she just leave her stepfamily? What does she need them for if she has familiars to do her bidding?”

“It’s just a muggle tale, I don’t think they thought that through,” Lily said as they arrived at the Gryffindor table.

 

They were hardly the first ones arriving; the entire Quidditch team was still practicing in the mornings, and the upperclassmen were already preparing for upcoming exams.

“Yeah, they mostly tell us those things to teach us a lesson, like ‘Don’t turn away ugly old ladies who show up on your doorstep on stormy nights’, or ‘Don’t lie or else you’ll be turned into a donkey and sold into donkey slavery.’”

“And what was the message in that one? Don’t wear glass slippers?”

They burst into laughs as they sat and started eating, but close by on the opposite side of the table Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew had appeared and Lily glanced over at them with annoyance.

She was still cross with all of them for all the trouble they were causing her. Since the day they met on the train and insulted her and Sev she’d thought they were jerks only for them to continue to hold her low opinion with how they always hogged their professors’ attention, and generally causing a nuisance, like now with her resulting detention.

Her eyes narrowed on her toast.

She also hadn’t forgotten how mean and cocky Potter was on top of now having to duel Black; his low blows at Severus during the Quidditch match when they teased him for not being able to ride a broom.

She felt sorry for her friend; he’d been so looking forward to learning to fly. His mother had been on the Quidditch team when she went to school, and it was clear how much he wanted to do her proud while he was at Hogwarts and away from his mean old father.

But now that it was clear he had no talent for flying he was heartbroken!

 

She looked up towards the Slytherin table where, sure enough, he was sitting by himself, a potions book at his side looking a gloomy as ever. At the very least he was finding something else to pour his time into, and she was happy that they still had one subject together that they both enjoyed and maybe having a common interest would help because it seemed that they had less time than ever since they were in different houses. Now Lily had detention all week for hitting Black that day in class.

Sure, she felt very sorry for having hit him. It took quite a great deal for her to get control of her temper once it started, a trait that she unfortunately shared with her older sister. She’d made great pains to lessen it, especially after Snape told her what happened to witches and wizards that didn’t control their magic. She didn’t know what she would do if they snapped her wand, or sent her to Azkaban.

“Oh look! The mail’s here!” Mary said brightly breaking Lily out of her thoughts.

 

She and Mary had been tickled pink on the first day of school when the great number of owls coming swooping into the Great Hall, having no experience with owl post since Muggleborns had to have a Hogwarts official come to talk with their parents. Snape had told her all about it before she got her letter, but it still didn’t take away from the wonder of seeing them in action.

They began dropping off letters and packages, and Dorcas’ plopped a copy of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet in front of her. Lily got her own letter from her mum and dad, and noted with disappointment that there was nothing from Petunia. Maybe she would try sending another.

“I wonder how they find their way” Mary asked, tearing into her own.

“Magic of course,” Marlene said with a laugh at Mary’s unamused look.

“Anything in the news?” she asked at Dorcas as she spread the Prophet out on the table. Lily loved looking at wizarding print, with all the moving pictures and stories about little old witches and their new inventions, or some new book by an up-and-coming warlock.

“Oooh! There was another Squib’s rights march yesterday, good for them! Last time they had one a bunch of purebloods had a riot. No sign of them this year though---Oh no!” Dorcas said as she turned the page. “There was an ‘explosion’ yesterday.”

“What?! Where? The ministry?”

“No, it was some muggle building, the ‘Post Office Tower’.”

Mary gasped, “No, not in the middle of London?!”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Dorcas said, as she turned the paper to show them a picture of the tall circular building.

“But, why would the Prophet cover a muggle explosion…?” Marlene asked, looking around the Great Hall for other people reading the paper. There weren’t many other students interested in the news, only a few upperclassmen, but Marlene thought she saw some others sharing concerned glances.

“Yeah. They’re saying to the muggles that it was just a bomb, but it sounds like it was someone on our side…” Dorcas said with a frown.

“But, why would a wizard cause an explosion in a muggle building for?”

“I wonder…” Dorcas said as she and Marlene shared dark looks.

 

There was a peal of laughter a little down the table, and Lily didn’t even have to look to know it was Potter and his gang.

Apparently James had been doing something that ended with his face covered in marmalade, and the others were nearly bent over in laughter. He took off his glasses which left clean circles around his eyes, blinked, and then a grin broke onto his face and he was laughing along with them.

Lily rolled her eyes at the four, but as the others were straightening up in their seats she noticed that Remus was still doubled over and she felt a wave of concern. The boy was pale and leaning against the table for support and there was a strained look on his face even as he laughed along with Potter and Black.

She turned back to the other girls frowning thoughtfully.

“Hey,” she said getting their attention, “does something look wrong with Lupin to you?”

The other girls glanced at his direction.

“He is looking a little pale…” Marlene replied.

“He was sick the other night too, now I think about it. He left right after the twins’ story.”

“Oh yeah, he did.”

“Well, whatever it is, I just hope it isn’t contagious.” Dorcas said with a shrug before turning back to her newspaper.

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right.” Lily murmured but as she finished her breakfast she continued to steal looks over to the group of boys. James, Sirius, and Peter all seemed oblivious to the other boy’s plight, still rough housing and bumping each other the way boys do, but then on closer inspection Remus didn’t seem too fussed about it either. Maybe it was just a guy thing, she thought with a shrug.

She turned back to the other two to question them further about that news report from either, but Marlene, Dorcas, and even Mary were giving each other knowing smiles.

“What?” Lily asked, frowning at their impish expressions. “What is it?”

“Oh nothing,” Marlene said, although her tone implied otherwise, “So Lily, looking forward to your duel on Friday?” the girl asked, her expression much like a cat that got in the cream. Lily glowered at her unhappily.

She was still steamed about the whole thing.

It was bad enough that it was such a boyish response to something embarrassing that she’d done, but she also didn’t appreciate how she’d been suckered into it.

 

The Prewett twins had her convinced after they expressed their dismay over how few bets her housemates had placed on her. So what if Sirius was a pureblood? Or even if he was from a dark family? There were so many people who’d discounted her on the spot, that the more she thought about it the more she wanted to fight him if only to prove that she could! More to the point, she was a Gryffindor too! She was confident that even if she didn’t win, at least she could say she hadn’t ran away from a fight.

She told as much to the other girls who gave her appraising looks as they all stood to gather their things for class. “Well, if you’re still set on doing it then I wouldn’t mind helping you find some spells to use,” Dorcas said as the Gryffindor first years moved from the Great Hall to the corridor leading to transfiguration, “They might even come in handy if I decide to join dueling club next year.”

“Yeah! There’s got to be some nice books on it in the library, do you want to look after classes?” asked Marlene, looking excited.

“You’d really help?” Lily asked with a flutter of genuine surprise and warmth. She was more used to her sister’s unhelpful attitude, and Snape, well... Severus liked offering help she felt bad when he was such a ‘Do it myself’ personality and wouldn’t want to let her pay him back. He’d barely wanted her to help when she offered to get his coursebooks from the library before.

“Of course! That’s what friends are for isn’t it? Besides, I’d like to see you show Black what for!” said Marlene.

“Why? What’s he done to you?” Dorcas asked with amusement.

“Well, nothing really, but I’d still rather Lily win” she admitted, her jaw clenching in determination and Lily was really glad that the girls were on her side.

She looked across the entrance hall where Severus had joined with Mulciber and Avery on the way to their own class.

 

She’d yet to tell him about the duel.

There were several reasons for it, but she couldn’t pick one as the definite reason.

Partially it was because she knew a duel would only make things even worse between him and Potter’s friends and she was optimistic that eventually they would learn to ignore each other. But there was also that if she told Snape, then he wouldn’t want to wait for an official duel; he would rush to go and challenge Black by himself. There was something that Snape wouldn’t understand if she told him; that she was doing this because she wanted prove herself. He would dismiss it as just foolhardy Gryffindor-ness.

Sure, Snape had knowledge of hexes that she could only dream about, but at the end of the day it was her fight, and she didn’t want her friends trying to do it for her, as she knew Snape would do. Sometimes Snape had the bad habit of underestimating her.

She’d noticed it when they were young and he used to show surprise at how well she could control her magic, often even better than he could. But after Hogwarts the same thing would happen at an even more frequent pace. In class he would try explaining something that she’d already read, or in potions class he would act surprised if she brewed something faster than he did.

She gripped her wand tightly as McGonagall had them practice their switching spells as a pop exercise, and nodded with pleasure when she got it on her first try.

 

Maybe a part of why she was looking forward to this duel was that this was her chance to show that it didn’t matter if she’d grown up knowing less about the wizarding world than him, or the purebloods. At the end of the day she was just as magical as any of them and not only was she determined to fight, she thought, her wand sparking sharply in her hand, she was determined to fight and win.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

“Good afternoon dear,” Madam Pomfrey said to Remus as she popped her head out of her office at the sound of him closing the hospital wing door. “Right on time, as usual, is there anything you need while we wait for the others to go to dinner?”

Remus shook his head, and the matron gave him an assuring smile as he dragged himself over to the usual hospital bed in the corner to lay down. Somehow he could feel this transformation was going to be worse than ever; the usually dull almost ignorable ache was becoming unbearable. He couldn’t even fall asleep even though he was still exhausted from all those nights with interrupted sleep.

Throughout the day his friends had been giving him worried looks, but Remus had been determined to play it off and deflected his discomfort as much as possible. There weren’t many things they could do for him by now; in all of his’ family’s research they had never found anyone potion to help with the pain, and the worst transformation he’d ever had was the result of taking more than one potion at a time. From there he’d learned why mixing potions was never advised.

It meant that all he could do was wait it out, and he found himself with a strange sense of relief when it was time to make his way down to the Shack despite his trepidation as he looked at the sky over the grounds.

Hagrid was down in front of his cabin as they traveled through the grounds; he gave an encouraging wave before they made it to the willow and Madam Pomfrey assisted him down.

“Good luck dear,” she said in goodbye before he took the tunnel down.

After last month’s traumatic event Remus was leery of going to the same bedroom again. There was another bedroom that was more sparsely furnished that had an adjacent bathroom. He settled inside, locking the doors behind him with a very firm _Colloportus_ charm, and took his clothes and stuffing them into the large armoire after first checking it for Boggarts. He idly wondered how long it would take for the house to become overrun with them, as he sat down on the rocking chair in the corner, making a mental note to go learning the spell his father had told him about and that he’d researched in all those essays he had to write.

Suddenly Remus was overwhelmed by a terrible trembling all over his body.

He shut his eyes, trying to fight against it even as he fell out his seat to the floor, shaking and rolling along the ground in pain. It was like he was going mad! He scratched at the wooden floorboards, wild noises tearing from his throat.

He was turning, but this wasn’t like normal! He was still himself, still Remus even as he felt his flesh and bones moulding into something non-human, his barred teeth sharpening and growing. His legs were lengthening and bending under him, and his nails were becoming claws! But something was wrong, the full moon wasn’t quite up yet!

He forced himself onto his feet, stumbling, shaking, and bumping into furniture as he reached out towards the bathroom. He had to see what was happening. He crashed into the door jam and froze. There in the mirror on the wall something horrible, something with his own amber eyes was staring back at him, not man and not beast, but something in between. With a scream he fell back onto the floor and scrambled away, heaving dryly and curling into himself in the corner as far away as he could get, still shaking and trembling.

There wasn’t much time before his body gave a final lurch as the real transformation came, and through the pain he was more aware than ever of himself lapsing between himself and that monstrous feeling that laid right under the surface as his screams became howls, a noise that was both his own and not, and then everything went black.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

 


	11. November 1971 - Birthday Presents & The First Prank

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔

Chapter 11

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter where I FINALLY get to the prank!

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

Sirius had been deep in sleep, all cozy and warm in his four-poster bed with it’s soft squishy pillows, snoring heavily when without warning there was a loud-- _CRACK!_ And his eyes sprang open. With a yelp, his limbs flying everywhere as he got caught up in his comforter and halfway fell out of bed, he landed on the floor with his shoulders, his legs still in the air.

“Happy Birthday!!”

His eyes darted around the room, vaguely expecting an attack when there was a great roar of laughter and Sirius cursed the day he’d ever met James Potter or Peter Pettigrew.

“Oh my gods Sirius! That was so funny!” James bellowed, bending over himself and holding his sides. Peter was actually on the floor by now, laughing as he tried to keep himself up on all fours.

Sirius let out a breath that blew his bangs out his face as he sat up to detangle himself from his sheets before he himself was overcome with their infectious peals of mirth. Finally he heaved a large breath and managed to get a grip on himself, pulling himself onto his feet to beam at the two of them.

“Happy Birthday!” James said again, still giggling to himself as he sat on the floor with Peter, still holding several of Zonko’s Exploding Balloons in his hand. “We hoped you liked your wake up call!”

“Aye, thanks mates.” Sirius said grinning broadly. He’d never had anyone birthday prank him awake before, and he was still enjoying the novelty even as he tried slowing his heart rate back down. “Merlin, I thought I was being assaulted!”

“You bet your wand you are!” James said as he let out another balloon with another large _CRACK!_ “We’re just getting started!”

“Are we now?” Sirius said, looking around the room for any more exploding surprises with a grin. Shaking his head, he stood to go and grab his clothes for the day while James and Peter ran around each other pointing party crackers at each other, and he glanced towards Remus’ bed and straightened with concern.

 

“Remy still in the hospital wing?” he asked, frowning at the empty space as James shook confetti from his hair. They were already so used to the four of them all together, that not having him here felt just like missing a limb.

James rubbed his neck unhappily, and Sirius thought he felt the same. “Yeah, the poor bloke. I guess he really wasn’t feeling well. We were going to see if you’re up to stopping by.”

Sirius grinned, “Yeah lets do it!” he said as he hurried to the bathroom to change, brush his teeth, then apply his essence of Murtlap before rushing to grab his shoulder bag.

He pulled his hair into a messy ponytail as they strolled down the steps to the common room, James babbling about all the plans they’d made.

Sirius shook his head, feeling touched and trying to hide it as warmth spread into his grin, “Mate, it’s only a birthday!” but James actually froze right in his tracks and said “There’s no such thing as ‘only’ a birthday,” with such a straight face that he and Peter had to laugh.

“Ohh! I just had an idea!” Peter squeaked with a flap of his hands, “What if we brought Remus up some breakfast!”

“Great idea Petey! Hospitals are notorious for bad menus aren’t they? I can only imagine what they’re feeding the poor lad. Probably veggies and other health food.” James said with a disgusted face.

“I doubt Madam Pomfrey's only giving him that.” Sirius said reasonably.

“But still, what a better way to recover than some good nosh and a visit from his favorite classmates.” James said skipping down the steps daringly.

Sirius crossed his arms smugly. “He’ll adore us forever.”

“Pfft! What’s not to adore already?” James replied looking vain.

“Aside from your big head?” Sirius said teasingly and dodged as James tried swiping at him.

“Ooh, lookout mate, redhead at ten’o’clock!” James teased quietly and laughing when Sirius actually flinched as they all spotted Evans already sitting at the table with the other girls. They were sitting around a textbook, Marlene and Dorcas pointing out things from the pages while Lily nodded along.

Sirius recovered, his naturally pale face a little redder, and elbowed him in response. “I don’t know why you’re warning _me_. It’s you that she hates the most.”

“What? No she doesn’t, you’re the one she punched in the face.” James said in protest, looking over as they settled further down the table, and Sirius and Peter shared smirks at each other.

“That she may have, but mark my words, it’s _you_ that she really gets annoyed over.”

“You’re just jealous I reckon. Anyway, let’s hurry so we have time to see Remus,” James said with his nose in the air, but his changing subjects was transparent and Sirius rolled his eyes before quickly turning to eat his pancakes as neatly as ever while the other two wolfed down their food. They pulled out a few handkerchiefs and started filling them with food.

“Think he’ll like bran muffins?” James asked after packing in ham.

“Never seen him eat one I don’t think,” Sirius replied “He likes a lot of meat, have you noticed?” The other shrugged and finished stuffing their parcels, just as the mail owls began to arrive.

 

James and Peter both gleefully tore open their little packages from mum, and Sirius was actually shocked to receive a couple packages himself. The first was from Andromeda with a letter wishing him happy birthday and hoping he was behaving himself, to which he smiled and rolled his eyes before opening his gift. It was soft whatever it was, he could feel through the packing paper. He tore the side, and something green and then red and made of fabric spilled out, and Sirius starred as he pulled out a scarf. On one side it was the Slytherin’s green, black, and silver, but on the flip side it was the Gryffindor scarlet and gold with the lion mascot emblazoned on it.

 _‘For blending in’_ -Andy said the little note tucked inside, and Sirius felt a great rush of affection for his favorite cousin.

“Ahem!” said a haughty voice from behind him, and Sirius turned around guardedly as none other than Narcissa was there beside him.  He hadn’t heard her approach.

“Happy birthday, dear cousin” Narcissa said as the other Gryffindors gaped at her.

“Narcissa?” he asked guardedly and the blonde looked a little less down her nose at him than usual. He was stunned. “Erm, thanks.”

“It was Andy’s idea of course, but I did approve of you having _something_ with our colors on it, so I believe you can guess who did which side,” the girl continued looking at her fingernails, but she kept glancing at his face as if wondering how he was going to react.

Sirius looked widely at her then back to the gift to turn it over to the Slytherin side, and although it was almost revolting having anything to do with the other house, and even if he wasn’t ready to forgive her or anything, he was still very touched at the gesture all the same.

“Thank you Cissy,” he said with an impish smile, and he was pleased when her pale face reddened which she tried covering with a flip of her blonde sheet of hair.

“Don’t mention it. If you’ll excuse me,” and with that Narcissa Black gilded back towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the open gaping of both sets of tables.

“Merlin, your family is strange.” James remarked as he watched her go, and Sirius barked a laugh before folding his cousins’ gift Gryffindor-side up and reverently putting it in his bag.

“Yeah, they really are….” he said murmured softly.

 

After opening the other two packages; money from Sirius’ favorite Uncle Alphard, and then an excellent book of curses from Reg that had Sirius excited, James a Peter made a show of popping party crackers to bring attention to Sirius’ birthday, much to his embarrassment.

The twins came over throwing their arms over his shoulders, “Why if it isn’t ickle Black’s birthday,” “Why didn’t you tell us mate? We would have prepared you a present!” and tried giving him noogies until Frank came over to chase them off.

“Alright Sirius?” he asked as the first year rubbed his head and punched James in the arm. “Never better” he muttered.

After Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary all came over to wish him a good birthday too, the trio ducked out of breakfast and quickly went up to the Hospital wing corridor before they could get accosted by anyone else. James was convinced he could just _see_ Snape planning an ambush, although Sirius demanded who’s fault he thought that was.

“Ah well, who knows, you might get some more presents this way!” he said brightly as they turned the corner, and Sirius grinned.

“I’ve received enough, but thanks all the same,” he said before knocking on the front door.

 

Madam Pomfrey, who was as fussy as ever seemed touched that the boys had come to visit, but to their dismay she strictly refused to let them see Remus in the hospital wing and was rather tight-lipped about why.

“He’s resting,” she said sternly “I’m sure that once he’s completely recovered you will see him later” she said, drowning out their complaints as she shut the door behind them.

They grumbled all the way to transfiguration about the unfairness of it all, and what were they going to do with all the food they’d brought? To no one’s surprise Peter volunteered to take care of it.

“We just wanted to see if he was okay,” Sirius said, looking grumpy throughout first period as they practiced wand movements on the wooden carvings of mice McGonagall had them working on. It was a bad feeling having so much fun and celebrating when a member of their own wasn’t there, but in the hospital wing.

Uncomfortably there was also something tickling at the back of his mind when he thought about their poor friend all sick and alone, and he frowned as he couldn’t think of what that was… something he thought he’d seen?

James patted him on the shoulder soothingly after he got his own to start looking more rectangular, “Don’t worry, we’ll try again later and tell him we tried visiting and we only gave up after a daring battle. Bet that’ll still get a smile out of him.”

“Hmph.” Sirius grunted before trying his transfiguration again, “I wonder if he’s going to be okay for tomorrow.” he said quietly as McGonagall passed and gave their slightly boxy pieces of wood approving looks.

James grinned, “I’m sure he’ll be. We’ve been preparing for this for so long!” he said nearly hopping in his chair.

Sirius’ own leg was twitching through class, and in Charms he was feeling so restless he volunteered to be the one testing everyone’s newly softened tiles. Professor Flitwick instructed him to try jumping on them, and some of them had a bit more spring to them although most were still very solid.

It wasn’t until after Herbology, Lunch, and Defense that finally Sirius spotted a flash of sandy brown hair, and realized that Remus had finally appeared.

They had been on their way to the corridor for History when they saw him coming down the opposite hallway from the Hospital wing, and they broke into a run to meet him. He only had the chance to look up from digging inside his shoulder bag when Sirius and James got to him.

“Remy! You’re alive!” James called as he and Sirius jumped, bringing him down by the neck to the stone flagstones with them. Peter followed behind but stopping short of pouncing them, instead looking around at the other students who were giving them all annoyed looks as they walked around to dodge the dog pile. “Sirius here was worried,” James told him before dodging Sirius’ attempts to hit.

“Hullo” Remus said, sounding breathless and looking around at them with delight. He looked happy to see them, but he still very pale and Sirius thought there was something strained in his smile, and his eyes wete darting around warily. “Um… why wouldn’t I be?” he asked blinking at them.

“No reason, James is just being dramatic.” Sirius said with an eyeroll as he stood and dusted himself off, before reaching to help the other boy up. Yes, there was definitely bags under his eyes, and there was something stiff and anxious about his stance. He felt a rush of worry. “How’re you feeling? We tried visiting this morning but Madam Pomfrey chased us away.

“Oh, ah… I’m fine. Just… not feeling well.” he muttered.

“Now who’s being dramatic?” James said teasingly, slinging an arm over their friends’ shoulder as they walked towards the History of Magic classroom. “We really were worried about you! Celebrating the birth of this git was such a chore with you not around.”

Sirius spluttered that he hadn’t asked them to do anything, and James laughed and assured him he was only joking.

 

Remus’ shoulders relaxed and he paused in the hallway to reach into his bag.

“Ah yes, speaking of which...”

James and Sirius exchanged curious glances as Remus dug around before pulling out a thin square package and giving Sirius a nervous look before passing it to him. “Happy birthday. I’m sorry for missing the start of it” he said squeezing his shoulder bag strap, but Sirius beamed.

“What? Don’t be daft!” he said as if it was the most excusable thing in the world, and Remus loosened up with relief as Sirius started showing off the packaging at James. “Ha, ha! I got a present from him first!”

“What? That’s not fair!” James said eyes widening, “My birthday isn’t till March!” he whined, and Sirius laughed boisterously as he began to tear it open.

“Thanks Remy, now I have one more thing over this prat, you know, aside from my stunning good looks--” he’d stopped in his tracks as he glimpsed the cover of his present and his eyes widened at the unmoving picture. He gaped like a fish for a moment before a grin broke out on his face as he looked from the magazine to Remus and back. “Mate! This.. this is amazing!” he said empathetically and Remus puffed up happily as Sirius looked at it with wild jubilation.

“What is it?” James asked trying to look over his shoulder.

“It’s a muggle magazine,” Remus answered, “‘New Musical Express’. I thought you’d be interested in muggle rock stars; that’s The Who there,” he said pointing at the cover, and Sirius looked at it greedily.

“This is so cool! I can’t wait to show it off to Professor Acusilaus in muggle studies! Thanks so much Remy!” he said practically cackling as they arrived to Professor Binn’s classroom.

Remus smiled as Sirius flipped through, reading parts of passages to point things out to to James that he thought was cool.

“What’ve you got there?” Marlene said for a greeting, looking over at the paper. “Woah, it’s a muggle book! Look you two!” she said waving for Lily and Mary to come over.

Evans gave them all one look before glowering at Marlene like she was daft and going back to her history textbook. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Black” she said as Dorcas and Mary at least came over to see. He just rolled his eyes and gave a charming smile before bringing his attention back to his gift.

“It’s so weird not seeing the pictures move,” Dorcas remarked, but Mary seemed just as excited about it as Sirius was. Shaking his head fondly Remus settled down in his seat with James and Peter to wait for class to start while Mary inducted Sirius into the idea of listening to muggle rock when he got a chance. Remus himself wasn’t overly familiar, although he knew more than Peter whose muggleborn mother had raised him in the wizarding world.

He was glad at least that they had something else to preoccupy themselves with, he thought wistfully as he unpacked his textbooks still a little shakily.

 

James was shaking his head in wonder. “I don’t know what the fuss is about, but as long as he’s having fun...” he shrugged before turning to Remus. “Anyway, that’s only half as exciting as what we’ve got planned.” He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and Remus sighed good naturedly, moving to rub at a stiff spot near his neck but freezing when he realized it was around his mark and instead he fumbled his textbook.

Looking a little embarrassed he bent to pick it up as Professor Binns called the class to attention as the fifth period bells rung.

“Tomorrow's the big day,” he murmured to himself as Professor Binns droned on. He almost felt... disappointed! He had been enjoying being part of a collective, the thrill of avoiding getting caught by a professor, of spending hours laughing and plotting with his friends. After their prank was done, would there be anymore free hours spent practicing charms together?

What if James and Sirius found something else to spend their time on?

He didn’t like to think about it.

 

After History there was Potions which was surprisingly uneventful considering Professor Slughorn had again decided to try and change up the class again. This time he beamed around at them all as he proclaimed, “I believe that now you are all comfortable with handling ingredients and have had practice with the methods of potion making, it’s about time that you all gave it your best shot individually! That’s right, Mister Pettigrew, it’s finally time you show off those brewing skills!” he said jovially as Peter groaned and began to sweat nervously. Around the room the other students were looking pleased as they set up their cauldrons and went to gather their ingredients. Remus himself found himself looking about at the other classmates as he approached the supply closet. This was it! It was finally time for him to show off what he could do. He wasn’t feeling completely himself yet, but he was determined nonethe less to not let his harrowing last night ruin this chance.

James and Sirius were both looking decidedly less interested.

“But, it’s not as much fun when it’s not with the group,” he whined as he and Sirius settled back into their chairs with their own piles of ingredients. Remus was already adding his second ingredient, frogs spawn, and stirring his potions clockwise as it said in the book.

As expected it was a lot harder paying having to divide attention between reading, prepping, adding, and mixing when it was just him. He held back a curse as he accidentally added half a serving too much of spider eyes, turning his previously correctly colored violet potion too dark. He looked around at how the other students were doing and felt a surge of pity for Peter whose potion was a thick, murky brown, but he was surprised at Evan’s being precisely the right shade of lilac described in the text, and he was not the only surprised one either. Several other students, especially a few of the purebloods of Slytherin had been scouting out the competition too. Even beside where Lily was carefully studying her textbook, Snape was looking between her cauldron and his own slightly off-colored one with an unreadable expression.

Well, at least if anyone was going to prove best at potions he would prefer it be Evans over Snape, he thought as he went on to his next set of instructions.

 

There was a quarter of an hour left when Slughorn began making his rounds around the desks, remarking on people’s results as he went. He gave a good-natured sigh at Peter’s which had gone from thick and brown to a near solid burnt-looking black sludge before taking pity and helping to vanish it for him with a flick of his wand. “Ah well Mister Pettigrew, better luck next time.” He’d gone around Marlene and Dorcas which he gave pleased ‘Good work’s to before he stopped in front of Lily’s and actually bounced on his feet. “Oh ho! Well, what do we have here? Why Miss Evans, I don’t think I’ve seen such a good Leaping Potion on a first try! Well done, well done indeed my dear girl. Say…” he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, “You wouldn’t happened to be related to Liam Evans of the Wimborne School of Apothecary would you?”

Lily, looking flushed at the sudden attention, shook her head. “I highly doubt it sir, I’m muggleborn,” she replied proudly and ignored the soft tittering that came from some of the Slytherin students.

James glared over at them as Mulciber sniggered behind his hand, but Professor Slughorn didn’t even seem to notice. “Oh ho! Oh, ho! What a surprise! With talent like that I mistook you for a pureblood indeed. Either way, very nicely executed Miss Evans, here, take fifteen points to Gryffindor! I knew you were talented! I am expecting great things from you young lady,” he said waggling his pudgy finger jovially before bouncing off to look at the other’s potions. Lily, her face flushed happily, smiled as she put her potion in a flask to turn in, not noticing, or perhaps ignoring the sour look on Snape’s face.

James snickered at it while Slughorn praised his and Sirius’ potions as usual for being very close, and Remus tried not to feel too upset when Slughorn gave Remus’ a genial “Ah, just a bit too heavy-handed with the spiders eyes eh? Ah well, not to worry!”

“We’ll have a chance to try this again next week!” he said brightly as the final bells began to ring and he dismissed the class.

Remus joined up with Sirius, Peter, and James who was saying “Ah, how it does my heart good to see my fellow Gryffindors following our wonderful example! Nice one Evans!” he called to the redhead walking further ahead with Dorcas and Marlene. She glared back at him red faced, before turning up her nose to hurry along. The other two girls giggled and gave him apologetic looks as they tried to catch up with her.

James for his part didn’t look too fussed, in fact he was still grinning to himself as they walked towards the charms classroom for their last bout of practice before the big prank tomorrow.

“You realize we still have to duel her Friday, right?” Sirius grouched as he led the way to the classroom.

“Yeah,” James said with a rueful sigh, “Shame that. But don’t worry!” he said soothingly as Sirius opened his mouth to ask if he’d be prepared for it. “I promise to be on my guard. Merlin knows how many nasty hexes she has waiting for me if I cross her.”

“I just hope she doesn’t use Snivellus as her second. It’d be a shame if both of us snuffed it in only our first year.” Sirius said, uncovering their basket of apples from the supply cabinet.

“Our tombs would read, ‘Here lies James Potter and Sirius Black, killed by a git with dirty hair.’”

It took them all a few minutes to stop giggling to each other, and still chuckling, James took out his notebook where he’d taken notes of the corridor leading down to the Slytherin dungeons. He spread it out in front of them, pointing to his little diagrams of X’s and arrows.

“Alright lads, in just twelve more hours, Operation ‘Slytherin Stinks’ is a go!”

Remus sighed, “Does no one else think that name is just a little superfluous?”

The other three shared a look before dismissing it with a shared ‘Nah.’

“So, four o’clock am, we all wake up and sneak our way down to the entrance hall. I’ll wait there and hide behind that gaudy staircase listening out for anyone, while Peter hides behind the door to the Slytherin common room, and Remy and Sirius ‘deliver the package’. I doubt Filch’ll be up, he has to sleep sometime! Anyway, if anyone _does_ show up, that’s when I break out our little diversion, and lead them away. Petey, if that happens, that’s your cue to warn Sirius and Remy. If all goes well we hurry back to Gryffindor tower in time to catch some more sleep and practice our most innocent looks.”

The others nodded, all with the same thrill of excitement.

James and Peter went to planning different escape routes if they came across Filch while Sirius and Remus set up for their final practice. Remus was grateful to notice that Sirius was just as nervous as he was; although he’d already gotten _Expoimise_ down, this time his apples weren’t sticking as often as usual. He kept up a nonchalant front however, shrugging casually after the second time his apple fell, and laughing when James got splattered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it when it’s time for the ‘drop off’” said soothingly to James.

Remus took a breath and cast Colovaria once more on his apple, and was pleased to see it was a darker green than usual. Just a few more tries and it might be good enough to pass as Slytherin’s.

Buoyed by his progress and being in the company of James, Sirius, and Peter again who were now running around the desks throwing apples at each other, Remus could almost forget about the previous night.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

After their free hour where they’d barely gotten any work done in favor of running around amok in the Charms room, the boys went straight up to Gryffindor tower to finish off the night of celebrating Sirius’ birthday. Peter ducked out while Remus and James provided a distraction, just a planned, until the free period ended and they headed up to the common room.

Remus was horribly embarrassed when the girls asked about him on their way to the Great Hall.

“We heard you were sick. Glad that you’re doing okay.” Marlene said genuinely and Remus muttered a red-faced thank you as James and Sirius made fun of him behind their backs.

“Ooh! Nice one Remus” James teased all the way up to the dormroom while Remus tried hurrying ahead to not hear him. Sirius snorted behind them. “James, just because none of those birds want to touch you with a five foot pole…” he started before James tried blocking him out with a lot of noise and running ahead to reach the door before Sirius and snapping it shut before the older boy could get there.

“Oi! What’re you doing, Potter? Open the door! ” Sirius called as he tried the doorknob that wouldn’t budge, then put his ear against the thick wood.

“What’s he doing?” he said, turning to Remus, who just smiled and rocked on his feet innocently before the deadbolt moved, and James flung their dorm room open to let them in with several cracks of party crackers.

“Happy Birthday!” James, Peter, and Remus chimed as they let Sirius in to see their handiwork.

Aside from the assault of confetti, James had been using his newly learnt spell to write

“Happy Birthday--You tosser” over the makeshift table that was really all their nightstands shoved together. Sirius paused in the door, looking wide-eyed at the spread as James continued setting off confetti at him. Peter had managed to get an entire cake and a whole pile of food, courtesy of the kitchen house elves.

“Mates… you didn’t have to do all this.” Sirius said turning to them looking shocked.

“Oh, now you tell us.” James said, then punched him in the arm, “It’s too late for all that, just shut up and blow out your candle before we set the castle on fire.” James said sardonically, as Remus and Peter helped to lead him over.

Sirius obliged, and the others cheered before James started writing “Sirius Stinks” in messy writing.

“Merlin, Sirius! I might just have to give your family a stern talking too,” James said as Sirius rubbed at his eyes tearily, “You act like you’ve never had a birthday party before.”

“I have, Sirius muttered quickly, trying contain himself, “Just, nothing like this.”

 

After several hours of stuffing themselves with food and cake, running around the room and jumping off the beds from the resulting sugar rush, and generally causing a nuisance of themselves when they even broke out into the common room to throw confetti around at each other and exploding their quickly dwindling supply of party of party favors, James and Sirius had finally run themselves out of energy and were lying sleepily on the floor, while Remus took it upon himself to try and clean up, and Peter continued snacking on the leftovers.

 

“This was the best birthday ever!” Sirius declared happily to the ceiling.

“It’s not over just yet,” James said as he pulled himself up and went to his trunk to pull out a package and throw it at him, “You still have to open Pete’s and my present.”

“Wait, there’s more?” Sirius spluttered as the package landed on him.

James grinned and fell onto his own bed as Sirius sat up to tear into it greedily.

 

To no one’s surprise it was something Quidditch related. Sirius laughed at the Puddlemere United Jersey, promising to give it to Kreacher when he went home next. “Well, we couldn’t give you a Cannon’s one and have you go around looking like shite. Not that it’d be much different” James taunted and soon the two were play fighting again. Sirius gave him a final punch on the arm as he packed it up reverently nonetheless, next to his present from Remus.

He dropped into his bed with a great sigh of content and thanked them all again, but James was waving him off.

“Yeah, yeah, You’re welcome. Just remember all this for my birthday, got it?”

Sirius snorted, “Hold your britches, Remus’ is next.”

Remus held up his arms looking scared at the thought “Oh no, I don’t want anything big like this. Please.” He said empathetically and the others laughed.

“We’ll get to that when it comes, but for now boys…” James said waggling his eyebrows, “We still have work to do.”

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

As the clocks chimed Four, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius quietly snuck out their dorm room and tiptoed down the spiral staircase. James at the front softly opened the door and scouted it out before beckoning them forward through the empty tower, and towards the Fat-Lady’s portrait.

“Alright, make sure to leave it slightly open so we can sneak back in," he whispered, and Sirius nodded as James softly pushed the door open. The old hinges creaked softly as they came out into the hallway, but the Fat Lady’s snorts covered the sound. James quietly led the way to the hall to hide behind the next wall, and Remus and Peter scurried after him to let Sirius close the portrait.

There was a terrible moment when the Fat Lady almost woke up, her snores pausing, and Sirius froze, but then she settled back down and she continued ever louder.

Sirius shook his head at her then hurried away to join the others hiding behind the corner.

“Alright,” James whispered, pulling out the sheet of paper with a very rough overview of the corridors that led to the entrance hall. “Let’s go.”

Just as it had been on Halloween, Hogwarts at night was a completely different beast from the castle they knew during the day. Nothing looked exactly the same as it normally did, and the pitch-black corridors and staircases, and the deep shadows bounding off suits of armor and busts and trophies gave it an almost sinister feel.

Remus patted Peter’s arm comfortingly as the other boy’s teeth chattering grew loud, and they followed Sirius and James who were taking turns looking around corners to see if the coast was clear.

Finally they found the large marble staircase that led down to the entrance hall. Sirius paused to look around warily at the brightly moon-lit room, before dunking to hide behind the marble banister, waving for them to follow as he crouched his way down the steps. They were just about to turn around the bend, when there was a noise and froze right where they stood.

It was Filch, and he was walking from the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff common room and Kitchen, across the hall towards the corridor that led to his office chambers, where everyone presumed that he slept at night.

 

They stood against the railing, praying to Merlin that the caretaker wouldn’t see them. James and Sirius were perfectly still, but Peter was trembling and Remus was sure that Filch would hear them, at any moment... but then the caretaker stopped, and without even a glance in their direction, beckoning his cat Mrs. Norris across the hallway.

“No brats out and about tonight, are there, Mrs Norris? We’ve checked every nook and cranny, haven’t we? Come along, it’s time for bed.” He cooed, a far cry from his usual nasty snarls that he used for students. Mrs. Norris gave a mew and followed after, and the boys held their breath as both disappeared down the hall.

 

They sat in silence for several minutes longer, before James gulped, motioning for them to stay put while he crept down the rest of the stairs. He hid behind the large bottom column of the banister, then snuck out towards the hall where Filch’s office was.

After a few moments they heard the door to his office snapping with a shut, but kept frozen as James listened out for the deadbolt to fasten. Finally he grinned, and with a thumbs up darted across the Entrance hall to hide behind the stairs, close to the door leading to the Slytherin dungeons.

Quickly the other three joined him, whispering excitedly about how close a call it was.

“I thought I was going to faint,” Peter admitted with a whisper.

“Good thing you didn’t. Would have been a bad tumble down those stairs,” James replied, before he reached into his shoulder bag once more. “Alrighty then lads; It’s time. Sirius,” James said turning to him with their precious cargo; the box of Zonko’s Color Changing Foam. “Guard this with your life,” He whispered seriously, but Sirius rolled his eyes, snatching the box out his hand.

“We all know the plan, right? Great! Then let’s do this.” James said, taking out his wand and crouching down behind the banister, moving as deep into the shadows as possible as the other three crept towards the dungeon door. Sirius reached out to turn the knob confidently, but to their horror, it didn’t turn. He cursed softly, trying it again, and with a sinking feeling they realized that it was locked.

 

“Oh no, w-what do we do?” Peter said anxiously looking towards Filch’s corridor, and Sirius and James were looking put out that their plan was to end before it could even begin. “Anyone know how to unlock doors?”

“I'll try it,” Remus whispered, taking out his wand nervously at James and Sirius’ hopeful looks. _Please Merlin, let it work!_ He thought.

He cleared his throat then swished and flicked his wand at the silver handle with a soft but firm _Alohomora_! There was a spark, and Remus let out the breath he’d been holding when the doorknob gave a ‘CLICK’ and it creaked open.

“Nice one!” James whispered clapping him on the back enthusiastically, and Remus rubbed his neck as Sirius grinned then hurried to get into the doorway, beckoning the two along.

“Pete, you stay behind the door just in case I have to give the signal,” James instructed before he went back to his hiding place, giving them all an encouraging gesture as Remus followed Sirius in.

The hallway leading to the dungeons was lit by torches along the walls. Peter gave them both a nervous smile as he kneeled next to the door, looking out the keyhole for any sign of trouble. Sirius took out his wand, and he and Remus nodded as they made their way down the long steps. Remus could feel his heart beating with excitement as the stair leveled off to a flat hallway when then turned sharply to the left, and there they found the door to the Slytherin common room.

Sirius darted ahead to look carefully around the corner towards the door.

It was a grand piece of mahogany, with different scenes carved into the wooden paneling, and Sirius glared at it with a tremor of disgust at a very familiar looking door handle in the shape of a Snake. Well, at least he knew where his family got their bad taste from. He turned to Remus who looked worried, but gave a bracing smile before turning back to the bend. “I think here’s the best place. They won’t see it coming till they turn the corridor this way” Sirius said, and Remus nodded.

 

He stood back as Sirius carefully placed the box on the floor, then opened it to take out the bland, unassuming packet that would very soon be spouting out huge plumes of relatively harmless, but still very messy colorful foam, then folded the box into his pocket.

He and Remus shared a look, “Ready?”

Remus nodded, then in the split second before he was about to cast the levitation charm, stopped.

“Wait! Move to this side; once the foam starts coming down you’ll be stuck.”

“Oh, right!” Sirius said looking up and then hurried to the other side to stand shoulder to shoulder. “Thanks!”

Remus pulled a small smile before turning his wand towards the package.

“Alright, I think we’re ready.”

Remus gave a final nod, then lifted his wand. With a flick and an almost lazy “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” The package floated up to the ceiling, and Sirius shot a quick _Epoximise_! That had the packet sticking to the flagstones above. He grinned when it didn’t fall back down.

“Okay, I’ll activate it, and then you go.” Sirius said and Remus nodded, gripping his wand nervously.

He repeated in his head  _Colorvaria! Colorvaria! Colorvaria!_ as he and Sirius took a couple steps back, and then with a breath Sirius activated the foam with a quick, “ _Excitant!”_

“Colorvaria!” Remus yelled just as the packet sparked, and started to bubble. There was a moment before they realized it was working and the foam began to appear in a brilliant dark Slytherin green.

Remus felt such a rush of jubilation that he almost forgot to start running until Sirius grabbed his wrist, and then the two were scampering away as the bubbles began to multiply, piling along the hallway. The scrambled up the stairs with the wall of bubbles following them, taking several steps at a time. They stopped just at the landing where Peter was still crouched behind the door looking out for if the coast was clear.

“Anyone out there?” Sirius asked quietly, and Peter shook his head anxiously.

The bubbles were starting to creep up the stairway. Sirius slowly began pushing the door open with a creak, and could see James still in his spot. He was just about to burst out when they heard the sound of footsteps and with a jolt they pulled the door closed again. Peter and Remus pressed themselves against the wall as Sirius looked out through the keyhole.

At the sound James readied himself for the distraction. All he had to do was start the green sparks spell and then he'd be running down the hall, leaving a nice glowing trail that would lead any pursuers after him and away from the others and their mess. If all went well then he'd still have a big enough head start that he could loose them then go straight to the common room without getting caught. He just had to hope that it'd be that easy.

 

Gripping his wand he felt a nervous sweat on his forehead. He knew it couldn’t be Filch; the footsteps were too light, and they would have heard the door to his office open. And it didn't sound like any of the professors or prefects either, they were too quiet; like someone else sneaking about.

His heart pummeled as he thought it was a Slytherin sneaking back to the common room that Filch hadn’t caught; that would really put a wrench in their whole plan!

James readied his wand, and swung out of his hiding spot, but stopped short when he realized that it was none other than Lily Evans!

He stopped himself from his sparks spell just in time as Lily was turning the corner of the great marble staircase, and she nearly jumped out her skin when she saw him, hand going to her mouth to stop a scream and dropping the book she’d been carrying.

“Potter?! What are you doing here??” she hissed, and James was thankful that she’d had the sense to whisper.

“I bet I could ask the same thing. ‘Lo Evans,” James responded with a bright whisper, hiding his wand behind his back, and leaning cockily against with banister by the elbow. He thought he could hear someone groan behind the door to the dungeons but ignored them.

Lily glared as she picked her book backup and stalked down the stairs towards him. “If you’re here to get me in trouble...” she hissed, glancing towards Filch’ office, but James rolled his eye.

“Oh yes, brilliant plan! Sneak out and risk getting in trouble myself, just to get _you_ a detention?” He said flatly and Lily glowered.

“Fine! What are you here for then? And where are your little friends?” she asked glinting suspiciously.

“They’re in bed of course. What with poor little Remy under the weather and all.” James said with a very convincing look of unhappiness and woe, ignoring what he thought was snickering behind the Slytherin door. Mentally he cursed those 'little friends' of his, but Lily hadn't seemed to notice.

“Oh. I see. Marlene mentioned... is he alright?” Lily asked and James grinned, nearly forgetting exactly the situation they were in until he thought he heard something thump behind the door and scrambled for an excuse.

“Y-yeah, he’s fine. Anyway, I was just going to… drop this off!” James said, thinking quickly as he rummaged through his bookbag for the spell book Sirius’ brother had sent. They were using it for ideas on their upcoming duel. “Yeah, I’m dropping it off for Sirius to his cousin but them, erm don’t get along so...”

“Oh! Right I see,” Lily said, eyes widening as she remembered what she was sneaking down for as well, clutching the library book nervously as she hurried down the step, and giving James a wary look.

“It’s just that the door to the dungeons is locked, so I can’t get through to drop it off.”

Lily nodded, seemingly mollified by that explanation. “Yeah, Filch does it to prevent Peeves from going down there.” She said, putting the textbook down next to the door which James glanced at with a frown. “They’re usually alright if you set them here.” Lily said, then with a sniffy voice as though the idea of helping out James was irritating.

James grinned before hurrying over to set Sirius’ book down next to it, praying for the others to keep quiet. “Great, Thanks Evans! You’ve been such a big help. Have I told you how benevolent and smart you are lately?” He said turning to her cheekily, and she flushed.

“W-what? I don’t-- You just---Get lost, Potter!” she sputtered, before turning on her heel and stomping back towards the stairs. James grinned and rushed to follow her, hoping that it would be a good enough alibi once she heard about their successful prank tomorrow. He gulped, not looking forward to the hexing she’d be giving him once she’d find out.

“Wait up Evans” he whispered after her, “I have so many other compliments to give you!”

_“I said get lost!”_

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

As soon as James and Lily disappeared, Sirius, Remus and Peter burst out into the corridor, panting. The Slytherin green bubbles had just caught up to them at the door. They shook them out of their hair and clothes, before Sirius turned to grab his book back.

“Brilliant, isn't he?” he remarked as they quickly but quietly made their way up the corridors. They were only a few minutes behind Lily and James, which meant that they had only a little window for getting back to Gryffindor tower where James could sneak them back into the tower.

 

This time Remus and Sirius took turns dodging corners and looking out for anyone else. It was a little past five now, so soon the very earliest risers would begin filtering out.

They had just gotten to the spiral staircase that led up to the corridor that led to the common room, when the three heard James’ and Lily close to the portrait. He was bowing as he gestured for her to go first, and Lily rolled her eyes, still frowning at him mistrustfully before she flounced in. James shrugged before pulling the portrait almost closed, before disappearing.

The other three waited a few more moments before they started towards it and snuck past the snoring Fat Lady. Sirius peeked inside the common room for Lily or James, but the coast was clear. Quickly he gestured for them all to get inside, before shutting the door.

They crept up the staircase to the dormroom, listening out for other students, but finally they’d made it to the safety of their room and they all scampered inside and shut the door closed behind them.

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

“Peter, stop squirming!” Sirius muttered from beside him at the Gryffindor table, but Remus thought that he could do with the same advice. He’d been glancing towards the double doors for the last fifteen minutes, ever since they’d arrived at breakfast with the rest of their house. The four boys were trying to look as nonchalant as possible while they all laid in wait for the fruition of their glorious plan. It helped Remus that he and James were both going over their book of defensive spells, but Sirius would only glance at impassively as he took a stab at his eggs.

For the rest of the night, or early morning rather, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been too excited to sleep. Instead they laid up in anticipation, wondering out loud when everyone would start to notice what was going on.

The other houses had only started trickling in, but just as expected, the Slytherin table was completely empty which, as James had nearly jumped out his seat to say, meant that their prank was definitely working.

Remus hoped none of the students would try getting through the hall by themselves, but James assured him that the bubbles weren’t dangerous; they’d start dissipating if the Slytherins really put in the effort to get through, but he doubted any of them were too keen on trying and getting dirty.

 

“I can’t help it,” Peter whispered wringing his hands. "I just know we’re going to get caught! Do you think Evan’s is going to squeal on us?” he said looking nervously down the table where Lily was back to ignoring them. James had tried meeting her eye a couple times, but she seemed steadfast in not looking at him as much as possible. Instead she kept giving Remus strange looks, and it wasn’t until after a few minutes that they remembered that Remus was supposed to be ill. He had to spare a couple coughs, but they weren't very convincing.

“How could she? She’d only incriminate herself. The only proof that puts us near that door is the fact that she was out of bed too. Why risk it?” James said glancing over at her and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“I suppose you’re right…”

It wasn’t until halfway through Breakfast when the Owls began arriving to drop off packages, and some of them began landing on the empty table in waiting, that other people began to notice the Slytherin absence. First it started with odd looks at the group of birds that were helping themselves to morsels of food, then whispers began from around the Ravenclaw table right next to it which spread towards the Hufflepuffs before finally spreading to the Gryffindors.

“Where’re all the Slytherins?” Gideon asked through a lazy yawn as he and his brother sat down near Frank and Billius. The bespectacled red head looked up to peer at the long table on the opposite side of the hall. He'd been showing off a picture of their one-year old nephew that the twin’s sister, and his brother had sent. The couple, who had eloped only a few years ago had named the boy after him, and he was very proud.

“That’s strange” he said pushing up his glasses, “Did they all get sick?”

“They can't all be. That's so weird, not even their prefects are there...” Frank replied with a frown and he stood, looking for the other prefects, and the Headboy and girl, a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, who were standing up and glancing towards the Professor’s table.

Professor Flitwick and Sprout were in a rather deep conversation, Professor McGonagall was presumably off tending to her Deputy Headmistress duties, and Professor Slughorn usually prefered having breakfast in his own spacious quarters, taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep in. Professor Dumbledore himself was just arriving, greeting the other professors who seemed oblivious to the absent Slytherins, cheerfully.

“I’m going to go talk to the Professors, go see what’s what.”

With that, he and the other prefects approached the head table, and the boys could see them pointing and giving the empty table concerned glances as they talked with Professor Dumbledore.

They looked up in anticipation, just like most of the other students were doing, while the upper classmen approached the headmaster. Professor McGonagall was just arriving as well and being accosted by Frank, and by the time he'd finished she approached, looking stern.

“I see! It would be strange to think that they all have sleep in. Very well, Mister Johanns,” Dumbledore said, addressing the headboy, “If you would go up to Professor Slughorn’s office and ask him to come join Professor McGonagall and I in checking in on his house.”

Johanns nodded, puffing up importantly as he went to go get Professor Slughorn, while Dumbledore greeted McGonagall warmly.

“Ah, Minerva! I see our very capable students have already seen you. If you would be so kind as to fetch Madam Pomfrey? If it is some illness that has befallen our poor students then I would hope to have her on hand.”

McGonagall nodded and whisked herself away while the other houses chattered and talked loudly amongst themselves. Already the students were forming their own rumors and ideas of what was going on.

“I heard from Dorothy Heights over at Hufflepuff that the whole house got Dragon Pox!”

“Oh no! Do you think it’ll spread to the rest of us?”

“Hey, if the whole school gets sick will they cancel exams?”

“I heard that they were all kidnapped, by a rogue Hag!”

“Maybe they got transformed into toads? Would serve them right after what they did to Maria King last weekend!”

 

As the rest of the rumors began to get more and more ridiculous by the minute, James and Sirius were having a very hard time keeping a straight face, although Peter and Remus both were growing sick with worry.

“Come on, it’ll be alright!” James tried to say soothingly, but Remus was still very concerned as the professors began to try and get the Great Hall to calm down.

“But, the whole school think’s they’re sick!” He said lowly, training his eyes on the book in front of him, “It'll be too big a deal for them to just ignore it. They’ll have to investigate and then they’ll figure out it was us.” He said whispering so Peter wouldn’t hear and get hysterical.

“Look, we covered all the bases we could. They could suspect us, maybe even Evans will rat us out… But they wont have anything to proof it was us either. Not unless one of us squeals, and no one’s going to do that… Right?” James said looking around at the others openly. Remus thought that such trust was admirable, and was rather glad that he believed in them, but at the same time he thought it was incredibly naive.

Sirius, to his credit, looked like he thought the same thing, but perhaps it was the look on James’ face, or the fact that he'd never had someone trust him either that he looked determined to make good on it.

“Of course not!” Sirius said empathetically, “Even if Dumbledore himself interrogates us. Nobody’s snitching on anyone here, right Peter?”

Peter, who’d been trembling as he watch the Headboy arrive back with Professor Slughorn, who rushed to greet Dumbledore, looked fearful at such responsibility, and both Sirius and Remus had the awful thought that he wouldn’t be able to handle it, but then Peter surprised them all when he reached out his hand. “I s-swear it. Even if it’s P-professor M-McGonagall,” he said shakily and they laughed.

Beaming James reached out his hand nearly knocking over his pumpkin juice. “Then it’s a pact! No snitching on any of our mischief making for as long as we live!” he whispered looking around at them happily. Sirius grinned and joined in, and the three looked expectantly at Remus who gave a very deep sigh.

“I just know I’m going to regret this,” he said, but then he joined his hand in, giving their grinning faces a small smile.

They went back to pretending to be nonchalant, listening to the other Gryffindors come up with their own theories.

Marlene and Dorcas were saying that perhaps the common room caved in to a pale and increasingly worried Lily, who looked ready to cry.

 

Finally Professor McGonagall was back with Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore was standing up to address the other houses who all quieted down immediately.

“Everyone, as your professors and I investigate on the curious disappearance of the Slytherin house, I bid you all to help us by returning to your designated classrooms, and keeping out of the way as our esteemed heads of houses work. Prefects, I leave you all to guide your underclassmen.”

The prefects nodded and dispersed to go and meet the first and second years. Frank came over and started calling for them to follow him, and James and Sirius looked reluctant to leave.

“Oh no, we’re going to miss it!” James whined even as Sirius shushed him and they got into a line to follow Frank, who led them towards the Entrance hall. Dumbledore was leading McGonagall, Slughorn, and Pomfrey out towards the door. But they needn’t have worried; Filch was rushing to meet them all, jangling his rusty set of keys importantly, and the Gryffindor first years were just at the top of the marble steps when he turned the latch, and suddenly Remus was very glad that they were on the staircase as the door flung open, and a wall of green suds came rushing out the doorway!

Students who’d been coming out the Great Hall scrambled back, and some of the girls screamed as the bubbles got into their clothes and hair.

“Wooah!”James and Sirius exclaimed, rushing to banister with a handful of other students as they all looked over at the mess. There were suds were building up on top of the cabinets, and creeping in towards the Great Hall where Professor Sprout and Flitwick were rushing to see the commotion.

In the midst of it, Professors McGonagall , Dumbledore, and Slughorn had conjured several protective barriers between them and the onslaught of bubbles, but poor Filch, being a squib, hadn’t been able to get out of the way in time. He stood frozen in place at the open door, covered head to toe in green suds before spitting them out his mouth and wiping his face. He was silent a moment, staring at the wall of bubbles still blocking the stairway before screaming-- “PEEVES!!!”

 

Sirius and James doubled over with laughter. Even now the caretaker thought it was the mischievous poltergiest.

“There, there, Mister Filch,” Dumbledore said cheerful as ever as with a wave of his wand he vanished the blanket of bubbles from around the Entrance hall, and Flitwick, McGonagall, and Slughorn moved forward to start taking care of the students and the Great Hall.

“Well now, at least we have some idea why our Slytherin house was not present. Slughorn, Flitwick, if you would accompany me… Students,” Dumbledore said addressing the other houses. “A change of plans. As I will be borrowing the Professors, I am sending you all back to your common rooms. Think of this as an extra period to study as we attend to this matter.” He said, eyes twinkling as ever as the students cheerfully moved to go back upstairs towards their common rooms. Fabian and Gideon were complaining that they should have just slept in, in the first place. Professor McGonagall took up her duty as Deputy Headmistress by guiding everyone else back to where they belonged while Professor Dumbledore raised his wand and led the others down the staircase with a sweeping wave of vanishing charms.

“Oh dear, just look at it all! Do you think it goes all the way down to the common room?!” Slughorn’s voiced echoed as he followed Dumbledore and Flitwick down the clearing hallway.

 

Back at the Gryffindor common room everyone was too excited to even think about studying. Remus and his friends were sitting in one of the large chairs at James’ insistence that it would look less suspicious than sneaking off to their own dorm, although the fact they kept bursting into raucous laughter probably wasn’t making them look any less guilty.

He doubted that they’d even be able to sleep anyway, even though their nice warm beds sounded heavenly after such a long night.

Dorcas and Marlene were convinced that it must have been a busted pipe, after Frank posed the idea to Bill and the Twins that the bubbles looked like the type from the Prefect’s bathroom. Of course, hearing about this secret private bathroom only made Fabian and Gideon indignant on what they were missing out on by not being Prefects.

Other people weren’t nearly so convinced. They were sitting around with their second year book of defensive spells when Evans appeared before them glaring hard at James.

“I know you had something to do with this, Potter!” She said, her hands on her hips.

James looked up at her innocently. “What?” He said looking innocent.

Evans didn’t look dissuaded, she looked at all of them, but the others refused to meet her in the eye.

“I saw you hanging around near the doorway. I should have known you lot would find a way past, and I knew it was suspicious when your friends weren’t with you! I would have thought you’d care more about them, not dragging them around even when one’s supposed to be sick! Or were you lying about that too?” She said with a look at Remus who happily kept his mouth shut. James and Sirius both gaped at her, but before they could even respond, Gideon and Fabian were sidling up to them seeing an opportunity to instigate.

“Woah there Evans! The duel’s not till Friday! Can’t have you lot knocking each other out before the big event can we?” Fabian said, throwing an arm over her but she stepped away with a glare and he shied away from her.

“Speaking of which, we found the perfect spot for it, right Fabe?” Gideon said, “Trophy room on the third floor. It’s always unlocked and it’s perfect for a midnight brawl!” He said enthusiastically.

“Right you are, Gid! That means you two be there, by twelve.”

“And what if we don’t show up?” James said cheekily while Gideon looked thoughtful.

“I hadn’t thought of that. What say you Fabian?” He said to his brother who adopted an impish grin.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something. You heard about the creatures we saw in the Forbidden Forest, I bet those werewolves could do for a snack.”

“Ha! Jokes on them,” James said after the twins and Evans left, “I almost want to go see the Forbidden Forest! I bet that story of theirs was just a bunch of malarkey.”

Sirius and Peter laughed but Remus kept his eyes frozen to the book in front of him.

 

There were no classes even during second and third period, and the Gryffindors were still chattering as the underclassmen were led from the common room for lunch. “I wonder if they’ve gotten the foam up yet,” James said as they walked.

“I wonder why it’s taking so long?” Sirius said with a yawn. They arrived to the Entrance hall to see that a yellow banner reading “Do Not Enter” was hanging over the hall door, and Filch had a set of mops and was attacking a large green splotch on the flagstones.

“Poor bloke,” James remarked, watching Filch working without magic and muttering under his breath about Peeves and how he would pay for this, “I’d almost feel sorry if he wasn’t so nasty.”

When they arrived at the table, Nearly Headless Nick was there answering questions from some of the older students.

“Ah yes, we, the Hogwarts ghosts, were employed to help find the source of it when the Professors were having trouble fighting past. The Bloody Baron was the one who found it; he’s the Slytherin ghost of course so he must have felt some obligation to help. Looks like it was some sort of modern contraption, never seen something like it before. Either way, they have quite a bit more hallway to get through to reach and disarm it. We’re still not sure if it was Peeves or not. After all, Filch keeps that door locked just to keep him out, and where would he have gotten such a thing is beyond me. In the meantime the ghosts are getting together to have a conference of what to do with him if he was really the culprit. This might just be the last prank he’ll ever pull within these walls.”

James and company were becoming increasingly anxious as lunch passed.

“I wonder if they’re getting hungry… I would be.” Peter said, looking at his plate guiltily.

Sirius shrugged, “I’m sure they’re fine. Skipping meals isn’t as bad as all that,” he said, but the glance he gave the empty table seemed a little guilty.

The others shared a concerned look as they took in the tone and absorbed that information, and Sirius looked confused at their odd looks.

“What?”

“Um, well…Do you.. Often skip meals, Sirius?” James said with a raised brow, and Sirius stared before clenching his mouth shut, and going back to stabbing his food. “It’s nothing. Builds character they say, don’t it?” he muttered, red faced.

“Well, I wouldn’t much call you the pinnacle of character.” James said, and Sirius stuck his tongue out.

“You’re one to talk!”

The rest of lunch went quietly until around a quarter left the students heard that the professors had finally reached the source of the foam, and were very close to emancipating the Slytherins.

 

James groaned, “Can’t we just leave them there?” but it was not to be.

Finally it was by the end of lunch that a tired Slughorn and Flitwick came through the Great Hall, leading a group of irritable looking Slytherins. There were a few of them that students from the other tables greeted happily, such as Lily looking out for a very sour looking Severus and waving at him as soon as she caught his eye.

Otherwise the Slytherins practically fell into the table and wasted no time tucking in to their very late brunch.

Slughorn sunk into his chair with a deep sigh, exclaiming that he was getting too old for this, and Professor Sprout patted him on the arm consolingly.

Dumbledore came through after them all, levitating something small and white in front of him and the Great Hall went very quiet.

“Ah, so good seeing all our bright faced students at last!” He said as he went around the table to stand behind his chair.

“Now that everyone is here, I would like to hopefully address the event that has prevented some of our students from joining us this morning, as well as disrupted our regularly scheduled classes. Your professors and I will be looking into this matter, investigating how exactly the materials that were used to block off the Slytherin common room arrived there. For now I must commend the perpetrators for a very well executed sticking charm, and color-changing spell. Indeed the planning of this escapade certainly gave us a run for our money.”

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as ever, and Remus got the feeling that the headmaster found it all rather more amusing than troublesome. Professor McGonagall must have gotten the same feeling because she gave Dumbledore a very stern look and cleared her throat, and the headmaster quickly moved on.

“However, I must also stress the gravity of this stunt, which has so inconvenienced not only our students but our staff as well. I should hope that in the future whoever the perpetrators are will take heed that your professors and I highly caution against this happening again.” He said scanning the Great Hall.

 

Remus looked away guiltily as those bespectacled eyes went over the Gryffindor table last, though he thought that he saw a smile twitch on the headmaster’s face before Dumbledore went on to address the agenda for the rest of the day, which, to everyone’s glee but the professors, they now had off!

“Now, your professors shall be guiding you all to your common room once more, and the rest of the afternoon may be used for your pleasure.” He said before dismissing them.

James, and Sirius exchanged glances as everyone broke out into chatters while the heads of houses except Slughorn and the Slytherins were led back to the common rooms.

“I suppose the poor sods won’t want to step foot in there again for a while.” Mary said from nearby.

“Heck! If I knew it’d get us a whole day off, I would have blocked the Slytherins in a long time ago!” Fabian was saying loudly before the waspish look from Professor McGonagall rendered him quiet. “I was only kidding!” He said anxiously.

 

The Gryffindors filed into the common room and settled down around on the large stuffed armchairs and couches. McGonagall entered and stood at the fireplace to await everyone to sit down. Her mouth was a very thin line as she looked about at them all, and the common room was very quiet after everyone had found a seat.

Remus squeezed the astrolabe in his pocket nervously, and even James and Sirius seemed a lot more worried than he’d probably ever seen them. Peter was actually trembling.

“Well. I suppose I don’t have to explain why I am here. It seems that we have a couple of jokesters in our midst. I hope I don’t have to reiterate how serious this situation is. While I wish not to believe that members of my own house would think of such a thing to do, and I must say I will be extremely disappointed if that it the case, if the perpetrators are here, they would do wise to bring themselves forward now. Anyone else who believes that they have information, they may find that my office if always open.”

The common room was deathly silent. Remus felt his heartbeat drumming as he imagined someone standing up to point them out, for Lily to go and tell on them, something.

Instead, McGonagall gave them another sweeping glance, and when no one stood to confess, she nodded before briefly explaining that the rest of their day was free, but that she hoped that as her house they would all have the good sense to use this time for studying, before she turned on her heel and left through the Fat Lady.

 

Throughout the rest of the day the school was still abuzz about the prank, which was exactly what James and Sirius had wanted. When they finally arrived into their dormitory after what felt like days, they collapsed on their beds and prattled on about how amazing it all was, from their almost getting caught twice, to congratulating each other on their “Well executed” magic.

James was just a little sore that he had yet to use the green spark spell he’d perfected as their diversion, but Sirius assured him that he’d get a chance on the next prank they pulled.

Everyone gave him looks after he said that.

“What?” he said, looking around at their odd expressions. “We are going to do it again... Right?”

“Shouldn’t we, well, make sure we actually got away with it this time?” Peter said, looking scared. “Did you see Dumbledore and M-McGonagall’s f-faces?”

“Well, yeah, of course we wouldn’t do it now. Not until things settled at least. But I don’t know… I thought it was fun planning with you lot.” Sirius admitted.

“Yeah. It was fun.” Remus said quietly, and the other gave him surprised grins.

“You really mean it? I mean, even after what Evans said?” James asked, sheepishly.

“Of course! Forget what Evans said, I’m already feelings load better! And I had fun, planning with you all.” Remus said defiantly. Ill or not, he was just as capable as any of them, he thought, looking at the other boy’s grins.

“Then it’s settled!” James exclaimed, “It looks like we’re going to have many more pranks to pull after this! After the heat dies down of course.” He threw his hand in the center of the floor and looked around, and grinning Remus, Sirius, and Peter followed his lead,

“Here! Here!”

“Now we just have to live through our duel with Evans.” Sirius said with a grimace.

With that James laughed and pushed their defense book towards him.

“I suggest you start studying up then Sirius.”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witchcraft. Wizardry. And Magical Students.
> 
> These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect magic school.
> 
> But the Hogwarts Founders accidentally added an EXTRA INGREDIENT to the concoction….
> 
> HOUSE RIVALRY.
> 
>  
> 
> Thus the JUNIOR MARAUDERS WERE BORN! Using their ultra magic powers, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER have dedicated their lives to HAVING FUN and NOT. EVER. SQUEALING!!!
> 
> *Powerpuff Girls theme*
> 
> (Okay, that was lame. I'm sorry.)  
>  
> 
> But I really had fun with this chapter.
> 
> For their very first prank and I can see them kind of getting in a bit over their heads since they are kids and therefore don’t understand everything about magic and controlling it yet, but being that they’re all really brilliant, I don’t think they’ll get caught right away either.
> 
> I foresee at least couple pranks happening before people start to realize and their reputation for trouble grows to necessitate all the subterfuge they’ll have to use later on.
> 
>  
> 
> At this stage they’re just a handful of boys who’ve found something to bond over; an appreciation for trouble. And I do mean it when I say that none of them but James have ever really had other people that they really trusted or who really trusted them before either. I always got the feeling that James’ trusting and loyal nature is what held them all together.
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius’ has every reason not to trust his family.  
> Peter’s mother really does mean well, but I really see her as being something like Neville’s Grandmother but without the strength of character and the security that comes with being from a very noble pureblood family. I won’t spoil the status of Peter’s parentage yet, but I promise that it helps explain a lot of things about his character and how others perceive him.  
> And Remus has the most complicated reasons for both not being more trusting and feeling like other people don’t trust him either. For one, his parents don’t distrust him because he’s a werewolf, nor do they mean to give him that impression; but the fact that they feel the need to coddle and protect him from certain things is going to affect how trusted he sees himself, and it affects his own ability to trust other people. All that besides the fact that, you know, he’s a werewolf.  
> Gladly I think that Remus does become fed up with being coddled; I just think it’d be very slow because there’s some security that comes from being protected, a security that he has very precious little of. 
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I’m rambling though, so, anyway; Enjoy!
> 
> And thanks for all your lovely comments! They really help me stay focused on writing these, and I appreciate it.


	12. Mid-November 1971 - The Midnight Duel

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 12 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It’s time to D-D-D-D DUEL!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In the aftermath of their ‘Slytherin Stinks’ Prank as James and Sirius were _still_ calling it, the Gryffindor boys were constantly on edge, always looking over their shoulders for an angry McGonagall to come snatching them towards the headmaster’s office, or someone to point them out at breakfast.

The school would still be abuzz for the weeks after, with different theories going around on who the offenders were, and after Peeves the Poltergeist was cleared of any involvement in the scam, the Prewett twins decided to postpone the duel;

The Professors were just as intent on finding the true culprit as Filch was, perhaps more so out of curiosity than any real anger. Professors Flitwick and Sprout had been overheard saying that they still couldn’t narrow down the suspects, and Hagrid had let slip that there still hadn’t been anyone coming forward with information either. This meant that the teachers were being extra careful on their rounds about the school and looking out for any suspicious behavior.

With his name being cleared, this only seemed to encourage the chaotic poltergeist to step up his own mischief making to the jeremiad of the rest of the school population, and especially to Filch who could be heard at all hours of the day grumbling to himself about how he would never be given peace.

 

Despite all the trouble, the four were secretly glad that they had something else to spend their time focusing on together. Sirius was beginning to take the duel a little more seriously if only because if it ever got out that he’d had any part in the prank, he feared that the whole of Slytherin house would be out for his blood and he needed to be ready.

The first thing they’d decided on after receiving the news from the twins was that while a handful of offensive and defensive spells would be useful, they also realized that there wasn’t enough time to try cramming in very much, especially considering how long it took to learn _Colorvaria_ and _Epoximise_. Instead they dedicated their time preparing for the act of fighting itself. It was one thing to know a bunch of spellwork, it was another thing entirely being able to perform them in the heat of battle.

“Are you sure you’ve ever even _seen_ a duel before?” Sirius said scowling as for the fifth time James broke out into laughter when they were supposed to be bowing.

“I have! I-it’s just.. Your face!” James said as he collapsed into fits.

Sirius whined towards the other two who were sitting on the desks next to the windows;  “Remus! James isn’t taking this seriously!”

Remus looked up from the book of dueling protocol they’d borrowed and his mouth twitched. “Maybe you should try a different pose.”

Sirius was trying to look like the drawings in their book of wizard duels and instead of heroic he looked hilarious mimicking Vladimir the Valiant from his battle with Ignacio the Invulnerable. Sirius whined but he dropped his arms to wait out James struggling to catch his breath. “I’m going to look like a prat.”

“I hate to tell you this mate, but you already look like a prat.” James said before dodging the piece of paper Sirius threw his way.

“Why don’t we focus on you two getting through the first part. I don’t think Evans is going to care what pose you use, she’ll be more interested in how fast she can hex you,” Remus suggested reasonably.

Sirius gave a sigh, but took back his position as James also straightened up. Lily hadn’t so much as uttered a word to them all since her annoyance at James tricking her, not that this was much change from before, but they were very much aware that the redhead was preparing just as hard as James and Sirius were. Lately instead of spending time in the library with Snape as Remus noticed whenever he snuck away to look up more books on werewolves, She, Dorcas, Mary, and Marlene were off together presumably doing the same thing they were. Remus surmised that her pride was hurt from feeling James had made a fool of her.

“Alright, this time it’s for real!” James called across from the space they’d cleared for themselves at Sirius, who smirked and gave a teasing bow with a flourish of hands that James returned with a laugh, then they pointed their wands towards each other like swords, tensing as Peter began to count down.

“Three… Two… ONE!” he shouted and there was a flash of light as the two Gryffindors let out their first spells;

 _“Rictusempra!_ ” James shouted with a flash of red which Sirius ducked before shouting

“ _Flipendo!”_ The flash of blue knocked James back several meters with a little yelp, but he jumped right back with a “ _Titillando!_ ” and a purple hand jetted out his wand which Sirius couldn’t avoid. He doubled over with laughter as he was tickled mercilessly, dropping his wand as he clutched at his sides, and James straightened up with a grin.

“Looks like I won that one mate.” James as his spell stopped and Sirius caught his breath from where he was kneeling on the floor.

“You… and your... laughing spells!” Sirius said peevishly as he stood up. Over at the desks Remus clapped politely while Peter had jumped up and was making enthusiastic noises.

“Wow! That was so cool!” he said and they saw James puffing up happily. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked around. So far there’d been no damage to the classroom which was good; he didn’t like the idea of having Professor Flitwick getting mad at them. He sighed and went to retrieve his wand and go sit next to Remus, taking the dueling book out his hands while Peter continued his exclamations and James marked on their little sheet of paper a line under his name. “James one, Sirius zero!”

“Beginner’s luck!” Sirius called as he flipped through the pages, “Somehow I don’t think Evans is going to keep to laughing spells,” He muttered to himself, “No, whatever I do it’s gotta prevent her from using something really nasty.”

“There’s the disarming spell,” Remus suggested, pointing over his shoulder.

“I guess it could work, but then it doesn’t stop her moving around does it? She could just rush at me and take it back.”

Remus nodded, “How about the body bind one then?”

“We could try it. And look, there’s a freezing charm too. I can see which one is easiest.” He said before flipping through to _Immobulus_ and practicing the wand movement there.

Afterward he and James were both standing across from each other again, and bowing as Remus started practicing it himself.

There were several bangs and flashes of light, then a muffled curse as James got hit with a bright white _Forto!_ That threw him back, this time knocking his wand out his hand.

“Ha!” Sirius laughed victoriously, twirling his wand as James sat up with a groan. “I told you it was beginner’s luck, _mate_!”

“You’re a beginner too.” James grumbled as he went back to their score sheet and gave Sirius an ugly new line. “And I don’t appreciate being thrown around so much. At least my spells are funny.”

Sirius rolled his eyes but looked thoughtful. “I did try just freezing you, but then you almost got me with that Blinking hex. Maybe I’ll try that other one instead.”

“Alright, but I say Remy should be your opponent this time. I need a break.” James said, rubbing his sore shoulder blades.

“Pardon?” Remus who’d stopped paying attention looked up from his book at his name as James marched over and started pulling him towards their cleared space. 

“What?! B-but I dont--”He squawked.

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine!” James said cheerfully as he backed up out of the line of fire.

Remus took a gulp as he and Sirius stood facing each other, then they bowed and Remus nervously brought up his wand, holding it like a sword as he’d seen the others do.

Peter counted down. “Three… two… ONE!”

Remus ducked as a white _Petrificus Totalus!_ Came shooting past his head. “ _T-Tarantallegra!”_ He shouted with an orange flash from his wand, their Dancing Legs charm from class. Sirius rolled out the way and fired off a _Crollare!_ With a flash of green. Remus jumped out the way with a squawk before shooting _Mimblewimble!_ Which flashed yellow and shot at Sirius who was still on the ground.

Sirius looked down at his tongue; it had curled up. He tried saying another spell but only managed to make vaguely recognizable noises. James slapped his knee and laughed before adding Remus’ name to bottom of their score sheet, while Remus apologized profusely. The older boy shrugged although he continued to look miffed when he still couldn’t make out complete words.

Instead James went about trying to get Peter to duel with him too which he only managed when he promised to go easy on him. This ended with Peter using a Babbling curse that had James chattering on about inconsequential stories from his childhood for the rest of free hour while Sirius made noises that might have been laughter. With two of their number unable to continue dueling, they packed up for the day.

At dinner the pair were earning all sorts of funny looks when James couldn’t stop talking, and Sirius, who could still feel his tongue curled up, refused to speak to anyone at all. He still seemed to be enjoying himself trying to play charades with the other Gryffindors. Both Peter and Remus kept apologizing all the way up to their dorm room before Sirius tried stammering out that neither of them were angry. At least his jinx was starting to wear off; they rest of them were lulled to sleep by James’ quiet prattling.

By morning both James and Sirius were almost back to normal; James was possibly more chatty than usual, and during Transfiguration Sirius stammered on his spell that was supposed to be turning their block of wood to metal and instead just lit it on fire.

“I’d appreciate it you’d take this more seriously Mister Black, ten points from Gryffindor,” Professor McGonagall said before putting it out.

“We should probably look up how to stop these spells when we’re done dueling. What happens if we turn each other into slugs or something, which reminds me of that time when I--?” James babbled as they made their way to lunch.

Remus pulled out their copy of _An Introductory Guide to the Art of Dueling_ and flipped around. “Finite Incantatem, it’s supposed to stop most charms at least, but it’s not really a healing spell so I doubt it’d be good for stopping any major damage.”

“Right, we’ll put you in charge of that one then, in case either of us puts each other out of commission again. Besides, I don’t know how much more of his talking I can take.” Sirius groaned as he pushed James into the Great Hall.

 

By the time that mid November arrived and the twins finally decided that it was safe enough to reschedule, Remus had only had to use it a handful of times. The worst was when Sirius made James grow horns out his head, and when James hexed Sirius’ eyebrows to grow all the way down his face. Sirius had done a hilarious imitation of Snape before he would sit still long enough to let him take the jinx off.

 

It was the last Thursday of November, and the boys were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Fabian and Gideon sat on either side and announced that not only had they picked the perfect night, but they’d even got some members of the other houses to garner interest. All very hush-hush, they promised after James complained.

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to get away with having a secret duel if they don’t keep it… well...secret!” James said as they stormed into the Charms classroom.

Sirius shrugged but didn’t answer as he went over to their stash of dueling books and plopped down on a desk near the window. Remus came over to sit beside him as James and Peter began pushing desks and chairs out the way.

The older boy had grown rather quiet and broody between lunch and free hour, right around the Twins’ announcement. Remus shifted through his shoulder bag for his dessert tin, which he offered out to him.

“Brittle for your thoughts?”

Sirius glanced at the snack box, looking torn before he took one out and bit through it with a snap, tossing the book away. “I don’t want to do the match.” Sirius admitted unhappily, slumping back against the window.

“Why? Weren’t you were just saying you were excited about it yesterday?” Remus asked and Sirius made a noncommittal gesture.

“Well, yeah, I was starting to think it would be fun after beating up James a few times,” he said gesturing over to where James was entertaining Peter with a spell to make one of the chairs do backflips. “But that was when it was just going to be a couple of Gryffindors watching. Now…” he trailed off looking unhappily.

“You’re worried about the Slytherins?” Remus surmised and Sirius shrugged.

“Yeah. And it's not just them either is it? You know how the twins let slip that Malfoy and Cissy bet on me?”

Remus nodded, recalling the scathing remarks the Prewetts had made about the Slytherin prefect. “But what does that have to do with the other houses? Why should they care what Malfoy bets his money on?”

“Because! It’s not really me they’re betting on.” Sirius said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Remus gestured him to continue, looking confused.

“It’s like this; Lily’s a Muggleborn right? And everyone knows it. You saw how they reacted in Potions class.” Remus nodded. “But I’m a pureblood. Everyone’s expecting me to act a certain way because they think I’m like the rest of them! They think that just because I’m a Black that I’m going to ‘Put her in her place’ if I duel her. You heard what they were saying when the Prewetts announced the duel the first time. They all think I’m just as Dark as my cousins and my mum and dad. Lucius’ bet isn’t because he thinks I’ll win; It’s an endorsement on my family's blood. They think I’m going to ‘display’ how purebloods are better than muggleborns. That's all they're really betting on. And that means that I can’t win. Not really. You saw how even the Hufflepuffs reacted at the start of term. Even if I win the duel, then that’s a loss because I don’t want to be like the rest of them--”

“And you can’t lose either because then that’ll mean ‘You can’t even win against a Muggleborn’ and the Slytherins will act even worse to that. Is that what you mean?”

“Right.” Sirius said sinking to lay across the desk and stare up at the ceiling.

“Well, why should you care if they think you’re weaker than Lily? I thought you didn’t care about the Slytherin’s _high_ opinion.”

Sirius didn’t respond to that, but Remus thought he understood anyway.

“You’re not sure if you _do_ care about their opinion or not, do you?”

Silently Sirius draped an arm over his face, and Remus sat quietly as he absorbed that.

 

James and Peter were play fighting over in the cleared space, with James trying to show him how to do his newly perfected _Iocus_ charm. He watched them silently as he thought about the position Sirius was in. Even if he didn’t like what his family members thought, he still had to live with them. Sure, it was easier to avoid when he was in Gryffindor and could spend his time running amok with him, and James, and Peter, but what happens when they have to go home? Or in seven years when school was over? It was a long way off, but it was still something to think about.

He frowned, looking at the back of his lightly scarred hands.

“Sirius?” He asked quietly, and the way the other boy twitched meant he’d heard him, “What’s it like at your house?”

Sirius paused for a moment before he shrugged, dropping his hands from his face as he adopted a nonchalant expression. “I don’t know. It’s mostly boring I guess. I mean, I’ve told you all what they’re like. Mum’s a hag, and father’s a gargoyle, but at least I have Reg there.” Compared to the things he’d let slip now and then Remus knew it was much more than that, but who was he to judge or pry?

“Well, what do you think Regulus would do, if he were in your position? What would you tell him?” He asked instead, and Sirius was quiet for a moment, looking thoughtful.

“I’d probably tell him ‘To hell with what the family thinks.’ Or what anyone thinks for that matter… I mean, I’d still be there for him, since I don’t care about blood anyway, but even if I did care, I’d tell him it doesn’t matter. He should just fight his best, and if he loses, then so be it.” He sighed and sat up, finally smirking, “Which is probably the advice I should be following.”

Remus gave him a relieved smile, “Yeah. And you know we’re here too, right?”

Sirius grinned. “Yeah. I know. I’m sort of stuck with you lot until graduation at least.” Sirius said with a bark of a laugh. “Of course, knowing my brother, he’s not much for dueling anyway, the sneak. He’d probably have weaseled his way out of it and made everyone else look bad for even suggesting he get his hands dirty.” Sirius said ruefully.

“It’s a good thing he’s on your side then, huh?” Remus said with an echo of that little pang of jealousy.

“Yeah. It is.”

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

Breakfast and classes were tense the next day as all the students in the know whispered about the Black vs Evans Duel. Throughout meals the Prewett twins had a constant stream of students coming over to place their final bets, and both Evans and Sirius were approached by others with both words of encouragement and deterrence.

First thing at breakfast Narcissa came over to give her cousin what she evidently thought was a pep talk although it sounded more like nagging, and right before lunch time before they could enter the Great Hall Lucius accosted him with a hand on the shoulder with tidings of having put his money on him.

“I do hope I won’t regret this,” the Slytherin prefect said, sneering down his nose with his cold grey eyes.

“You know, I might just throw the match, just to make sure he loses money.” Sirius grumbled, stabbing his roast pork while Remus and James shared looks.

 

Everything had mostly stayed calm until just towards the end of lunch.

They'd just left the Great Hall when Severus Snape came marching over from the Slytherin table his wand in his hand threateningly. 

“You!” he said, hissing at both James and Sirius, as if he wasn’t sure which of them he would like to hex most. “Call off the duel! You’re going to call it off now!”

Sirius gave him an unimpressed look. “Or what Snively? Are you going to duel me yourself? Ooh, I’m so scared.” Sirius sneered. “Maybe it’d be better that way; then I won’t have to hold back.”

Snape looked flustered, as if  he couldn't decide if it was an insult to Lily or not.

“Besides,” James said with a sneer, “You’re barking up the wrong tree, Snivellus. _We can’t_ cancel the duel; That’s between either the Prewett twins or Evans. And oh look, here she comes now!” James said nodding in the redhead’s direction who been packing up her bag and gotten up, and was now stomping her way over, eyes flashing.

“What’s going on?” she said hissing at them, and James was happy to notice even Snape looking wary. “Our fights not till midnight. Can’t you lot just stay out of trouble till then?”

“He started it!” James whined, pointing to Snape who snarled at him until Evans rounded on him.

“What is it Severus? I thought you were hanging out with your Slytherin friends for lunch.” Lily said crossing her arms. She didn't sound very happy about it.

“I was! And then I heard that Potter and his cronies forced you into a duel tonight! Why didn’t you tell me? I could have handled them for you!” he said accusingly, and Lily’s face went pink but she held her ground, glancing around at the small trickle of other students who were giving the pair curious looks as they passed.

“Potter hasn’t forced me into anything.” She said cooly. “I was asked to do the duel, and I said yes.”

Snape gaped at her then stammered. “But why? Why would you agree to this? Don’t you know what they’re saying?” he said with an anxious look towards the Slytherin table where Mulciber and Avery were giving him weird glances.

“No, I don’t know what they’re saying. I also don’t care.” Lily said boldly and Snape continued gaping at her as if she’d grown two heads.

Slowly Remus began pulling James and Sirius away from what was quickly beginning to look like a row; James seemed quite keen on keeping his front row seat.

Lily must have noticed because she gave them all a withering look before grabbing Severus’ wrist and marching away down the hall, and  out of their line of sight.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Snape repeated as Lily stopped, feeling guilty.

“Maybe I would have, but I thought you were busy,” she said calmly.

Snape shook his head, “I wouldn’t have been too busy if I knew something like this was happening. If I knew you were dueling Potter then I’d have dropped everything--”

“I’m not dueling Potter. I’m dueling Black. Potter is just his second.” Lily said with an eyeroll but Snape looked at her like that was somehow even worse.

“Either way you’re dueling those… those...”

“Toerags?” Lily supplied with a small smile.

“Yes!” Severus said viciously, “Either way, you’re dueling with the two biggest toerags in school and you’re not prepared--”

“Who says I’m not prepared?” Lily challenged, and her wand sparked in her hand as if to prove her point, but Severus shook his head again.

“You _can’t_ be against the likes of those two. They’re…”

“They’re what?” Lily said glowering, “What are they that I’m not?”

“They’re purebloods!” Snape said in a tone as though that explained it all, and Lily blinked before her frown darkened.

“And what does that have to do with anything?” she asked quietly, “Last time I checked you said it didn’t matter!”

Snape backtracked, looking upset, “I-It doesn’t! I mean--I’m just saying that... Black and Potter have families that could have taught them all sorts of things that you don’t know about!”

“Like what?! Hexes? Curses? I’m not afraid of them! I’ve had Dorcas and Marlene helping me learn all sorts of things, and they’re purebloods too!”

Snape looked a little less upset, but only just. “They’re purebloods, yeah, but they’re not like how Black’s family is. You haven’t heard of what they’re really like.”

“What, and you have?” Lily asked folding her arms. “Dorcas and Marlene have already told me everything about the Black family that I need to know, and I don’t care. I’m still going to duel him and I’m going to win! Thanks for your concern.”

“But how?!” Severus said, spinning around as Lily began to march away. “How are you going to beat him?”

“Come to the duel and find out!”

“Oh, I’ll be there alright, and I’ll teach both Black and Potter what for.” Snape said boldly.

“You’re going to do no such thing,” Lily said turning on him again. “It’s my duel, and if anyone’s going to be teaching either of them a lesson, it’s going to be me!”

“But what about your second? I can still fight that way-,”

“I've already got a second.” Lily said and this time she did feel guilty at the look of hurt that crossed over his face. “Marlene volunteered as soon as she heard, and we’ve been practicing and working very hard together. I can’t just tell her to go off now, not after all the help she’d been giving me.” She said defensively, and Snape got very quiet after, that looking down at his shoes.

“I… I thought we were friends though.” He said in a soft voice.

“We are friends! We’re best friends! Just because Marlene is my second doesn’t mean she’s... Replacing you or anything.”

“But you told her, and you wouldn’t even tell me!” He said angrily.

“I already told you, it’s because you were busy! Besides, she only knew because it was a Gryffindor thing and...And… well…”

“Well what? You thought I couldn’t beat them could you? I’m just as strong as they are!” he said scowling.

“No! That’s not it at all!” She said, shaking her head. “I just… wanted to see if I could do it myself,” she admitted. “And I knew you’d act like this if I said anything,” she said crossing her arms again.

“Act like what?” He said defensively.

“Like this, Sev! It’s just a duel! Maybe I should have told you sooner, but I knew you’d want to join in and then you wouldn’t let me fight it by myself, and that’s not what I want! I want to beat them. On my own!”

Severus stood, scowling silently and Lily was unhappy to realize she was close to tears.

This wasn’t the first fight of their friendship; Far from it. As long as they’d known each other, they often got into fights like this. Usually it was over Petunia. But this was their very first ever since starting school, and with the Sorting, and she didn't _like_ fighting with him.

“Look, just come to the duel and watch. If I lose then you can say you told me so and I’ll have to listen to you next time. But if I win, then you’ll have to admit you were wrong that Muggleborns can’t beat Purebloods no matter what magic they know beforehand. Deal?” She said, trying to sound agreeable.

Snape still looked very unhappy about it so Lily grinned at him, “I’ll even throw it having to listen to all your boring Potions lectures,” she said teasingly and Severus scowled.

“They’re not boring!”

“They are too,” Lily said with a laugh as Snape muttered about how the arts were under appreciated. Still she led the way back towards the Entrance Hall, where she stopped to turn to him. “What do you say? You’re not still mad are you?”

“I’m seething.” Snape growled, and Lily looked concerned. “But we’re still friends though, right?”

“Nobody ever said we weren’t.” She said with a smile. He gave her a weak one back right as the bell for the end of lunch rang. She said goodbye, happy that they’d made up, before hurrying off, while Snape turned to walk to his own class, still scowling all the while.

 _.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._  

 

Before classes began, Lily had gotten the endorsement of several upper class Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, including the same Hufflepuff prefect from the beginning of the year al of which had Sirius’ mood darken further for most of their classes. In Defense he nearly hurled the little box that their professor had charmed to spit out hot air, rembling a fire crab, straight into the wall with his Knockback Jinx. Professor Lenormand seemed torn over whether this was a feat or a danger, and left Sirius to cool off in the back of class while the other Gryffindors shared looks. Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary especially were giving concerned looks at Lily, but the redhead looked unperturbed.

During History Sirius kept his head down and to their shock was studying _Strategies for Effective Fighting,_ which had both Remus and James asking him if he was feeling well as they made their way to Potions.

“I’m fine,” He said, shrugging before settling down in his usual seat and unpacking his cauldron. James and Remus took the seats around him and tried to be encouraging as they set up their own areas to work. As usual Slughorn bounced into class to announce the potion for the day, and James whispered an idea. “Hey, why don’t we work together, like we did in the start of term. You know, for old times sake?”

Sirius shrugged but moved over to work with them, to Remus’ relief. He himself was tired of getting all his potions wrong at the last moment. As Peter went to get the ingredients, Remus took their potions book, and James lit their cauldrons while Sirius fiddled with their scales. His job was to prep the ingredients while James added them to the four cauldrons. They began working quietly but then halfway through the period Sirius’ mood began to brighten from having his friends to work with and distract him. By the end of the period when Slughorn began walking through the maze of students Sirius was back to his normal self, grinning along with the others as Slughorn happily judged their potions.

“Ah! I see that you and Mister Black have been assisting your classmates, Mister Potter. I understand of course, that Gryffindor spirit of chivalry, what what! But in the future it would be best to let our dear friends Misters Pettigrew and Lupin work it out themselves, hmm?”

“Sorry Sir,” Sirius said with a grin that made it clear how not-sorry he was, “Got a bit carried away I suppose, right James?”

“Oh yes sir, it won’t happen again.” James said with an equally impish smile.

Slughorn simply chortled and waggled away to judge the other classmates as the four poured their potions into flasks to turn in and quickly left.

“Dear old Sluggy,” Sirius said as they made their way to the charms room, “He’d let us get away with murder.”

“Easy for you to say” Remus muttered as they filed into the classroom. “Why'd he assume I need any more help than the others?”

James and Sirius shared a look before throwing arms around his shoulders and Remus groaned at their combined extra weight. “Oh lighten up Remy. He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“Yeah, you’re good at other things, just not potions. Oww! I’m just saying!” James said and Sirius punched him on the arm as Remus gave him a sour look.

“Go on, hex him! Make him suffer!” Sirius whispered in his ear as James went to shove the desks around.

“James! Sirius is tempting me!” Remus called from across the room.

“Just do what he says. It’s the only way to shut him up!” James said with a laugh, and Sirius bit his hand to keep his sniggering down.

“Are you sure I should?” Remus asked innocently.

“Yeah, you know what a spoiled git he is-,” James said which even Remus thought this was incredibly ironic, so he grinned.

“Alright. If you say so… _Colloshoo!”_ he said, and with a flash of green James’ shoes stuck to the floor just as he was pushing a desk out the way, and he stumbled forward, just managing to catch himself from falling on his face.

“Hey!! What’s the big idea!?” He called from the floor as the others roared with laughter.

“You told me to do it,” Remus smiled as he came over to undo the hex.

“Then, why did you listen to me?!”

“You know, I don’t rightfully know,” Remus said before casting “ _Finite!_ ”

James grumbled as he sat up, frowning at them all.

 

For the rest of free period between practicing the evasive maneuvers from the Strategy book which had them ducking and dodging spells, they amused themselves by hexing each other when their backs were turned. This was mostly James and Sirius’ doing but then Remus got one in, and even Peter before the period was over.

For dinner the four of them snuck back to Gryffindor tower instead of the Great Hall to eat in peace and to toast for a Sirius and James victory. James pulled a bottle of contraband Butterbeer from his stash, which he’d had to pay premium for, and shared it into fourths before holding up his tiny glass. “Let all of us make it out alive!” He proclaimed and they cheered before downing it. Afterwards James forced Sirius to go take a nap so the wouldn’t be cranky for their battle. He rolled his eyes even as he crawled into bed, muttering that Potter was taking it way too seriously, but sure enough within minutes he was loudly snoring while Remus, and James talked, and Peter fell asleep very soon behind him.

 

At Eleven-thirty James and Remus woke them both up with two carefully planted leftover exploding balloons, although Remus had shown more mercy than James at least and put it on Sirius’ nightstand, while James had balanced it carefully over Peter’s stomach.

With two large cracks both Sirius and Peter jumped and fell out of bed, while James and Remus doubled over with laughter before the two crankily began chasing them about with pillows. Finally by a quarter to twelve the four boys snuck down through the common room, and just as they had on the night of the prank carefully got through the Fat Lady’s portrait and snuck off into the night.

The Trophy Room was on the sixth floor, and by the time the boys arrived there already was a group of students from the different houses. They stood against the walls along the trophy cabinets, leaving the center of the large room clear for the contenders.

“Ah, Black and Potter! Our first challengers are here!” Fabian said to the crowd of students, some of whom clapped and some of whom booed at seeing Sirius. Gideon was still collecting money from those who’d placed their bets as his twin led Sirius over to see the center ring. “Alright Black, this is where you’ll stand when the duel starts. You already know how duels begin right?” Sirius nodded, looking paler than usual but he gripped his wand firmly as he waited.

“How aren’t we supposed to get caught with all these people?” James asked Fabian, looking around.

“Don’t worry about it! We paid off Peeves to run amok in the kitchens as a distraction.” Fabian said and James felt really sorry for those poor house elves. Fabian then led James over to the side, far enough away from the line of fire, but closer than the crowd if he had to take over. After nodding that he understood how it works, he joined back with Remus and Peter who were talking to Sirius and trying to be encouraging.

“Well mate, this is going to be fun! You have a whole audience!” He said, throwing an arm over his shoulder.  “Everyone just remember the plan though in case we all have to run; If Filch appears, we all go in different directions and hope that at least some of us get away. If you’re caught, nobody rats out anybody. You got it?” James said, and the other three nodded just as there was another cheer as Evans and McKinnon appeared with Dorcas and Mary.

Fabian was now rushing over to greet the Gryffindor girls and introducing the challengers, before leading Lily over to the opposite side of where Sirius was standing, and Marlene to the side behind her. The redhead had also pulled her hair up and looked just pale as Sirius did, despite her determined expression.

“Good luck Sirius!” James said as he skipped over to his spot, back from pestering Evans who was now flushing and looking irritated, and Sirius grumbled about the prat making her more dangerous.

“You’re going to be fine,” Remus told him with a shy clap on the arm before he scrambled to join the front ring of onlookers. The Prewett twins hushed down the crowd who spoke in whispers as they watched Lily and Sirius. Lily was scanning the crowd, but her face fell after a few minutes while Fabian called out the rules.

“Alright you two, This is a formal Wizards Duel now. That means wands only. No contact. If either of you die or are otherwise mortally wounded, then your seconds can take up the challenge, and fight for you. Whichever team has the last challenger standing, wins! Understood?” Fabian said looking between the two first years.

Both Gryffindors nodded, before meeting eyes, and Sirius grinned.

“First you bow to your opponent;”

Lily gave a simple bow, bending her head forward, the determined look still on her face, but Sirius, because he couldn’t help himself, did his bow with the same flourish of hands as he’d done in practice all those many times, making James let out a whistle. Even an exasperated Remus had to admit it looked cool now that it was the real thing.

Both duelists straightened up and pointed their wands out like swords.

“On the count of one” Fabian said, stepping back and out the way. “Three…”

Sirius gripped his wand tightly as he stared across at Lily, mind racing. _What would she use first? He thought and which way do I need to go to dodge it?_

“Two…”

Lily blinked and watched, reciting the spells in her head as both she and Sirius tensed.

“ONE!”

 _“Fumos!_ Sirius bellowed, and rolled into the resulting cloud of smoke just as Lily’s _“Digitus Tremulo!”_ flashed overhead. She couldn’t see him, but she sent a _“Cantis”_ with a white flash of light right through the screen of smoke, missing Sirius to the left by three feet before he sent an _“Immobulus”_ her way. She dodged by jumping right. The crowd was cheering and Remus and James were watching in awe as flashes of spells went back and forth.

 _“Mucus As Nauseam!_ She cried and a green flash hit Sirius in the neck who cried a nasally _“Epoximise!”_ at her feet, and Lily was stuck in place. She wobbled on the spot before quickly casting _“Locomotor Wibbly!”_ right as Sirius had cast _“Petrificus Totalus!”_

Sirius felt his legs giving out from under him just as his binding jinx hit Evans, and they both crashed to the floor, Sirius still holding his wand and Lily going still as a statue.

“Black and Evans are both immobilized! The round ends with---”

Fabian was cut off as there was a shout from the door, making everyone turn. Davey Gudgeon who was panting cried, “Teacher’s coming!!” and with a scream, the students started rushing in different directions; through the door that went to the third floor corridor, back through the other side of the trophy room, and through the side hall that led out to the hallway.

Remus and James had moved forward to help up Sirius, but the older boy pushed them away yelling, “What are you doing?! Go! Stick to the plan!”

Sirius watched them move to argue, but then loud footsteps were getting closer and Peter was pulling Remus towards the door towards the side hall, and James went running down the opposite end. From his vantage point on the ground Sirius could see Dorcas and Marlene fearfully running from Evans who was still unable to move, and the loud, running, heeled footsteps arrived to the Trophy room doors which opened with a loud boom!

Professor McGonagall, wearing a tartan gown under her hastily pulled on cloak, and her usually neat bun falling out, looked about the Trophy room lividly, and Sirius prayed to Merlin that the others had made it to safety.

“Ah, Good morning Professor…” Sirius said with a very nervous grin, trying to push himself up even though his legs felt like jello, “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    .    .    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    .    ._

 

“Fifty points from Gryffindor! Never in all my years! To even think of two first years, and two of my own house at that, pulling such a stunt!”

“ _Sorry, Professor_ …” Sirius muttered and McGonagall raised a brow at the boy.

“Mister Black, that is enough.” Professor Dumbledore said in a warning, finally piping up after all this time. He was wearing deep purple robes patterned with stars and planets and had his hands were folded in front of him as he patiently observed the boy in front of him behind his half-moon spectacles,

None of the Hogwarts Professors knew just what to make of Sirius Black.

While he was from such a very wealthy, powerful, and notorious family, McGonagall was not one to make snap judgements about her students before getting to know them, and Sirius was by all accounts an extremely bright and gifted child. However, right now he was wearing a positively ugly expression. It was rather like a wild animal. He truly was the son of the mercurial Walburga Black, she thought with a shake of her head.

Slughorn, shuffling on his feet and looking very deeply worried, had been the original professor to observe the first incident that had apparently led to this, and he had also been in charge of Lily’s first set of detention. He was a valuable resource when it came to dealing with families with certain political and social leanings like the Blacks. By his account, Sirius had been the victim of the first incident, but as this was now the second incident involving him and Miss Evans, the escalation to dueling had all of his teachers concerned.

As a rule Hogwarts rarely felt the need to contact families about interpersonal challenges between students such as this, however, with the times they were living in... well, things were different. The wizarding world was at war. War with the very kinds of wizards that would take such a situation and use it to promote the more of the violence and terror they were seeing throughout the magical world. The fact was, such ongoing issues between students like Sirius Black could very easily escalate into something... horrific if It reached the ears of people like his parents. It was a matter of safety for the other students.

 _Just how had things come to this_ , she thought as she examined the boy.

Sirius was sitting very low in his seat, cradling the side of his face where a new bruise was forming, just after the first had faded, and wishing he could sink down into the floor of the Headmaster’s office.

It was a great circular room with all sorts of different magical instruments whirling and puffing smoke, some of which he recognized as detectors. The walls were covered in sleeping portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, and behind the claw footed desk was a shelf filled with all sorts of books, and even more dark detectors, as well as the shabby and frayed Sorting hat. Sirius knew that one of his great grandfathers had been a headmaster; in fact he’d been the very worst and most unpopular Hogwarts Headmaster in history, and he scanned the walls for any faces he could recognize before he found it; the portrait of a thankfully snoozing Phineas Nigellus Black.

He glared at the painting of the clever looking Slytherin before tearing his gaze away to instead look about at all the other things in there. Lily was on another wooden chair, staring at her hands clasped on her lap, silent tears streaming down her face.

Sirius’ arms remained folded as though they were a vice, and he went to staring straight ahead at the plaque on Dumbledore’s desk guiltily. Sirius had never so much as been within walking distance to the wizard before him, but there wasn’t a wizarding child alive who hadn’t grown up hearing all about him.

This was the wizard who’d defeated Grindelwald. Not that the story was told as a good thing by the likes of his parents. Both Walburga and Orion had been raised by some of the most avid supporters of Grindelwald’s movement to subjugate the muggles and create a new wizarding world order, so of course that only meant that Dumbledore was the symbol for everything the Blacks hated, and the most famous muggle-lover of their time. Despite himself, Sirius was in awe.

“Do you know the reason that you are here?” the headmaster asked somberly. There was no twinkle in his eye right now, highlighting the seriousness of the matter.

“Because we were caught dueling, and were out of bounds.” Sirius muttered trying to look away, his hands clenching over his crossed arms.

There was a moment of silence as Dumbledore looked between the two of them.

“In so many words, Yes. Which leads me to ask, Miss Evans, and Mister Black, what do you have to say for yourselves?” He asked, and both Lily and Sirius looked at each other before looking away huffily.

“Sorry Professor.” Sirius grumbled at the same time that Lily said “Sorry, Professor Dumbledore,” with a sniff.

“Indeed. Of course, as much as I appreciate your apologies, I do have to say that the actions that you have both displayed are very grave. Dueling is a very serious offense. What if either one of you had used something harmful, and there had been no professor around to find you?”

McGonagall standing beside him, crossed her arms and nodded angrily.

“And I also understand that this is the second in a list of unfortunate altercations between you both, is it not? Professor McGonagall has reported to me that the first time was when you assaulted Mister Black during a class with Professor Slughorn, is that correct?” he asked.

Sirius gave a shrug while Evans nodded, still looking down at her hands.

“So then I do hope you understand the position that I’m in.”

Sirius glanced around at the professors and Lily nodded, shoulders trembling. “A-Am I going to be expelled?” Lily asked shakily, and Sirius stared between her and Dumbledore, who was giving Lily a considering look, which surprised and shocked Sirius. The most that he thought they’d get was detention and a loss of house points.

For all the arguing and infighting between them, he’d never once thought that he wanted Evans expelled. Yes, she was nosy and infuriating, but really, it wasn't so serious as all that!

“Do you think that what you have done deserves expulsion, Miss Evans?” Dumbledore asked looking grave. 

With another sniffle Lily gave a silent nod.

“What? No!” Sirius spoke up, his chair scraping the floor as he sat up straight. 

She and the other Professors looked up at him in surprise, and McGonagall moved to chide the boy.

“Mister Black, the Headmaster was not addressing---”

But Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her and now his blue eyes were examining Sirius’ face calmly.

“Ah, Mister Black. It seems you feel otherwise. What are your thoughts on this matter? After all, if anyone can provide some perspective on this infighting... It would be you."   

“Well, I don’t think she deserves expelling, if that’s what you’re asking” Sirius said hotly, and McGonagall gave him a stare down although Dumbledore gestured for him to continued. “It was... it was just a silly fight. We didn’t mean anything by it," he said.

Dumbledore gave an entertained noise.

“Really? Well, I confess, I didn’t think so either.” And Sirius blinked at the old headmaster in shock. Even Lily looked stunned. “Of course, Expulsion hadn’t even crossed my mind until it was brought up by Miss Evans. Of course, I promise that it is not customary to give such extreme punishments before all other options have been fully utilized,” Dumbledore said with a smile. Evans flushed with embarrassment and went back to staring at her hands, feeling both flustered and relieved.

“It does still beg the question though, of what we should do with the two of you, considering this is an ongoing issue. What do you think, Minerva?”

Sirius blinked at McGonagall's first name before he sunk back in his chair, not looking forward to whatever conclusion Dumbledore and McGonagall would come up with.

“Certainly in light of this apparent feud between two otherwise incredibly gifted students, I have to say I would like to see you both bury the cleaver so to speak. Perhaps a collaborative assignment to act as detention is in order?”

Sirius made a face at that. Just because he didn’t want her expelled didn’t mean he wanted to _collaborate_  with Evans. And judging from her own expression she felt similarly.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. I will leave it to you Minerva, to work out the details of how Mister Black and Miss Evans will complete these detentions to your satisfaction.” Dumbledore said, inclining his head to her before he leaned forward to touch his fingers together as he studied the two students before him. “Now, with the subject of that matter settled, there is still one more order of business that I have Mister Black. The question is, what are we to do with you?”

“What do you mean?” Sirius said with a sniff, rubbing at his nose as nonchalantly as possible. He was still suffering the aftereffects of Lily’s Curse of the Bogies.

“What I mean is, Mister Black, that this incident is not only about something as simple as a fight between classmates, but it can be. It all depends on what you choose.”

Sirius frowned down at his feet, avoiding Evan’s curious looks. “You mean that you’re asking if I want to tell my parents,” he stated tightly, and both McGonagall and Slughorn visibly relaxed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. “Indeed, that is the case,” he said simply.

“Because she’s muggleborn,” Sirius murmured to his feet again, avoiding Lily’s gaze. McGonagall raised a brow as she wondered just what he was thinking.

“Yes. That is the reason. We,” Dumbledore gestured to the other Professors, “Are all very much aware of your parents… stance on Muggleborns.” Sirius was aware of Lily straightening in her seat at that as well.

“I think that we all know what would happen if we were to alert your parents about this matter. We wish to avoid it if at all possible. However, even though it is not normal procedure to bring interpersonal incidents to their attention, I’m sure you understand what affect your unique position has on the situation.”

Sirius jerked his head at the word ‘Unique’, almost wanting to argue that there was nothing unique about being a crummy Heir to a crummy family, but bit his tongue.

“I won’t tell them about what happened, if that’s what you’re asking. I… don’t want them to know about it anyway,” he muttered.

Sirius knew exactly how his mother or father would react if they found out that he’d been in a fight with a muggleborn, and that he’d been incapacitated by one at that. The first thing they would do is punish him for being bested by someone with ‘dirty blood’ as his parents would put it, and as horrified as he was with that, it was nothing to what they might do next. Sirius shivered at the idea of anyone, even someone he didn’t really like, facing his parent’s unbridled wrath.

He looked out the window of the Headmaster’s office. If only he’d been able to dodge that Jelly-legs jinx, then he could have gotten away with the others, but now...

“Mister Black,” Dumbledore said, grabbing his attention and meeting his eyes. “Do you have something to tell me?”

Sirius looked perplexed at the question, and with the feeling that the Professor could read minds he stiffened under his gaze, avoiding the thought about the big prank, or the letter in his room that he still hadn’t sent, and other secret things.

“No Professor.” He said after a moment. The headmaster looked pleased though, somehow, his eyes twinkling again behind his specs. Professors McGonagall and Horace exchanged questioning looks.

“Excellent. Then with this matter settled, Minerva, Horace, I will leave you to attend to the rest,” he said addressing each who both nodded. “I thank you Mister Black, for the choice that you’ve made here today. I know it may seem like much ado about nothing but considering the times that we are entering…” he trailed off mysteriously but Sirius knew exactly what he was getting at. Professor Dumbledore stood and approached the window where the sun was just rising, and clasped his hands cheerfully.

“I do hope that this will be the last time a punishment is required for the both of you” He said and both Lily and Sirius nodded fervently. “Then you have my leave to go. Good night, Minerva, Miss Evans, Mister Black. Or perhaps it is better to say, Good Morning.” The old headmaster said, as he glanced out the window that oversaw the Hogwarts grounds and towers.

Both Sirius and Lily mumbled their goodbyes before they were escorted by McGonagall back towards Gryffindor tower, followed by a yawning Slughorn.

 

Dumbledore sat and leaned back in his chair to look towards one of the portraits of former headmasters that was ‘Sleeping’. “Such an interesting student, your Great-Great-Grandson, eh, Phineas?” he said addressing the portrait gaily, and the clever looking wizard gave a sigh, but kept his eyes closed.

“Impertinent more like. And even worse; A Gryffindor.”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

For your viewing pleasure, here’s an index of the spell’s being used:

_Rictusempra - Causes the victim to buckle with laughter_

_Flipendo - Knockback Jinx_

_Titillando - Tickling hex_

_Forto - Sends a blast of powerful force_

_Mimblewimble - Tongue-tying curse_

_Tarantallegra - Forces target’s legs to dance uncontrollably_

_Mucus As Nauseam - Curse of the Bogies_

_Locomotor Wibbly - Jelly-Legs Jinx_

_Palpabunt -_ _Blinking hex_

_Digitus Tremulo - Finger twitching jinx_

_Cantis - Forces target to burst into song_

_Fumos - Smokescreen charm_

_Colloshoo - Shoe-sticking jinx_

_Finite Incantatem - Counterspell for general use_

_Petrificus Totalus - Boby Bind Jinx_

_Immobulus - Freezing charm for immobilizing target_

_Epoximise - Sticking Charm_

_Colorvaria - Color changing charm_

_Anteoculatia - Antler growing_

_Crescere Capillum - Hair growth_

 


	13. December 1971 - Aftermath and Attacking plants

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 13 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

           The beginning of December was not starting off well for Sirius.

           In the aftermath of the  _Black vs. Evans_ Duel, Hogwarts was just as abuzz with gossip as it’d been in the month of November after the Mysterious Foam Incident. There was a rumor going around that Black and Evans had caused a massive explosion and had to be stitched back together by Madam Pomfrey, and other talk of students wishing for a rematch before _that_ was completely shut down by Dumbledore and McGonagall, who made it very clear that any more students found dueling, at night or otherwise, would face some very serious consequences.

There was also even talk and scrutiny going around of the significance of a boy and girl being found together in the trophy room after dark, a particular rumor that had James in stitches the first time he'd heard it, but after a few days he began to start giving Sirius increasingly thoughtful looks, so then Sirius had to start hexing anyone who had the misfortune of spreading it at the time. However, the worse of it all was the talk coming from none other than the Slytherins, much as he’d expected it. While before most of Sirius’ ‘extended family’ hadn’t bothered much with the disgraced Black Heir except to sneer over him, now there was even more hostility. It manifested in malicious snickers in the halls from Lestrange and Avery, and loud insinuations during classes from Parkinson and Rosier.

Sirius for his part was keeping up a brave face, strolling around the castle looking every bit as haughty and unruffled as the rest of them, except to sneak a tongue-tying curse at those talking ill behind his back. But as hilarious as it was watching unwitting gossip mongers screw their faces up in confusion as their tongues rolled back into their mouths, it was clear to James, Remus, and Peter whenever they got back to their room just how much it was wearing down on him. 

 

           The day after meeting with Dumbledore, Sirius arrived to the dorm, having been instructed by McGonagall to go straight up without talking. Evans scampered on ahead as if afraid she’d get in trouble just for being within his general vicinity; not that Sirius was complaining. He climbed up the steps towards his room, yawning widely and planning to collapse right into bed; but he'd no sooner swung open the door to their dorm that he found all three of the others waiting up anxiously for him, and he was promptly, and quite literally, assaulted.

“Sirius!” an over-enthusiastic James Potter had cried after body slamming him to the floor. Sirius was suddenly guilty for all those times he’d help do it to the others. “See?! What’d I say you guys?” He called over his shoulder from the heap. “ _They_ thought you were going to get expelled!” James explained with a grin.

“What, and lose their best student? They wouldn’t dare,” Sirius smirked, allowing himself to be helped back up by Peter and Remus. He ignored James’ disputes that he was _still_ better at Potions, to go flopping onto his four-poster. Finally, he was feeling the weight of his troubles lifting in the face of his friends.

He was exhausted, but James, Remus, and Peter were so eager to hear about what happened that James refused to let him sleep even after Sirius’ attempt to bury himself in his bed.

“Fine!” He’d growled, giving into the guilt of them having stayed up all night worrying for him. He explained how McGonagall arrived and then nearly had a heart attack before realizing that he and Lily were alright , and then she got really angry, ranting all the way to Madam Pomfrey's who did a quick check over before carting them both to Dumbledore’s office, with Slughorn in tow.

The others were very interested to hear about the headmaster’s suite. He described all the different instruments and seeing the sorting hat, as well as all the headmaster portraits. But he skipped over talking about Phineas Black, and avoided Remus’ question about what they needed Slughorn for. Aside from the magical detectors, James looked disappointed. What'd he expected? A live phoenix or something?

           Afterward Sirius informed them of his incoming detentions, which they seemed to feel bad about leaving him to go alone. However he'd rather only one of them in trouble than all of them. “They’re supposed to tell us what we're doing by Monday. ‘Collaborative detentions,’ what is the world coming to?" he said grumpily. He’d also skipped over explaining the part about the Professors worrying about what his parents might do. He didn’t want them to know about such things. However James was more preoccupied with his future detentions with Evans, looking at Sirius jealously.

“You mean you get to hang out with _a girl_ for an indeterminate amount of time? And you think of it as _punishment_?” James said looking at him like he was daft.

"If you're so interested, I can go tell McGonagall that you were apart of this whole mess too.."

James shook his head and hands; "Ah, no, on second thought I'll just let you have this one."

Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning back into his pillows. “ _Anyway_ , what happened to you lot? Obviously you avoided the teachers..” Sirius asked stifling a yawn.

James scrunched his brows thoughtfully, “You know what, we didn't run into any, come to think of it. We went straight to the common room; No sign of Filch or anyone.”

Sirius was intrigued. When McGonagall had reached them, she’d been in a fright. Had to go to wake up Professor Slughorn on the way from Madame Pomfrey's and everything. “So then...” Sirius said slowly, “She only found out about the duel when she came down? That's odd." Although it  _did_ explained why their usually unflappable head of house had been so disheveled.

“M-Maybe she came to check on us and figured out we were gone?” said Peter, looking worried. But James shook his head.

“That doesn’t make sense. She wouldn't just get up in the middle of the night to go check on us; Doesn't she get enough of us during working hours?."

"If you ask me, I think that's _is_ too much of a coincidence; The _one_ night we actually get up to something and she just so happens to get the urge to wake up in the middle of the night and leave her bed?" Sirius said, standing up to go change into his green and black flannel pajamas. He wasn't going anywhere, so he may as well get comfortable.

"You _did_ say only you and Evans were the ones who got caught, didn't you?” Remus asked, and Sirius nodded, the wheels of his head spinning. That was suspicious enough already. Had the Professor been given prior warning, they'd have had everyone who was out of bounds rounded up by now. No. Something was definitely dodgy. 

“I just assumed she'd heard all the commotion. But now... now I'm starting to think we have a really snitch on our hands," James said looking around at them seriously.

"It wasn't me!" Peter squeaked and Sirius threw a pillow at him, rolling his eyes.

"Relax P., nobody thinks it was you," he said. Some of his exhaustion went away as he paced in the spot beside his bed. "Couldn't have been you anyway. You were with us the entire time."

James, Remus, and Peter shared looks between each other as they began wondering who the culprit was. It was one thing to get caught out of bounds naturally; that was just a risk that came with breaking rules at Hogwarts. But for someone to snitch? That was another thing entirely.

“Okay, so someone snitched. But who goes around snitching on their own house? And why? It was just a couple of first-years dueling. Why would they even care?" Sirius asked aloud. 

"Right. Plus the Prewetts had been talking about this thing for months.” Said James. "Wouldn't they just warn her beforehand and save us all the trouble? It's dead autumn--I don't think they'd fancied a freezing night-time stroll. "

"Ah! That's it!" Remus interjected, snapping his fingers.  Jumping up, he went to go digging around his trunk for a quill and journal, bringing it over to plop down on the floor near James' bed. It was quickly becoming their official Prank Planning spot. He tore out a few pages, laying them out on the floor while the others came to sit over, then began drawing something out, muttering to himself all the while. "What happened first? ...The Quidditch match...the party...Halloween...then there was the prank..."  

James and Sirius exchanged looks while Remus scratched away, talking under his breath, seemingly unaware of it at all. It was a relatively new habit, one that started just around The Prank, and it had them a bit concerned. James thought maybe he was cracking because of all the extra studying he was doing, but for Sirius it reminded a lot like Reg. It wasn't healthy staying holed up in their room all the time. James wanted to start dragging him out to the Quidditch practices more often, but what Sirius thought that what they really needed was another adventure. 

James was a terrible influence on him.

With a final jab of his quill Remus shocked Peter out of his yawning with a triumphant _"_ Ah ha _!",_ and looked pleased with himself despite the ink splat on his face, as he displayed the completed timetable for them to see. "James, you were completely right."

" 'Course I was right!" James crossed his arms proudly. Then after a pause... "Right about what?"

Remus grinned. "Yesterday; You were saying that it was stupid, trying to have a secret duel only to go off telling all the other houses about it. And you were right."

"Well yeah; You've seen how fast news travels around here... But I thought it was a Gryffindor who'd done it?"

“That’s just it…” Remus said, showing him the diagram. "We automatically assume it was a Gryffindor because McGonagall was the one who caught us. That made sense because she's our head of house, and she's only down the hall. But, what if it was actually a cover-up. Obviously if it had been Professor Sprout, or Slughorn, then everyone would know for sure which house did it.

But it was also something you said; ' _The Prewetts had been planning this for a month.'_ Well, that's not completely right.  _We've_ known about it for a month, but technically the other houses have only known since _Thursday_." He pointed. "And that's how we know it wasn't one of ours; Because they waited for so long to say anything!"

Sirius, who moved closer to study the parchment frowned. "Yeah... And James, didn’t you just say that it would need to take a very good reason to get someone out of bed late at night?”

James nodded, cottoning on.

“Then that would apply even to our hypothetical person too. If it was someone who knew about the duel for as long as Gryffindor has, then they would have just said something then the first time they’d planned it… It could have been a whim, but then a whim isn’t enough motive to go dragging yourself out of bed in the middle of November."

" _Right!_  So whoever it was had to have a pretty big reason! I mean, a duel between two first years only looks serious to the Professors because they _have_ to take it seriously, but to everyone else it’s just Gryffindors being well... Gryffindors!" 

“So it wouldn’t have made that much sense for one of us to do it,” Sirius said, "none of us has a motive. But moreso, the timing of it makes more sense if it _wasn’t_ one of us because--” 

"Every Gryffindor’s known about it for almost a whole month," James repeated. "That's why it wasn't a Gryffindor--"

“--Because the Prewetts only told the other houses the day before!” Peter cut off in his excitement. 

“Exactly.” Remus said, feeling pleased the others had come to the same conclusion. 

 

"I'll bet it was a Slytherin. The other houses don't have that much skin in the game. What would they care for if two Gryffindors offed each other? Even our own Prefects didn't care all that much. Frank put a bet for you by the way,” James said with a grin and Sirius shrugged, mentally listing all the Slytherins he could think of who'd want to get them in trouble. Honestly, it was a long list.

"Unless that was one of the bets? That maybe we’d get caught before the duel even started?"

"Nah, Fabian and Gideon aren't _that_ thick! It'd be like writing 'I am a sneak' on your forehead," James writing it in thin air.

"And Speaking of bets, I just thought of something…” Sirius said, looking around at them. “Do any of you remember seeing my cousin or that git Malfoy?”

“Or _any_ Slytherins that night?” asked James.

They all exchanged looks. “No… now that you mention it. Which was strange considering Malfoy made a big show of threatening you that morning…” Remus said frowning on Sirius’ behalf.

"Well, then. Now we know who's culprit number one." Sirius said looking angry.

"Oh, I've got you one better." said James with a serious on his face. “Remember who else made a big show of threatening us that morning?” 

They knew who he was thinking of before he even had to explain. Snape.

"Bloody Slytherins." Sirius said, Peter nodding sleepily.

 

Remus however wasn't convinced. “But why'?" 

"Because they're all slimey gits!" Sirius said fiercely, making James laugh.

Remus gave him a bland look before continuing. "What I mean is, both of them still don't make complete sense either, though."

"What? Why not? You saw how Snape was yesterday!"

"Yeah, and Malfoy's _always_ had it out for me," Sirius said darkly.

"Alright. If it was Malfoy then why would he place a bet on you at all, then act like he wanted you to win?"

"He's got enough money. Losing a couple galleons wouldn't kill 'im," Sirius muttered. "Plus, old _Lucy_ , just adores messing with people's head. It's his specialty."

At the mention of galleons Peter squeaked, then covered his mouth with embarrassment for doing, his face flushing as he jumped up to go towards his nightstand. Remus pressed on, trying not to think of what he would do with a couple galleons.

"Yeah, but would he risk your cousin's? I thought she was trying to get along with you?" 

Sirius snorted, about to argue that Malfoy wouldn't set his agenda aside for his cousin... but he was a little unsure. ' _Unless they were in on it together...'_ Came the thought unbidden, and he tried to stave off the feeling...akin to hurt that came with it. He went quiet after that, lost deep in thought as he turned and strode over to his bed to sit and stare at his canopy.

"What about old Snivellus then? It almost has to be him." James asked, his arms crossed and ready to argue while Remus shot worried glances after Sirius.

"Oh. Um... well, I was going to say that I don't think Snape would make sense either," he replied distractedly.

He looked down at the papers in front of him on the floor. Peter's rat, Mr. Whiskers, had scampered over and was now sniffing the pieces of parchment curiously; His journal had been lying on top of his sweets when he'd taken it out. 

With a light smile he cupped his hand towards the white and black speckled rat, intending to offer it a treat; but his hand was barely a foot away when the rodent hissed and bristled, then it practically tripped over itself turning to retreat back over to Peter's side of the room. He watched it run and cower behind Peter's feet; the other boy had been too preoccupied with going in his bedstand to notice, and scooped Mr. Whiskers back into his cage cluelessly. 

_Rejected by a rat. How depressing._

Slowly Remus slid his hands under his legs, focusing on the conversation at hand. "Snape dislikes us, yeah?" James snorted at that understatement, but was hearing him out, so her continued. "So I _could_ see him going to a Professor just to get us in trouble, but there's just one problem with that theory: What about Lily?"

James who'd started nodding along suddenly frowned, turning up his nose defensively.  "Evans? What about her? She can take care of herself, can't she?" 

"Well, yeah, but they're friends aren't they?"

James grumbled something that sounded like _'No accounting for taste.'_

"And that's why it doesn't make sense for him to do it. Why in the world would Snape go and tattle on Lily if they're friends? Getting her in trouble right after getting mad when he thought we were dueling her? I don't get it."

The bespectacled boy, who'd had his arms crossed stubbornly, looked down at their notes before letting out a sigh, and scratching at his hair. 

"You know what Remy, you'd be right if only this were Marlene, or Dorcas, or Mary," James looked up, meeting his eye with a quirked, understanding smile. "But I think you're giving him way too much credit."

"And why is that?" Remus asked, as James stood and stretched, then went to jump into his bed. The air from his comforters deflating scattered their notes around.

"You really need to read the papers sometime, Remus. Slytherins don't _care_ about collateral damage." He shook his head, cynically. "What's a few hurt friends if they think they know what's best for everyone?"  

 

           With the debate still going about who snitched about the duel lingering over their heads since none of them could come to an agreement who’d done it, the boys vowed to interrogate the Prewett Twins as soon as they could get to them without being overheard. But after the night's excitement they were too exhausted to even think about leaving their dormitory anytime soon, and so instead they spent all of Saturday catching up on sleep, missing out on the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match to James' horror.

On Sunday they cornered Fabian and Gideon, who confirmed that none of the Slytherins had showed up. They had been more preoccupied at the time with managing the fight to notice, and then with the aftermath. Many people were understandably cross with them for how it’d ended.

Everyone except for James and Peter, apparently.

“Aye, five Galleons that Evans and Black would knock each other out. You called it Potter.” Fabian said, passing five golden coins to each of them. 

“Phew! I’m so relieved. That would have been half of my allowance.” Peter said as he looked at the money happily. He'd just been going along with James’.

James laughed at that, but Sirius had stopped talking to him the moment he’d heard of the bet he made. He walked a little ahead of the others as they walked back towards the common room, his arms crossed and nose in the air.

“Oh come on Sirius, don’t be like that!” James pleaded.

Sirius turned away to Remus. “Mister Lupin," he said in a pompously formal voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's; "Please tell Mister Potter that he is the worlds biggest prat!”

 

On the Monday morning after Professor Dumbledore addressed the student body about the banning of any unsanctioned dueling Sirius and James had given the Slytherin table suspicious looks trying to figure out who looked the most guilty from the other side of the room, but the Slytherins looked as impassive, if smug as ever.

“I still bet it was that weaselly arse Lucius.” Sirius grumbled as he folded up the letter he received from his brother as the students were dismissed, glaring over at the blonde teenager. He and Narcissa were sitting together today having a quiet conversation.

“But I don’t know why he’d do it. If he was just going to snitch on you anyway, then why would he put a bet on you in the first place?” Remus repeated tiredly. Even after they’d stayed up all night theorizing about who’d done it, Remus had stayed up to do some studying on his own. Not that he could have slept anyway with the full moon only days away.

“Maybe to cover his tracks? I dunno...”

“Plus, why would he go out of his way to tell McGonagall? He's a prefect! He would have just told Slughorn. Seems like a lot of effort just to get you in trouble.” Said James, “Of course, you all know who I think did it…” he said looking down the table. Severus Snape had just walked by with Mulciber and Avery in tow on their way to their first class early.

 

           Before breakfast was over, Professor McGonagall approached Lily and Sirius, instructing them to meet her at her office during Free Hour so she could assign them their detentions, and Sirus certainly wasn’t looking forward to that. He was glowering as they climbed the corridor towards Transfiguration despite James’ attempts to assure him that they’d find a way to get revenge, especially if he was right and the snitch turned out to be Snape. Remus however was hoping that they would avoid another confrontation.

“It's gotta be him. He has the motive, andit fits with the theory that it was someone who’d just found out about it in the first place!” James was saying as they came to the door of the classroom.

“Yes, I agree that it does make him the most suspicious,” Remus said and James looked pleased, “But I still don’t think he'd risk Evans getting in trouble, and then _finding out._ ” He couldn't imagine what being on the receiving end of a betrayed Evans would look like. 

James made a thoughtful noise by didn’t voice anymore of the argument as they settled into class and McGonagall immediately set them up for a pop exercise to decipher a very complex transfiguration formula.

“Evidently it seems that this year’s Gryffindors have too much time on their hands," she said eyes narrowing.

The rest of the class looked towards Sirius grumpily, but he just leaned back in his chair while she continued. “We’ll have to remedy that immediately." 

By the end of class some of the students were practically in tears, including Eleanor Stimpson who had to be sent out, and Peter who hadn’t understood a lick of it despite Remus’ attempts to walk him through the work several times. On the way to Charms James and Sirius were arguing about their answers between each other. He, James, and Sirius had all gotten completely different solutions, which made Remus very nervous.

Of course, he could just be jumpy because it was only a few days before the full moon again, and not only did he have to worry about the usual aches and soreness, but he was also worried about the possible recurrence of... _whatever it was_ that had happened in October.

With both Operation Slytherin Stinks, and  Operation Midnight Duel over, he had more time than ever to do his research; but throughout his secret studies he’d yet to find anything that could give him a first-hand point of view on how transformations worked for other werewolves, and the sensation he’d had last time had yet to be covered in any of his books. 

He gave a smile at James’ flair for naming all their activities like that, as he practiced casting the on the block of wood they were supposed to be softening for charms class. At the end of the day, as long as the others knew nothing of it he assured himself that everything would be fine...

_.    .   .    .    .   .   .   .    ._

“Black.”

“Evans.”

 _Tempting fate._ That’s _what that was!_ Remus thought to himself as he stood beside James and Peter in the corridor that led to McGonagall’s office, watching the showdown unfolding in front of them with dread. Sirius was standing in front, hands casually shoved in his pockets where his wand was as he grinned haughtily across the hall.

Wand hand on her hip and the other holding a potions book close to her chest, Lily stood on the other side flanked by Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary. The two Gryffindors had gotten by with completely pretending the other didn’t exist throughout class, but now that there was no avoiding it, each of them was waiting for the other to make a move, their eyes narrowed warily.

The tension had just gotten to a breaking point when James, who was either too oblivious to it, or maybe with was calculated, or just didn’t care, but either way he was there to break it, playfully pushing Sirius out the way to get their attention.

“And here’s Potter, since everyone’s saying last names!” he said, leaning on Sirius’ arm with a grin. Mary giggled behind Dorcas who looked just as exasperated as Remus felt when this did in fact make Sirius and Lily focus their ire on him instead.

“Piss off you prat!” Sirius exclaimed, pushing him off lightly and Lily made a little ‘Hmph!’ noise before turning to the other girls.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” she said miserably as the others told her their plans.

“Good luck with detention,” Mary said cheerfully.

“And please  _try_ not to hex each other,” said Dorcas, "We've already lost a whole bunch of house points. We don't need to lose anymore." She said this with a look at Sirius, who bristled as the other three went away.

“As long as she's not throwing punches,” Sirius grumbled, before James stamped on his foot with a meaningful look. “What!?”

Lily tensed, face flushing as she hurried her way down to the office. Sirius was happy to let her go ahead as Remus assured him that they’d all meet with him back in the dorm. After a trip to the Great hall to grab food of course. “You _will_ try to get along, won’t you?” he asked earnestly before James chimed in. “Yeah, mate. Any more detentions, and you wont have time to help with the next prank.”

Sirius grimaced at the all feeling rather put out that they were acting as if he was the problem. _He was the victim here, him!_ And he said as much too, to no avail.

"Yeah, but she's a _girl_!" James said, as if it made all the difference. Sirius thought he wouldn't think that way, had James grown up with the same girls _he_ had. 

"You sound like my mother _._ " Sirius snapped shoving his hands deep in his pockets and hunching his shoulders mutinously. But James was not perturbed.

" _You watch that tone with me, young man_ , _or else I'll be sending you another howler,_ " James in a stern old woman's voice, taking Sirius aback. 

" _A-and tuck in that shirt,_ " mimicked Peter, pointing to the hem sticking out from his slipover.

 _"Now, stand up straight."_ _"And mind your manners."_ They said, wagging their fingers before looking at Remus to join them.

"You're tie's loose." He said simply, shrugging. They burst into laughter. It shook the hall and disrupted the people passing by, earning them all odd looks before they recovered.

Sirius wiped a tear, his mood brightening, and he fixed them all with a grin. "You're all bonkers." he told them happily, before he went off towards McGonagall's office, leaving the others snickering and looking very pleased with themselves as they waved him goodbye. 

 

           McGonagall was sitting at the desk in her small office, grading papers with a scarlet plumed quill when Sirius knocked, and she looked up as he entered, gesturing for him sit down. Evans was sitting in one of two wooden chairs that had been placed opposite the desk, and thankfully, with a couple feet between them.

“Ah, Mister Black, how good of you to join us.” She said with a raised brow, folding her hands over her stack of paperwork as she waited for him to take his seat. Lily quickly folded the papers she'd been reading into her potions book, looking more upset than usual, before McGonagall began.

“Your other Professors and I have all agreed to the idea of your collaborative detentions as a way to hopefully curb some of your aggression towards each other,” she said, looking at them both sternly over her reading glasses as Lily and Sirius crossed their arms and looked opposite ways huffily.

“In order to best help find ways for you to work together and hopefully get over your differences, your professors have graciously volunteered to allow you to assist them in various ways. Of course as your head of house, I would be remiss if either of you were to misbehave in front of your other professors, so I thought I should warn you that if I hear any ill behavior on your part, then I will be very cross. Is that clear?” she asked and both Lily and Sirius nodded quickly, not wanting a repeat of the last time she was cross with them.

She regarded them for a moment before moving on and scrawling something on a piece parchment with her quill. “Good. Now, your detentions will be given during free hour, Monday through Friday from today until the tenth. Don’t worry, Mister Black, I’m not as cruel as to give you detention until Christmas,” she remarked with some amusement at Sirius’ expression before duplicating the paper with wand wave and handing one of each to the two of them.

“These are the professors that you will be reporting to on which day. And now with that settled, come along and I’ll direct you to your first assignment…” McGonagall stood and gestured for them both to follow as she led out of her office and down the corridor and Lily and Sirius followed her curiously as they passed through the hallways down towards the Hospital wing where she held the door.

           They both looked around at the large wing with some interest after their brief previous visits. There were a few students in the hospital beds; Lexia Hegel, a Hufflepuff first year was recovering from influenza which was apparently being treated with Pepper-up potions as her face was red and there was steam billowing from her ears, and a fourth year Ravenclaw wearing the Quidditch team uniform was just being treated for a concussion. Madam Pomfrey swept down towards them after seeing to them.

“Hello Poppy,” McGonagall inclined her head as she said, “These are the two students being tasked with assisting you this evening.”

“Ah yes, the two little duelers.” Madam Pomfrey remarked with a look that gave no doubt her opinion on their transgression, and Sirius grinned at her cheekily. “Thank you Minerva, I’ll see to their instructions.”

With a final warning look to the two Gryffindors McGonagall left the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had them follow her into her office to her closet which was opened wide, displaying shelves lined with hundreds of vials if various potions and other healing ingredients. For the rest of the hour she had them both very carefully relabeling them without magic under close supervision until another student came in with a case of purple boils, then she left to go and attend to them.

Evans was very quiet throughout the detention, and the two did not have to speak much to each other, aside from asking to pass the adhesive in clipped tones. They sat on the floor of the office, sorting through crates of Dittany, Skele-Gro, Pepper-Up, and essence of Murtlap, the latter of which Sirius took care of with more enthusiasm. The rest of their detention was spent awkwardly until the bells began to chime for the end of free hour and Madam Pomfrey sent them along for dinner.

As soon as they left the Hospital wing Evans darted off towards the Gryffindor common room, and Sirius, unwilling to end up in the same direction shrugged and turned instead towards the Great Hall where he hoped he could catch up to the others. As he approached the large wooden doors, he could see a little gap at the Gryffindor table where his friends usually sat, and cursed. He turned to go searching for them elsewhere, when he was approached.

“Cousin,” Narcissa greeted cooly, striding her away across the Entrance hall from the Slytherin dungeons. “How fortunate running into you. Where are your usual cohorts?” She asked with a sneer, sparking his annoyance.

“My _friends_ are probably in Gryffindor tower waiting for me. And I was just leaving to meet them.” He said impassively but the emphasis on his friends. Narcissa sniffed, “Hmph. Either way I was hoping to run into you. I've heard that your duel was... interrupted.” She said in a silky tone and Sirius felt his temper rise.

“I bet you’d know all about that.” Sirius said scowling. Quietly Narcissa frowned.

“Whatever do you mean?” She drawled haughtily.

Sirius bristled. “Don’t give me that. You're telling me it wasn’t you or your _dearest Lucius_ who tattled? You always loved seeing me get into trouble, haven’t you?” He sneered, relishing his cousin blushing despite the anger and hurt bubbling under the surface.

Narcissa's voice was a cold and quiet whisper. “As I've said, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Last time you made it very clear how you felt about _my_ meddling. I was merely coming to address something else with you, but now I don’t even know why I bothered!” she said with a sniff. 

Sirius gave her a disbelieving look. “You mean--? You didn’t..? Really?!”

“ _Yes. Really._ ” She mocked, “Honestly cousin, much as you'd like to believe, my world doesn't revolve around you." She straightened her back and brushed past him towards the Great Hall, pausing only at the doors. "And here's some advice," she said over her shoulder. "If you’re going to insist on being so disagreeable then the least you could do is be correct about it.” She said, covering a slightly upset expression with a sneer before sweeping away inside.

Sirius stood planted in place, with a strange mixture of suspicion, and guilt. Maybe he really had misjudged her... Or maybe he hadn't. Narcissa could be a very good actor...He was also curious about what she’d wanted with him, and was contemplating braving going near the Slytherin table to find out when he was distracted by the arrival of James, Remus, and Peter. Then everything else was pushed from his mind as he went to go meet his friends. 

 

Within the first week of crossing Narcissa, Sirius was finding his swath of detentions increasingly unbearable. 

“It’s horrible! Not only am I stuck with Evans, now I have to put up with those... _bastards_  as well!” Sirius raged after coming from one such detention which'd been spent assisting Professor Slughorn with his Potions Club.

While the two detentionees were set up at their own table to work on bottling, sorting, and weighing ingredients, preparing them for the club to use, some of the club members were taking extra delight at the opportunity to sneer and gossip while he was powerless, right in front of him. Especially his cousins, like Rabastan, who’d taken to giving him mocking sneers in the aftermath of the duel.

But the worst of them all was Snape, which said a lot because at least his cousins had several years of bad blood on him. Apparently getting them caught, if he was guilty, hadn't been enough. He seemed bent on perturbing Sirius while the latter was trying to keep his head down in front of Slughorn. He would sit as close as to them as he could, trying to eavesdrop on their non-existent conversations, and joining in on making snide comments with his housemates. But he was also the main contributing factor in helping to dig up old family stories, the type of which that could have only come from Malfoy, in the new campaign to punish him. This all but confirmed Sirius suspicions that Lucius had been holding back for Narcissa’s sake; But since he'd managed to upset her, Lucius wasn't going to any longer. He was going to get his round-about revenge.

So now on top of the usual mutterings about how he was sullying his family's 'good name', he was also being faced with constant reminders of some of his worst childhood memories. There was the one about the Christmas party when Sirius was seven, when Bella, Lucius, and a few of the elder cousins locked him outside the Black family manor in the middle of the cold, or the time when they'd put frog spawn in his food, or the one summer they'd set the Malfoy's purebred peacocks on him... and so on, and so forth.

It was a shock to Sirius who had thought himself long gotten over the things that happened when he was younger. But hearing Snivellus nastily renarrating a scene from his life would have all those old feelings flooding back to him, and it took a lot of self control not to hex him right then and there. Under the watchful eye of Slughorn, who had learned his lesson of leaving he and Evans alone, he couldn't do anything to stop it, and if he responded then everyone would know it was a weak spot, and that would only make it worse.

But Sirius vowed to himself that one way or another, whether it’d been Snape or Malfoy, whether either of them had snitched or not, he _would_ be getting his revenge once his detentions were over. Thinking up different pranks inspired by their own bullying is what usually got him through it.

One good thing about the situation was that it certainly put his annoyance with Evans in perspective; she wasn't nearly as bad as they were. But it was only a little. The bad thing was that diverting his resentment towards the others only made his schism with her confusing. 

“At least you two aren’t arguing. That’s some progress, right?” Remus pointed out, leaning on his elbows over his homework. He rubbed his neck wearily, looking increasingly ill and pained since within the last day or so. Sirius was again reminded about their concerns that he was stressing himself out with all the time spent on books, and staying up late in the common room.

Sirius crossed his arms, contemplating his Gobstones game with James as the bespectacled took his turn. “But that’s the point innit? At least if we were arguing then I’d know where I stand as enemies. But she’s not acting like Snape or my cousins or anything. I’d thought she’d just lap it all up, seeing me humiliated.”

“Maybe she’s really sorry and wants to be friends?” Peter suggested looking in thought. James and Sirius stared at him incredulously before bursting into laughter. “What? Me and Evans, friends!? That’ll be the day!” Sirius said with a guffaw.

But Remus was looking thoughtful too. “Maybe Peter's right.” He said and both James and Sirius both shut up and looked stricken, “Not that she wants to be friends exactly,” Remus said quickly. Peter who’d looked excited that someone agreed with him looked disappointed, “But maybe she doesn’t want to be enemies either?”

"She’s the one who started it thought” Sirius complained stubbornly just as James’ Gobstone missed it's mark and the little marble squirted him in the face, all to the older boy’s glee.

Sirius still hadn't been convinced of the idea the next morning, so after a particularly disastrous detention, Sirius was once more convinced that Lily Evans actually had it out for him after all.

It was after Potions class, and Remus had excused himself to go to Madam Pomfrey queasily. Sirius, James, and Peter shook their heads after him once he'd left, before packing their bags and making their way down the castle, and out towards the Greenhouse where he was to report for detention.

“I told him he was looking sick,” Sirius grumbled as he bundled up against the cold air. The grounds were looking rather barren with the icy and muddy fields and woods stripped of leaves.

“Maybe he was trying to save face,” Peter said with an imploring look, “I don’t think he likes people fussing, have you noticed?”

“Hmph. Hypocrite." Drawled Sirius, tightening his scarf. It was Gryffindor side up of course. "You lot never _let me_ get away with getting peeved if I feel like it, so I don't want to hear any complaints when I do the same!" He said, shaking his fist dramatically as they reached the cozily warm Greenhouse. Peter and James scurried inside to get out of the cold.

Professor Sprout was the good sort; she let them boys stay long enough to warm their hands again until Lily arrived, and after James made a show of greeting the redhead the Professor shooed them away before setting her and Sirius up for their detention work; to help her in collecting Bouncing Bulbs.

This exercise required a lot more interaction than he’d been hoping for, as they had to take turns to collect them safely. Theoretically The Sauter Plant that they were harvesting from wasn't all that dangerous, just very annoying. It was a large, gourd shaped thing with rows of bulbs growing up and down it's sides. It was about half as tall as they were when it came out the ground, and able to bounce about a foot into the air. While usually they liked to stayed buried in the nice warm ground, they were a migrating plant that would travel to warmer areas when it got too cold. "Their bulbs are useful for all sorts of curing potions," Professor Sprout told them as she levitated one out of it's patch of ground, "And it's that time of year when contagions start going around, so they'll be in high demand soon enough. Glad to have the extra hands."

She levitated another gourd for herself to, then gave them their directions. First they had to stun the plants so that one of them could dive in and grab it's bulbs; but they had to time it right, and because they were first years, after around ten stunning spells in a row they would start to get tired, so they had to take turns. At first the two were working as normal, stunning and snatching with as minimal conversation as possible. After Professor Sprout had stripped the other gourd, she went to go put the plant away, and check up on the pine trees their classes were growing for Christmas.

They were nearing the end of their detention when something went wrong.

“Watch out!” Lily shrieked as her spell missed; The jumping plant had dodged it and it was now aiming itself at Sirius. It bounced into his side, knocking the wind out of him and he ducked as she shot off another two after the shrub. “Watch where you’re aiming Evans!” he shouted, but it was too late; instead of freezing the offending bulb she managed to hit Sirius himself with a weak stunner, and he couldn't move his limbs, letting out an ‘Oomph’ as he fell over on the earthy ground. "Sorry! Sorry!" she screeched, between trying to cast it again, but they were getting progressively weaker.

“Hurry and stun it!!” He cried, but too late. The plant that had been going after the redhead and pushing her back, turned towards his voice on the spot, and with an audible ' _Whack!_  ' it lunged to ram hard into his side. The shock and pain made him seize up on the greenhouse floor.

Wildly, she tried focusing on one good strong stunner before finally landing it on the plant, and it froze in place. She rushed forward to help drag him away, and Sirius glowered, clutching his side in pain as he moved away from the damn thing.

It hurt standing up, and winced, slapping Lily’s hands away instinctively, and moving away in pain. “Don’t touch me!” he bellowed, pressing his side.

“But you’re hurt!” Lily argued stepping back just as Professor Sprout came hurrying back, hearing the commotion.

"And whose fault is that?!" he said angrily, favoring his side as he moved away.

“Oh dear! What happened?” she cried, stunning the gourd and regulating it back to it's patch of dirt.

Lily tearily explained how she’d missed the plant while Sirius painfully went to snatch up his bag and cloak, and ignored either’s attempts to help, pushing their hands away from him. Didn't they understand that he didn't want to be touched? 

“At least let me help you to the hospital wing,” Lily said beseechingly, reaching out again, and Sirius rounded on her with a growl.

“I said leave me alone! Haven’t you done enough already?”

Lily flushed, and Sirius stormed out into the cold, clutching his side as he climbed back up to the castle, fuming! _Stupid Evans_ , he thought trying with embarrassment to ignore the looks of other passing students who were glancing at his dirt soiled robes and general state of disarray. _It must have been on purpose._ He should have known not to let his guard down. Hadn’t he been taught that enough times already?

He got up the path to the castle and let out a breath of relief as he viewed the doors of entrance hall, quickening his pace and wincing. He could imagine her going off to gossip with the other Gryffindors about it, adding just another thing for people to sneer at him over. He was almost to the stairs when the entrance hall door opened, and to his chagrin and one of the fewest people Sirius wanted to see right now walked out onto the steps. He grabbed his wand from his pocket readily, as Severus Snape noticed him and glared down through his greasy curtains of hair. He took one look at Sirius’ pained and dirt smudged face, and leaves in his hair and clothes, and his lip curled nastily into the closest thing to a smile he imagined Snape could muster.

“Ha! What happened, Black?” he drawled, "Get lost in the forest with the other wild animals?"

“Watch it Snivellus.” Sirius growled, gripping his wand. He clenched his teeth as his side throbbed, desperate to go to Madam Pomfrey, and as far away from here as possible. But Snape’s sneer was widening.

“Hit a nerve, did I, Black? Then you’ve been digging yourself den to crawl into? I've heard your not welcome back home.”

Sirius tried to hold in the wave of anger building inside him, pushing it down until he could feel almost calm. _'Don't react,_ ' he thought to himself, although the voice in his  head sounded a lot like his father. Channeling that, he looked Snape down his nose with cool detachment, imagining he was something disgusting but harmless that had crawled out of the ground. It felt a lot like seeing him properly for the first time, and he almost wondered what he'd been so angry about. Snape was an annoyance, yes, an annoyance exacerbated by the more literal pain in his side. 

But Sirius, despite it all was still a Black. He’d grown up with the likes of Bellatrix, slinging insults around the table with the rest of his cousins, like it was nothing, surviving their schemes to squash his spirit. Sirius was stronger than that. So surely nothing Snivellus could say could beat what they could come up with?

Scoffing he strode towards the door, giving him a clear dismissal.

Snape’s sneer dropped off his face, his eyes narrowing after him. Certainly he hadn’t _planned_ on running into Black today, but seeing the ever proud Gryffindor injured, and all alone without his friends to defend him, he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity; his chance to knock him down a peg. 

 _He owed that to Black and Potter._ _Nay! He owed it to himself! He owed them for every insult and humiliation they’d put him through; From how they’d teased him on the train and then at the library, How they kept beating him in potions to the praise of Slughorn when_ he, not they _, actually cared about the subject! How they dared to mock him with all their fancy flying, and for their worst sin of all; how they dared to underestimate him! How Sirius Black still dared to act as if he didn’t even exist!_

 _He thinks he’s so much better than me,_ he thought, hands balling into fists as the thought filled him with anger. Furiously he called back at him, “You can strut around like the rest of your family all you want, Black! But we all know the truth--”

Sirius was almost at the door when he paused, and that, perhaps, was his mistake.

Snape’s sneer returned, his eyes wide with relish. “I’ve been talking with Lucius, and he's told me everything! How both your parents must hate you! You think you’re so great, but none of them even _want_ _you back_!”

_BANG!_

There was a little moment where Snape didn’t know what'd happened besides that Black had unleashed a spell. But then in the next moment there was an explosion of pain as he was knocked off his feet and went slamming back to the ground in a heap. The world span as he scrambled up, shocked. He’d flown. All the way from the steps, to the path that led to the grounds. He shrank back at the positively wild look contorted on Blacks’ face; his wand was up and still pointed at him.

“Y-You’ll pay for that Black!” Snape shrieked, and it would have been bravely if not ruined by a large sniffle as Severus grabbed his wand and scuttled away.  

Sirius almost couldn’t register the pain in his side anymore for the rushing in his ears, the beating in his ribcage, and the trembling of his hands. Shaking, he stuffed his wand back into his bag, and turned on his heel to storm through the Entrance Hall doors, fleeing up the nearest corridor towards the Hospital Wing. His thoughts raced as he climbed the stairway, till he couldn't even keep track of them at all.The adrenaline was still rushing through him as he arrived at Madam Pomfrey’s door, who took one look at him before ushering him inside.

He allowed her to check him over silently, as if on autopilot, barely registering as she told him he’d broken a rib which she mended with a long wave of her wand, snapping it back in place, or when she told him he looked pale, wondering out loud if he was in shock.

Or maybe he'd finally just gone mental, he thought as he was pressed into one of the Hospital Wing beds, and Madam Pomfrey flounced off to fix him something. He stared up at the stone ceiling, counting bricks until finally the buzzing feeling in his ears dimmed to a silence, and his breathing slowed, and finally that white hot rage that had engulfed him settled. The quiet calm of the hospital wing was pressed down on him as his feelings gave way to something even worse; guilt.

He was still seething though; Who wouldn’t be after everything that slimy little bastard had said? He’d been looking for a fight, had known exactly which button to press and wounds to rub. But it was muted by his feeling of shame. He could still picture Snape flying off the castle stairs, and the realization as soon as he'd done it that he knew he'd gone to far, as the Slytherin tumbled through the air and hit the ground like a marionette. It'd just happened so fast. 

He should have found it hilarious, and there was still a feeling of satisfaction, but it was all twisted up and mutated by the feeling that he shouldn't be glad for it. Snape had still managed to rile him up. 

He’d never gotten to the point of actually hurting someone before. He'd joked about, certainly, and there were times when he wished he had. Because it wasn't fair; It wasn't fair that when he got hurt everyone else who hurt him often got away with it. And then the one time he'd been pushed too far... Why should he feel bad for giving him a taste of his own medicine? Why should he feel bad for behaving like the rest of them? Wasn't that exactly what they wanted?

It wasn't fair! No matter what he did he was wrong. It was so unfair, that it made him angry, and that anger made him... afraid.

Sirius blinked in confusion, sitting up at the tickling on his cheek as he realized he was crying. He brushed it away, glancing furtively around the Hospital wing to make sure there was no one to see, and then curled his knees up to his chest. He was afraid. Afraid of just how angry he was, and what he could do with it, and because when he was angry, it felt like he was just becoming like everyone else expected of him. Just like his mum, or Bellatrix.

Sirius shivered at the though of ever being like either one of them. Why couldn't he be more like some of the other Blacks? Like Andromeda, or his Uncle Alphard? They could stay cool and calm, and never flew into rages, or let the others get to them. He didn't want to be like the others; obsessed with blood purity and dragging people down to make themselves feel better. He just wanted his family to accept him.

 _But, "None of them even want you back.'"_ Snape's words echoed back to him chillingly. Torn between not wanting it to be true, but not wanting to be like how they wanted, he felt like he might tear apart.

Desperately he wished there was someone he could talk to, that wouldn’t laugh in his face.

James _would_ laugh if he told him. ' _Sirius, that’s crazy talk, you’re not like your cousin,'_ is what he would say and then he would laugh before moving on, distracted by something fun and adventurous. Peter would be confuse, or look at him like he wasn't making sense. _He_ didn't think he was making sense. And Regulus or Andromeda would just tell him to keep his head down, and his thoughts to himself. That's how they avoided everyone else's ire. Then wondered about Remus. Lupin probably wouldn’t laugh. And he probably wouldn’t look at him like he was crazy either. But what _would_ he do, if Sirius talked to him?

Sirius had just laid back in his hospital cot, contemplating that, when…

"Oh!"

Sirius shot up in bed, and felt like he could nearly kick himself as he scanned down the rest of the hospital wing. There were screens up around the other beds, so he couldn't see, but he knew that Remus had to be here. 

Sirius glanced towards Madam Pomfrey’s office where he could still hear her clinking glass vials, and stirring away, and carefully he slipped out from under the covers, ignoring the cold of the stone floor under his socks. He crept across the room with all the practice that came from sneaking around his home, glancing behind each screen until finally he came to the very last one all the way in the back corner.

It occurred to Sirius as he that since Remus had been feeling so awful, that maybe he shouldn’t bother him this late. But Sirius was also desperate, and he was already outside the other boy’s screen at this point. His heart was now racing, and he really felt like he would burst if he kept holding everything in. He braced himself, determining that if Remus looked worse for wear then he’d give up, and go on to suffer in silence. Nodding to himself he went around behind the screen.

The other boy was snoring lightly, looking small and pale as he slept away curled on his side. While the circles under his eyes were still dark, and he looked as pained as he had earlier in class, he also didn’t look any worse, so that gave Sirius some relief. He reached over lightly to shake the boy’s arm, and Remus stiffened sleepily then blinked awake.

“No alarm this time Madam Pomfrey?” Remus mumbled what sounded like a joke. He sat up to roll his shoulders and rub his eyes, and then he looked up at Sirius and froze.

Sirius only just had time to clap his hand over Remus' mouth as in a high voice Remus nearly exclaimed, _“What are you doing here?!”_ He shushed him while listening out for the matron, but when there were no footsteps approaching, finally he dropped his hand.

“What are you doing here? You can’t be...it’s not...” Remus whispered desperately, his eyes darting around. Sirius gave him an apologetic, slightly troubled smile before jumping up to sit cross-legged at the end of his bed.

“I had a broken rib, so Madam Pomfrey made me stay in the hospital wing, but that’s not important right now,” Sirius rushed, whispering to listening out for Madam Pomfrey while Remus exclaimed, “What do you mean that’s not important--?!”

“Listen," Sirius interjected, and Remus went quiet. "I got into a fight with Snape.” Remus, ill, pale faced, and tired as he was, still gave him a wide look of concern. Vaguely something about his eyes gave Sirius a funny feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

“Your saying Snape gave you a broken rib?” Remus asked sharply, his eyes flashing and his hands balling into firsts despite his sickness, and Sirius thought he would have felt sorry for the Slytherin if it were true.

“No, no, that was… something else,” Sirius said with a wave, and Remus sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes before giving Sirius a pleading look to quickly explain, for now forgetting to be concerned about his ever nearing appointment with the Shrieking Shack.

Once Sirius had explained, it felt like a relief, as if a burden had been taken off his chest, and when the other boy didn’t laugh or look at him like he was mental, it felt a hundred times better. Instead, Remus gave him a thoughtful look, rolling his shoulder idly. “So you jinxed Snape, and sent him flying. What spell did you use?”

“Knockback jinx probably,” Sirius replied nervously, expected for the other boy to disapprove. But instead Remus just nodded. Then he gave a small grin. 

“Heh, James is going to be so jealous.”

Sirius' mouth quirked. No doubt he would; James hated Snape more than anybody. But it was still bothered. 

“Well, I don’t think you’re crazy,” said Remus, and Sirius stopped feeling like his guts were in knots. “It sounds like he _wanted_ to hurt you, and with what he said I think most people would have lost it."

“Yeah, but... shouldn’t I feel _more_ bad or something?” Sirius asked feeling uncomfortable once more, “Gryffindors are always going on about mercy and forgiving their enemies and such, and I'm not... It's just... What if it was all a mistake and I really should have been in Slytherin,” He said quickly, avoiding the other boy’s eye. But Remus shook his head looking contemplative.

“I don't think believe it matters," Remus said slowly. "I don't think you have to be any one way to be a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin. And yeah, Dumbledore talks about that stuff, and McGonagall, but I think that they stress it so much  _because_  most Gryffindors wouldn't feel bad if they did what they thought was right.” Of course, he could say that in theory, but then he himself was sometimes afraid. If _Sirius_ wasn't a real Gryffindor, then was Remus not a real one either? 

“So, what if they know that what they did was wrong? How's a Gryffindor supposed to act then?”

“I guess that’s what you’re supposed to figure out for yourself, isn’t it? Nobody can really tell you how to feel about right or wrong, can they?”

Sirius nodded as he thought it over. He knew all of this intellectually of course; wasn’t that exactly what he and his family were constantly warring about at the end of the day? They had different ideas of what was right and what was wrong, especially when it came to bloodstatus. Maybe Sirius really just wanted the comfort. Or he was just too used to people trying to tell him how to feel.

“Besides, James would probably feel the same way, and he’s more Gryffindor than all of us put together,” Remus said with a little smile that turned into a wide yawn. Sirius groaned, not liking to admit to James being better than him in anything, before he noticed Remus' constant glances out the windows, and realized that it was getting late. He gave Remus a sympathetic look feeling bad for bothering him. But he was even more grateful that the other boy had taken the time to listen.

“I’m gonna go. Sorry I woke you,” Sirius said.

Remus nodded, settling back in his pillows.“Of all the times to start telling me about these things,” he grumbled, but his grin said that he was joking, and Sirius beamed as he tip toed towards the screen.

“And Sirius?” Remus called quietly, making the dark hair boy pause, “Umm, maybe don’t sneak in again? I don't want to get anyone else sick. A-and I don’t think Madam Pomfrey would be happy about it either.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but darted back around the screen feeling a hundred times better. He went towards his shoes and then to Madam Pomfrey’s office door where the matron was just filling a vial of Shock Solution from a bubbling cauldron.

“Hi Madam Pomfrey,” he called in a rush while the nurse turned around in surprise, “I’m feeling better so I’m gonna go! Goodnight!” Then he took off through the hospital wing doors before she could stop him.

After hearing the door slam down behind him, Remus let out a breath of relief, dropping back into his cot to stare at the ceiling. That Sirius Black was going to be the death of him someday.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

 


	14. Mid-December 1971 - Bringing a Troll to Hogwarts

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 14 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

          Remus spluttered awake on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, squinting blearily around at his surroundings. The writing desk in the corner was now missing a large chunk of it's leg, and the dusty rug he was now lying on was torn. The cold winter air was drifting in through the boarded windows, and he was shivering and sore all over. There was a wet, stinging, sticky sensation on the side of his neck, and the smell of copper was strong in his nose.

Still, there was a feeling of relief when there were no flashes of fearful memories, no new sensations of something gone horrible wrong. After that last full moon he’d relocated himself to the smallest bedroom, afraid he'd be experiencing something like last time. It was still a mystery to him, but maybe he could chalk it up to a fluke.

With a breath he turned over on his front so he could push himself up to go retrieve his clothes, and curled up under his cloak for warmth against the freezing air, closing his tired eyes to let his mind drift away while he waited for Madam Pomfrey.

The rest of the morning was a blur of being moved from the shack to the Hospital wing, and after sleeping a few extra hours Remus was finally lucid enough to be worried after Sirius’ visit the night before, and he was torn over what to do. He deliberated about going back to the common room immediately, or later. One one hand, what if his appearance made the others suspect something, or triggered something that Sirius might need to work out the truth of what was happening with him? But  on the other hand, prolonging his disappearance might instead risk other people noticing he was gone, and it wouldn't take long after that for something to start realizing what last night was. Nervously he prayed to Merlin that the older boy simply hadn’t noticed anything abnormal.

After deciding that being gone too long was more suspicious than just showing up looking ill, he dragged himself to the Great Hall to go looking for the others, the castle abuzz with students enjoying their Saturday. The brown, windy grounds were too cold for venturing outdoors, and it was almost time for lunch. He scanned the room, looking for James’ iconic messy hair along the table, but was disappointed to see a gap in their usual seats.

A glance towards the Slytherin table saw Snape sitting besides his usual entourage, although possibly with an even meaner expression than usual. No doubt he was stewing over his altercation with Sirius, Remus thought warily.

With a sigh he treaded towards Gryffindor table, one hand in his pocket around his astrolabe, and the other tightening around the strap of his bag, feeling self conscious when Dorcas and Marlene glanced up at him. Usually he had the others with him, and they provided a sort of camouflage so people didn't get the chance to scrutinize him to closely. However, the girls seemed a little less welcoming than usual, and were back to talking amongst themselves.

He took the spot with plenty of space between him and the other Gryffindors, dunking his head over his Charms book until finally the other three came strolling into the hall a quarter of hour in.

“Oi! There you are!” James called as he skipped over to the table and threw an arm over his shoulders enthusiastically. Remus staunched a flinch and smiled as Peter and Sirius approached. The latter was looking much more subdued than usual, but after knowing about what happened yesterday, Remus couldn't blame him. Snape was now glaring across the hall hatefully, but to his real shock, even Marlene and Dorcas were giving him angry looks as well. The older boy ignored them, planting himself in the seat furthest away from the girls and shrugging mysteriously at Remus’ confused glance.

“We tried looking for you but Madam Pomfrey was like a sentry. Here!” James said after digging in his bag and pulling out a neat envelope; mail from his mother.

He flushed in embarrassment as he took it, wondering idly how it’d ended up with James, but then he supposed owls might be able to sense when he wasn't in any condition to receive them, being a werewolf and all. He entertained the thought of one of the school owls trying to deliver packages to his wolf self, before skimming over his mum’s letter which was filled with the usual tales from back home. His father had decided that they were moving again. 

He was antsy about being in one place for too long, and was hoping to find a place a little more secluded from the muggles. A year ago the thought would have upset him. But now that he was at Hogwarts, surrounded by children his own age he found that he didn’t mind so much. As a matter of fact, it was starting to feel like an adventure and he wondered about where they’d be going next. He smiled, folding the letter away.

James had settled into his seat and was munching on his food when he glanced around the Gryffindor table and noticed the absence of Evans or MacDonald.

“Hey, Mckinnon!” he called cheerfully over a spoonful of mash “Where’s everyone’s favorite redhead?”

The girls, who’d been resolutely ignoring the four of them until now, glared towards him, and James gulped down his food in alarm. “ _Lily_ isn’t coming to lunch today,” Dorcas said as she began to gather her bag. “She seems to think that if she shows her face around here, all she’ll do is get into another row.”

“A row?” James repeated eyes wide, “What row? You mean with Snivil--Snape?” He amended, watching as the two girls stood and crossed their arms. Peter was looking wooried, but Sirius, Remus confirmed with a glance, was looking at his plate with exaggerated fascination.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Marlene said, pointing towards Sirius. He looked up at them with a frown, and the girls glared one more time before marching their way down the hall. James gawked after them before he turned on Sirius, brows furrowed.

“What in _Merlin’s pants_ was _that_ about?” he demanded.

“Later.” Sirius muttered, ignoring looks from nearby classmates and making James’ frown deepen.

 

After finishing their food they all trudged up towards the common room. Peter and James were chattering lightly between giving Sirius odd looks from behind as he strode ahead of them all. Remus hurried to catch up with his longer stride as they passed the corridor towards McGonagall’s office.

“I thought you said you had a fight with Snape?” he whispered discreetly, while the other two were pointing to laugh at a passing portrait’s large mustache. Sirius gave him a slightly sheepish look. “Yeah well, remember that ‘something else’ I mentioned?” He nodded and frowned. “That was it.”

Remus let out a sigh. _Of course_ , he thought, rubbing at his neck and straightening his scarf that he was using to cover up the new scratches. Looking ahead, this logically meant that the mystery person that'd put one of his friends, Sirius Black of all people, in the infirmary was none other than Lily Evans.

Was he surprised? After her temper in potions and with the duel, probably not. But wasn’t she the one always trying to get James and Severus to stop fighting?

“Well, if Snape’s expression at lunch is anything to go by, I'm afraid we'll have to worry about both of them.” He remarked quietly.

“I should be glad he didn’t go straight to McGonagall,” Sirius said uncomfortably, “But that might just mean he has something worse in mind. After I warn James and Pete, we’ll have to make sure we stick together. I don’t want any of them catching one of us alone...” he trailed off.

Remus looked at him in confusion. “Oh, You mean you haven’t told them yet?”

“Nah not yet. I was going to wait until after dinner.” Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets as they approached the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“Oh...But, why?” Remus asked with a double-take while Sirius said the password. He looked over his shoulder at Remus, cocking his head to give him such a grin, that it could only describe as very 'Sirius Black'. “Had to wait for you, didn’t we?”

He left with a wink, leaving Remus staring while James and Peter fought over the portrait hole. 

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

As expected, James was ecstatic to hear about what happened with Severus.

He kept stopping Sirius throughout his retelling, doubling over with laughter and wiping tears from his eyes as he demanded Sirius describe everything in detail.

They'd been sitting around their dorm, listening with righteous anger and indignation when they heard what Snape had said, but it quickly turned into vindication and raucous laughter when he explained about that Knockback jinx.

“The Amazing Flying Snivellus! I can’t believe I missed that!” James cried as he flopped back on the floor, exhausted from giggling.

Sirius himself looked sheepish, clearly still torn.

“I don't know what happens now. Obviously he hasn’t tattled this time, otherwise McGonagall would have snatched me to Dumbledore’s office by now,” said Sirius, looking down at the letter he was writing to Regulus in his lap.

“Something roundabout and when we least expect it no doubt,” James replied cheerfully, “But don’t worry, whatever he has up his sleeve, we’ll be ready!”

Privately Remus thought James was being _too_ happy about the whole thing. He kept looking up at Sirius with newfound awe, and Remus wasn’t sure if they should be encouraging him. But he kept his mouth shut hoping he was just being paranoid, and because he was secretly still happy that they'd waited for him.

Naturally he’d have thought  _James_ would be the first to know. But Sirius had gone to him. He buried his head in his book, hoarding that feeling for later while James finally recovered from his delight, and turned his attention on the Evans problem.

“Alright, so we know about old Snively; pretty much the same on that front. But what’d you do to Evans to make Marlene so bent? I thought you two were having a stalemate?”

Sirius bristled, the paper in his hand crumbling as he balled it to a fist. “Why does everyone assume that _I’m_ to blame? I’ll have you remember that this is the third time I’ve been assaulted by that… that… Harpy!”

Remus fought the pull on his lips from the mental image of a bird with Lily’s head, and James burst into laughter. When he recovered he gave Sirius his most disarming grin. “Come off it, I’m sure you did something to set her off.”

“Not this time,” Sirius said darkly before settling back against his pillows and grabbing a new sheet of parchment. He grumbled as he scratched out something with his quill, “Like I said, she’s the one who sent me to Madam Pomfrey.”

James and Peter gave him dubious looks as Sirius explained about the Bouncing Bulb detention and how he’d ended up in the hospital wing with a broken rib, while Remus regarded him thoughtfully.

“So, you’re saying that she sent a plant after you? And you didn’t do anything to deserve it? That’s rough.” James said as he played with his stack of Exploding Snap cards.

“Oh, I hope we don’t have to deal with those in class anytime soon! I’m rubbish at spellwork.” Peter groaned as he sunk back on his bed.

“Nah, you’re not Pete! You just have to practice more.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at the two of them, “Anyway, that’s why I don’t know why the girls are taking her side!”

“It does seem you have a particular proclivity for getting into fights with her…” Remus murmered quietly, biting the end of his quill as he regarded Sirius who shrugged and went back to rewriting his letter home.

 

For the rest of the night Remus thought long and hard about the current predicament. He stared blankly at the textbooks spread in front of him, lost in thought even though he was supposed to be focusing on making up his essay, as he entertained the notion that maybe there was something he could do.

There wasn’t a lot that he knew about Lily Evans really, besides her temper and her unfortunate friendship with someone like Snape, who was generally unpleasant to about everyone, especially Sirius and James. But then agains he was reminded that for all the fighting she still was the one who’d initially wanted a truce in the first place.

And she seemed genuinely upset about the whole affair when she punched Sirius around Halloween. But maybe there was something they would do _._ His mind still whirled restlessly well after the lights went out, and he stared at the dark canopy of his bed. On Monday morning he was still in a thoughtful mood as he, James, Sirius, and Peter made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found their usual space at the Gryffindor table. Sunday had been spent in their nice warm dormroom, James and Sirius rushing to finish the homework that they’d left for the last minute with a frantic Peter.

He pulled out one of his textbooks and ducked his head under James and Sirius’ food war, pretending to read as he instead watched the end of the table where the girls were sitting.

Dorcas and Marlene were chattering away with Mary, but Lily was looking sullen as she pushed her food around her plate, giving the other girls unconvincing smiles when they tried to get her to join in.

“Alright Remy?” James asked and with an embarrassed jolt Remus looked up to see both Peter and Sirius giving him concerned looks.

“Y-yeah! It’s nothing,” he said quickly and thanked the heavens as the mail owls arrived, providing a suitable distraction. He fidgeted in his seat as James and Peter both cheerfully tore into their weekly packages from their parents, entertaining Sirius.

He glanced towards the girls again discreetly as the last of the owls filtered in, seeing the hopeful expression Lily had sent up at their entrance turn into disappointment, and she pushed her plate away dejectedly.

 

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” Sirius asked from beside him, shaking him out his thoughts.

“We can bring you to Madam Pomfrey if you’re still not feeling better,” James said kindly under the scarlet woolen hat his mum had sent and the other boys forced on his head despite being indoors.

“I’m fine,” he said with a small smile, “Honest.”

“If you say so…” Sirius said an eyebrow rising dubiously, and Remus was reminded to stay on guard about any talk about his health and wildly he sought a distraction.

“I was just thinking… don’t you still have detentions for the rest of the week?” he asked, regarding Sirius who groaned.

“Ugh! Thanks for reminding me!” he said sulkily, but there was no real heat behind it.

James looked up from entertaining Peter, trying to pick things up with his matching scarlet mittens without using the thumbs. “But what are you going to do about…” he gestured with his head down the table at the girls, skewing his glasses in the process. Remus took the chance to look over and confirm that yes, Evans still looked miserable.

“ _I’m_ not going to do anything!” Sirius said crossing his arms stubbornly and glaring down at his porridge. James looked at him worriedly, “I dunno mate, isn’t that kind of the point of a ‘Collaborative detention’?”

Sirius just shrugged, so the others didn’t press the issue as they prepared for first period.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 With the second week of December upon them, the Professors were keen to wrap up their end of term assignments in time for Christmas, and so the next week of classes went almost smoothly as the Gryffindors.

After McGonagall went back to their regular assignments instead of their formulaic punishments, they all had a new appreciation for practical application of transfiguration in comparison. Even Peter was delighted to be able to go back to practicing his switching spells, and for the first time all year was able to do the pop quiz assignment without falling to pieces.

“Well, if I’d known it would have produced such fine results I would have began threatening you with formulas ages ago,” she said with some humor before dismissing them.

Charms was also a lot more fun now that most of the class had figured out the basics of the softening charm, and the class entertaining themselves as they jumped around on their increasingly bouncy practice blocks, and James and Sirius made it a competition to see whose would make them bounce the highest.

In Herbology Sirius had been uncharacteristically embarrassed at the start of class, but Professor Sprout didn’t say a word about the disastrous detention except to check that he was all healed, and then the rest of the class was passed pleasantly, taking care of and admiring their growing pine trees. They had already sprouted up to their shoulders. In just a few more weeks they would be towering over them all and ready for their new homes in the castle for Christmas.

In Defense they had moved on from Firecrabs to Gnomes, which Remus was unsurprised to find were very different from the Muggle version he’d seen on the lawns of various neighbors growing up. He mentioned this to Sirius who shook his head in wonder of how the Muggles had gotten the little pests so wrong. They looked nothing like the jolly little bearded men in hats, and more like giant potatoes on legs that ruined gardens and burrowed holes in the ground.

By History Sirius was using the time to enjoy his freedom as much as he could before detention, joining James and Peter doing a new game that entailed trying to strategically roll Gobstones at each other past the defenses they were making out of quills, parchment, and whatever else they could find in their bags.

But with the girls no longer on speaking terms with them out of solidarity with Evans, it was becoming uncomfortably clear just how unpopular they all were. The rest of their classmates were annoyed over all the extra homework they’d gotten them, and the points they’d lost, one top of all the other people on the list of people they didn’t get along with.

During lunch James tried once more to get Sirius to make up after Dorcas and Marlene sternly told them that Lily was refusing to come to lunch, while Mary went up to make sure she ate and keep her company, but to no avail.

“I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do, and especially not when she’s the one who has it out for me,” he told them after the girls left, although with less anger than before as he played with his food.

Severus Snape on the other end of the hall was still seething in silence, which was a blessing since this meant he was keeping a very large distance away from them all even while sending hateful looks towards Sirius’ back through glittering black eyes.

At the same table, Narcissa was also back to her sneering self which Sirius was also torn over how to handle. “We haven’t really gotten along with each since we were seven. Apparently she would rather hang out with the likes of Greengrass and Talkalot. Guess she thinks she’s so mature now.” Sirius said with an eye roll at the sixth year, before moodily going back to shooting peas at the Hufflepuff table when they weren’t looking.

 

The rest of week was much the same; Sirius went to his detentions, James and Peter amused themselves by jumping around from different clubs with varying levels of interest, and Remus found time to slip away to do his research, using the excuse of wanting to catch up on homework to go to the library.

Now that he was coming more regularly, Remus could have kicked himself for having avoided it for so long. After a stroke of good luck he’d found a relatively quiet corner of the library that was better hidden from the likes of Madame Pinch, and where he could research in relative peace to get away from the constant noise of the castle. It was a small alcove in the middle of the sections for magical politics and philosophy which worked like a repellant for most of the students.

There he could set up a stack of books relating to his courses to hide behind while also doing research on lycanthropy without being bothered. Madam Pince had since left him alone, evidently more interested in stalking other students that she felt more likely to cause trouble.

As he also got more used to the place, he was also upset at himself for not using the library as often. Here was an entire room dedicated to all sorts of books on magic; spells not intended for another few years, research papers on new developments in the wizarding world, treatises on everything from cartography to one even about the astrolabe he carried around in his pocket. With the end of term already looming Remus was beginning to wonder, even if he used all of the six and a half years he had left whether he could make even a dent in the amount of knowledge stored here.

In good faith he did invite the others to join him after they began getting curious about where he was spending so much of his time, but James and Peter had both given him horrified looks, and he could just see their eyes glazing over as he tried to explain that it wasn't just about books.

On Monday Sirius’ detention was with Professor Messier, the Astronomy teacher. They arrived just as Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary were leaving, who all gave them one look before turning up their noses at them. Sirius tried to look unaffected as he imitated them with a flip of his hair, before darting inside for another ‘ _rousing’_ punishment of cleaning all of the telescopes and reorganizing planetary charts.

The next day it was helping Ogg and Madam Erinyes to clip and polishing the brooms in the shed, an exercise that Sirius didn't minding nearly as much. Wednesday was spent reorganizing the History Classroom since Professor Binns, being a ghost, had no way of picking things up anymore. Sirius has been bored to tears when the deadman began telling tales of his own days as a student. Then Thursday had the two Gryffindors helping Professor Flitwick sorting decorations in preparation for Christmas.

By the time Friday rolled around Sirius was practically bouncing in his seat during Potions, ignoring Snape or the girls giving him unhappy looks throughout class despite choosing tables as far away from them as possible, because he was happy to be getting his final detention out of the way.

“Today’s the day. Soon I will be a free man once again, and we can finally get back to planning pranks!” he chattered on cheerfully as Remus, James, and Peter walked with him towards Professor McGonagall’s office.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news Sirius, but I’m pretty sure planning another prank might just land you in detention again,” Remus said lightly, walking along with the others, _A Treatise on The Astrolabe_ under his arm as James rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be like that Remy! We got away with Slytherin Stinks didn’t we?”

“Beginners luck,” he dismissed primely.

“Or maybe we were just that good! ‘Very well executed’ I seem to recall” James recited with a mischievous glint in his eye. He’d begun saying this whenever the prank was brought up. He was still a little sore that for all their hard work, it’d taken only a few weeks for the student body to lose interest, and now he’d also taken to saying that whatever the next one was, he wanted it big! Something so outstanding that people would be talking about it for the rest of the year!

Remus however was perfectly content with not having to face Dumbledore or McGonagall. He just couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing them, not after everything they’d done just to get him here, or worst yet, his parents finding out that after all their sacrifices he’d squandered it for a few practical jokes. Nervously he fiddled with the astrolabe in his pocket as the four reached McGonagall’s corridor. Sirius and Peter were bickering about whether a troll or an ogre would win in a hand to hand, or perhaps it was club to club, combat.

“Rubbish,” Sirius said dismissively after Peter’s persuasive argument that a troll, being the slightly smarter of the two would have the advantage. “At the end of the day the ogre’s got brute force on it’s side! If the troll was smart enough to make a trap, maybe, but trolls are still bloody stupid.”

“I’m just saying, that little bit of brains might make all the difference,” Peter exclaimed, “Right James? You agree with me don’t you?” he asked looking hopefully.

“Nah, I have to agree with Sirius there. What’s the troll going to do? Think of using his club faster?” James said, missing as Peter’s face fell that he’d picked Sirius’ side.

Remus place a hand on his shoulder kindly, “Don’t worry Peter, I agree with you,” he said, making James and Sirius pause in their laughing attempts to mimic speaking in troll to looked at him. “Ogres are stronger, but they’re hides are thinner. One quick blow from a club’ll knock it out,” he said matter of factly.

“Really?” Peter said looking happy before turning on the other two, “Ha! See! Even Remus agrees with me,” he said gleefully before sticking his tongue at Sirius who snorted petulantly.

“Now, now, lads. There’s only one way to settle this for good,” James said impishly. “We just need to bring a troll and an ogre to Hogwarts, then we watch them duke it out. There, problem solved.” The others laughed at the thought before Sirius spluttered halfway between chuckles, looking excited.

“No! Wait, James! You’re a genius!!” he exclaimed much to his bemusement.

“Oh, just starting to cotton on are you?” he drawled and Sirius rolled his eyes at him.

“No, no, don’t you get it? ‘We’ll bring a troll to Hogwarts! James, the Prank!!” He said eyes wide, willing for them to catch on. His look of confusion turned to brilliance as he finally realized what Sirius was saying.

“Mate! That's brilliant!”

“Yeah, I am!”

“Erm, what are you saying, exactly?” Remus interjected after a confused glance at Peter who shrugged back looking just as lost.

“I’m saying that I have the idea for our next pran--!”

“---Ahh, hello ladies!” James called loudy to drown out Sirius’ explanation just as Lily and the other girls turned the corner. She flushed and looked away while Dorcas and Marlene stepped forward protectively. Sirius straightened his back and adopted an expression very similar to his cousin’s scornful looks as he saw them, turning to his friends.

“Never mind, I’ll explain later,” he muttered, “Right lads, meet you at dinner,” he called a little louder before turning on his heel and moving swiftly towards McGonagall’s door. Remus gave Lily a sympathetic look that she missed, looking to the floor and marching ahead without another word.

Dorcas and Marlene grumbled before heading off themselves, leaving James, Peter, and Remus looking awkwardly at each other.

“I just don’t get why he doesn’t just apologize,” Peter said nervously as they walked away, “Anything would be better than dealing with _that_ all the time, right?”

“He’s just being stubborn,” James said with a shrug “Maybe we can try talking him around when we get back.”

Remus thought this was an oversimplification of Sirius’ feelings, and that the chances of talking Sirius Black around were rather slim, but he kept quiet as he followed the others towards the club they were visiting today; Frog Choir. No, if they wanted to fix the rift between them and their fellow Gryffindors, then they needed something else to get Sirius to change his mind. But what?

He left them at the door, refusing to follow them in, and quickly said goodbye to head towards the library. He heard James boasting about his ‘wonderful’ falsetto from down the hall and smiled secretly. Poor James didn’t seem to realize that all his roommates knew what he sounded like in the shower. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Professor McGonagall was a very busy woman, being Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor Head of House, and The Professor of Transfiguration for all seven years worth of several hundred students, so, Sirius understood that this would naturally mean much less time in her schedule to be tailored to monitoring a couple of detentionees.

But did that mean she had to make her detention so boring _,_ he thought as his eyes wandered from the parchment in front of him, his quill pausing in the middle of writing the line _“I will not duel to solve my problems,”_ over and over and he looked out the window overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. It stood deserted in the freezing cold of winter like a great black chasm jutting out the mountain landscape, which was exactly what this final detention was starting to feel like, now that he thought about it.

McGonagall cleared her throat and gave him a sharp look, from where she was sitting at her desk grading papers, her plumed quill magically writing on its own. With a sheepish grin he turned back to his paper to finish his last place, and waiting until she’d turned her attention away to steal a glance around the room.

Across from his own desk-chair the transfiguration professor had conjured, Evans was also scratching out her lines, diligently keeping her eyes to herself, and her face close to the parchment. Every once in a while she’d let out a little sniffle and Sirius had to force himself not to roll his eyes before he looked back down at his own scrawl. Compared to maintaining Quidditch brooms or sorting astronomy equipment, this was so dull that Sirius would almost rather have another go with the Bouncing Bulbs again. Almost.

He shifted in his uncomfortable wooden seat and was halfway through the line _I will not duel--_ when it occurred to him, would Professor McGonagall _actually_ be reading these? He snuck a glance towards the professor and the mountains of rolls of parchment on her desk and really considered it for a moment. For all that she knew he could be writing just about anything! It seemed to him this was a serious oversight on her part. Why, if he were an any less responsible student, he would have taken this opportunity t to write a number of clever joke lines... All for the noble cause of improving the quality of punishment for students everywhere, of course.

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, he tapped his quill to his chin as he tried to come up with the most ridiculous thing he could think of. Perhaps it was his earlier stroke of genius, but automatically he thought about trolls and ogres, and finished the line _I will not duel a troll with a club,_ clapping his hand over his mouth to keep from snickering and having to play it off as a sneeze when McGonagall looked sharply up at him.

“Excuse me,” he said innocently before going back to his parchment. On the other side of the room Lily had looked up, opening her mouth to say something, but he sent her his best disdainful look and she recoiled, ducking her head back towards her own lines.

 

All week Evans had been trying to catch his attention when they weren’t being closely monitored by professors, but Sirius was really in no mood for speaking with her. Everyone, even James and Remus were taking her side, acting like he was the one who needed to apologize, to forgive and forget, and it wasn’t fair! He always got blamed for everything.

His mood thus dampened he nearly stabbed through the parchment with his quill as he continued his newly altered lines, hoping it would start to make him feel better.

He always got blamed, even when he was little.

When he was young the family used to visit the Black Family Manor, where Bellatrix, and Narcissa's family lived, and the children used to be sent to the nursery. Until they were old enough to have their own miniature gatherings, where they were expected to sit still in chairs in front of the fire while the adults talked, he and his cousins used to be left to their own devices. The house elf at the time was very elderly, nearing the age when Aunt Irma would think of mounting her head to the wall with the others. As it was, it was incredibly hard keeping control of five young children, especially when those children included Bellatrix, Sirius, and Narcissa.

Bella was always finding ways to cause trouble and bully everyone else into doing what she wanted. Andromeda would stay behind with Regulus, while Narcissa and Sirius would follow the eldest girl into sneaking out around the great hallways, exploring the many rooms and sliding down banisters. That part used to be fun, but then Bella would get bored, and a bored Bella was a dangerous one.

Suddenly she would be pushing over centuries old broken vases, spilling inkwells on the hundred year old carpets, levitating white paintbrushes to draw mustaches on unsuspecting family portraits, and turning the mounted house elf heads upside down, and then she would look proud at all the mischief she caused.

Narcissa would threaten to tell, and Bella would argue back what happens to tattle tales and that would get her to shut up and run back to the nursery so she wouldn’t get caught. But that also meant that Sirius has to take the fall. He’d argue sometimes that it wasn’t him while Bella smirked from behind the glaring adults, but everyone always believed her because she was older, and then he would have to go to bed without supper which wasn’t nearly so bad as what Walburga would have in store for him when they went home.

He supposed that was why it was so easy to take the blame for Regulus too as they got older and when their parents were in a bad mood. 

Lost deep in thought, Sirius almost missed when the next bell chimed, and he scrambled to roll up his lines, biting the inside of his mouth to keep a straight face as he wondered whether McGonagall would notice.

She looked at them sternly as she accepted the rolls of parchment, and gave them a talking to about the repercussions if they were found fighting anymore

“Well, I certainly hope that these last two weeks have been a lesson to you. No more dueling, and no more out of bounds, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Professor,” the two recited as their head of house stared at them over her reading glasses. Finally she gestured for them to leave, and Sirius nearly knocked over his chair in his haste to get out of there and finally into freedom, shoving thoughts of his family and of Evans out his mind as he rushed out the corridor.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Christmas!
> 
> Notes: I had a hard time trying to find what the difference between a troll and a ogre is for Harry Potter, and found nothing! So here is my take on them based on other online research on the topic.


	15. December 1971 - Liquid Yuletide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Sept 1. 2018: Went back to all the other chapters and fixed them up a bit. Some of them I added new information to.

♔Lionhearted: The Moon Ascendant ♔ 

Chapter 15 

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Warning: Underage drinking, see author notes.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The week leading up to Christmas break came with much excitement and wonder as seemingly overnight the castle was transformed into a holiday paradise. Great hulking wreaths covered in bows hung over the large oak doors to the Entrance Hall. Garlands were strung up over the marble banisters, doors, and along the foyers. The suits of armor lining the castle were all polished and charmed to sing carols, and instead of their usual chime the bells had been enchanted to play Carol of the Bells between classes. But best of all was the transformation of the Great Hall.

The trees they’d grown in Herbology were now hulking masses of pine needles, and had to be moved by Hagrid to line the front hall since Ogg was much too old for it. They were bedecked with shimmering fairy lights and magnificent ornaments, and topped with glistening stars that sparkled under the Enchanted Ceiling. The fake sky was was now sending down flurries of snow even though the grounds outside were still bare.

No one could wait for the for the end of term and for the holidays to start, and so everyone was putting in maximum effort into their assignments in the hopes that they could get it over with. In Transfiguration Sirius used that motivation to finally get ahead of James, earning fifteen points for managing to get his mouse to turn into a glittering silver snuff box and lording it over him for the rest of the week.

In Potions, Slughorn was as jolly as ever planning his Slug Club Christmas party and boasting to the class about all the well connected witches and wizards he had planning to attend, coupled with making loud hints that for their last assignment he would be having a special competition to celebrate Yuletide.

At that James and Sirius both became more excited for potions than they’d been since the first class of term, eager to crush Snape who himself started scrambling through his potions book as soon as it was mentioned. After class James approached the Potions master, grinning widely as he tried to get Slughorn to let slip what the potion was. Slughorn wouldn't budge but he also didn’t at all seem to mind this bit of brown nosing too much, chortling and wagging his finger at him.

“Oh no you don’t Mister Potter; I shan't say a thing! If you want my magnificent prize then you’ll just have to earn it!” he said cheerfully. “But that reminds me! I do wonder if you know whether I can expect Dear Old Monty at my little shindig? I’ve sent an invitation of course, but what with this cold snap I daresay the owls might be a tad late,” he said.

Slughorn, being a man of comfort had gratefully arranged for extra heating in the dungeons which was a great welcome compared to some of the rest of the castle, where the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows. It had the rest of the student body clamoring to the common rooms and Great Hall for their large warm fireplaces.

James grinned proudly as he assured Slughorn he’d try convincing Mr. Potter to attend, while Snape shot him hateful looks as he lurked in the doorway. This was before he realized Sirius was watching him charily, and he stiffened before quickly fleeing the dungeons.Thus far it seemed that Sirius had successfully managed to scare the Slytherin off, and while the others were keen to see how long it would last, Sirius himself was keeping on guard, insisting on sticking together as often as possible in case Snape was aiming for a Christmas revenge. “I keep telling you, you have no idea what a Slytherin will come up with,” he’d say.

 

“I’ll be fine, really,” Remus insisted one such afternoon when James and Sirius tried scrambling up from their game of exploding snap to get their cloaks, that they’d tossed across their dormitory beds, “It’s just the library.” He was already bundled up and at the door, the bag on his shoulder teeming with books when they both insisted on coming along.

“Yeah, but that’s where Snivellus and Evans _hang out_. What if he takes the chance to curse you?” Sirius said, stubbornly wrapping Andromeda’s scarf, Gryffindor side up around his neck, drawling Lily’s name distastefully. Things had not gotten better between the girls and them at all. Remus wanted to try and do something about it, but it was made harder by their insistence on staying around, on top of not being able to find Lily herself alone. He’d been hoping to catch her at the library as this was when she was least surrounded by classmates. It seemed Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary had the same aversion to extracurricular studying as the rest of them.

He shuffled on his feet restlessly as James grabbed his hat and the two assured Peter who was languidly doing homework on his bed, that they would bring up dinner, content not to leave the comfortable warmth of their dorm. 

Finally the three of them set off through the common room, which was packed with students enjoying the warmth. The upperclassmen had taken up the best seats near the fire and Fabian and Gideon were surrounded by a group of laughing peers as they told a hilarious story of their latest escapade with Filch.

With the students confined to the castle instead of Quidditch, or roaming around the grounds, on top of all the excitement for the holidays, this meant that the students were causing the caretaker more trouble than ever.

James and Sirius had even taken to calling him Scrooge after he’d threatened them for knocking over one of the suits of armor, but never to his face.

“If I had it my way I’d have you hanging by your thumbs, you rotten little beast!” he’d shrieked over the sound of the fallen suit singing _“A Not So Merry Christmas”_ forlornly on it’s side. Since then the two had started plotting some special pranks to use against him. Remus hadn’t been sure if they were joking or not, thinking Filch’s ideas of punishments were too comically horrible to take seriously until Sirius confirmed that they did indeed used to do things like that up until recently.

“Father’s always thought corporal punishment was the only way to make a lasting impression. He and some of the other Pureblood families keep petitioning to bring it back, but Dumbledore’s refused every year they’ve brought it up,” he said, his awe of their headmaster spilling into his voice.

“Yeah, my dad says that they used to hang students by their ankles from the ceiling if they were bad enough back when he went.” James said making them all shutter.

The students of course were not the only ones causing trouble; Peeves was still on a mission to create even more chaos than usual, and he was driving people crazy, pelting students with flaming chestnuts, and chasing people around with mistletoe and creating mocking songs, and the worst trick being when he conjured a horrible mask with goat horns and began popping up in random stairwells shrieking about Krampus being out to get them.

James himself was itching to come up with something for the holidays. “It just doesn’t seem right not ending the term with a bang,” he explained. He and Peter were the most looking forward to going back home, Peter mostly for his mum’s home cooked Christmas feast.

James had gone into great detail describing what his family did for the holidays; They'd decorate Potter Manor from roof to cellar, and there would be sledding, sleigh riding, visiting other families to go carolling, and then a big old party full of his parent’s old associates.

Sirius listened jealousy to that before complaining that his Christmas was sure to be boring. All his family ever did was stand around talking to the other pureblood families while the children had to sit around in their own room ‘Making connections’ with each other. His saving grace was that he would at least get to spend time with his brother who he missed terribly. “I’m not looking forward to being back with Kreacher though,” he grouched twirling his wand in his hand idly.

“I don’t blame you mate,” James said, considering the stories they’d been told of the mad elf, before his eyes widened in excitement and a hopeful smile split his face. “Hey! I just had an idea! Why don’t you guys come over some time! I bet I can convince mum and dad to let you all stay if I tell them early enough.” He was bouncing on his feet happily at the prospect, and Sirius looked like he would like nothing more than to spend Christmas with the Potters, but instead he shook his head sadly, looking down at his boots and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry, but… I know they wouldn’t let me. You know, Blood Traitors and all that...” he said, facing clouding over at his stinking parents and their stinking prejudices. James looked disappointed but put on a large smile anyway before throwing an arm around them both affably.

“Ah, don’t worry about it! I’m sure we’ll find some way to get you all over sometime, right Remy?” he said his hazel eyes bright. Remus ducked his head to not meet his eye, giving a noncommittal noise as he quietly allowed the other two to chatter on about trying to come up with different ways to trick their parents into letting them meet up as they approached the library.

He kept a stiff upper lip as they said goodbye, watching as the two went along to towards the owlery, their cheerful talk echoing down the hall, and Madam Pince gave him her usual suspicious stare but made no comment as he piled his returns on the reception desk and trudged on in.

For not the first time he was glad to have found his hiding spot as he placed his bag down on the table in the little alcove. He plopped into the seat before putting his head in his arms, trying to sort out his mood. He was happy for James and Peter, that they were going home for the holidays to spend time with their families, and he was at least happy for Sirius that he would get to see his brother. But Remus wasn’t going home for the holidays. He was staying at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had announced at the beginning of the week that the list for students staying over for the break was going around, and would be posted near her office. Remus had been too embarrassed to sign it in front of them when he realized that all three of the others would be going home.

There was a full moon over Christmas break, and after some careful consideration he’d eventually decided that it wouldn’t be fair bringing himself back home to trouble his mum or father when there were already perfectly fine accommodations in place for dealing with him right here at Hogwarts. He missed his family desperately, and he imagined that they’d be disappointed not having him home for the holidays for the first time, but he didn't want to burden them anymore than he had to. _Really, they might even have a happier Christmas without me_ , he thought with a sigh into the table.

It was _hard_ containing his werewolf form at home; so many silencing spells, binding charms, security incantations and protective wards to put up, and then there was the aftermath with all the healing and curative work just to get him back on his feet. And what if something went wrong?

Since starting school he’d managed to squeak by without any lasting damage, but he had no delusions that it was because the transformation was getting better. He actually suspected that The Wolf was simply more preoccupied with throwing a tantrum. Not that he could explain this to anyone. For him, the time after that painful transformation was a lot like sleeping; sometimes he could see flashes or remember a feeling, but most times it was just a vague awareness of something he’d done or thought. Of course, he’d always tried to avoid speaking of his tenuous relationship with the thing he became every month. How would it seem if I told anyone that he could almost understand the beast? And besides, who knew how long his other side would continue being relatively lethargic? It would be just their luck that the one night he came back was the one when it finally broke all the security arrangements that they'd put up for everyone’s safety.

He didn’t want that for his mum or dad; for them to have to fix him up, battered and bloody from a rough night, or having to deal with if something went wrong. He would never forgive himself if they found him one morning, permanently marred or Merlin forbid, dead and having them blame themselves for not getting to him in time or not being able to save him.

He’d always been aware of that possibility, from the very first night he’d got bitten; that night six years ago in St. Mungos when he’d awoken to find out that everything had changed.

With a shudder he tried to push away that memory, of St. Mungos after a night of flashing teeth and claws and his own blood, waking up torn apart and barely held together by rolls and rolls of hospital gauze and magic, of nurses and healers running around frantically with potions and instruments, desperate to save him, and his parents when they came in to see him, being told by the Head Healer that while they’d saved his life through miracle and sheer luck, that there was nothing more that they could do.

Afterwards he was discharged to the ‘Dangerous’ Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites where they were approached by ministry wizards with scary faces. He’d been half asleep, delirious from shock and trauma, and sleeping draughts and pain potions, but he could remember clearly his father shouting down the scary Aurors, his mother gripping his hand like a lifeline as she watched fearfully. He couldn’t remember what was being said, he was too young, but he knew whatever it was that it had been bad because he’d never seen his father looking so sad and scared and furious at the same time.

He shifted in his chair, feeling the heavy astrolabe move in his pocket and he grasped it before lifting his head, grateful that he was alone with nobody around to interrupt his thoughts.

 He wouldn’t tell the others about staying at school. He didn’t want them asking questions or feeling sorry for him. It was bad enough to be missing his family, although he’d resolutely forced himself to come to terms with it, it was another that he would also be missing his friends. Almost harder in fact, because they came with a strange freedom by not knowing his secret. He could plan and scheme with them without their guilt or their pity, or feeling like they needed to treat him different because of it.

He sat up in the library chair, looking blankly at the pile of books in front of him before standing, thinking sadly of finding a nice book to read so he could forget his troubles for a while. He loved going to Hogwarts, loved having been given this chance. But his very first Christmas at Hogwarts was looking to be a lonely one indeed.

He’d just crossed the library between the shelves when he had a stroke of good luck. Lily Evans was sitting in her usual spot, a table in the middle nearby the Potions section, but this time, she was alone! Warily he looked around for Severus or one of the girls, but after a minute of watching for her to be joined by either he realized that she was well as truly by herself this time.

Seeing his chance, he approached. She had her head down over a large piece of parchment, her dark red hair spilling over her shoulder as she scratched away with her quill, eyes narrowed in concentration. He was suddenly nervous as he realized that despite his waiting around he didn’t know exactly what he was going to say. _Hi Evans, my friend hates you but I want to fix it!_ Would probably not going to go over well. He winced as he stepped forward, gathering his Gryffindor bravery as he came to her table.

“Um, h-hullo, Evans,” he said to get her attention and it came across as lame even to his own ears and he flushed as Lily looked up from her work then frowned at him.

“Remus? Hullo,” she said slowly, looked around the library, her frown sharpening, “Where are… you know, the others?”

She said the word ‘others’ with a little sniff, no doubt thinking of Sirius in particular, and Remus looked at her with pity. There were dark circles under her eyes, like the kind from not sleeping well, and her expression was much less vibrant than he’d seen of her. He knew all too well how similar that looked to him close to the full moon.

“They’re not around,” he replied gently, turning to amusement when she glared at him mistrustfully, “They really aren’t, promise.”

“Okay…” she said slowly, placing her quill down, “Why not?”

He shrugged before shifting on his feet then pointed to one of the chairs. “I wanted to see if you wanted to talk, if that’s alright?”

“About what?” She said and he didn’t answer, waiting patiently for her to decide if she would trust him or not. “Alright. But if this is part of some sort of prank…” she said warningly, and Remus gave a small smile as he took the chair next to her. She gave him a puzzled look as though she wasn’t sure what he was up to before shoving her pile of books away to make room.

“Are you…” she said scrutinizing him, “Are you feeling better now? Marlene and them said you got sick again,” she asked, catching Remus off guard. After deciding she had no ulterior motive for asking he shrugged, his thumbs running over the ridges of his book nervously.

“As good as I’ll ever be,” he mumbled stiffening as the girl looked amused by something. “What?”

“It’s nothing really…” she said shyly, but when he made no comment continued, “It’s just... when my sister gets even the littlest bit sick she always goes into hysterics and we can’t get her to do anything around the house.” She looked at him owlishly, “I was just thinking that it’s funny you don’t complain, even though you’re sick all the time.”

“Oh, really?” He replied scrambling to find another subject to move away from his health. “That’s nothing. Anyway--” he stammered under her intense gaze. Up close he could see that her eyes were a very vivid green, rather unlike his own. They were back to their original dark and muddy green. “S-so, a sister? What’s she like?”

Apparently this was the exact wrong thing to say because Lily’s face fell and clouded over and she looked ready to cry.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean--!” he said quickly, and Lily gave a sniffle before trying to stop herself.

“No, no, it’s not your fault. I’m the one who brought her up…” she trailed off miserably, and Remus wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, despite her flash of amusement at that, “Is she...unwell too?”

“Oh no, nothing like that…” he sat quietly for her to continue. “It’s just...we aren’t getting along very well…” Lily looked down at her parchment again and Remus felt bad that this wasn’t his area of expertise at all. He’d never had sibling, so who was he to try and help with family matters like this? He looked down at his book again thoughtfully before he realized that _Sirius_ had a brother; surely he’d know more about handling siblings. He was just about to mention this when there was a noise like a hiss behind him and Remus turned in his seat to see Severus Snape marching over, and looking dangerous.

“What are you doing here?!” the Slytherin demanded, and Remus stood, reacting to the wand Snape was gripping in his hand by clutching his own. Lily looked between them with concern.

“Hi Sev, how was Potions Club?” she’d greeted pointedly

“It was fine,” Snape said curtly, glaring Remus down, “But I want to know what _this_ is doing here.”

Remus’ blood went cold before his temper flared, and he gripped his wand harder to try and resist hexing the other boy back. He didn’t need any trouble from Madam Pince, not just as she was beginning to let him wander around her precious library.

“ _Remus_ , and I were _talking_ , Sev.” Lily said, her eyes narrowing at Snape’s behavior, “Which he is welcome to do, you know?”

“Ha, and you trust him to not be plotting something with his _friends_ Black and Potter?” Snape hissed looking down on him, “What is it Lupin? Black not content with what he did to me last time? Now they’ve sent their little lapdog to do their bidding?”

For one panicked moment Remus thought that Snape’s choice of words were intentional, and his eye narrowed as he also felt strangely defensive.

“‘What he did to me’, Now that’s interesting, ” Remus repeated quietly with a frown, “It sounds to me that you were asking to get knocked back, making fun of his family and all.”

Snape’s pale face turned seething and he looked like he was about to argue when Madam Pince’s had come from behind one of the shelves looking ever like a vulture as she came up beside them, her voice shrill. “What’s going on here? Put those wands away before you ruin something!”

Remus quickly stuffed his wand, looking about at the other students who’d stopped to watch. Lily was standing, looking between the two boys anxiously.

Reigning in his anger Remus snatched up his book, ignoring the Slytherin boy. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving,” Remus told the librarian who gave a little " _Hmph_." “Sorry, Evans” he muttered at Lily, avoiding her eye.

“Oh… okay then.” she replied, her face falling, and Remus got the impression that she’d been dying for the extra company, but the small manner of Severus towering over him like an overgrown bat was the bigger impediment. “Goodbye.”

He gave her a tight little grimace before turning and stalking away, refusing to rush and make it seem like he was running. He was at least a little vindicated to hear Lily telling Snape off for being rude under her breath, as he made his way back to his own table to gather his things.

 _Well, there went his plans_ , he thought as he took up his bag and waltzed towards the door, feeling more upset than ever.

“...And I’m not a lapdog…” he muttered to himself several corridors away, and when that earned a strange look by a couple older students passing by, he ducked his head, flushing, and picked up the pace.

_.    . .    . . .   . . . .    . . . . .   . . . . ._

 

The closer the to the holiday the slower the week seemed to pass, leaving everyone restless and anxious for it to end. James and Sirius finished their end of term assignments in Transfiguration and Charms early and had thus taken to goofing off to play minor pranks, and tricks, and generally being a nuisance. Remus would have been finished early as well if he hadn’t been working on extra credit to make up for missed classes and practicals gone awry.

The girls were still ignoring them, except that Remus would try to give Lily a smile when he saw her since the library, hoping she didn’t think he was mad at her. He also hadn’t mentioned Snape at all, in part because Sirius had certainly been right about running into the unpleasant boy and he didn’t want to admit it, but also because he hoped Snape’s current avoidance of them would continue as long as possible.

Finally the Friday before break arrived, and with it so did their last Potions class where, as promised, Slughorn was ready to give them all a chance to compete.

Before class they’d all scrambled to the dungeon classroom, hoping to beat the Slytherins there and were disappointed to find them already arrived. Snape was sitting on the far end of the hall with his nose in his Potions book, and with a snide kind of grin James lead the others as close to the door as possible without intermixing with the others.

“I wonder what the prize will be,” Peter whispered as many students had been doing all week since the announcement. Some students were under the impression it was galleons, and others that it would been a brand new broom.

Sirius grinned scathingly, “I’ll bet it’s just an invitation to his bleeding Christmas Party,” he said with a roll of his eyes before shivering and tightening his scarf. The halls to the dungeons were freezing, with their breath turning to mist as the students stood around. Remus resisted the urge to gloat that he bet he wished he had a jumper to wear over their school uniform like his. Both James and Sirius had remarked on his large, cozy, sweaters at least once a week since the beginning of term, but now even James and Peter at least had shut up once they started wearing their own. He was just opening his mouth to say it when Snape looked up to glare at the group of four, and remembering his insult he shut his mouth, moving a little away and hoping to look less like Peter who was practically brushing arms with the other two as they whispered together about the possible things they’d have to brew.

 

A few moments later Slughorn was opening the dungeon door, oblivious to the annoyed looks he was earning from the class, but soon all was forgiven as they settled into their seats, enjoying the nice warmth of the classroom as well as the very festive scent wafting it’s way from a large cauldron in the front and center of the room.

Remus settled into his seat, eyeing the glowing red liquid bubbling merrily away down front as James sat up in his chair to try peering at, his glasses at the end of his nose. On the other side of the dungeon Snape had already turned his potions book open and was sitting back in his chair looking smug.

“Alright class! I hope we’re all ready for today’s exciting lesson!” Slughorn greeted over their anticipatory whispers. “To introduce ourselves with the feature of our experiment today, who of you can tell me what,” he moved on over to the cauldron and swept a hand over it; the stream of vapor moved to form little patterns of stars, “delightful little potion it is that I have up here with me? Ah! Mister Snape?” he called as the Slytherin’s hand shot in the air.

“It’s a Yuletide potion,” he said primley with a smug look over towards James. Some of their classmates dawned looks of comprehension, including James and Sirius who sat back in their chairs dispassionately.

“Correct you are! Ten points to Slytherin,” Slughorn continued, asking the class for  details on it’s properties. Remus leant closer to James in a whisper as he gave points to Greengrass for an answer, “Yuletide potion? Does it do what I think it does?”

“Yup, imbues the drinker with ‘Christmas spirit’ and all that,” he replied crossing his arms with a pout. “I was hoping for something more exciting,” he said and Sirius on the opposite side nodded looking just as disinterested.

Remus blinked at the two of them, “R-really? What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

“Ah, nothing wrong with it, it’s just not all that useful is all,” James explained, “I mean, my family’s got all the Christmas cheer they can handle. Really it’s more for people in bad spirits around the holidays.”

“Right,” Sirius said adding in, “And people like my family don’t appreciate Yuletide that much either. I suppose I could slip some into their wine or something, but I doubt it’d make them less nasty,” he said, perching his head on his hands sardonically.

“Oh.” Remus replied, looking down at his textbook disappointedly. “I wouldn’t mind winning it,” he said thinking of his parents, especially his mum who loved trying magical things like that, and was probably going to have a less cheerful Chritsmas than usual, with him gone over the holiday. “‘Course, I’m pants at potion making,” he said with a sigh as he half-heartedly put up his scales.

James and Sirius shared a look over his head.

“We could win it for you,” Sirius offered brightening, “Between the two of us, I bet one of us could do it.”

“Yeah,” James said eagerly, “And I never need an excuse to rub old Snively’s big fat nose in something,” he said with relish, sending a scowl his way where the Slytherin was still looking extremely proud. Remus thought they were joking and bit his lip, wondering if he should mention their scene in the library, but it turned to alarm as the two keenly set up their supplies just as Slughorn was rounding out his lecture. “Wait! You don’t have to, I’ll be fine--”

“Ah, let us have our fun,” Sirius dismissed him with a wave as he grabbed up his textbook, “Here, you get the mortar going, I’ll get the ingredients,” he said, getting up as Slughorn cleared the class to go scrounging with a cheerful ‘Good luck!’

James and Peter were on the other cauldron, Peter happy to follow directions if it meant not having to touch the potion itself.

“Alright, let's see,” Sirius said as he came over holding their jar of materials, “It’s springwater first right?” Remus went ahead, prepping their ingredients eagerly as Sirius followed along the textbook with more enthusiasm than usual for the class. At some point Slughorn came over, nodding his head approvingly at the sudden change in work ethic before moving on to help Parkinson sort out a mess.

“Oooh,” Sirius said waggling his eyebrows as he picked up their bottle of Merlot, “Chalk it up to old sluggy not to skimp on the good stuff,” he said before pouring in the red wine with a hint of regret before adding in their cardamom seeds. Remus laughed as he zested their orange, spirits lifting although he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just the delicious scent filling the dungeon. It would be really nice if they could win it, he thought as he handed over the zest and began grating their cinnamon. A quick look around showed that Lily with Dorcas, and Snape with Pyrites, who Remus had worked with before, were around as close as they were, although James was a bit behind, hindered by Peter’s slower grinding. At some point he gave a shrug after looking at their potion, and glancing around, looking impish. He leaned back in his seat, waiting for Peter as Slughorn passed by, before standing and darting over towards the supply closet.

 

By the time he sat back down, Sirius was juicing their orange over their pleasantly simmering concoction, and after their last three counterclockwise stirs he gave a final wave of his wand, and their potion began glowing and sending a crimson vapor into the air.

The two boys slumped back in their chairs tiredly as they admired their handiwork.

“I guess it’s not such a bad potion after all,” Sirius said, standing up to look it over proudly, “Still think it wouldn’t have much effect on my family though.”

Professor Slughorn began making his final rounds when there was a shout at the other end of the classroom, and everyone turned in their seats to look at Snape who’d jumped up.

“What?! No! What did you do?!” he yelled at Cyril who gave him an unimpressed look over his glasses.

“I haven’t done anything,” the boy hissed as Slughorn rushed over, “You’re the one who’s supposed to be mixing.”

“Now, now boys! What’s all the hubbub?” the portly professor exclaimed as he came over to their cauldron. Their bubbling potion had turned significantly blacker than it was meant to be, and it was this that Snape was pointing to.

“It’s wrong!” he told Slughorn helplessly, gesturing at the potion as though it would explain everything. The potions master looked at their work then back to the Slytherin giving him an indulgent smile.

“Well now lad, it happens to the best of us sometimes,” he said before clapping him on the shoulder.

“That’s not what I’m saying! I followed the directions perfectly! You did something to it,” Snape accused while Slughorn went away to check on the Carrow twins, who’d created something that looked more like brown paste. Pyrites stood looking Snape down his nose. “As I’ve said, I’ve done nothing to it. Such a shame,” he continued derisively and it seemed that Snape finally became aware of the unfavorable looks from his fellow Slytherins, “To think that Malfoy spoke so highly of you. It makes me wonder when his standards became… lax.”

With that the boy turned on his heel imperiously towards the dungeon door, followed by Selwyn, Zabini, and Aris Pucey as Slughorn judged and had them bottle their potions, before dismissing them. Snape stood, balling his fists seethingly before noisily flasking their off-color brew himself then storming out, robes billowing.

 

“Wow.” Sirius said when he left, and Remus turned to James and Peter who looked positively delighted, suspiciously.

“Did you do that?” Remus whispered to him as Slughorn inched closer after judging Johnson and Jordon. Behind them Lily was trying to listen in without being noticed.

“What makes you think it was me?” James asked cheekily, still grinning as Remus stared at him owlishly. “I am shocked, shocked I tell you, that you think I would do something like that.” James tutted.

“James…” he said wearily before he was interrupted as Slughorn finally addressed the last few groups still standing behind.

“Well now class, I have to say I am _impressed_ with this year’s work! Wonderful job indeed! Now, I did say there was a prize for whoever had the best potion, and I did mean it! Now, for our runners up first; Excellent job Peakes and Elyte. Your potion was very close, but I suspect you missed a few stirs around the cauldron, we’ll work on that next term. Runcorn and Bulstrode, also close, but not enough wine. I daresay I wonder what you did with the rest of it,” he said teasingly but looking not at all upset as the two smirked up at him. “Then finally we come to our two last groups,” he said crossing his arms and he looked back and forth between Dorcas and Lily, and Remus and Sirius. The other four students packed their bags and left their flasks on the front table, leaving the Gryffindors, including James and Peter who’d been dismissed but were trying very hard to stall.

Remus wrung his hands as they looked between the two last cauldrons. Lily’s and Dorcas’s were the same red, also glowing and sending steam in the air. He wondered if he dared hope to win. It would be a shame after all of Sirius’ work, but... He snuck a glanced over at Evans who still had tired bags under her eyes. She could probably use it even more than he could.

He ducked his head to look at his shoes, just waiting for Slughorn to tell them they’d lost.

The Potions master gave them all one final look across, frowning suspensefully before a big grin split under his large mustache.

 

“Oh go on then! I suppose I’ll just have to announce _both_ your teams as winners! Excellent work to the lot of you,” he said with a chortle.

Remus’ head shot up and he saw both the Gryffindor girls looking surprised as well. Somewhere behind them he heard James bumping his head standing up from under his desk. Heavens knew how he got there.

“Really?” Sirius blurted out, grinning.

“Yes, really, Mister Black. Now let’s see, for the prizes I originally was going to give two bottles of my own batch, one for each in the team. But as we’re sharing the prize I suppose I’ll just have to give one to each of your groups, and let your work out how to divide your winnings,” the old professor explained looking between the four of them who nodded. “Perfect! Well then,” he said as he pulled out of the front pocket of his robes two chains. On each end was a little corked bottle, tied with little patterned ribbons, and inside each was Liquid Yuletide glowing brightly red through the glass. He placed one in Lily’s hand and the girls peered at it excitedly before rushing to gather their things to show Mary and Marlene.

“Oh, go on,” Sirius said to Remus, nudging him forward and crossing his arms with a big grin. Remus hesitantly took the bottle from Slughorn with a squeaked ‘Thanks’, before turning to show the others.

“Wicked!” James said, peering at the little bottled in his hands, “Hey professor!” he called to Slughorn who was busying himself flasking the remaining potions; with a whirl of his wand the glowing red liquid was sweeping through the air and streaming into a group of empty vessels on his desk. “What are you going to do with all the rest?” he asked and they looked curiously as Slughorn gave a big grin.

“Why, I’m glad you asked Mister Potter! You see, all these” he swept a hand over the flasks as they corked themselves, “Are going to St. Mungos this year. I make it a point to donate some every Christmas. Helps boost morale for the whole staff during the holidays and I know they use them for their most needing patients. Yes sir, these will go to a very good cause, a very good cause indeed!” he said puffing up and looking at the bottles fondly.

The boys stared at their potions professor with a great deal more respect, until Sirius chimed in, “And I bet the hospital rewards you for the charity, sir?” with a big grin.

“Of course!” Slughorn said with a jaunty wink, “Now you’re thinking like a Slytherin Mister Black.” Sirius snorted at that before making a show of bundling his Gryffindor scarf. “Now, off you go! I daresay you should be glad to be out of this dungeon for the holiday!”

“Happy Christmas, Professor!” James called back cheerfully as they filed out into the dungeon halls after they bundled up against the cold. “Dear old Sluggy,” he remarked as they made their way up.

“I know, can you believe him?” Sirius said, still a little peeved at the potions master’s Slytherin comment. “I wonder just how much he’s rewarded, donating all those potions. You realize we’re the ones who have to do the work, and he’s making a profit out of our free labor.”

“Oh come off it! What else would we do with all those barrels of potions we make? At least it’s going to a good cause,” James said, leaving Sirius grumbling. “Anyway, we won!” he cheered as they passed the Entrance hall towards the Great Hall.

“Yeah, about that, was it really you who tampered with Severus' potion?” Remus asked, giving him a piercing look. James shook his head looking amused.

“I don’t much like your assumption that I had anything to do with it,” he replied, and the others actually looked shocked at him.

“Are you for real, mate?” Sirius asked as they sat around the largely empty Gryffindor table. They’d taken to sitting in early during free hour to join in the other loiterers playing wizards chess and exploding snap and enjoying the great warmth emanating from the large fireplace. They pulled out their bags and spread their books out casually.

“I’m telling the truth!” James said with a hint of exasperation.

“But, you disappeared that one time, I saw you!” Sirius accused and as Peter and James shared a mirthful look.

“Aye mate, you did see me disappear, but it wasn’t to bother with Snivellus.” He looked around the room before taking up his bag which did look a bit bulkier than usual, and quickly he flipped the lip.

“No way!” Sirius exclaimed as James quickly put his bag back down, carefully for the wine bottle he’d smuggled. “I can’t believe it!”

“You mean you stole--” Remus started with a whisper until James cut him off.

“Of course I didn’t! I left several galleons behind for it,” he replied “Just what low opinion do you have of me?” he asked looking troubled.

Sirius snorted and Remus shook his head before looking down at the little bottle in his hands. He still couldn’t believe they’d won it. He bit his lip before looking around at them and holding it out.

“You know, I don’t think I can accept this by myself,” he said and James, Peter, and Sirius all gave him looks. “I mean, you really did all the work Sirius--”

“Remus, just take the potion already,” the boy cut off with a grin, “We won it for _you_. Or rather, _I_ won it for you,” Sirius said with a smirk towards James.

“Oi! Keep that up and you’re getting none of this vino,” James snarked before the two were back to their usual playful bickering.

 

Remus left them to it, happily placing the chain around his neck before taking out one of his books. By Sunday the boys would be on the Hogwarts Express heading back home, and although he’d be missing them, he was in high spirits, enjoying the background noise of their banter and sometimes laughing at a particularly funny line from either.

“You know, I still wonder who it was that sabotaged Snively's cauldron if it wasn’t any of us.” Sirius said thoughtfully. James snorted in response.

“You do realize he has more ‘enemies’ than just me right? I’m sure someone else just got tired of him,” he said with a shrug before turning his attention back to his game with Peter.

_.    . .    . . .   . . . .    . . . . .   . . . . ._

The warm Holiday mood lasted until that night as the boys started packing their trunks. Remus got away with escaping their notice by running around helping Peter and James find their things which had somehow spread themselves all over their dorm and even into the common room.

James was haphazardly stuffing his clothes in his trunk and was sitting on the lid in an attempt to squash it all in. Peter was crawling under his bed looking for socks, and Remus himself was wondering where some of his own had gone off too; he now had several mismatched ones, but there were so comfortable that he’d settled for wearing them together.

Sirius was just looking around the dorm when there was a frantic tapping sound. Four heads shot up at the noise coming from one of the windows. It was an owl! They scrambled to unbolt it and let the poor bird in from the freezing wind; it swooped into the room and landed in a heap on Sirius’ bed.

“Who the heck is sending owls this late?!” James called over as he and Remus pushed the window closed against the wind.

Sirius approached the bird, looking wide-eyed as the big haughty looking owl hopped back up on it’s claws with a great flutter, leaving black feathers on his bed as it stuck out it’s leg imperiously. Attached was a letter.

James, Remus, and Peter shared a worried look as Sirius took the letter and ripped it open, reading quickly.

“Sirius? What is it?” Remus asked quietly as the boy read then reread the letter, his brow rising in confusion.

“It’s from Regulus,” Sirius said, ina quiet, shocked tone. “He’s saying that I’m staying here for the break…” he said slowly, looking up at them.

“What? Let me see that,” James demanded, coming over and Sirius didn’t fight him as he took the letter out his hand. Remus came to look over his shoulder as Sirius tried to get the owl to come to him. Instead it flew from the bed to the top canopy of Peters giving a large hoot of distaste. “You’re not staying in here!” Sirius told it, and soon he was chasing the bird around the dormroom, arguing with it as the other’s read his letter.

Regulus’ neat cursive was very cryptic;

_Sirius,_

_Message from mother and father; You’re not coming home. Don’t get on the train. No time to explain details; Talk to Cissy._

_-Reg_

 James and Remus shared a look before looking towards Sirius who’d finally managed to bribe the family owl to perch on his shoulder with a biscuit from James’ trunk. It looked at them all arrogantly.

“Mate…” James started to say before stopping. Sirius’s expression was unreadable as he took the letter back.

“Well, I guess it looks like I’m staying here, huh?” he said with a shrug that upset the owl who gave him a mean look.

“Do you have any idea why?” James asked him as Sirius started taking up his cloak ignoring the owl’s hissing as he clutched the letter.

“No idea…” Sirius said looking troubled, “I wonder if I could go see Narcissa now,” he thought, looking out the window at the sky. It was well after curfew. “I suppose if I tell McGonagall it’s an emergency she might let me.”

“Here, I’ll just grab my cloak,” James said, almost jumping towards his trunk but Sirius shook his head seriously.

“No. Stay here,” he told them.

“But, but it’s night time, and you’re going to the Slytherin dungeons! What if you get attacked?” James argued, but Sirius rose his chin his eyes narrowing.

“I wish they would try,” he said coldly, and Remus got the impression that he was itching for a fight, as frustrated as he was. “Anyway, I’m going to McGonagall's first. I’ll have to let her know if I’m…” he gestured around, then turned on his heel towards the door, “I’ll be back.” he called, black feathers trailing behind him as he slammed the door.

“I wonder what’s going on…” Peter asked quietly as they stared towards the door, but the others shook their heads.

_.    . .    . . .   . . . .    . . . . .   . . . . ._

The three boys sat up waiting for Sirius to return, continuing Peter and James’ packing with much less enthusiasm and milling around the dorm anxiously. When it got too late and he’d still not returned, they all laid back in bed, their bedcovers parted so they could talk quietly to themselves, then Peter had dozed off, his loud snores lulling the others towards sleep.

Then, at around one in the morning the dormitory door was thrust open with a slam. Remus and James bolted up in bed while Peter’s snores cut off and he nearly fell out. Sirius had returned, his face grim as he crossed the room, threw his cloak at his trunk, then fell onto his bed heavily with a large sigh, making feathers fly.

“Sirius!” James called jumping out of bed to run over, “We were worried! Did you talk to your cousin? What happened?!” he said to Sirius who’d covered his eyes with his arm wearily.

“Dunno if I want to talk about it,” Sirius said before, “Unless...You wanna break out that drink?”

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking your problems away?” James said looking exasperated, but he’d already crossed the room and was pulling out a bottle opener.

“Where’d you get that?” Sirius said with amusement as he sunk to the floor, sitting cross legged as James plopped himself down across from him. Remus hesitated before taking a place along his four-poster, leaning back and curling his knees to his chin as Peter scampered over.

“Can’t have wine without food!” he said cheerily, pulling out his stash.

“Cheers!” Sirius called before seizing the bottle. He took a swig before passing it back to James who looked at him in awe, before he casually leaned back and accepted Peter’s box of snacks. “Peter, you are my new favorite person,” he said taking a piece of cheese and sausage from the fancy box, “Where’d you get this?”

“Mum sent it!” Peter said cheerily, clearly pleased to have gotten into Sirius’ good graces. He was eyeing the bottle between them all with fascination, waiting for one of the others to take a turn. It seemed that despite being the one who got the idea in the first place, James was worried to try it next. Remus watched as James deliberated for several minutes, then in a rush of misplaced, as he would decide looking back on this time when he was older, bravery Remus reached over himself and took the next drink.

He made a small thoughtful noise after the burning, bold and fruity taste, and set the bottle back down, trying to look nonchalant to the other’s appraising looks.

“So, what did McGonagall say? Did she let you see your cousin?” he asked as James, emboldened and not wanting to be last, took a swig. Sirius sighed but nodded, his head hanging back to look at the ceiling around another piece of cheese.

“Yeah… I went to her office and showed her the note. Ohh!” he exclaimed with excitement, “Do you know that’s the second time I’ve seen her in her dressing gown?” he said to James who gave him a disparaging look.

“Yes, yes, we all know about your secret crush McGonagall already,” he said smirking as Sirius spluttered in denial, “Now, hurry on with it,” he said ignoring Sirius’ withering glare.

“Right… so anyway, I showed it to her, and she brought me down. You know, I’m also starting to suspect she’s getting tired of seeing me.” He said before quickly continuing. Remus thought it was the wine. “So anyway, she got me in to talk to Narcissa.”

“You mean you saw the Slytherin common room? What was it like?” Peter asked.

Sirius shrugged, “Well, it wasn’t too different from home to be honest. Dark, ominous lighting, tapestries and those ugly high-back chairs. You know they have windows that look out under the lake down there?”

“Wooahh,” James and Peter said together. “Think we can sneak in sometime? I’d love to pull a prank of two there!”

Sirius shrugged again, “Didn’t hear the password, sorry mate. I think she knew what I’d do with that information.

“So, then what happened,” Remus asked getting the others back on track.

“Well, Narcissa explained it like this. Basically my family is trying to convince the other families that I’m not a complete failure of a son. Or heir, or pureblood, or whatever, either way it all comes out to the same thing. So my parents were already skeptical about having me home for the holidays because then I’d have to go to the family gatherings. Only now something's happened that’s made them really worried.”

Sirius munched on more smoked ham before taking another swig.

“What was it,” James asked.

“It, my friend, is why I needed this here,” he said gesturing to the bottle. “You see, my dear, darling cousin Bellatrix, eldest daughter of the house of Black, is getting married!”

Sirius adopted a disgusted look, and the other three looked at each other doubtfully.

“Erm, and what’s the problem with that exactly?” Remus asked.

“Oh! That’s right! I haven’t explained who the poor sod is who they’ve duped into marrying mad old Bella. Well, get ready! I think I’ve explained in detail how I have cousins running all over the place in Slytherin? Well, one of them is that Rabastan Lestrange, the shifty little bastard. Anyway, he has an older brother who just graduated last year, and that is to whom my cousin is now engaged.”

“So, what you're saying is that both your cousins are getting married, to each other?” James said looking a little queasy himself, as Sirius pointed in lieu of affirmation.

“But anyway, that’s why they don’t want me back home. This Christmas is a celebration of two noble young purebloods making the right decision to marry for the good of the wizarding world. They both want to keep me out of the focus on the other families, and also had the added benefit of preventing me from messing up their happy nuptial commemoration.”

“Oh, Aw. We’re sorry mate,” James said sympathetically, but Sirius shrugged back.

“I suppose it’s better this way anyway… I mean, it’s not like I was tripping over myself to go back there right?” he said, standing up and flopping down on his bed. “I guess I’m just going to miss Reg, that’s all,” he said refusing to meet any of their eyes. “Poor lad; they’ll probably make him ring-bearer,” he said as an afterthought.

James grunted empathetically as he grabbed their nearly finished bottle and took the last swig while Peter packed away his little box of wrapped cheeses and ham. Remus also stood, feeling torn as he glanced towards Sirius who’d rolled onto his side, his back to them all.

Should he tell him now about staying over Christmas himself? He knew he wasn’t anywhere near a replacement for a brother, and if there was anyone Sirius would have liked to stay over, it would be James, not him. Supposing no, he crawled into his own bed sleepily.

For a while when Sirius was gone, sorting out the mess he was in, after all the other boy’d done for him, for a moment Remus had felt happy that he wasn’t going home. He wrung his hands anxiously staring at the canopy of his bed with the occasional glance towards Sirius’ back on his bed where he was probably still awake, his heart filling with guilt

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 Alright: To be clear, I am not really condoning underage drinking. For the purpose of the story it is to indicate that there is serious dysfunction. For example the theme of peer pressure, and how certain characters have a problem of both egging each other on. I also promise that it’s not going to be a regular occurance. I myself am not even a drinker. As to the legality of it...  

Children who begin to drink at a very early age (before age 12) often share similar personality characteristics that may make them more likely to start drinking. Young people who are disruptive, hyperactive, and aggressive—often referred to as having conduct problems or being antisocial—as well as those who are depressed, withdrawn, or anxious, may be at greatest risk for alcohol problems . Other behavior problems associated with alcohol use include rebelliousness , difficulty avoiding harm or harmful situations, and a host of other traits seen in young people who act out without regard for rules or the feelings of others (i.e., disinhibition). https://pubs.niaaa.nih.gov/publications/aa67/aa67. htm

 

So there's that in case anyone was concerned.

 

Also, I really do love the idea that the potions made by students in Hogwarts do go towards various causes. After all, it has to be expensive running and stocking all the necessary ingredients, only to waste all the potions in the end. I also liked the idea of institutions in the wizarding world all supporting each other in some form. And the remark that Slughorn gets rewarded for donations isn't to mean he also isn't actually generous: It's clear in canon that Slughorn is a very generous person in general, but if he can get something out of it then by all means. [And it's nothing really big anyway; I imagine he just gets a gift basket from the St. Mungos administration or something.]

Anyway, thanks for all your support on this project! As always I love receiving your comments!

\---

Also just want to let you know: I don't have a Beta reader at this stage yet, but I do plan to come back and fix errors after finishing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, to start, this universe is being made with an end-goal in mind and is based on the premise of "What if Peter Pettigrew hadn't given up the Potters, chose to sacrifice himself instead, and thereby accidentally gave them the Protection Charm? It would still backfire on old Moldy Voldy, meaning is Harry still the Chosen One, but also keeps his parents alive."  
> In the meantime, I was also desperate to find a way for Regulus Black to survive.
> 
> Basically, because of that one decision, alot of things about the Harry Potter world changes too, most substantially during the Harry Saga.  
> So yeah, I have a lot of writing to do!
> 
> Also for some housekeeping: I've taken the liberty of actually mapping out the lunar cycle starting with when Remus was first bitten, which would have been March 17th 1965, seven days after his fifth birthday. Pottermore's blurb would have put it sometime in February. Looking at the actual days and times for the full moons, it's still believable that nobody would connect him getting sick with them unless they were really paying attention.
> 
> The titles of these chapters is based on A Treatise on the Astrolabe, the manual to the instrument that Remus gets from his father.
> 
> Finally, I'm really excited to be writing this! I actually have everything mapped out to Harry's seventh year so far, so it's really just going to be a matter of writing everything, which will be fun!
> 
> So yeah: I love comments, Feel free to leave some!


End file.
